Constantly
by StephanieWithAnA
Summary: "What theory?" Paul smirked at me as he backed me up against the door. I watched his eyes as he lifted his arms and trapped me. "The theory that you don't want me...that we're just friends...and I'm just some kid you can't see yourself ever getting serious with." "How do I prove I don't want you?" He leaned in close to me with that smirk on his face and breathed, "Kiss me."
1. 1 - Damaged

**)**

1- Damaged

I glanced at the clock for the tenth time this hour and sigh. I still had two hours until closing time. I almost wished we were busy, at least the time would go faster.

"Miss?"

"Be right there." I rolled my eyes and marked the page in my book.

"Can I get the check?" the old man in the corner booth asked as I approached him.

"Of course," I responded, smiling sweetly.

He grinned up at me as I passed him the bill. I heard the bell tinkle, signaling that someone had just entered the diner. "You can sit anywhere you like," I called over my shoulder. "I'll be right back," I told Mr. Simons.

I stopped at the counter for a fresh ice water, set of silverware and a menu. I spied my new customer in the corner booth, his back to me. His head was down. All I could see of him is spiky black hair and a jean jacket. I placed the water in front of him, he barely acknowledged me. I set a menu and silverware in front of him and just as he was about to look up at me, Mr. Simons approached me.

"Here ya go, honey," he replied, shoving a twenty into the front pocket of my apron.

"Thanks," I replied tersely, trying to hide my irritation.

He winked at me. Disgusting. "You keep the change, honey."

When he reached for my shoulder, the boy in the booth jumped up, standing between us. "Where's the restroom?" he asked, his expression serious.

I gave him a small grateful smile. "Right this way, sir." As I turned and lead him through the restaurant to the small hallway where the bathrooms are, I hoped the old pervert is leaving. "Goodnight, Mr. Simons," I called over my shoulder.

When I heard the bell on the front door tinkle, I can finally breathe again. I shuddered when I thought about him touching me.

"He's gone."

I whirled around quickly, nearly colliding with the boy who saved me. I stared at him for a moment, finally seeing his face for the first time. He was young...fifteen maybe? His spiky black hair matched his dark eyes. He was thin, lanky even and shorter than me, but I'm tall.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thanks for helping me with...that."

He nodded, but did not smile. "Does...that...happen often?"

I shrugged and laughed nervously. "Welcome to my world. Well I guess I should say the world of every halfway decent looking girl that works with the public. Can't say anything if you wanna keep your job, ya know?"

When I dropped my gaze and tried to move past him, he gently touched my arm. "That sucks. I'm really sorry."

I walked past him, nodding. "Well you're not responsible for the actions of every man I've had to deal with."

When I stood next to his booth, I feltl him come up behind me.

"No...I meant I'm sorry you think you're only decent looking," he clarified as he slid back into the booth and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and cocked my head. "Wow...if that's a line, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Sit down."

"I'm working," I huffed, pulling my notepad from my pocket.

"I'm the only one here," he reminded me.

I sighed, hating that he's right. "Fine...but only because my feet hurt." I slid back in the booth, my back resting under the window, my legs across the seat and my feet dangling over the edge.

His smirk turned into a full blown smile now. Such a smartass. "Do you wanna order something or not?"

He bit his lower lip as he flipped the menu open and thumbed through it. "Hmmm...let's see."

"I don't have all day."

He sighed, his stupid smile still there. He snapped the menu closed and nodded. "Surprise me."

"You may regret saying that," I warnef as I slid out of the booth.

He grabbed my hand. "Why do you say that?"

I leaned in close and gave him a smirk of my own. "Because the cook went home and I will be making your dinner."

"In that case...make me your best dish," he murmured, his hand still holding mine.

I looked down at our hands and frowned. "You think you're cute, don't you?"

He shook his head confidently. Then he released my hand, put his hands behind his head and beamed. "I know I'm cute."

I groaned loudly as I stalked to the kitchen. "That massive ego of yours is gonna be the death of you."

I could hear him laughing as I collected items from the cooler and headed to the grill behind the counter. "You better not poison me," I heard him utter from right behind me. I glanced back to see him sitting at the counter, he's watching me closely.

"You don't like the booth?"

"The view is better from here."

I whirled around, spatula in hand, ready to clobber him. "Back off, asshole."

"Sorry!" he held his hands up, surrendering.

"I just told you how much it sucks to have men hitting on me while I'm just trying to do my job. And here you are with your lame ass pick up lines. What the hell?"

He looked shocked...and genuinely sorry. "My bad," he muttered as he backed away from me. "I thought we were just playing around. I don't actually think you'd ever give me the time of day, Rachel."

I returned my attention to the grill, not trying to burn his food...although I should. I guess at this point I'd rather make him some good food rather than prove that I don't know what I'm doing. I plated it up, feeling pretty good about how it turned out.

His head is down again when I approached him and I suddenly wondered if I had been too hard on him. "Here you go," I announced, placing the food in front of him.

He looked up and smiled at me, a real genuine smile and no trace of the smartass that was here before. "Enjoy."

He grabbed my hand again as I walked away. But when I glared at him, he dropped it quickly. "Will you eat with me? I really hate eating alone."

His eyes looked so sad. I glanced over at my sandwich on the counter, the one I had intended to eat in the kitchen alone. I hated eating alone too. "Okay," I replied shrugging. "Be right back."

When I came back to the table, he's checking out his dinner. "Grilled cheese? That's your best dish?"

I nodded happily as I take a bite of mine. "Not just any grilled cheese. I promise you've never had anything like this. It's garlic butter on Texas Toast and four different kinds of cheese."

"And the fries?"

"Specially seasoned with garlic parmesan. Dip them in the ranch dressing...you'll thank me later."

He laughed. He's got a great laugh, warm and inviting, begging you to join in with him. He took a bite of his sandwich and then the fries, a smile forming as he tastes it. I smiled back and enjoyed watching him enjoy what I've made for him. "Well?"

"Not bad."

"Ass!" I called out, tossing a fry at his head.

"Watch my hair!" he scolded.

"That hair...makes you look like a total douche," I barely got that out because I'm laughing so hard.

"Wow," he scoffed. "Let's see how good your hair looks...covered in ranch!"

"No!" I squealed, taking off before he could grab me. As I stepped behind the counter, I slid, nearly falling. I felt his hands slip around my waist, pulling me close and keeping me from busting my head on the grill.

"That was close," he breathed into my ear.

I'm still gasping for air as he turned me to face him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his hands run up and down my arms.

"Just clumsy, I guess." I couldn't look at him, his eyes were too intense.

"You scared me," he declared, pulling me against his chest.

I hugged him back awkwardly, but he didn't seem to notice. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's finish our dinner, which is amazing by the way."

…..

"You know, it's not really fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours," I said as I cleared his table.

"I only know your first name because I saw your name tag," he admitted.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he swiped the tub of dishes from my hands and cleared the other tables.

"Helping."

I watched him, happily clearing tables and wiping them down as he went. What a weirdo. In no time at all, I had all my closing cleaning done and was ready to lock up, with his help, of course.

"So thanks for…"

"No big deal. Thanks for dinner...you were great company."

I jiggled the door handle to the diner one last time and made sure it's locked up tight. "I guess I'll see you around?"

He smiled at me and extended his hand. "I'm Paul, by the way. Paul Lahote."

"Paul?"

"I take it you've heard of me?" His smirk was back.

"Yeah," I replied scowling. "You're the asshole who's been bullying my brother."


	2. 2 - Angry

**2 - Angry**

"I bullied your brother?" he echoed.

"I just can't even deal with you right now."

"Wait!" he called but I disappeared around the side of the diner.

I was mad, no irritated, no...infuriated that I wasted a whole evening being hit on by some little weasel who's been giving Jacob a hard time. And that's not the only thing I've heard about Paul. Ugh.

"Will you wait up?" Paul demanded as he pulled on my arm.

"Leave me alone! I swear I'll scream and wake up the whole reservation if you don't let go of me."

"I don't even know who your brother is," he explained and finally let me go. "Maybe you have me confused with someone else."

"Rachel?"

I heard my baby brother's voice in the dark. I saw him approach me with Quil and Embry following close behind. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not realizing we are standing in front of Quil's house.

"I'm hanging out with the guys." Jacob looked at me and then at Paul. "Everything okay?" he asked in his protective brother voice.

"Everything is cool," Paul piped up and Jacob looked annoyed. "I was walking your sister home from work. I hope that's okay."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "No, it's not okay. Stay away from her."

"Jacob!" I scolded. I've never seen him act like this before.

Paul nodded and smiled a little. "She's your sister, so I get it. You wanna look out for her."

"And with the things I've heard about you...you can understand why I wouldn't want you anywhere near her, right?"

Paul clenched his jaw. "Man, you don't even know me."

"I know enough," Jacob grumbled. "I know you and your friends tried to beat us up on the last day of school."

Paul furrowed his brow. "That was you guys? That was freshman hazing! It's tradition and it was supposed to be a joke. All the incoming freshman get hazed by the sophomores. It was done to us. And you guys weren't even touched...you ran away."

"You're a sophomore?" I asked.

"I'll be a junior this year," he clarified, shifting his attention back to me. "How about you?"

"Junior...in college." Embry and Quil chuckled and Paul scowled.

"So you're like, nineteen?" he mused, a playful smile started to form on his lips.

"She's twenty. And stop talking to her."

"I can speak for myself, Jacob."

"Can you? Cuz he's still standing here," Jacob fumed.

"Maybe we should start over," Paul suggested, offering an outstretched hand to my little brother. "I'm Paul. And I'm not really a bad guy."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna know you and I definitely don't want you talking to my sister...so leave."

Paul looked angry now. "She's a big girl and she can make her own decisions." When he stepoed closer to Jacob, I got between them.

I faced Paul and he smiled as I pressed on his chest. "Calm down, Paul."

He raised his hands in defeat. "I'm calm. He's the one looking like he wants to beat my ass."

"I should," Jacob replied, stepping closer.

"You can try," Paul challenged.

"Enough!"

Jacob grabbed my hand and I stared at him. "Let's go home."

"Give me a minute," I pleaded, already tired of this tug of war game with these two.

"Whatever."

"Jake...come on...I'm sorry."

"Just let him go. He needs to cool off," Paul whispered as I watched my brother and his friends take off.

I turned to face Paul now. "You got a bad temper," I scowled, poking him in the chest. "You can't let some kid get under your skin. And when that kid is my brother, you better walk away, do you hear me?"

Paul nodded quickly as he rubbed the spot on his chest that I'd been poking. "Sorry...I'm working on my temper."

"Good."

"And you seem to have a calming effect on me," he replied, that warm smile of his melting my icy heart. "Take a walk on the beach with me."

"No, it's late."

"No, because baby brother says you have to go home," he snarked, earning him another poke.

"Ow, I was kidding."

"You're a smartass."

"Thanks," he beamed, not missing a beat. "Can I call you sometime?"

"No," I argued, pushing away from him as he tried to pull me closer to him. "I'm going home."

"I'm not giving up!" he called out.

"I don't care!"

...

Jacob raised his head when he saw me come through the door. I kicked my shoes off and I threw down my bag. I pushed him when he wouldn't make room for me on the couch. He pushed me back and I tickled him, he hates that.

"Quit, Rachel!"

"You're such a grouch."

Jacob shoved me off the couch and laughed when I fell on the floor. "You know I'm six years older than you and I don't need a bodyguard?"

"You're not acting like you're six years older than me," he scowled, offering me a hand and pulling me off the floor.

I flopped down next to him and nodded. "I know you don't like him…"

"And I can tell you do."

"No way! He's like sixteen? Please. I'm not interested in him like that."

"But you were flirting…"

"How would you know?"

He shrugged. "I guess I don't."

"Bella's not coming to visit this summer, is she?"

Jacob shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought if you found a girlfriend…"

"...I wouldn't be so worried about your boyfriend?"

I punched him in the arm. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Ow...well he wants to be. And why wouldn't he? You're pretty cool, for a girl."

"Thanks."

...

"Hey."

I didn't turn around. I knew who it is. He'd been coming in everyday since we met, three days now. He was persistent, that's for sure. "Hey."

"Can I talk to you?"

"We are talking," I told him as I set a plate of food in front of a customer a few seats down.

"Rachel."

I faced him now, he sighed, his head hanging down. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you take a break?"

"Yeah, hold on." I watched him get up and leave the diner. I hollered to Karen and let her know l was taking my break. I followed him outside and found him with his back to me. "Are you okay?"

Paul scared me. He was never this quiet...or serious. It was bothering me how concerned I am with him, because we barely know each other. He turned slowly and faced me and that's when I saw the bruises on his face. "What the hell?"

He clenched his jaw when I tried to touch his face. And he looked embarrassed. "Who did this?"

"I know you're working, but I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry."

"Paul…" I touched his sides and he winced. When I lifted his shirt, I saw his ribs were covered in cuts and bruises. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

"No!" he argued, tugging on his shirt. "I can't. They'll call the cops."

"Because you got in a fight?"

"No...because my dad did this."

I clenched my jaw and sucked in a deep breath. I'm furious. My heart ached for this poor kid. "What can I do to help?" I pleaded, gently touching his face, being careful not to hurt him.

"I just need...I can't go home right now…I…"

"Okay, that's okay. Come with me." I pulled on his hand and guided him back inside the diner. I took him to a booth and made him sit down. "I'll be off soon and then we can go wherever you want, okay?"

He nodded, his eyes look so sad. "Thanks," he whispered.

I watched him carefully as I finished my shift. He smiled a little when I brought him some food and a towel filled with ice. The time went by slowly even though it's a breakfast shift and we are normally busy. My mind keot churning with questions for Paul. The main one being how could a father do this to his son?

"Let's go," I said, reaching for his hand when my shift is over.

"Where are we going?" he asked when we get outside the diner.

"My house."

"Oh I don't know. That sounds like a really bad idea," he argued and released my hand.

"Nobody's home." I keep walking until I realized he's not beside me. "Come on."

"Your brother is gonna be pissed."

"I can deal with Jacob."

"Why are you doing this?"

I pulled him through the front door and sigh. "Don't you know?"

He came in and closed the door. He shrugged. "No, I guess I don't."

I roll my eyes. He's gonna make me say it. "Paul…"

"What?" he stepped closer to me.

I lowered my head. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I don't want to lead him on or hurt him. He's been hurt enough. When I felt his hands in my hair and his thumbs on my jaw, I raised my gaze. "I like you, Paul. As a friend. I haven't had a real friend in a long time. And I hate what happened to you…"

"Hey," he soothed, kissing my forehead. "I'm okay. I'll be okay, Rachel."

I sniffled a little as I try to hold back tears. I hated to cry. I hugged Paul tightly and just enjoyed how nice it feels to be affectionate with someone. I've missed it. His arms felt nice around me. When I pulled away, he looked at me so intensely. He's gonna kiss me.

"I'm gonna go change," I announced, slipping out of his arms.

He nodded and smiled a little. He's disappointed. And I guess if I'm being honest with myself, so was I.

...

A/N: this is an imprint story. It's set years before twilight and I've made it to where Paul and Rachel become friends first. As always, I love to know what you think!


	3. 3 - Bruised

**3 - Bruised**

"So how do you know your dad and Jacob won't be back soon?"

"Because they went to Chief Swan's to watch some sports thing on TV. It'll be an all day event, like always."

"Billy's good friends with Charlie Swan?"

I nodded. "They have been for years." I led him into the kitchen and reach past him for the first aid kit in the cabinet. "Did you just sniff my hair?"

He laughed. "Ouch that hurts." He held his side and grimaced from the pain.

"You didn't answer my question."

He leaned forward, his nose just above my ear, and inhaled deeply. "Guilty. It smells like...coconut...and you."

Now I laughed. "Me? What do I smell like?"

"Sweet. Like the total opposite of what you really are."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking! You know you're sweet, Rachel. At least you are to me."

I smiled at him. He was really cute when he's not hitting on me or being a smartass. "Take your shirt off."

His eyes opened wide. "Wow already? Can you buy me dinner first?"

And there was the smartass. "I bought your breakfast."

He nodded and slipped his t-shirt over his head. I checked the cuts and bruises on his body, my brow furrowed with concern. I cleaned and bandaged a few of the deeper cuts. It was bad. I can't even imagine how badly this hurt. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with me. "Not much to say. My dad is an angry bastard. He's never gotten over his divorce from my mom and he drinks...a lot."

I sighed. I hated thinking about this. I put the first aid kit away and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer. "Put this on your eye, it looks bad."

He put it on his face and winced. I took the bag back and wrapped it in a kitchen towel. "Better?" I asked, holding it to his face.

He nodded and yawned. "Sorry. I was up most of the night."

"Come on."

He followed me to my room and I closed the door behind us. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"You should rest," I told him, nodding toward my bed.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" I yawned and climbed onto my bed. "There's plenty of room."

He glanced around nervously. "Probably not a good idea."

Sometimes I forget how young he really was. Or maybe I just _wanted _to forget. "It's not sex. Just a nap, no funny business."

"I've had sex before."

"Have you ever just slept with a girl? Like sleeping and that's all?"

He shook his head. "No, never."

"I promise I'll behave," I tease.

He laughed and held his sides. He set the towel wrapped peas on my desk and kicked off his boots. He still looked unsure so I patted the bed encouragingly. "Not gonna bite."

"Well damn, then what's the point?" he smirked.

My smart ass was back! He must have felt better. I smiled when he sat on the bed. I touched his shoulder. "Come on. I'm exhausted too. I had to get up at four this morning to open the diner."

He turned toward me, his expression apprehensive. I gave him plenty of space, but he pulled me to his chest. I wasn't counting on that. "Be careful," I warned, afraid I'll hurt him.

He either felt better or he was pretending for my sake, because my head on his chest doesn't seem to hurt him. He tightened his hold on me and I sighed. It fee0lt better than our hug before. I looked up at his face and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Then I realized he's already asleep.

...

When I finally woke up, my first thought was that I'm late for work. Then I remembered that I already worked this morning. I reached for Paul and he wasn't here. I jumped up to check my window. Dad's truck was still gone. It's almost six. Jesus, we slept all day.

I nearly ran into Paul down as he came out of the bathroom. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I was just wondering where you went."

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder and smiled. "Bathroom."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh...sorry. I'm just a little out of it. I slept really hard."

"Me too. I only woke up a few minutes before you did. Actually, I was wondering if you had something for my head...I got a killer headache."

I nodded and squeezed past him. "I got something in here." I found some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet and passed it to him. He opened the bottle and I filled up a glass of water for him. Yikes. I noticed my reflection in the mirror. I grabbed a makeup wipe and cleaned up my eyes. "I look scary."

He watched me in the mirror and laughed. "That's not what I was thinking."

He ran his fingers through my hair and I tried not to react. God, I loved how that felt. I tried to concentrate on fixing my face and not how his hands felt on my scalp. Shit. He was killing me. I swiped on some tinted lip oil and pressed my lips together. I knew I was breathing too fast. I didn't want him to know how his touch affected me. "Better?" I asked, pulling his hands from my hair. I can't take anymore. He won.

"You're panting," he smirked.

"No, I'm not," I fibbed.

He just smirked at me like an idiot. "You are."

I shrugged. "So you found my weakness...big deal. Doesn't mean anything." I pushed past him and sighed.

He followed me back to my room and leaned on the doorframe as I absently straightened up my desk. "So I really need to go home," he finally said.

"Why?"

"I don't have any clothes or money," he patted his pockets. "Hell, I don't even have my wallet."

I held a stack of clothes I collected from the back of my chair and frowned. "You said you couldn't go home."

"He should be gone now...happy hour and all."

I deposited the clothes in the hamper and approached him. "Well, I'll go with you."

"No, I can't let you do that."

"Who said you were letting me?"

He blocked the door and gave me a serious look. "I guess there's no changing your mind, huh?"

"Nope."

"Come on," he murmured, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Did you really think I'd let you go by yourself?"

I looked up to see my father and Jacob staring at me. Shit. His arm was still holding me and his shirt was...where? It was in the kitchen. Oh God, Jacob looked like he was gonna explode. "Hi, Dad."

I left Paul to grab his shirt and Jacob shook his head at me. I heard Paul introduce himself to my dad and I returned, shoving his shirt at him. "Paul got in a fight today, Dad. I was taking care of him."

"I bet you were," Jacob groused.

"Knock it off, son. Your sister's a big girl. I trust her decisions."

"Well I don't trust _him," _Jacob fumed, shoving Paul on his way to his room.

"Jacob!" I scolded, but he's already slammed his bedroom door.

"I brought home some steaks and potatoes from Charlie's. I thought we could cook out tonight?" Dad asked hopefully. "And Paul can join us."

"Oh I don't know, I was about to go home."

"Nonsense. You'll stay and eat with us. And then we can get better acquainted with Rachel's new friend." It wasn't a question. Paul agreed and it seemed like he doesn't want to disappoint my dad.

...

I watched Paul talking with my dad and tried to figure out if it was going well or not. They seemed like they were getting along. Of course, my father wasn't the threatening type. I felt like he may know that Paul's father was abusive. Dad seemed to know about everyone on the reservation. I just didn't want anyone hurting him more than he already had been.

"Rachel!"

"What?"

"Quil is trying to talk to you," Jacob huffed.

I rubbed my bare arms and shivered a little. Even the backyard bonfire wasn't keeping me warm tonight. "Sorry, Quil. What were you saying?"

"Dinner was really good. Thanks for having us over." He winked at me and I smiled weakly.

"Don't bother, Quil. Can't you see that she's only got eyes for Lahote now?" Embry replied, smirking.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jacob mumbled.

"Oh, what's the big deal, Jake? He's been nice to Rach so far...and when he's not, we'll take care of him," Embry announced proudly. Quil and Jacob nodded in agreement and fist bumped each other.

"Dream on, you dorks. Paul could take all of you on...no problem."

"No way, Rachel! Look at these guns!" Embry jumped in front of me, stripped off his shirt and flexed his so called muscles.

I nearly fell off the log from laughing. "Your arms look like toothpicks, Embry!"

He looked hurt and he scowled at me. Then he looked past me and returned to his seat. Paul must have given him a funny look when he was walking back to us. "Everything okay?" I asked.

Paul nodded. "Your dad said goodnight. He asked if Jacob could help him get to bed."

Jacob frownsed. "Come on, guys. Let's see if there's any Cheetos left."

Quil waved at me and Embry threw a few pretend punches my way until Paul glared at him. "Sorry, lovebirds. Have fun!"

Paul sighed as he slipped his jacket off and wrapped me up in it. "You're so cold, Rachel. Why didn't you go in and change?"

"I don't know. I guess I was too busy keeping an eye on you," I admitted shyly.

Paul smiled and I rolled my eyes. I hated having to admit I cared about him. I haven't let myself care about anyone is such a long time. When Paul wrapped his arm around me, I felt like I wanted to let him in. There was just something about him. I knew he was young and this was ridiculous. How can I be having these feelings for him?

"What are you thinking?" he asked as I stared at the fire, my head swirling with questions I can't answer.

I considered lying. But I didn't. "I'm thinking about you, Paul. More specifically...I'm thinking about us."


	4. 4 - Hurt

4 - Hurt

"What are you thinking?" he asked as I stared at the fire, my head swirling with questions I can't answer.

I considered lying. But I didn't. "I'm thinking about you, Paul. More specifically...I'm thinking about us."

Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me up to stand. I faced him, his hands were pressed to the small of my back and his eyes were searching mine. "Are you okay, Rachel? You're shaking."

I was frozen. I couldn't say what I wanted to say and I was screaming inside. He smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "Let's get you inside," he whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps.

"Where are you going?" I asked when he didn't follow me inside the house.

"I still need to go home, you know, to get a few things," he reminded me.

"Oh." I joined him at the bottom of the stairs and tugged on his hand. "Then let's go."

He didn't move. "I don't think your dad will like that, Rachel."

"Does he know...about your dad?"

"He guessed."

"My dad went to bed and Jake is busy with his friends. Let's go. We'll be right back." He finally relented and we walked to his house, his hand never leaving mine.

...

"Paul?" I pushed the front door open slowly. He told me to wait outside, but he had been in here for a while and I was starting to worry.

When I opened the door completely, I found him on the couch, with a piece of paper in his hand. "Everything okay?"

He didn't look at me. He stared at the paper, his jaw clenched. "Paul?" I knelt in front of him, trying to shake him of this daze.

He blinked quickly, wadded up the paper and threw it over my head. "He's gone," he breathed. "He left."

I didn't know what to do for him. Personally, I was glad he left, but Paul was sixteen and how awful must it be to have your parent abandon you by choice? He just stared at me, devoid of any emotion. "What can I do?" I asked, hoping there was some way to help him through this.

He pulled me off the floor and set me across his lap. I gasped when he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against his body and resting his head on my chest. I held him just as tightly, smoothing my hands over his back and wishing I could take his pain away.

Suddenly, I felt his breath in the crook of my neck and his lips on my skin. He was pulling at my clothes and pressing me back on the couch. When he hovered above me, I pushed him back. "Please, don't."

He settled between my thighs, pushing against me through our clothes, and lowering his mouth to mine. "Paul...stop!"

He clenched his jaw and jerked away quickly. "Just get out."

"Don't do this, Paul," I pled. "Don't push me away."

He sat at the opposite end of the couch, he wouldn't look at me. "I don't want you here."

I reached for him and he batted my hand away. "Go!" he insisted.

"I'm not leaving you like this."

He sighed and stood, pulling me off the couch and toward the door. "I'm not your problem anymore. So just go...and don't come back here."

I stood in front of him and held his face in my hands. "You're mad about your dad, I get that, but don't push me away!"

He yanked my hands down from his face and held them behind his back. "Then give me what I want," he challenged.

"Why are you acting like this?"

He released me and shook his head. "Don't you know? I'm an asshole. This is what everyone was trying to tell you. And now you can see it for yourself."

"This isn't you."

"Oh it is. I'm done pretending to be some lovesick puppy for some chick who's never gonna want me back. So let's just skip to the end of the summer, where you leave and I never get what I want."

I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head. "I thought we were friends."

He kept advancing toward me, backing me up to the front door. "So that's why you got all turned on when I played with your hair today? Or why you wanted me to sleep in your bed with you? That's what you do to your friends, Rachel? No, thanks. I'm not interested in that kind of torture."

"I wasn't trying to torture you. I was...I wanted…"

"You don't know what the fuck you want...except maybe a boy toy to entertain you while you're stuck here for the summer. Well...you can find someone else...cuz I'm done with you and your games."

I stared at him, my mouth open. I couldn't believe this is how he really felt. His expression softened for a moment, but it was too late. I pushed him away and yanked the front door open. I ran away and finally let the tears fall. I couldn't even go home. I couldn't face Jacob and his friends.

I couldn't let them know they were right all along.

...

Three days.

It's been three days since I ran away from Paul.

He hasn't come by the house or the diner. Everytime that damn bell rings, I wanted look up and see him standing there with that stupid smirk on his face. But why? Whenever I miss him, I wondered why. He said the most awful things to me. I kept hearing his words echoing in my head.

I hated that he was right about some of it. I wasn't gonna be with him. I was leaving at the end of summer and I couldn't give him what he wants. And dammit, I liked the attention and the affection he gave me. I've really missed it. But how fair was it for me to use him and make myself feel good when we wouldn't be anything more than friends?

Shit. I've slept walked through the last three days. I hid at the beach after I left Paul's. I waited until I was sure everyone was asleep before I went back home. Then I spent the whole next day in bed pretending to be sick so I wouldn't have to face Jacob.

I should've listened when they tried to warn me about him. I should've listened to my gut when it screamed not to trust him, not to let him in, and not to let myself care about someone. I just should've known better.

I sighed as I enter the house. It was quiet except for the sound of Jacob chopping wood from the backyard. Wow, Dad had been asking him to do that for weeks now. Wonder what was up his ass?

I decided to be a good big sister and make Jacob a sandwich and some lemonade. It sounded like he's working hard.

"Hey! You want some…" my voice trailed off when I came around the corner and realized that was not Jacob chopping wood.

When he approached me, I stood there, stupidly staring at a sweaty, shirtless Paul. A million things ran through my mind as he took the lemonade from my hand and drank it. I shoved the sandwich at him and ran for the house.

"Hey!"

I wasn't ready for this. I stood outside his house for a half hour last night just thinking of all the things I wanted to say to him, but I wasn't ready to do this. I couldn't think. I couldn't face him last night and I can't face him now. I couldn't let him in again. He was not gonna hurt me again.

"Rachel, come on I just…"

"Seriously, Paul?"

"Sorry…"

I was standing in my room, clad in nothing but my bra and panties. "Can you get out...please? Can't you see I'm changing?"

"I didn't know. I just wanted to...talk to you," he sputtered, his eyes darting away.

"I don't wanna talk. Just go!"

"No." He approached me cautiously.

"No?" I echoed.

"You gotta let me fix this, Rachel," he pled.

"Can I get dressed first? I mean, I wouldn't want to be accused of oh... I don't know...torturing you," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Repeat all those horrible things I said to you...I didn't mean them."

"I'm pretty sure you did." I pushed past him to get to my closet. I angrily pushed the hangers around trying to find something to wear. "You obviously must believe all that shit you said to me or you wouldn't have said it."

"You know why I said all that."

"No, I don't. As far as I know, I'm a bitch and a tease and…"

"Stop," he breathed into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He held me like that and I don't know why, but I let him. "I'm sorry," he added, his breath warm against my skin and causing me to shudder.

When he released me, I grabbed a tank top from the closet and slipped it over my head. As I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and buttoned them, he sat on my bed. "Okay, I'm listening," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest, subconsciously protecting myself because I already wanted to forgive him and I knew I shouldn't.

"I can't stand this. I can't stand you hating me. I miss you."

I sighed loudly and sat in my chair across from him. "I don't hate you, but you hurt me."

"I know I did," he admitted sadly. "And I know I shouldn't ask, but please forgive me. You were right, I was mad about my dad and I just...wanted to push you away. You didn't do anything wrong."

I shrugged. "Maybe I did. Maybe I used you."

"How?"

"When I was a freshman in college…" I paused to take a deep breath, this was so hard to say. "Some guy tried to rape me at a party. I haven't let anyone touch me since then. I haven't gone on any dates and I haven't let anyone get close to me. I just don't...trust men. But I trusted you."

"Rachel." He squeezed his eyes shut and he looked like he was in pain.

"I liked being affectionate with you, because I've missed it. I thought it was okay to ask you to sleep in my bed, because I've craved being close to someone again. But I didn't think about what it would do to you. I didn't consider how unfair that was to you."

"You didn't torture me, Rachel. And yeah, I wanted more, but that's not your problem, it's mine," he admitted sadly.

"I'm not telling you this to hurt you. I just wanted explain why I am this way. I tell guys I'm not dating because I'm focused on school and I am...but really it's because I'm scared."

He nodded. "Oh God, I didn't know. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard…"

"Nobody knows. You can't tell anyone. There's no way my dad would've let me go back to school if he knew."

"I won't tell...I promise," he swore. He pulled me to him and gave me the biggest hug. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back."

I could feel myself melting against him. I didn't wanna hurt like this anymore. He made me feel better and I started to heal. Was it wrong to want that? I didn't even know anymore.

When he pulled away, I held on to him for dear life. This boy had become everything I needed...and I just wasn't ready to let go. Not yet.

...

A/N: Let me know what you're feeling about this fic so far. Feedback is always welcome!


	5. 5 - Healing

**5 - He****aling**

"So…" Paul begins, his voice raspy. "Are we good now?"

I loosen my hold on him, a little embarrassed at how tightly I was clinging to him. "Yeah," I reply softly, untangling my fingers from the belt loops on his jeans. "I got a little carried away."

He meets my gaze and gives me a lopsided smile. "Maybe we need some ground rules?"

I frown and nod as I back away from him. "That would be a good idea," I reply, already missing his arms around me.

He pulls me back into his arms and I hide my smile by lowering my gaze. "Maybe we could help each other out," he suggests.

My mind immediately goes straight into the gutter. "Like friends with benefits?"

He laughs that warm laugh that makes me smile so hard I can't hide it. "That wasn't what I had in mind...but," he pauses and runs his tongue over his teeth and his eyes go dark. "Anyway...what was I saying?"

"Friends with benefits?" I remind him, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah," he nods, then shakes his head. "No that wasn't what I meant." He guides me over to the bed and we sit on the edge. "I was just thinking that...since you wanna work on learning to trust men again and you do enjoy the affection, then I could help you with that. And won't push you for more than you're ready for."

"And what do you want me to do...for you in return?"

"Well," he pauses to brush my hair over my shoulder. "I was thinking that being around you has been good for me. You keep me calmer and maybe you could teach me some things."

"Like what?" I ask, raising my eyebrows expectantly.

"Not that, Rach!" he blushes. "I know how to do that. It's all the other stuff I suck at."

"Like what?"

Paul shrugs and glances away. "I just don't know how to talk to girls. I can get them into bed...but talking about feelings and shit. No I can't do that, I just push them away."

"You? No way! You would never…" I tease.

"Very funny," he replies as he tickles my sides.

"Stop!" I squeal, pushing him back onto the bed and pinning his hands to the mattress. "You give up?" I challenge, my long hair dangling over his face.

His breathing speeds up and his eyelids are growing heavy. Then I realize I'm straddling him. Wow, Rachel, why don't you torture him some more? "Sorry," I murmur, releasing his hands and sitting up to give him some space.

That's when I feel him underneath me. He's hard and I gasp in response. "Oh, God. I'm sorry," I apologize again, scrambling to climb off of him.

He grips my hips tightly and holds me still. "No, I'm sorry. Pablo kind of has a mind of his own."

"Pablo?" I snicker.

"Yeah," he sighs. "I think he likes you."

Paul sits up and I wrap my legs around his waist. "Maybe we need a safe word?" he suggests.

"Pablo?" I suggest playfully.

He dips me back, threatening to drop me on the floor. I grab the back of his neck in order to keep from falling. "Paul, quit!"

He jerks me back to an upright position, our lips mere inches apart. "You are never to tell anyone about Pablo, understand? Pick another word."

"Jailbait," I tease, letting my tongue peek out from between my teeth.

"No!" he argues, dipping me back again, my hair brushing the floor.

"Cheesecake!" I squeal.

He pulls me up, slower this time. "Cheesecake?"

"My favorite dessert," I explain.

"Okay. That works for me. And we'll use it when…"

"The sexual tension becomes too much?" I suggest, absently toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"That's...good," he murmurs, his eyes drifting closed for a second.

I run my fingers through his hair and pull gently. He growls softly. "So I'm not the only one who likes their hair played with, huh?" I tease.

When I rake my fingers over his scalp, he declares, "Cheesecake!"

I laugh when he dips me back to the floor. I grip his forearms and squeeze when he doesn't bring me back up. "Just say the safe word and I'll pull you back up!"

"No!" I argue. "I can stay here all day."

"Stubborn ass," he breathes, pulling me back into his arms.

I hold him closely and bury my nose in the crook of his neck. When I inhale deeply, he whispers, "Did you just sniff my hair?"

I chuckle lightly and lie, "No."

"What do I smell like?" he muses, knowing that I lied.

I take another whiff and sigh, "Fresh cut wood, salty air from the beach, and...something sweet...cookies maybe?"

He laughs and squeezes me tightly. "Cookies sound really good," he murmurs as his stomach growls loudly.

"You should've eaten that sandwich I made for...Jake."

"I knew that wasn't for me," he smirks.

"I didn't even know you were here. Wait, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Paul stands up and I reluctantly unhook my legs from behind his back, sliding down his body. He squeezes his eyes closed when my body brushes over his ever present erection. "I wanted to see you," he finally says.

"Maybe you should use the safe word for...um Pablo down there. You could give me a warning if I'm making it...too hard for him," I suggest.

He smirks at me and nods. "Well, if you can't feel that you're making it too hard for him...then we have a problem." He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Well yeah, when I'm pressed up against you, I feel it," I pause to cross the room and face him again. "But if we're not touching each other and let's say, I'm across the room, then you could say it."

Paul nibbles on his lower lip. "You think you can get Pablo's attention from the other side of the room?"

I shrug, wondering if I'm assuming too much. "No?"

He approaches me and reaches for my hand. "You always have his attention, Rachel. Always."

I smile a little as he takes his hand in mine and guides me to the door. He pulls the door open to find Jacob standing there. "Were you listening at the door?" I accuse.

Jacob ignores me. "So you're back...yay!" he comments sarcastically.

"Hey, smartass, he's here chopping wood, which is your chore by the way!" He slams his bedroom door before I could finish my tirade.

"It's not a big deal, Rachel. I just told Billy I'd help out since I was waiting for you to come home. And I should get back to it."

"Thanks."

He tosses me an appreciative glance, his eyes scanning my body. "Hey, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

Paul winks at me as he opens the front door and sighs, "Cheesecake."

"What the hell does that mean?"

I jump when I hear Jacob's voice behind me. "Jesus, Jake."

"Cheesecake?" he echoes.

"Inside joke," I murmur, hiding my smile from my brother.

Jacob follows me into the kitchen as I pull ingredients from the fridge and begin preparing tonight's dinner in the crockpot. He continues to stare at me. "What?"

"You're not gonna tell me what that means?" he presses.

"Are you really gonna let Paul chop all that wood that Dad has been asking you to take care of for three weeks now?"

"Is he really gonna keep hanging out here everyday?"

"I can have guests over, Jake! I don't need your permission to have a friend over. You don't ask me if Embry or Quil can come over. Hell, they damn near live here. I cook for them and clean up after you guys constantly…"

"And you bitch about it constantly…"

"Wouldn't you? I didn't come home to be your maid and cook!"

"But you did come home to screw around with Paul Lahote? Seriously, Rachel?" Jacob accuses angrily.

"What is your deal? You are like a broken record with this shit. Why?" I demand.

"Forget it!"

I reach for his arm, forcing him to face me. "What's wrong?"

Jacob clenches his jaw and scowls. After taking a deep breath, he finally says, "Me and Dad haven't seen you in two years. You work all the time and you spend every spare minute with _him._ How fair is that?"

I sigh and pull my bratty brother into a hug. "I miss you, Rachel. I want to spend time with you with you while you're home from school. See how easy that is to say, Jake?"

He finally relaxes and hugs me back. I hear him laughing and it finally feels right between us again. "I'm sorry we haven't hung out much since I've been home, but we can fix that tonight, okay?"

"I'd like that," he admits. "I guess I should go help him with that wood, huh?"

"Yes, you should." I smile as he trots off.

...

"Do you guys want some cookies?" I ask, offering a plate to Quil and Embry.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Rachel," Quil gushes, grabbing a handful.

"Watch the crumbs!" Jacob scolds, earning an appreciative nod from me.

Jacob and I had planned on doing movie night alone, but we let Embry and Quil join in too. We had all enjoyed dinner together and now we were settling in to watch _The Fast and The Furious_.

"Cookie?"

Paul smiles and takes the whole plate from me. "Looks good."

He's sprawled all over the couch, not leaving me much space to join him. "Move over."

"No way," he argues, reaching for me and pulling me down to join him. I turn over with my back to his chest and I snuggle against him. He holds the plate of cookies and I take one.

"These are good," he murmurs into my ear. I turn my head toward the sound of his voice. He kisses the sensitive skin on my neck and he nibbles my earlobes. I scrape my nails over his thighs and whisper, "Cheesecake."

"Ooh you made cheesecake, Rachel? That sounds really good!" Embry comments, eliciting laughs from me and Paul and a scowl from Jacob.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what that means?" Jacob grumbles.

"No," I chuckle as Paul tickles my sides.


	6. 6 - Jealous

**6- Jealous**

"Rach...hey, Rachel...wake up."

I raise my head slowly to find Paul smiling down at me in the dark. I fell asleep on the couch during the movie and I'm lying on top of him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he mumbles, holding me close.

I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. I feel his hands smoothing my hair and it feels so good. "Do you wanna spend the night?"

He glances around to the other sleeping figures in the room and laughs. "In here?"

"We could go to my room?" I suggest, resting my chin on his chest.

"I'm tempted, but I think I'll just go home. You know I got the whole house to myself, right? We could...go there if you wanted."

I push off of him and nod my head. "I know but...not tonight."

Paul sticks out his lower lip, his pout face is adorable. "Are you gonna sleep out here?"

"No, these three like to snore. I'll just go to my room."

When I climb off the couch, Paul scoops me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him tightly. "What are you doing?"

He carries me to my room and gently deposits me on my bed. "I'm practicing my good boyfriend behavior." He sits on the edge of my bed, his hands pressed to the bed on either side of me.

"So what was up with Jake tonight? It seems like he hates me just a little less than usual."

"Well we talked and he was basically jealous of all the time I've been spending with you. I haven't been home in a long time. He just misses me and being a fourteen year old boy, he's not great at expressing his feelings. Once I figured out what was wrong with him, I promised him we would spend more time together."

Paul's face fell. "Just make sure there's some Paul time scheduled in your day also. Otherwise, I'm gonna miss you too."

I cup my hands around his jaw and playfully tease, "Paul time? Oh, how sweet."

Paul's expression becomes serious as he lowers his head to mine. Quickly, I turn my head and pull him into a hug. "Goodnight," I whisper into his ear as he holds me tightly.

When he pulls away, he presses a kiss to my forehead and pushes the hair away from my face with both hands. "Call me tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow," I remind him when he stands up to leave.

"Then call me later," he laughs before leaving my room and quietly shutting the door.

...

The next few weeks went by quickly, but I found myself rarely alone with Paul. I made a point to include Jacob in our plans as much as possible and that usually meant including Quil and Embry too. I liked that Paul and Jacob seemed to be tolerating each other because that meant I could spend time with both of them and I didn't have to choose.

"I'll be right back," I tell Jacob when we arrive at Paul's house. I let myself inside and look around a bit. "Paul?"

I make my way down the hall and I smile when I hear Paul singing. His voice is low and growly and I laugh at his effort. I peek into his bedroom, stepping inside to look for him. I hear him approaching now, still singing loudly and I wonder if that means he's happy. That's what I want for him.

I turn to see him enter his room. He's fresh from the shower, still wet, lower half covered in a towel, and drying his hair with a hand towel. He doesn't see me, his head is down. "Paul?"

His head snaps up and a smile spreads across his face. "Good morning."

"I thought you said you'd be ready," I scold him playfully.

"It'll only take me two minutes to get my trunks on. Calm down, Rachel."

Paul turns away from me and yanks his towel off. I get a quick glimpse of his bare ass before I turn away. "Dammit, Paul," I mutter, feeling the blush rise in my face.

He laughs. He thinks it's cute when I get embarrassed. I know I don't have to turn away from him. Hell, he's seen me in my bra and panties before, but seeing him naked is just too much. Here lately, just being in the same room with him is too much. All these walls I've built up around myself are slowly coming down with his help. And I constantly war with myself about why we're not together. It always feels so comfortable and easy with him. Well, when the sexual tension isn't squeezing the life out of me that is.

"I'm ready."

I turn back to face him as he pulls a white tank top over his tanned chest. He playfully pushes me back on the bed and climbs on top of me. "We don't have to leave just yet, do we?"

"Actually…"

Before I can finish my thought, Paul raises my wrist to his mouth and presses a kiss to my pulse point. I watch him drag his lips across the sensitive skin of my inner forearm. "We should really…" I gasp when licks my fingertips and brushes them against his own lips.

Everyday with Paul is like this. And everyday is different too. Sometimes I start it, sometimes he does. But it always ends too soon. It has to. If one of us doesn't give up first, then we might both spontaneously combust. It's like a game we play, we try to see who gets the most turned on and who stops it.

When his mouth is on my skin like this, I chant 'jailbait' over and over in my head. It's not working. His eyes are so intense. He loves to watch me and catch every reaction that his touch elicits. My whole body is humming. Why can't I resist him?

"You look hot today."

I laugh. I sound stupid. "It's just a bikini." I have shorts on too, but with the way he's staring at my chest, I think I should have kept my coverup on, like Jacob said.

Jacob. Shit!

I push Paul back, accidentally knocking him to the floor. "Damn, Rachel. You could've just said, 'cheesecake' instead of pushing me down," he grumbles as he stands.

"Sorry, I forgot Jacob's outside. We should go," I tell him as I climb off the bed and head for the door.

"Hey."

When I glance back at Paul, he gives me his best pout face. I saunter back to him and smile sweetly. "Please?"

"We're babysitting the rugrats today?" he asks when we hear Quil and Embry's voices outside.

"Don't be like that," I scold. I slip my arms around his waist and give him my own pout face. He can't resist me either. I sigh when he hugs me back. We both jump when we near 'the kids' banging on Paul's window. "Be right there!"

...

"Quil! You completely suck at frisbee!" I laugh as he throws a wild, wobbly toss in my direction and it goes way over my head.

I twist my body, reaching for the plastic disc and missing it as I come colliding with a male body. I tumble forward, getting tangled up in his arms. I land on top of him, dazed as I hear him say, "Rachel?"

It takes me a moment to focus on the face in front of me. I push my hair aside and smile at his face. "Kyler, is that you?"

Before he can even respond, I feel Paul's warm arms around my waist, pulling me off of Kyler and close to his side. "Are you okay?" he asks with concern, brushing the sand off of me.

Kyler reaches for me, tugging me out of Paul's grasp. He hugs me and laughs, "Funny running into you like this."

I pull away quickly, feeling Paul's gaze on me. "It's been a while, huh?"

Paul wraps a protective arm around me and scowls at Kyler. "Are you gonna introduce us to your friend, Rach?"

Now Quil, Embry and Jacob have come over to see what's going on. "You remember my brother Jacob? These are his friends, Quil and Embry. This is Kyler."

"And this one? Your boyfriend?" Kyler puzzles, sizing Paul up.

"We're friends," I say too quickly. What else can I say? It's the truth, but I feel him sigh, his disappointment evident.

"So does that mean you're single?" Kyler asks hopefully, causing Paul to tighten his grip on me.

"She doesn't date," Paul blurts.

"I think she can speak for herself," Kyler challenges, stepping closer to me. Great, a pissing match.

"He just means I'm busy...working this summer. I don't have time for a boyfriend," I pause to wrap my arm around Paul and Kyler scowls. "And we went out before, Kyler...it didn't work out, remember?"

Paul chuckles as Kyler pouts, "No second chance? I was an idiot back then."

Truth was, I had a crush on Kyler once. I went to a dance with some friends at Forks High and met him there. I was dazzled by his bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. The boys on the rez never looked like that and I was fascinated. We talked for a while and had one date, but I got the feeling I was a novelty for him. I'm sure my tan skin, dark eyes, and jet black hair had him fascinated too. But one kiss told me he wasn't the one.

"Take a walk with me, Rachel. Just give me another chance," he pleads earnestly.

Paul has never let go of me and when Kyler grabs my hand, I feel Paul tense up. "I don't think so," I reply, pulling my hand from his.

It was obvious that no girl had ever told Kyler no before. "Well, when you decide to ditch 'junior' here and get you a real man, call me. You know the number," he smirks.

"She said no," Paul growls through clenched teeth.

"You got yourself a real pit bull here, dontcha?" Kyler sneers at Paul.

When Paul advances on him, I have to get between them and push Paul back with both hands. "Let's go." Paul finally focuses on my face as Kyler retreats with his friends. "Forget him."

I hold Paul's face in my hand and sigh. "I guess you got that whole jealous boyfriend routine down, huh?"

Paul finally relaxes and when he wraps me up in his arms and swings me around, I feel it. I'm falling for him. What the hell am I gonna do now?

...

A/N: how do you like the daily updates?


	7. 7 - Surprised

**7 - Surprised **

As I trudge through the front door of my home, I head straight for the shower, courtesy of the customer who spilled his chili on my uniform. I have to get the diner stench off of me. Last shift of the summer. At least the tips were good and my boss even gave me a nice bonus along with my regular paycheck. I knew that all the money would help with my apartment expenses for the upcoming school year. I had secured a job at the campus bookstore and finally gotten out of the dorms. I should be looking forward to the new semester, but one thing is holding me back.

Paul.

He had a get a job when most of the summer had passed and his father still hadn't returned. This kept us apart more than we would've liked. In a way, I knew it would be better. I have to leave to go back to school tomorrow. I honestly don't know how I'll be able to walk away from him. How can I? He's become everything to me.

I'm not even sure I'll get to see him tonight. After my shower, I climb into my bed, still wrapped in a towel and I curl up in the blankets. I feel myself drifting off to sleep and I'm just too tired to fight it. I just need a little nap.

...

"Rachel?"

I feel his warm hands on my back and I turn toward the sound of his voice. "Hey."

Paul's eyes grow wide as he gazes down at me. "I missed you," I announce, my voice still groggy.

With shaky hands he lifts the blanket to cover my bare breasts. "Did you forget to get dressed?" he teases, blushing furiously.

I sit up and smile, pushing my hair behind my ears. "Yeah, I was really tired."

He smirks at me and nods. "So you're totally naked under there?"

I let the blanket fall around me and breathe, "Touch me."

He blinks repeatedly as if he doesn't believe this is real. "Rachel."

"It's okay," I assure him, reaching for his hands and holding them in front of me.

He pulls away quickly and turns his back to me. "You have to get dressed."

I wrap my arms around him from behind, pressing myself against his back. "You don't like the view?"

I see him clenching his jaw and squeezing his fists. "No...I actually love the view, but I came here to tell you that your dad is cooking out and Harry brought his fish fry and dinner is almost ready."

"Oh."

"So get dressed, okay? And I'll meet you out there."

I nod and wrap a blanket around myself, climbing off the bed as he gets up too. I follow him to the door before I hear him say, "Fuck it."

He spins around and presses me to the wall in one swift motion. I gasp as he yanks the blanket from my upper half and lifts me up, making my breasts eye level for him. I grip the back of his neck and wrap my legs around his waist, holding myself in place. I whimper when his mouth covers my nipple and feel his tongue swirling.

"Rachel? How much longer are you gonna be? Dad says, hurry up!"

"Be right there, Jake! Tell dad I'm getting dressed…" I squeak out, trying to keep from screaming. I listen for his footsteps and the front door before I murmur, "Oh my...cheesecake, cheesecake, cheese...cake."

Paul finally tears his mouth away from the pebbled skin surrounding the stiffened peak. He carefully lowers me, placing me back on my feet, taking care to make sure I don't collapse. I press my forehead to his and try to calm down. "I guess you should get dressed," he gasps, still out of breath.

I nod, no longer able to form a coherent thought. He smiles at me before lightly brushing his lips against my neck. And then he's gone before I can...God forbid, tell him how I really feel.

...

"Surprise!"

I look up to find the backyard filled with our neighbors and family friends. I get hugs from the Clearwaters, the Atearas, Embry and his mom. It seems like half the rez has shown up. "Who did this?" I ask when I finally see Jake.

"Dad wanted to do something nice for your last night, but Paul planned it. He took care of everything. And he wanted it to be a surprise. He turned out a lot different than we thought, huh?"

I glance around, looking for him among the partygoers. Paul shyly waves at me from the other side of the grill. I wave back and approach him slowly. "So?"

"So…I figure you want to yell at me for what I did to you in your bedroom or you want to yell at me for planning this party or you want to yell at me because I had to stop what we were doing in your bedroom to come out here."

I laugh as I slide my hands around his waist and pull him close to me. "Maybe," I pause to swallow thickly. "Maybe I just came to say thank you. This...is really nice."

He looks surprised...and happy. I sigh when he presses his hands to the small of my back. "I want you to come home with me tonight," he whispers into my ear. "I want you to spend the night." His voice makes me tingle...absolutely everywhere.

He drags his lips from my ear to the corner of my mouth. "I don't think I should," I admit.

"You've been promising me all summer that you'd spend the night with me...all night at my house. It's our last chance."

When I look deeply into his eyes, he cradles my face in his hands. "I'm not expecting anything. We can just sleep."

I give him a doubtful look and furrow my brow. "Even after what I showed you in my room?"

Paul hums when he thinks about it. "I'll take ten cold showers," he promises and I laugh. He lowers his voice and adds, "I'll jerk off 4 times."

I nearly choke from laughing. I press my forehead to his chest, willing myself not to picture him touching himself. "Do you do that often?"

"Take cold showers?" he asks with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I shake my head. "The other one...jerking off?"

Paul sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and shrugs. "Only on the days I see you."

"We see each other everyday."

He wags his eyebrows at me and I laugh so hard. _"Anyway…"_

"You know I'm only kidding,right?"he smirks.

"Rachel! Come here...and bring your boyfriend…"I hear a voice say.

...

"What are you thinking about?"

I look up from the mesmerizing flames of the bonfire to see Paul looking down at me. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my cheek. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To. come. home. with. me," he punctuates each word with a kiss to my forehead.

"I can't just leave, Paul."

"Why not?"

"It's my last night with Jacob and my dad. It wouldn't be fair."

"What about me?" he asks, his eyes so sad. He's already breaking my heart and I haven't even left yet.

"I could...try and sneak out," I offer.

"Don't just try," he breathes. "Do it. We should be together tonight."

I nod quickly and try to force a smile. "I know."

...

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" I hear my father's voice rumble.

"Oh my God, Dad! You scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Are you going to see Paul?"

I sigh as I sit near my father. "Just for a little while. I'll be back soon."

"You don't have to sneak out to see Paul. You should open your heart to him. He's good to you. And I see the way you smile when you're around him."

I nod and try to hold back my tears. "Is that enough, Dad? Is that enough for me to rearrange my whole life to be with him?"

"Who said you have to change your life course? Has he asked you not to go back to school?" my father inquires.

"No, he hasn't."

"Then why not take a chance, Rachel? Isn't he worth it?"

I swipe at the tears falling from my eyes and cross the room to look out the window. I can see the bonfire in the backyard, now nothing but a small puff of smoke. "He's worth everything, Dad. He's helped me and he's shown me that I can trust people. But he's so young. What would people say?"

"I know my daughter isn't going to turn away from love because of what other people think, is she?"

I turn to face my father now and I shake my head slowly. "He doesn't love me, Dad. We're not like that."

"Are you sure he doesn't love you?"

I shrug. "I'm pretty sure…"

My father holds my hands between his and narrows his gaze at me. "Make sure, Rachel. You need to be very sure. Because I believe he does. And if you search your heart...I think you'll find you love him too."

…..

A/N: who rocks at daily updates? How are you feeling about Rachel and Paul so far?


	8. 8 - Confused

**8 - Confused**

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," he sighs, sporting that killer smile and clad only in a pair of flannel pajama pants with the waistband of his boxer briefs showing. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

I enter his house, carefully slipping past him and avoiding contact with him. "I'm not staying," I announce bluntly.

Paul leans against the back of the door and looks confused. "O...kay? Did you get caught sneaking out or something?"

I stand in the middle of the living room with my arms folded over my chest. "Sort of...actually my dad was waiting for me."

"Oh?"

"What have you been telling my dad?"

Paul blinks quickly. "I asked your dad if you could stay the night. He said it was fine."

"And?"

"And what?" he asks, sounding mildly irritated.

"Are you messing with my dad's head?"

"How would I be doing that?"

"Did you tell my dad that you wanna be with me?"

Paul glances down at the floor for a moment and sighs. "Your dad asked me, a while ago, what was going on between us. I said we were friends, but he didn't buy it," he pauses and swallows thickly. "He asked me if I wanted a relationship with you."

"What did you say? Paul...what did you tell him?" I ask, my temper flaring.

Paul clenches his jaw and scowls. "Did you want me to lie?"

I advance on him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "What did you say?!"

"Yes, Rachel! I said yes...I want you. Of course I want more!"

I back away slowly, shaking my head. "How could you do that?"

"What did I do...other than tell the truth?"

"This is what I'm talking about...messing with my dad's head. So you guys were plotting together to get me to stay here...to quit school?"

"I never asked you to do that. I never would! I know what getting your degree means to you. I would never keep you from your dream, Rachel," he says, his tone softer now. He approaches me cautiously, reaching for my face. I jerk away and sit on the couch, needing the space to think.

He gives me a frustrated sigh as he sits on the arm of the couch, his feet on the seat. I feel his fingers in my hair and I lean toward him. "I didn't mean...I don't even know what I did wrong," he breathes, pulling me close to him.

"My dad has been trying to get me to be with someone on the reservation. He wants me to have ties to the tribe so I won't leave. I have a plan and I'm not changing it, for anything. I _will_ graduate from college."

"I want that for you, Rachel. There was nothing sinister going on between me and your dad. I had no idea that's what he was planning," he explains, smoothing my hair with his fingers.

"What about what I want? Why doesn't anyone care what I want?" I shrug away from him and he sighs loudly.

"So you're saying you _don't_ wanna be with me?" he asks sadly.

I stand and face him now. "I told you from the beginning, that we're just friends...and you're a kid. You're too young...I...I can't get serious about you."

He stands, his face contorted in anger. "So what have we been doing this summer? What was all this?"

I shrug and sneer at him. "Flirting?"

"Stop lying, Rachel. You know it was more than that."

"No, I'm not," I lie. "You called it from the get-go...you were my boy toy, a distraction for the summer...and that's all."

"No way…"

"Did I ever kiss you? Did I ever make plans for us after the summer? Did I ever say we would be together after today?" I ask angrily.

"Why are you doing this?" he demands, grabbing my hips.

"Why are you?" I challenge. "This seems like an awful lot of trouble...just to get a piece of ass."

He clenches his jaw angrily. "I can get a piece of ass whenever I want. Hell, I've turned down plenty of ass this summer."

"So? Am I supposed to believe you?"

Paul reaches over to the answering machine and presses play. _"Paul? Hey...this is Candy. Remember me? Well_ _I __was wondering...if you were gonna be home tonight._ _I __thought_ _we could…"_ He stops the recording and gauges my reaction.

My skin prickles at the sound of her voice. I guess I deserve this. I came over here to hurt him and now I'm hurting. "I never stopped you from being with anyone else this summer," I reply shakily. "I never asked you for any commitment."

"I don't want her. I don't want anyone else but you, Rachel. Don't you get that?" he pleads, cradling my face in his hands.

I twist away from him and head toward the door. "Well I'm leaving tomorrow, so you can have all the ass you want," I reply, my voice cracking.

As I reach for the door, Paul spins me around and leans in close to me. "So let's test your theory."

"What theory?"

Paul smirks at me as he backs me up against the door. I watch his eyes as he lifts his arms and traps me. "The theory that you don't want me...that we're just friends...and I'm just some kid you can't see yourself ever getting serious with."

"And?"

"So prove it," he challenges, his eyes dark and serious.

"How do I prove I don't want you?"

He leans in close to me with that smartass smirk on his face and breathes, "Kiss me."

"No."

"Why not?" he challenges. "Are you scared?" He raises his hand to my cheek, his fingers brushing lightly against my skin.

"I don't have to prove myself to you," I reply, yanking his hand away from my face.

"Then prove it to yourself. If you kiss me...and you don't feel anything for me, then you can walk away, knowing you were right," he reasons.

My eyes dart back and forth, searching his gaze. I can't win. I can't kiss him without revealing how much I want him. And I can't walk away without proving that I'm too scared to find out how I really feel. All I can do is run. That's all I've ever done...it's all I know.

I shove him back, flinging the door open and fleeing down the porch steps. I make it to the bottom step before I realize that I'm sick of running. I'm sick of playing it safe. He's not the enemy. And neither is my dad. Having people want me in their lives is not a bad thing, but running away is.

I walk back into the house to find Paul standing where I left him, staring at the floor. He raises his head, his expression full of questions. "Did you forget something?"

I nod slowly, reaching for his face. "Just this."

I hold his face in my hands and lightly press my lips to his, but only for a second before I pull away and look into his eyes. He's holding his breath and shaking a little. I lean in again, this time tipping my head to the side. I give the kiss a little more pressure and let my hands wander to the back of his neck. I toy with the hair on the back of his neck as he walks me back to the door.

He pushes his body insistently against mine as I rake my nails over his neck and across his shoulders. Lightly, I run my tongue over his lips and they part slightly. I gasp when I feel his tongue touch mine. He slides his fingers into my hair and I get tingles everywhere when he pulls gently. "Fuck," I hear a voice say. It's my voice, but it doesn't sound like me.

When Paul pulls my hair, I tip my head back, exposing my throat. He sends a trail of kisses down my neck and swirls his tongue in the hollow at the base of my throat. He lowers his hands to my neck and runs his thumbs along my jawline. Then I feel his lips crush against mine. I'm not in charge anymore. He's taken over me.

I moan into his mouth as his tongue darts in and slides under mine. I slip my hands under the waistband of his pajama pants and pull him closer to me. He gasps when I suck his tongue into my mouth and graze my teeth over the tip. He spins us around, forcing his back to the door. I press my body as tightly as I can against his, loving how we fit together.

When I nibble on his lower lip and pull, I can hear the hitch in his breath. Finally, he backs away breathlessly and waits for me to look into his eyes. His face comes into focus and I sigh. "Just say it...I know you've got something real smartass to say, so let's hear it," I finally manage to say once I've caught my breath.

He runs his finger down my neck, between my breasts, over my stomach, coming to rest on the waistband of my sleep pants. I hold my breath in anticipation. "All I wanted to say was...damn, that was worth the wait."

...

A/N: feedback is always appreciated!


	9. 9 - Sleeping

**9 **\- **Sleeping**

He runs his finger down my neck, between my breasts, over my stomach, coming to rest on the waistband of my sleep pants. I hold my breath in anticipation. "All I wanted to say was...damn, that was worth the wait."

I laugh. "I guess no one has ever made you wait three months for a kiss, huh?"

Paul shakes his head, his eyes serious. "Now I think you know what I want next, right?"

I blink quickly, suddenly panicked. I came here to end things, not fall into his bed! I tried to resist kissing Paul, I really did. I knew how it would end when I started it, but I did it anyway. I underestimated how that expert tongue of his had turned me into a pile of goo. My mind drifts to what that tongue could do to other parts of my body.

"Rachel?" his sultry voice brings me back to the question at hand. What _does_ he want next? His eyes scream that he wants to do bad things to me and I doubt I could resist him. When I reach for the drawstring on his pajama pants and absently toy with it, he bends over, pulling me onto his shoulder and carries me to his room.

"Paul!" I gasp as he deposits me onto his bed and joins me.

Instead of climbing on top of me, like his eyes make me think he will, he sits across from me and stares intensely. I stare back with my mouth gaping open. I suck in a deep breath when he grabs my ankles and yanks me closer, allowing my legs to drape over his cross-legged ones in front of me. "Do you have some sort of personality disorder?" he finally asks, while narrowing his gaze.

"Excuse me?" I ask incredulously, completely offended. When I try to back away from him, he holds me in place.

"What is your deal?" he asks flippantly.

"What the hell are we even talking about?" I know I'm distracted, but I'm honestly clueless as to what he's referring to.

"I thought we were good earlier...in your room," he pauses as I notice the blush rise in his cheeks. "Then you were happy about the party and even though you seemed hesitant about staying the night, I thought you wanted to be with me tonight."

I nod slowly, finally realizing where this is going.

"Then you show up here, completely pissed off at me...for no good reason, by the way. Then you kiss me," he smirks now and I scowl at him, knowing that was all his fault.

"So what's your point? I don't need a recap of the whole evening, because I was there."

"My point is...what's wrong? Are you gonna flip out on me again?"

"I don't need this…" I sigh as I struggle to get away from him.

"Just talk to me," he pleads, pulling me closer, now I'm straddling his lap with no distance between us.

"I just...I didn't know how to say goodbye to you," I answer honestly.

"So you picked a fight?"

I shrug and lower my gaze. "I'm not perfect."

"So does that mean you want there to be more between us...contrary to what you said to me earlier?"

I glare at him, running my fingers through my hair. "I freaked, okay? I got paranoid when my dad said...he thought you loved me. And I thought about how cool he's been with you. I just assumed the worst. I guess...that was easier than dealing with how I feel about you."

"And how is that?" he whispers hopefully, holding my face in his hands.

Panic sets in again. I pull his hands from my face and shake my head. "It doesn't matter, Paul. I leave for school in less than twelve hours. You're going back to school…"

He interrupts my train of thought by pressing his lips to mine. When I try to pull away, he deepens the kiss, insistently pushing his tongue into my mouth and I don't object. He swirls his tongue around mine and I whimper. I whimper? What the hell? I got four years experience on this kid and he's blowing my mind with that mouth of his. God!

Paul breaks off the kiss slowly, pressing small kisses all around my mouth, over my chin and along my jaw. "I know you're trying...to distract me," I mutter.

"Maybe."

"Paul…"

He finally stops kissing my neck and smiles in a way that lets me know that he realizes I cannot resist him. "I know you're going back to school, Rachel."

"I really just don't know what you want from me."

Paul laughs, a deep throaty laugh that forces me to smile at him against my will. "I just wanna be around you. See me when you come home to visit. Maybe call me sometime."

"I won't be coming home much this year. Since I got this apartment, I'll need to work two, maybe three jobs to make ends meet. And then there's all the schoolwork…" I admit honestly.

"So this is it then?"

"It has to be," I reply sadly. "I can't make any promises about the future."

"What about when you finish college and you move back home?"

I pull Paul's hands into mine, effectively stopping him from rubbing circles with his thumbs on my exposed skin of my stomach. "That's two years away."

"I'll wait for you."

"No!" I argue. "And miss out on prom and bonfires and dating and sex?"

"You'll be back next summer and Christmas too, right?" he asks hopefully.

"You're still too young," I tell him softly.

"I'll be eighteen in less than a year and four months. Then what excuse are you gonna come up with?"

"It's not an excuse," I reply, trying to stay strong.

"It is an excuse. You'll say anything right now just so you don't have to deal with how you feel about me," he breathes angrily as he pushes me back onto the bed and hovers above me.

"I'm not talking about how I feel because it won't change anything!" I yell in frustration.

His eyes lower, a deep sadness taking hold of him. When he tries to move off of me, I hook my ankles behind his back and lock him in place. His expression becomes dark and stormy when I arch my back, doing my best to press myself against him. "What the hell are you doing?" he scowls.

I slide my hands around to his lower back, pressing his body to mine. He grabs my wrists, one and then the other, pinning them above my head so I can't hold his body to mine. I buck my hips up and gasp when I feel how hard he is through our clothes.

He finally gives in when I turn my head and lick his arm. He releases my hands and starts to rock his hips against mine. I run my hands over his chest and push him back, causing me to get the upper hand. I'm on top now, grinding against his arousal, watching his face contort as I dangle my breasts near his mouth.

As soon as he nibbles on my nipple, pulling the cloth covered skin into his mouth, I begin to tumble. I move quicker, letting the incredible friction grow. I rake my fingers down his chest as throw my head back and let my orgasm take hold of me. I feel his hands replace his mouth on my breasts, sending electric tingles throughout my body as he rolls my nipples between his fingers, pinching them with just the right pressure.

My orgasm takes over me, causing me to shudder violently above him. I feel the waves crash over me as tumble, my walls constricting and forcing my toes to curl in response. I gasp, "Paul," as I feel his hands on my hips, fingers grasping as his mouth curls into a devilish grin and he tumbles right along with me.

I collapse on his chest as he continues to quake underneath me. I tip my head to kiss the side of his neck and I hear him whisper my name over and over. I feel his hands in my hair, smoothing it away from my face as he kisses the top of my head. "Now who's trying to distract who?"

"Whom?" I correct, lazily raising my head to look at his face.

He attacks me with tickles and kisses to my jaw line as he rolls us over. "Such a smartass," he comments as he climbs off of me and I pout.

"If you wanna change your clothes," he pauses to run his fingers over my dampened pajama pants and he smiles in response. "You can borrow anything of mine."

"Thanks," I reply shyly as he grabs some clothes for himself and leaves the room.

I move to stand, my legs shaky as I cross the room and dig through his dresser drawer. I pause to smell a few of the items, breathing in the scent of Paul and smiling as I do. I slip my panties and pj bottoms off and slide into a pair of his knit shorts, tightening the string to keep them from falling off.

I leave my clothes on the floor, deciding to deal with them later when I do my walk of shame back home. I collapse into his bed and turn onto my side. I hear him return to the room, smell his freshly washed skin and sigh as he pulls me close to his body.

I turn to rest my head against his chest, snuggling against him. He wraps his arms around me and I drag my lips along his skin until my face finds the perfect spot in the crook of his neck. I feel him smile when I inhale deeply and breathe in the wonderful smell of him. "Goodnight, Rachel," he murmurs as I drift off, too tired to respond and too relaxed to worry about the future anymore tonight.


	10. 10 - Road Tripping

**10** \- **Road Tripping**

When I return home the next morning, I groan at the sight of my room. Shit! I never finished packing. There are boxes scattered around, some half full and some empty. Leave it to me to procrastinate until the last minute. As I begrudgingly work on the task at hand, my thoughts drift back to Paul. I slept so soundly in his arms for hours until my racing mind woke me up.

He gave me one amazing orgasm and I was thinking of ways for us to be together. Damn him. I watched him sleep, my fingers tracing his features as my brain churned. Could I just go back to school after this summer and go through with all my plans like nothing ever happened? I tried to make him mad with my accusations and I failed miserably. I even considered packing him in one of my boxes and taking him to Seattle with me. The thought made me chuckle. How could I hide him from my new roommates?

As I lay next to him, I had considered all my options and finally decided just to leave...without saying goodbye. I left a stupid note and lied about what time we had planned to leave. I was a coward and imagining him showing up hours after we had already left, had made me want to throw up. I knew he wouldn't take it well.

So now I had to finish packing, wake up Jake and Dad and tell them we need to leave. I finish my task and realize I have time to get a quick shower before we leave. Afterwards, I glance around, making sure I grabbed everything I want to take. I notice the t-shirt on the corner of the bed and realize that I can't forget that. I swiped it from Paul's before I left and it will be going with me to Seattle. I also discovered the cookie scent I had detected on Paul was gingersnaps. Weird huh? Under the decidedly male scent of him and the outdoorsy wood smell was the faintest scent of gingersnaps. And now I will always associate that smell with Paul.

When I leave my room and make my way through the house, I hear voices outside and I head out the front door. I see Quil's family Suburban sitting out front with Quil and Embry scrambling out of the backseat. Embry notices me on the ramp and smiles widely. "Your chariot awaits!" he declares, hands gesturing in a game show model type of way.

"My what?"

"Surprise," Jacob announces sheepishly as he approaches me from behind.

"What's going on?"

"We're taking you to Seattle," he declares before shoving a whole donut into his mouth.

"What's wrong with the truck?"

"Not enough room," he answers cryptically as he offers his friends a donut from the box in his hands.

"They're going too?" I ask, motioning to Embry and Quil.

"Hey! You be nice...you've got your own moving crew here," Quil says braggingly.

"Speaking of...let's start grabbing those boxes," Jake orders as they grumble and head inside. He turns to me and adds, "Better tell Dad goodbye."

Jacob takes off into the house leaving me dumbfounded. "If Dad isn't going, then who's gonna drive home?"

"I am."

I turn toward the sound of his voice, even though I already know the owner of it. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't come? Even with this lame ass note you left me?" Paul muses, waving said note around as I cringe.

I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh, "Who called you?"

"Your dad did," he answers and I open my eyes to discover Paul standing incredibly close to me. He looks down at my hands and smirks. "What's this?"

I glance down, forgetting that I'm clutching Paul's stolen shirt in my hands. "Busted," I admit. I bring his shirt to my nose and inhale deeply, before thrusting it back in his direction. "Here."

"Keep it," he murmurs as he licks his lips.

"Look out!" Quil hollers as he exits the house with a handful of my boxes.

Paul pulls me out of the way as Quil comes toward me, boxes tumbling out of his hands as he approaches. I stare at Paul, not wanting to move as our bodies remain pressed against each other.

He wraps his hands around my waist and gives me one of his incredibly sexy smiles and I feel myself relax. I'm grateful he doesn't hate me for the note. Paul laughs as he glances over at Quil, who is struggling with one of the boxes he dropped. I groan when I see my underwear and bras all over the dirty ground.

"Sorry, Rach," he mumbles when I crouch down to pick up my panties. He catches a glimpse of a teddy and some brightly colored thongs and I notice him blushing furiously. Poor kid.

"It's okay, Quil. Just help the guys with the rest...and be careful," Paul advises as Quil scurries off, careful to avoid my gaze.

Pau kneels down to assist me, but he quickly gets distracted. "I like this," he mumurs, holding up a see-through teddy I've never even worn before.

"I'll let you borrow it," I scowl, snatching it from his hands.

"I'd be happier if you'd model it for me," he sighs as we stand.

"Keep dreaming, high school boy," I remind him.

He narrows his gaze at me as he takes the box from me, drags his mouth near my ear and breathes, "Don't forget this high school boy made you come last night."

My whole body tingles in response and I squeeze my thighs together. This is gonna be one long torturous road trip…

...

If I make it to Seattle alive, it will be a miracle. Between the sounds and smells coming from the backseat and the longing looks and lingering touches from Paul, I'm completely frazzled.

"Change the song!" Embry requests forcefully.

Paul pushes the preset buttons on the stereo and stops on a song that seems so fitting for me, _Addicted_ by Sisqo. I listen to the lyrics and wonder if that's my problem, because ever since I laid eyes on Paul Lahote, I seem to be addicted to him. And it's not healthy.

_But it's plain to me baby_  
_Everyday_ I _got to be with_ you  
_It's_ _not just for the sake of pain_  
_I'm addicted to loving you_

And now he's singing. God, help me. He holds my hands and intertwines his fingers with mine. He sings to me and kisses my fingers like it's the most natural thing in the world. I try to hide my smile from him, but what's the point? He makes me laugh, he makes me happy, and he makes me feel so damn good.

I ignore the pleas from the backseat to cut out all the romantic shit. When they start tossing pretzels at my head, I threaten to pull the car over and beat their asses. Paul seems impressed.

With only one hour left to go, I decide to make a pit stop. I get out to stretch and wonder if I can stay awake for another hour. When I get back to the Suburban, he's already in the driver's seat. "You have to drive home, Paul, let me drive now."

"No way. I'll drive the rest of the way and you can take a nap," he pats the seat next to him and smiles encouragingly.

"Fine," I pout. When I slide into the seat, he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him and I snuggle against his side. The more he plays with my hair, the sleepier I get. When I shift to rest my head on his thigh, I hear the hitch in his breath.

"Eww gross," I hear from the backseat.

"Can it, kids!"

They laugh and Paul relaxes. I sigh as he strokes my back, my eyelids are getting heavy. "Just a little nap," I murmur as I nod off.

"Just a little bit farther," I announce as we finally reach the top of the stairs.

"Third floor, Rachel, really?" Quil grumbles.

"Sorry," I reply as I open the door and they begin to carry my things in.

"Rachel? Is that you?"

"Hey!" I call as my new roommates come into view. We spend a few minutes hugging and chatting before they notice Quil, Embry and Jacob standing there.

I introduce the guys to my roommates Kira and Holly. Embry looks so nervous, Jacob seems unbothered, and Quil is loving the attention.

"Okay, I finally found a parking spot…"

Holly zooms in on Paul, obviously interested in him. He smiles at the tall blonde and offers her his hand. "I'm Holly, who might you be? Another brother of Rachel's?"

Jacob scoffs and Quil comments, "Yeah right."

"I'm Paul," he replies. I watch the exchange between them and try to keep my emotions in check. Holly is obviously flirting and Kira won't stop touching his arm. They convince him to help them hang a shelf in the bathroom and I just stand there frozen.

"Where should we put this stuff, Rach?" Jacob asks, pulling me back to reality.

I lead them to my room and they start helping me get things organized. A little while later, Embry says, "Why don't you tell Paul you like him?"

I blink quickly and shrug. "What are you talking about?"

"You do realize that the guy is butt crazy in love with you, right?" Quil muses.

I feel the blush rise in my cheeks as I shake my head furiously. "He isn't and we're just friends. I don't care what he does."

I hear my roommates giggling and I scowl. "Everybody can see it, Rachel," Jacob chimes in. "I don't like the guy, but it's obvious you do."

When the three of them appear in my doorway, talking about how they want us to join them for pizza, I notice Paul mouthing, _'Save me,'_ so I tell them that the guys have to finish unloading the car. The girls leave the apartment and Paul hugs me tightly. "Thank you," he whispers in my ear.

I smile contentedly as Jacob give me a knowing look. Paul pulls Holly's phone number from his pocket and makes sure I see him crumple it up. "I have no interest in blondes," he explains when I give him a strange look.

I casually shrug, feigning disinterest, but inside I'm cheering. Take that, Holly.


	11. 11 - Leaving

**11 - Leaving **

"Dude, there was no way that waitress was hitting on you. Keep dreaming," Embry teases as Quil scowls.

"No way! She was into me, Embry," Quil retorts.

Paul laughs as their exchange and I feel his hand clasp around mine. "You know I gotta love you in order to put up with these two," he sighs.

I glance at him and smile. Love me? He must be kidding. I gasp when he pulls me in front of him, wraps his arms around my waist, and rests his chin on my shoulder. "I don't wanna leave you," he whispers.

As we walk back to my apartment building, I feel it too. This day is almost over and then I have to say goodbye to Paul for God knows how long. I took them to a nearby sandwich shop so I could reward them for all their hard work, but I would've done anything to get them to stay a little longer.

Now standing in front of the Suburban, there's no more stalling. I know Paul has a long drive ahead of him and it's not fair of me to prolong this goodbye any longer. "I guess you guys need to head out soon?"

Paul leans against the driver side door and nods. "Yeah."

I give Quil and Embry hugs, thanking them for all their help. They beam proudly and I feel lucky that my brother has these two fiercely loyal friends in his life. Jacob gives me scowl, silently asking me not to embarrass him in front of his friends.

Of course, I ignore his silent plea. I yank on his shirt and say, "I loved being home with you this summer. I've missed you," my voice cracks. "I hope you can forgive me for deserting you all those years ago. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Jacob."

He blinks back tears as he pulls me into a tight hug. "I love you too, Rach," he sighs.

"That's so sweet," Quil gushes and we both turn to scowl at him.

"Eat it, Ateara!" I grumble.

The boys laugh and I watch as they scramble back into the Suburban, leaving me alone with Paul.

Paul.

I approach him cautiously, refusing to meet his gaze. I twist my fists in his t-shirt and try not to cry. "I don't wanna say goodbye to you," I murmur softly into his chest.

"Then don't say goodbye," he replies, wrapping me up in his arms. "This won't be forever. We will see each other again soon."

"I won't see you tomorrow," I groan, my forehead still pressed to his chest. I feel myself getting angrier by the moment. My body tenses and Paul must feel it too because he raises a hand to my neck and kneeds the muscles there. He lifts his other hand to my chin, trying to lift my gaze to join his. I see the desire in his eyes and it just makes me mad.

When he leans in to kiss me, I push him away. "You should go. Please be careful getting home."

I twist away from Paul's grasp and he calls out to me. "Rachel, don't do this!"

"Just go!" I holler as I run from him and escape into my apartment building. I bolt up the stairs and flee into my apartment. I slam the door shut and lean against the door. "Dammit!"

I didn't want to need him. I didn't want to hurt this badly. But I can't just let him go.

As I race back down the stairs, I know there's a chance that I'm too late. I fling the door open and scream for Paul. I see the tail lights of the Suburban as it reaches the exit of the parking lot. Paul puts the car in park as I run to him. I step up on the running board and lean in through the open window, completely breathless.

"Did you forget something?" he asks, worry etched on his face.

"Just this," I gasp, pressing my lips to his. He sighs as he reaches under my arms and drags me in through the window. He turns my body and places me across his lap. I lick his lips with the flick of my tongue and his mouth parts slightly, allowing me entrance.

He holds me so tightly against him as our tongues dance. I feel his hand behind my head, tilting it back, allowing him to kiss my chin and down my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold onto him for dear life. "I'm gonna miss you so much," I admit, struggling to catch my breath.

Paul buries his face in my neck and nods. "I'll miss you more." He lifts his hips a little, pressing his arousal against my hip. He lowers his voice and whispers, "And Pablo will miss you too."

"Dude, pay up! I told you she'd come back down here!" Quil howls as I see Embry scowl.

I laugh and I begin to relax. Paul gives me several more soft kisses to my lips before I open the door and finally say goodbye. "Please look out for my brother when school starts. Please?"

Paul nods and grabs the side of my neck, he kisses me once more before I give him a look that lets him know I'll be okay. As they drive off, I hear Embry ask, "Who's Pablo?"

...

I only let myself wallow about Paul for a little while. I find a box containing all the presents from my going away party and I smile. I was given some nice things for my apartment like a cute apron from Sue Clearwater, a rack to hang my keys on from Jacob, and Quil gave me a really great coffee table book about La Push.

In the box, I also see an unwrapped gift I must have missed. It's wrapped in plain newspaper and no card. When I open it, I see a beautiful rustic wooden framed picture of Paul and I on the beach. I smile at the memory, knowing exactly when it was taken.

Paul is standing behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, head buried in my ear. I am mid-laugh, my smile warm and bright. We look so happy together. When I turn the frame over in my hand, I find the inscription.

_Rachel,_

_I just wanted you to see what the best summer of my life looks like. _

_Paul _

I hold the picture to my chest and let the tears fall. How will I survive this year without Paul?

...

"Any body home?"

When my roommates return later, I've made no progress in unpacking my room. I'm still clutching the picture of Paul and I when they come creeping in. "Are you asleep?" Kira asks when she finds me lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Did your friends leave?" Holly asks. You mean is Paul still here? Ugh.

"Yeah they had to get back to La Push."

Just then I see Holly reach down and pick up her crumpled phone number off the floor. "What the hell is this?"

"Paul wasn't interested," I blurt, realizing that was a bit harsh. "I'm sorry."

Holly stares daggers at me. "Bull. What did you say to him?" This girl just can't handle rejection.

"Nothing. He said something about not liking blondes." My jaw keeps clenching as I get angrier.

Holly standing there pouting and then approaches me, grabbing Paul's picture from my hands. "What's this?"

I feel my anger boiling now as I watch her run her finger over Paul's face and smile. When she turns the frame over and reads the back, the smile disappears. "Best summer, huh? So he's your boyfriend? You coulda said something, Rachel!"

I stand and snatch my picture back from her. "He's not...but it's complicated."

Kira finally chimes in. "Let's calm down. We should set some ground rules about boys, dontcha think?"

We then began to talk and I explained some of the situation with Paul, other than his age. Holly still seemed pissed, but I didn't care. When I had admitted that I had encouraged Paul not to wait for me and to go ahead and see other people, Holly rolled her eyes. We all agreed we would be more honest with each other. Kira wouldn't let up with the peacemaking until we hugged it out. She was the polar opposite of Holly in looks and attitude. Kira was a petite brunette, curvy with a sunny personality. Holly's icy personality seemed to match her white blonde hair and chiseled features.

That night, I went to sleep with Paul on my mind. Jacob had called to say they made it home safely and that Paul had plans to go home and get to bed after the long drive. I was disappointed that he didn't call. God, it was already so hard to be apart from him.

I'm about to drift off when the phone rings, startling me. I answer it quickly, hoping it didn't disturb my roommates. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I hear Paul's warm voice come through the line. "No...I wasn't asleep yet."

He sucks in a deep breath and says, "So…"

This feels awkward. We've never had a hard time coming up with something to talk about, but now the distance seems to be swallowing us up. "So…'

Paul hums softly in his gruff, sexy voice, "What are you wearing?"

Heat pools between my legs, but I laugh and all the tension seems to disappear. The conversation seems to flow better now, even though my want for him is still constantly in the back of my mind. I begrudgingly end the call, trying to be aware of long distance charges. It's hard to let him go again. I just hate it.

...

Things got busy for both of us after that day. Paul got a new job, although he wouldn't tell me where. It made me think maybe it was a job I wouldn't appprove of. I started at the book store and after a few weeks, I picked up another job waitressing at the pizza place that Kira worked at. I also tutored a couple hours a week. Keeping up with schoolwork and finding time to sleep became a battle.

Lots of Paul's calls went unanswered because I was never home. He sounded frustrated when he left me messages. Later we agreed that I would call him, usually on Sundays. Once a week didn't seem to be enough for him, but I was trying. No matter how crazy our days were, that phone call on Sunday became the thing I looked forward to the most.

I expected my feelings for Paul to subside a little with the distance between us, but it didn't...at least not for me. I still melted at the sound of his voice and I would constantly fantasize that I would open my door and find him standing there. Concentration became another battle for me as Paul was forever on my mind.

That must have been why I called him that night after me and Kira got drunk making our own margaritas in the apartment. I had confessed my love for Paul to her and made her promise not to let me drunk dial him, but after she passed out, I did it anyway.

That was a terrible mistake.

...

A/N: please leave a review if you get a chance. I'd love to know what you think!


	12. 12 - Calling

**12 - Calling**

"Hello?" Paul's voice comes through the line all gruff and groggy.

I glance at my clock on the nightstand and cringe. _2:48am_

"It's me. Did I wake you up, baby?" I drawl and wonder if he can tell I'm drunk.

"Hey."

"I miss you," I blurt.

He pauses and then sounding a little more awake, he asks, "Are you okay?"

I hum and nod, even though he can't see me. "Oh yeah...I feel really good."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Have you been drinking tonight?" he sounds amused and not at all angry.

"Nooo...well yeah. Me and Kira _may _have bought some tequila and we _may _have tried out the new blender, but that's all."

"So you're drinking margaritas?"

"No not anymore," I giggle. "They're all gone."

"It's a little early for our Sunday phone call, isn't it?"

"Maybe...but I couldn't wait." I lay the receiver down and start stripping out of my clothes. "Too hot," I grumble when I get back on the line.

"Where'd you go?" he muses.

"Tequila makes me hot. I just...had to get out of those clothes."

I hear his breathing speed up. "Are you naked?"

My chest tightens and I start to tingle. "Nope...I got my panties on."

He hums and I hear him lick his lips. "That's good, Rach. Real good," he sighs.

"I could take them off," I offer boldly, my words slurring a bit.

"Leave 'em on," he whispers, his voice low and gravelly.

"Do you want me?"

"Oh yeah...so bad."

I smile as I let the phone cradle on my shoulder and run my hands over my body. "I wish you were here to touch me. You always make me feel so good."

"Oh yeah?" He pauses and hears the hitch in my breath. "Tell me what you're doing," he begs.

I whimper and breathe, "Touching myself, my breasts, pinching ...Oh God, my nipples."

He curses under his breath. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah...because they're so...hard."

Paul hums. "Like the day I licked them?" he asks, forcing me to squeeze my thighs together.

"Paul?" I breathe.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what you're doing."

He laughs. "I'm...being good."

"Why?" I ask breathlessly. "I like it when you're bad," I moan as my fingers dip into my panties.

His breathing speeds up and I imagine him wrapping his fingers around his arousal. "Rachel…are you wet for me?"

I throw my head back against the pillow as I slide one finger into my heat and groan. "I'm so wet...my fingers are drowning,"

"How many fingers?"

"One? Should I...add another?" I hold my breath and wait for his response.

He pauses and sighs, "Yes...one more. And tell me how it feels," he orders aggressively and I get even more turned on, if that's possible.

I slide another finger in and moan quietly. "Tell me," he demands. "Tell me how wet you are."

"My panties are soaked." I press the heel of my hand against my clit and rock my hips. "I wanna come, Paul, and I want you to come with me," I gasp, no longer able to keep my breathing normal.

"I'm right there with you. I'm so hard for you."

I smile as near my climax, no longer able to form a coherent thought. My fingers frantically plunge in and out as my hand creates an amazing friction. I listen to Paul's breathing and the way he whispers to me, coaxing me to the brink and right over the edge. I cry out his name over and over and he does the same. I picture his face and wish I could kiss his lips and feel him inside me. The thought of not being with him suddenly has me feeling strangled. The need to touch him is now overwhelming and frustrating. Overcome with emotions, I begin to cry softly.

"Rachel?" his voice is soft and understanding. I don't deserve him.

"I gotta go," I lie.

"Please don't cry, Rachel," he pleads.

I sniffle and breathe, "I'll call you later. Bye." I end the call and let my tears flow. What have I done?

...

The next day I wake up with the hangover from hell and a metric ton of regret. It's after 11 before I can drag my ass out of bed. I find Kira in the kitchen, cleaning and singing happily. Bitch. Ok, I'm kidding but damn, no hangover?

"Coffee?"

I nod with a frown as she hands me a mug. She pours and I motion for more. "Fill 'er up," I joke.

"So...obviously tequila is _not _your friend."

Ugh. "No it's not, Kira. I called Paul," I admit.

"And?" she asks, not at all surprised.

I cover my face with my hands and admit, "We had phone sex."

"It didn't end well?"

I uncover my eyes and frown, "Yes and no. The phone sex was amazing. What wasn't amazing was me crying at the end and then basically hanging up on him."

She gives me a sad smile and nods. "I figured something happened. He's called three times already."

When she hands me the phone, I stare at it for a moment. I remember everything with clarity, which is alarming, considering how much we drank. I bet he thinks I regretted the phone sex. I don't, but I know I'm hurting him. He deserves to have the real thing, and I can't do that right now.

...

I've avoided calling Paul for most of the day. I even hid out at the library for a few hours. But I know I can't keep this up forever. I grab the cordless phone from the charger and go into my room to make the call.

"Hello?" he answers, sounding worried and anxious.

"Hi, it's me."

He lets out a deep breath and replies, "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed, hungover, worried, just take your pick."

"Hungover is understandable. I've never known you to be much of a drinker," he replies, his tone even and flat.

Nervously I twist a lock of my hair between my fingers. "Yeah. Kira and I have decided that we should steer clear of tequila."

"That would probably be good."

"So...you won't be getting any more late night calls? That's why you don't want me to drink?"

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, Rachel. You're a big girl." There's no emotion to his voice. I'm not even sure if he's mad or what.

"I'm sorry for last night," I blurt. I'm aching for his mood to change.

"What are you sorry for? The phone sex? Is that why you're embarrassed?" he asks, his voice tinged with anger.

"No. I'm not sorry for that," I reply defensively. "I enjoyed it actually and I thought you did too."

He sighs, his voice a little lower now. "It was...good, no scratch that. It was hot."

I start to tingle a little at his response. "I'm sorry that I cried afterwards. I'm sure you thought I was crying because I regretted it, but that's not what happened."

"Then tell me what really happened."

I hesitate for a moment, knowing once I say this, I can't take it back. "I didn't call you just to get off. I wanted more than that. I wanted you to hold me and I wanted to kiss you and I wanted to feel your body against mine. Phone sex isn't a substitute for that."

"I know that," he admits quietly.

"And I'm worried because making a call like that really crossed the line. It's not fair to you. I want you to have more than this. We should both have more than this...this long distance thing. It's not fair to you, Paul."

I hear him growl into the phone. "That's what you want to tell me? More of this martyr bullshit? I'm so tired of you pulling me in and then pushing me away!"

I fight the tears. "I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me. I love you enough to let you go, Paul."

I listen to his breathing and wait for his response. I hate that I can't see his face.

"Fuck you, Rachel."

"What?"

"Are you serious with this shit? I mean for real? You love me, but you don't wanna be with me?" his voice is rising.

"We've discussed this, Paul. I'm not asking you to put your life on hold anymore."

"_You_ discussed it. I don't want you let me go, Rachel. Dammit! Why do you keep doing this?"

I rake my fingers through my hair in frustration. "What _do _you want then?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

"I guess I do."

"I want you, Rachel! I only want you," he pleads desperately.

My heart clenches in fear. This wasn't what I was expecting from him. Then I tell him something I've been avoiding for days now. "I won't be coming home for Thanksgiving next week."

Silence. The line goes dead.

When I told my father I had to work over Thanksgiving break, he didn't take it much better. And of course, he wanted to know if I was staying away because of Paul.

"Dad…"

"Rachel…"

"I miss Paul. And I miss you and Jacob. I would love to come home, but I have to work. I'll try for Christmas...but I can't make any guarantees."

"Paul misses you too. I wish you could see how unhappy he is without you."

"Dad, I know you want to help, but you're crossing a line right now. This is my life and you shouldn't interfere," I warn. "And besides, Paul doesn't have to be miserable. He's free to date whomever he wants. I'm not stopping him."

"You're sure?"

Truthfully I got sick to my stomach imagining anyone touching Paul...my Paul. But the more jealous I felt, the more I realized how wrong this was. We started out as friends and it just went too far. I told him I loved him enough to let him go, now it was time to do just that.

…...

A/N: please leave a comment and let me know what think so far!


	13. 13 - Assuming

**13 - Assuming**

For weeks after I told Paul I wouldn't be able to come home for Thanksgiving, Paul avoided talking to me. He never answered my calls on Sunday. He never tried to contact me either. In the back of my mind, I knew this was what I had asked for but, it didn't mean I liked it.

Finally I resorted to bugging Jacob for details on Paul. I knew they had been hanging out a lot lately. Paul had bought himself an old Ford Bronco and he had needed Jacob's help to get it running. It made me happy to know he was spending time with my brother, even if he hated me.

"He doesn't hate you, Rachel."

"He told me to fuck off, Jake."

Jacob sighs. "You pushed him too far. He asks about you all the time. And considering that's what you're doing to me right now, then maybe you two should talk and just leave me out of it."

"If he would ever answer his phone then I would," I state, a little louder than I meant to.

"Me and dad wanna know if you're coming home for Christmas."

"I can come home for a few days after Christmas, if I can get a ride."

This seems to smooth things over with Jacob for a while and that alone makes me feel better, until he says, "Rachel...I think Paul has been seeing somebody."

My stomach drops. "Good for him. I want him to be happy."

"Whatever, Rachel," my little brother sighs. "I'll talk to next week then."

When he ends the call, I'm consumed with thoughts of Paul, who he's seeing, and what kind of person she might be. How can you hate someone you don't even know?

...

Christmas day came and went and I spent the day alone. It sucked...bad. My dad called me and when I talked to Jake, of course I asked where Paul was. He informed me that Paul had left town for the holiday, but he wasn't sure where he went.

I never asked Dad about coming to get me because I would only have a few days to spend in La Push before I need to get back for my shift at the book store. Today is my last shift at the pizza parlor for the year. Then I'll have a few days to myself before my roommates get back from break.

When I walk into work, I can already tell that this will be a shit show. Instead of my regular frat boy customers, the place filled with high school boys instead. Great. I'm about halfway through my shift when I get a table of six teenagers that are making me seriously consider quitting. "Can we split an order of mozzarella cheese sticks, onion rings, and garlic breadsticks with cheese?"

I nod absently and copy their order down in my notepad. "Anything else?"

"Pitcher of beer?"

"You're hilarious," I smirk. "How about root beer instead?"

"Oh, be nice to us, Rachel." Oh how I love when they read my name tag and call me by name. I collect their menus and scowl when I hear the front door. More customers. Yippee! We're already packed. I don't see the hostess so I begin to make my way to the front of the restaurant. One of the teens grabs me by the wrist and asks for my phone number. Dream on, junior.

"Miss?"

"Be right there," I call, trying to extract myself from junior's grasp.

"Let her go," I hear a deep, gravelly voice that sounds like…

"Butt out, asshole," junior sneers.

I look up to see Paul in front of me. Is this a dream? He's focused on junior as he pulls his hand from my wrist and bends his fingers back painfully. Junior yelps in pain as Paul clenches his jaw and the whole table stands, ready to fight.

"Let him go, Paul," I insist, taking his face into my hands and forcing him to focus on my face. "Don't do this," I urge quietly, finally getting his attention.

Paul sucks his lower lip into his mouth and releases the little punk. I return my attention to the table, offering them a comp on their appetizer before shoving Paul to the other end of the restaurant, his gaze never leaving theirs.

"This is a great place you're working at, Rachel," he snarls, finally looking at me.

"What are you even doing here?"

Paul gives me one of his million dollar smiles, but his eyes convey as bitterness I never saw before. Did I cause that? "I was in the mood for pizza," his voice is low and sexy, instantly causing my mind to delve right into the gutter.

I smile back and take in a deep breath before skeptically replying, "You drove four hours for a pizza?"

He laughs. Damn him. That warm, sexy laugh of his washes over me and I can't think straight. "No. I drove thirty-five minutes for a pizza."

"Huh?"

He sighs. "I came from Tacoma, not La Push."

'What's in Tacoma?"

"I'm visiting my mom for the holiday," he explains.

"Rachel!"

I growl, hearing the teen table and then I remember that I never put in that app order for them. "Be right back, Paul." I turn back briefly and say, "Don't leave, okay? Promise?"

He nods and laughs as I scurry off to the place the order.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asks I try to ring in the app order, all while keeping an eagle eye on Paul. Other than my roommate, Kira, Amanda is my best friend at work.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. I got the 'high school brats from hell' table and Paul just showed up."

"Paul?" she echoes. "As in the Paul you talk about obsessively?"

"Not helping, Amanda," I scold as she takes over punching in the order while I start filling drinks for the teen table. "I can't believe he's really here."

"Tall, dark, and really handsome, huh? You poor thing," she scoffs as she helps me load the drinks onto a tray.

"Ha, ha. Seriously. I'm freaking out, Amanda."

"Let me deal with the brats and you go flirt with that man of yours," she urges, giving me an encouraging smile.

I nod quickly and head in his direction, remembering to grab some silverware and menus. I avoid the teen table as I approach Paul and notice the way he watches me. _Good. I have your attention._

He eyes me up and down before announcing, "This uniform is a little different than the one you wear at the diner, huh?"

I smooth the front of my jeans down and nod. We have screen-printed tees with the restaurant logo on them and small aprons for our notepads and pens. Most of us girls have altered our shirts by cutting off the neckline and allowing our shoulders to show. When you pair that with some body hugging ripped jeans, the tips are better. Sad but true. Suddenly I wonder if Paul thinks junior's advances were my own fault.

He makes a motion for me to spin around in front of him and of course, I comply. I feel the heat of his gaze as I spin slowly for him. "You like?" I ask boldly as I turn and face him.

He steps closer, standing over me. Shit. He must've gotten taller in the last four months. I have to look up at him now. It's nothing crazy, maybe a few inches, but still. "What's not to like?" he replies, his eyes dark and his expression darker. I gasp as he sweeps my ponytail over my shoulder and his fingers drag along my collarbone. He still has the same affect on me. I want him.

I eye him appreciatively and he notices. "What are you staring at?" he muses playfully.

I motion for him to spin for me and he rolls his eyes. "Do it," I order and he laughs. I believe in equal opportunity ogling.

He's wearing a beautiful blue v-neck tee-shirt and he's carrying his coat in his hands. His shirt fits him perfectly, showing off the sculpted lines of his no longer scrawny biceps. All traces of the lanky boy I met last summer are nearly gone. And damn, did his ass fill out nicely. I give him a discreet squeeze with both hands and he jumps a little. "Damn, Rachel," he mutters as he swings around to face me.

I appreciate the changes in his face as well. His round boyish softness is gone now, replaced the hard angles of his masculine jaw and more squared off chin. His eyes seem darker too.

I'm about to say something I'll regret when I notice a girl sidle up to Paul. He smiles warmly as he wraps a loose grip around her shoulders. "Sorry I took so long," she beams. "They have the best book store across the street."

"No problem, Sel. Rachel and I were just getting reacquainted."

I watch the exchange between them and notice the awkward familiarity. She looks young, but obviously trying to look older. She reaches for my hand and smiles warmly. "You must be the famous Rachel I've heard so much about."

I narrow my gaze at Paul in confusion. What the hell? Why has he been talking about me...to _her? _I absently shake her hand as Paul adds, "This is Selena."

"Order up, Rachel!"

I back away from them, robotically offering for them to sit where they please with a promise to return. When I turn away from them, I blow out the breath on was holding. The feeling that I've been punched in the gut is overwhelming.

This whole situation is insane. Jacob warned me that Paul was seeing someone, but looking at it with my own eyes is more than I can take.

I wait on my tables and drift back and forth to Paul's table and back to my other customers. I bolt every time he reaches for me or if the conversation turns personal. Finally while I clear the teen table, I feel him approach me. "Can I get my check?" he huffs, sounding mildly irritated.

"I got it," I reply, barely acknowledging him as I scrub furiously at a spot on the table that I know won't come clean.

"Just tell me what I owe you, dammit!" he shouts in a hushed whisper.

"Nothing!" I reply angrily, finally facing him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he growls.

I laugh sarcastically. I plant a hand on my hip and sneer at him. "I can't believe you came all this way to flaunt your new girlfriend in front of me, Paul. Are you serious with this shit?"

"That's why you're pissed?" he asks incredulously.

"I know...I have no right to be, but I am...so sue me," I snark.

Selena approaches us cautiously, looking as though she just came from the restroom. Paul pulls some twenties from his wallet and shoves them into my apron roughly. "I don't wanna owe you anything," he explains when I give him a strange look.

"Paul…" I begin as he starts to leave.

I see the muscles in his back tighten and I hear him sigh. He whirls around quickly and adds, "She's my sister, Rachel. Not my date."

My face crinkles in confusion. "You don't have a sister."

"My mom remarried. This is her step-daughter. Bam! I gotta sister now." He grabs Selena's hand and tries to pull her toward the front door. She tells him to go get the car and she will be out soon. Paul looks nervous as if he's considering whether it's safe to leave us alone together. Finally he leaves and she turns to face me.

"I'm so sorry I was rude to you earlier. I just got the wrong idea about you two," I blurt quickly.

"Don't worry about me," she replies softly. "There's still time to fix things with Paul."

"How?"

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" she asks with devilish gleam in her eye.

"Nothing. What's going on?"

"Paul's leaving tomorrow."

….

A/N: just a note about Paul's physical changes. He's about a year away from phasing. For my timeline, he phases during senior year, whereas Jacob phases as a sophomore. Paul is just growing normally and there's a reason for the new muscles, but I haven't revealed it yet.

Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed. Feedback is amazing! I'm also impressed that my first Twilight fic, _Can't Stand_ _to See You Cry_ is still getting lots of reads, too. Anyone who takes a moment to write a review and let me know what they think is a rockstar in my book! Thanks :)


	14. 14 - Apologizing

**14 - Apologizing**

_**Author's note: **__As you know, this is a Paul and Rachel fic. I would think that it goes without saying that this fic will be a little more raunchy and sexual than my last fic, because let's face it, Paul is raunchy and sexual._

_Also, I am writing Paul's point of view (by request from __**smileygirl_07**__) so there's even more raunchiness lol. Please let me know what you think of his POV and I may need to try it again._

…_.._

**Paul's POV**

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. Another sleepless night and another morning I woke up rock hard with Rachel on my mind. Fucking Rachel. This girl had me all twisted up inside. Even as I was going off on her last night, I still wanted to throw her over my shoulder and take her home...and make her mine.

I shifted uncomfortably just thinking about her and the way she looked last night. She looked good...too good. And I liked that she was checking me out, too. Obviously all my workouts were paying off. Maybe now she could quit acting like I'm some little boy. I needed to show her I'm a man.

Of course, I couldn't show her anything now because I yelled at her and then stalked off like a little bitch. Dammit! Why did she always make lose control? I nearly broke that little punk's hand last night when I had seen him touching my Rachel. And of course, she was the reason I didn't. She seemed to be the only one who could even attempt to calm me down when I lost my temper.

I guess I couldn't lay in bed all day sulking. My mom planned a big brunch for me today before I have to head back to the rez. I hated how I left things with Rachel, but there's no way to fix that now. Shit.

"Paul! Can you answer the door?" I had just finished getting ready and I needed to pack when my mom hollered at me.

"Tell Selena to get it!"

"She's busy!"

Shit. I hoped my mom hadn't invited any more of her friends over to meet me. I had been through that nonstop for the last five days. I yanked the door open to find, of all people, Rachel standing in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She blinked quickly, the small smile she had disappeared from her face at the sound of my voice. "I...just…" she had begun before backing away. For a moment I had thought she was really gonna take off.

"I'm sorry. You just surprised me," I quickly covered. I reached for her hand and held it mine as she stepped through the doorway tensely.

"Rachel!" I heard Selena exclaim as she pushed me aside and gave Rachel a warm hug. When Selena released her, she scowled at me. "Offer to take her coat, Paul."

When Rachel began to unbutton her jacket, I stepped behind her, slipping the garment from her shoulders. She turned her head slightly and whispered, "Thank you, Paul." I let my eyes roam over her as Selena chattered excitedly. She had on light gray leggings, a pale pink fuzzy sweater that bared one shoulder and hugged her curves, and knee high black leather boots. Damn.

I caught a whiff of her shampoo when her hair swept past me and I inhaled deeply. Why did she always smell so good? I hung her coat in the closet as Selena made quick work of introducing her to my mom and stepdad.

My mom announced that brunch was ready so we all found a place to sit around the dining room table. I ended up next to Rachel. She looked so nervous. I felt her anxiety when I saw her nibble on her lip and felt her knee bouncing next to mine.

I reached over and squeezed her knee gently. She lowered her gaze and swallowed thickly. Oh man. She probably thought she was annoying me. When I moved my hand to her lower back and began rubbing small circles there, I felt her relax and lean against me a little.

My mom stopped giving her the third degree, so we were finally able to talk. "Sorry they're so nosy, but at least they're leaving me alone," I teased.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I think they're nice," she said thoughtfully as she glanced back at my family. "I'm glad you didn't have to be alone at Christmas."

I nodded slowly and went back to eating my food. I felt that pull again. Not just the physical one that I felt last night, the one that made me gawk at her body. I felt the pull that made me want to forget that I'm mad at her for the way she acted last night. That pull made me want to overlook the fact that I had avoided her phone calls for a month straight, even though it killed me.

I didn't want to feel that pull again, because once I got sucked in, she would eventually push me away again. One part of my brain wanted to believe that this was her plan, that she actually got off on it. But the bigger part of me knew that wasn't true. That part of me was the was trying to convince myself that what we had was real and she wanted me too.

And that part of me knew I had to get the fuck out of here.

When Rachel got up to help Selena clear the table, I disappeared into the guest room and started packing my things. I knew this was only a temporary distraction. She would find me and we'd have to talk. Well, she could talk...it didn't mean I had to.

It didn't take her long to find me. She didn't knock, she didn't say anything, she didn't even ask if she could come in. And I knew she was there, without hearing her or seeing her, I knew because I could _feel _her. How fucked up was that?

She hoisted herself up onto the short dresser and sat cross-legged in front of me. That made it nearly impossible for me not to look at her. She furrowed her brow, like she was debating what she should say. Finally she spoke.

"There's nothing I can say to make up for the way I behaved last night. It was ridiculous. I was rude and jealous and I had no right to be. I asked Selena for forgiveness for the way I acted and now I'm gonna ask you too...even though I know I don't have the right, but I am sorry."

I angrily shoved my socks into my duffel bag and shook my head. I bit the inside of my cheek and willed myself not to respond to her. I heard her sigh as she moved to get down from the dresser. I stepped in front of her, leaning over her in order to reach my hair gel and cologne.

She slipped her hands behind her back and produced the hair gel in one hand. I dropped the bottle into the bag at my feet, never taking my eyes off of her. When she brought the cologne forward, she stopped to inspect it. I watched her uncap it, bring it to her nose, and inhale deeply. She smiled ever so slightly and shrugged.

"Not bad, I guess. But I prefer your natural scent." I held my breath when she brushed her nose against the side of my neck. She hummed, "Mmm, yummy."

When she uncrossed her legs and let them hang on either side of my hips, I nearly lost my mind. I slid my hands under her knees and jerked her to me. She gasped when I let her legs dangle over the crooks of my elbows and pressed my palms flat on the dresser. I leaned against her, pressing myself into the heat coming from between her thighs. I smiled when her eyes started to roll back in her head and her eyelashes fluttered.

"What is about you, Rachel?" I sighed as I slid my hands under her ass and pulled her impossibly closer. I watched as her breathing sped and I shuddered when her nails raked up my forearms. "You asked me for forgiveness? When I look at you...I can't remember why I'm mad at you. Hell, I can barely even remember my own name."

When she smiled at me seductively and threaded her fingers behind my neck, I lifted her, swiftly carrying her to the bed. "You were mad at me after I said I wasn't coming home for Thanksgiving," she reminded me, licking her lips.

"Yeah, but you weren't right in front of me then. I couldn't see you...or smell you...or taste you," I breathed, lowering my face to hers.

We both jumped when Selena knocked on the door. "Everything okay in there?" she called the through the closed door.

I gripped the comforter with both fists as I growled playfully. Rachel laughed as I helped her stand and I tried to adjust my jeans in a vain effort to hide my raging hard on. Rachel opened the door and Selena peeked in. I returned to packing as I retrieved the rest of my clothes from the closet.

"So we're all good here?" Selena asked hopefully. "You guys weren't fighting, were you?"

"We were..._trying _to make up," I replied with a smirk.

"Oh," she answered absently. After a beat, she added, "Oh! Oh, Paul, I'm sorry!"

"You're fine, Sel. I have to get going soon anyway."

I watched Rachel tense up and Selena gave her a knowing look. "I wish you could stay another day," Selena pouted. "It's been really great having you here."

I smiled widely at her and wrapped her in a hug. "I've had fun too, Selena. It's been a blast getting to know you."

When she pulled away, she smiled up at me. "I have an idea, Paul."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, gathering up my bags.

"Yeah...I think you should take Rachel home with you."

"What?" we said in unison.

"For a visit!" she added quickly. "Rachel told me that she has a few days off and you're going home anyway, so…"

"Selena!" Rachel scolded, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well...you weren't gonna say anything," Selena smirked. "This will be perfect and you'll have more time to talk...and make up," she added, winking.

I looked at Rachel expectantly. "Did you want to go home?"

She nodded happily. "I didn't want to ask Dad to come get me when it's only for a few days and the roads have been bad with all the snow we've had. I'll understand if you don't want to."

"Of course he wants to!" Selena exclaimed, pulling us together and ushering us out to the living room.

"I'm sorry that you got roped into this, Paul. Selena can be pretty persistent when she wants to," Rachel blurted quickly as we traveled to her apartment. "You know you don't have to do this."

"Rachel…" I slid my fingers behind her head, running them through her silky hair as I did. "Relax. Nobody makes me do anything I don't wanna do. Trust me."

She leaned into my touch and smiled a little. "Thank you. Thanks for doing this."

When she scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, that pull I felt for her, the one that truly scared the shit out of me, it was kicking into overdrive. And I was powerless to stop it.

…..


	15. 15 - Heading Home

**15 - Heading Home**

"This song is terrible...please change it."

I snapped the radio off and sighed, "Let's talk instead."

Paul turned the radio back on and scowled. "Let's not talk. Talking is overrated."

"Chicken shit." I snapped the radio off and he turned it right back on.

We did that three more times before I finally pulled the button off and made sure he saw me tuck it into my bra. I scooted away from him, well as far as the passenger door would allow me to.

"That's not gonna keep me from getting that knob," he declared confidently.

"I think it will."

"The hell it will." I clung to the door handle as Paul skidded to a stop on the shoulder of the highway, threw the gear shifter into park and set his sights on me. "Now what?"

When I began to pull on the door handle, he hit the automatic lock and reached over, easily dragging me across his lap, even with the console between us. He released his seat, forcing it back as far as it would go. I tried not to react to his strength and his forcefulness, however playful it was.

Paul seemed different now. It wasn't just the muscles and the extra inches in height he had grown these past months. No, there was something about _him. _He seemed to ooze confidence and sex. It had me intrigued. Was there really another girl in his life? Had she brought out this other side of him or did his new physique bring about the change? Surely women had to be noticing his swagger. He had always been cocky, but even more so now. That boy I met last summer was long gone. Had he just grown and matured into this...sex on a stick that was now gazing down at me like I was his next meal. I meant it when we were back in Tacoma and I said he was yummy. Everything about him now was appetizing to me, even more so than before.

Distance had made my heart grow fonder...and my body hornier.

I watched his eyes as he scanned my body, pretending he didn't know where I had hidden that knob. I chuckled when I considered whether or not he would have the nerve to reach into my bra to retrieve it.

I gasped when he slid his warm hand under my sweater, smoothing his hand over the trembling skin of my belly. His hand traveled up slowly, tiptoeing to the bottom edge of my bra. "You seriously pulled your car over just to get back a knob?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Hell yeah I did. What would Jacob say if he found out you had damaged my baby this way?"

I scoffed. "This…" I paused to gesture to his vehicle. "Is your baby?"

He kept his fingers under my sweater, dragging them along the underside of my breasts, dipping below the underwire of my bra. I didn't stop him. "Well she has a name," he announced.

"Oh?"

"I'm not telling you. I told you about Pablo and I never heard the end of it. Embry still asks me who that is," he grumbled playfully.

I wiggled my ass at the mention of Pablo. Paul groaned in response. "Leave Pablo alone. He's mad at you for leaving him lonely for the last four months."

I sighed, "I'm sure he found someone else to entertain him." There, I asked him. This is his opening.

Paul immediately tensed up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Paul. There hasn't been anyone else?"

I held my breath as I waited for him to respond. His jaw clenched. "No one worth mentioning."

My heart sank. "Really? But there was someone?"

He pulled me closer as he rolled his eyes. "You don't wanna hear this…"

"I do," I replied a little too eagerly. "So you've been dating?"

He scowled and turned up his nose in response. "I don't date."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't date. Like, I don't go on dates."

I nodded slowly. "Oh...so you just hook up with random girls."

"No," he replied angrily. "Me and my friends go to parties and bonfires and the movies and sometimes girls are there. That's what I meant."

I nodded again, feeling relief wash over me. Then my curiosity started nagging at my brain. "So you haven't had sex with anyone since…"

"Oh, Jesus, Rachel. Are you seriously asking me this?" He pulled his hands away from my skin and I immediately felt the chill in their absence.

"I'm sorry. It's just been bugging me, the way you've been acting."

"How the fuck am I acting?" he demanded as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Sexual...confident...like, completely different than you did last summer."

Paul lowered his head and furrowed his brow. "I only act this way around you," he whispered. "I'm also acting needy and pathetic because it's been four months since I've felt your body and I want you so bad I can't help myself."

My chest tightened when I felt his vulnerability. I also cringed at my behavior. I just couldn't leave it alone. I slid my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. "I've missed you too. And I _love_ the way you are with me. I'm sorry for making you feel…"

Paul cut me off when he crushed his lips to mine. When he sucked my lower lip into his mouth, I drew in a sharp breath. I slipped my tongue over his teeth and he released my lip. I felt his tongue slide under mine. God, that drove me crazy.

I felt all the passion he'd been saving just for me. I smiled against his mouth when I realized that he's all I could ever want...or need.

...

"It sure would be nice to listen to some music right about now," Paul declared with smirk.

I laughed as I reached for his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "What's wrong with talking?"

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my fingertips gently. "Talking...gets us into trouble, babe."

I watched him press his mouth to the back of my hand and I grinned. "That mouth of yours gets us into more trouble than talking does."

He tipped his head back and laughed that laugh that made me feel so warm and forced me to join him. I leaned toward him, pulling his hand under my sweater and using my other hand to yank on my bra and release the knob. He caught it in his hand and I noticed his gaze lowering to my bare stomach. "Eyes on the road, Lahote."

He laughed again and replaced the radio knob, but he didn't turn it on. "You wanted to talk, so let's talk." He paused for a beat and then continued, "I wanna hear about your love life."

"Me?" I scoffed. "I'm basically a nun with my three jobs and school. I don't have time to even meet anyone."

"Are the guys at the pizza place normally so aggressive with you?" I felt him tense up so I wrapped my arms around his bicep and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Those were high school boys, normally it's all college kids. They can conduct themselves a little better than that."

Paul nodded and inhaled deeply. "So no dates for you either than?"

"No...not really."

"Not really?" he echoed. "What aren't you telling me?"

I shrugged and crinkled my nose a little. "I just had a little problem with this guy I was tutoring."

"Ok?" he replied nervously.

"He was fine at first, but then he kissed me during one of our sessions. I told him I wasn't interested and he acted like he understood, but then…"

"Did he hurt you?" Paul asked with his jaw tight and his voice calm.

"No!" I reassured him quickly. "He just scared me because he wouldn't stop calling me. I gave his name to the campus security and they sat him down and talked to him. After that, he stopped calling and following me around."

Paul gripped the steering wheel tightly as his breathing sped up. "What's his name?"

"It's over now. He won't bother me anymore. Don't worry, Paul."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I lowered my head, hating what I was about to say. "You wouldn't take my calls."

Paul pulled his arm from my grasp. I noticed we were nearly home. He pulled up to my dad's house and got out of the car quickly. He removed my bags from the back and brought them to the ramp. "Paul…"

He swung around quickly and threw his arms around me. He buried his face in my neck and whispered against my skin. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I was selfish and stupid."

"Rachel?"

I detangled myself from Paul's grip and peered around his shoulder. "Rebecca?"

...

"I can't believe all my kids are under my roof. This is the best belated Christmas present ever," my father declared happily once we had all greeted each other.

Jacob seemed happy to see me, but something was off between him and Paul. I knew they had spent lots of time together working on the Bronco, so I wondered what was up. I made a mental note to ask Paul about it once we were alone.

I noticed Paul leaning against the door, looking a little out of place. He seemed to be watching my interactions with my twin, which made me wonder how he felt about seeing two of me. Of course, I didn't think we looked alike and I never really did, but I knew that most people outside of family couldn't tell us apart.

"So, Rachel, I took over our room since you were gone, but I can take the couch tonight," Rebecca offered politely. When we were kids, we shared that room and even had bunk beds at one point. But after Rebecca married Solomon and moved to Hawaii, the room became mine.

Before I could respond, Paul replied, "Rachel can stay at my house."

Everyone stared at him and he suddenly looked embarrassed at his eagerness. I, on the other hand, thought it was adorable.

"That's a nice offer, Paul," my father commented while reaching for Paul's hand and giving him a firm handshake. "And a great idea. Rachel will still be close enough that we can spend lots of time together. How about we have a big family breakfast in the morning? Sound good, Rachel?"

I sighed and nodded. My father seemed a little too happy to pawn me off on Paul for the night. Maybe if I hadn't been so eager to be alone with him, I might have protested, but who am I kidding? Suddenly, La Push didn't feel like home without Paul.

I crossed the room and moved to stand beside him. When Paul slid his hand into mine, I let him and I beamed proudly. My father noticed and gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I didn't want to admit how much I cared for him, but damn, it was getting too hard to deny.

...

A/N: please drop a quick review if you get a chance. I love hearing what you think!


	16. 16 - Reunited

**16 - Reunited**

"Mmm," I hummed when Paul slid into bed behind me. He lifted my hair and pressed his nose to the nape of my neck, inhaling deeply. I felt his lips on my skin and my whole body began to warm in response. When he pulled my shirt away from my body, I tensed up. "Paul?"

"I just want to feel your bare skin against mine," he breathed into my ear and licked my earlobe. When he slid his hands around me and cupped my breasts in his hands, I gasped. My chest tightened in anticipation, but he did nothing more than hold them in his hands, much to my dismay.

I arched my back, forcing them further into his gentle hold. I squeezed my thighs together, completely overcome with want. I ached for him to do more, pinch my nipples or do something. But he just held me and though my frustration was growing, it was still one of the most erotic things I had ever felt. I heard his breathing slow down. I felt his body relaxing as he drifted off to sleep with his hands still holding me.

I finally relaxed and smiled when I thought about how much I loved being in his arms. I was home.

...

When I awoke the next morning, I found that Paul was gone. I still had my shirt off and the memory of Paul's hands on me had me grinning like an idiot. I got dressed and ready, made myself a cup of coffee and went to see if Paul's Bronco was still in the garage.

I heard grunts and punches coming from the small garage. The side door was cracked open, so I slipped in quietly to watch him. He had a long boxing bag hanging from the ceiling and a small speed bag as well. He danced around the larger bag, swinging and ducking, punches landing hard and echoing through the garage.

He kept his back to me and I enjoyed the view. I watched as the muscles in his arms and back flexed and pulsed with each punch. His body glistened with droplets of sweat and it was the first time I had really seen him with his shirt off since he had become so muscular. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Do you see something you like?" he asked, without ever turning around.

I sighed, "I didn't think you knew I was here."

He used both of his gloved hands to still the bag as I approached him. Absently I ran a finger across his shoulder blades, tracing the muscles stretched tightly there. I walked around to the other side of the bag, holding it for him. "Go ahead, show me what you can do."

He smiled proudly. "Are you sure?"

"Go easy on me."

He winked at me and began moving around the bag. After a few punches, I asked, "When did you start doing this?"

_Punch_. "Back in September." _Punch_. "After I got suspended for the third time." _Punch_. "For fighting." _Punch_. "A teacher suggested I meet his friend." _Punch_. "Manny. He owns this gym." _Punch_. "He started training me." _Punch_.

"So now you fight for fun?"

"It's hard work. And I'm really good at it."

"I can see that. But I don't like the thought of someone using your head as a punching bag," I replied honestly.

His lip curled up into a sneer. "They can't touch me." _Punch. _"I'm too quick."

Paul demonstrated some of his footwork and then threw a particularly powerful punch, sending me stumbling back from the bag. He gasped as he reached for me, pulling back upright. He shook off his gloves and lifted me up onto the hood of his car. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, scanning my body carefully.

I nodded slowly. "I'm okay, Paul. Don't worry. I just lost my balance."

"I'm so sorry," he breathed as he held my face in his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and then pulled away slowly. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. I know it was an accident."

He smoothed my hair away from my face with both hands and sucked in a deep breath. "I would never hurt you...you know that, right?"

"You didn't hurt me, Paul. I'm totally fine," I tried to reassure him.

He pressed his forehead to mine and settled between my thighs. "You were up early," I commented.

He pulled back and smirked. "Yeah you woke me up pretty early."

"I just woke up a little while ago," I replied, totally confused. "How did I wake you up?"

Paul rolled his eyes and made a face. "I woke up with your hand down my pants."

I gasped in horror, covering my mouth as I did. "You're lying! Quit messing with me."

Paul's tongue peeked out, capturing it between his teeth. "Nope. You were touching me," he paused and I noticed his breathing speeding up. "Then I realized you were still asleep."

"Oh God!" I declared, covering my face with my hands.

Paul pulled my hands away and laughed. "It's okay. I'm not mad...anymore."

"I'm so embarrassed," I admitted, pressing my forehead to the center of his chest.

He buried his hands in my hair and I felt the rumble of his laugh in his chest. "I love how cute you are when you get embarrassed."

"You're enjoying this too much," I pouted.

He slid his thumbs down my jawline and lifted my gaze to meet his. "You know...you could make it up to me."

"Oh yeah?"

Paul grinned wickedly and with a sexy gleam in his eyes and a husky whisper, he breathed, "You could finish what you started."

I opened my eyes widely and gasped, "Finish it yourself, jailbait!"

He jerked my body close to his and I wrapped my legs around his waist in response. "I fuckin' told you not to call me that," he growled.

He slid his hands under my thighs and carried me back into the house, never taking his eyes off of me. "The age of consent is actually 16 years old, Rachel. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll be 17 in 10 days."

"Where are we going?"

"Shower," he replied wickedly.

"Oh no," I argued as he placed me on the bathroom counter. "I had a shower last night and I'm already dressed."

"Then you can watch me," he challenged as he leaned closer to me.

I felt that familiar vibration between my legs, the one that seems to show up every time he said anything sexual to me, or stared at me for too long, or hell, just breathed. In his presence I'm wet and wanting all the time. He made me feel something that I've never felt before...sexy and wanted. I'm not a virgin, but I've never felt this way before. There's this heat and electricity between us that I just couldn't deny.

He stepped back from me, eyes locked on mine as he pushed his shorts down and stood before me in all his naked glory. I kept my gaze trained on his face, willing myself not to look down. He smirked at me proudly. "Last chance to join me," he offered.

I could feel my fists gripping the edge of the counter tightly. I knew that if I leaned forward just a little more, I could be in his arms, fingers exploring, lips caressing, hands smoothing over the hard, sweaty planes of his body. The ache in my core was building. I wanted Paul more than I should. But I didn't say that, I couldn't say that. Instead I pressed my palms to his chest and slid down from my spot on the counter. I pushed him back far enough to allow me to slip past him, but not before glancing down at his arousal and nodding in appreciation. "Nice," I commented with a smile before escaping the confines of his bathroom and shutting the door behind me.

I heard him groan and I finally started to breathe again. I'm in so much trouble.

...

"Are you ever gonna tell me about your job?" I mused as I reach for his hand.

"I kinda already did," he replies smiling, holding my hand in his while pressing a kiss to my wrist.

"The gym? You work there?"

He nods quickly as his other hand grips the steering wheel. "Manny has me helping out wherever, cleanup and such. But I've also started helping some of the members as a trainer."

Suddenly my mind pictured him working with beautifully toned women in skin tight workout clothes and jealousy caused my stomach to lurch in response. "That's a great job for you...because you're in such good shape."

"I'm surprised you noticed," he commented sarcastically.

"Oh stop. I know you've seen me checking you out. You're gorgeous and you know it."

He beamed brightly and I could have sworn he was blushing too. "So now we match," he paused to turn the car off and face me. "Because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

I reached for his chin, overcome with the need to kiss him senseless. I angled my face under his mouth and pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately, dragging his tongue along my mouth, begging for entrance. I opened my lips eagerly, my tongue searching for his. I felt his hands in my hair, pulling me as close as we could get. I loved the way his tongue felt smoothing over mine and how he tasted and how his lips never left mine.

He broke off the kiss slowly, pressing tiny kisses all around my mouth and chin. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Some idea. In mean you showed me this morning," I replied breathlessly, brushing the back of my fingers over the swell in his pants.

His face reddened a bit as he lowered his gaze to his own lap. When he looked at me again, he smirked. "Hell...I wasn't even fully hard when you saw me."

"Well...fuck," I replied, feeling myself blush as well. That tight feeling in my chest was back, the one that told me this was more than just lust. And that ever present throb between my legs reminded me just what _he _does to me_._

He chuckled at my response. He slid his hand behind my neck, his thumb brushing over my jawline. "I know you're getting impatient with me," I blurted suddenly. "I can feel it and I'm sorry…"

Paul shook his head slowly, rubbing his thumb over my lips to silence me. "I'm not impatient," he corrected. "I'm anxious. There's a difference. And there's no pressure." He brought both hands to my face and made sure I saw his eyes. "Are you scared of me?"

I pulled his hands from my face and held them in mine. "No."

"But you _are _scared?"

I swallowed thickly and turned away from him. "I don't even know why you bother with me," I replied sadly.

He yanked me over the center console, placing me across his lap. "You're my girl, Rachel. You hear me?" He held me against his chest and smoothed my hair with his hands. "That's why I bother with you. Because you're my girl."

I looked up at him and smiled a little. "I don't know when I'll be ready to give you what you want."

"Then we wait," he replied, shrugging. "The sexual tension, the joking around, the banter between us...that's what we _do_. I'm sorry you felt pressured."

"I don't feel pressured, but I mean, look at you. You could literally have anyone you want. How long can you really stand to wait for me to get over my issues?"

"You're worth the wait, Rachel," he whispered into my ear. "It'll be worth it."

I held him tightly and grinned uncontrollably at the way he cared for me. I _am_ his girl...and proud of it.


	17. 17 - Discovering

**17 - Discovering**

We were both shaken from our happy, blissful state by a loud rapping on the drivers side window. "Are you coming to work today or what?"

Paul laughed as he rolled the window down. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be there soon."

I shifted to look at the man speaking to Paul. He smiled at me and nodded to Paul. "You must be Rachel."

Paul groaned when I opened the door and slid out of his lap. "And you must be...Manny?" I asked, as he helped me down.

"Very good," he replied with a smile on his face. He held my hand in his and shook it gently. That was a big contrast to his hulking frame. He was huge, broad shoulders and tall. His skin was dark and his features rugged. His hairline was beginning to recede a little, but he still had a silky black mane carefully braided and hanging down his back. You could tell he was very handsome at one time, but time and the sun had left him with crinkles around his eyes and mouth. He had that same cocky swagger that Paul had and I wondered if this was who he had learned it from. "Paul didn't tell me you would be in town for the holiday. It's really nice to meet you."

Paul approached us with a scowl on his face, pulling my hand from his. "Okay, old man. You had your shot. I'm not in the habit of sharing."

"Paul!" I scolded. I had never seen Paul act so possessive, but honestly it didn't bother me.

Manny crossed his arms over his chest, showing off his biceps proudly. "I'm used to him by now," Manny grinned at me and then added, "Can I interest you in a tour?"

"I should really get going. My sister is expecting me for brunch."

"Well come back anytime. And let Paul show you around. He practically runs the place after all," Manny beamed proudly. Paul seemed to enjoy the compliment and the whole interaction between them made me happy that Paul had a positive male figure in his life.

"Thanks. I sure will try to stop by soon. I'd like to see what Paul has been up to."

"Mostly no good," he chuckled. "But he's a hard worker, so we'll keep him. Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'll see you inside, Paul." He nodded to both of us and strode back into the gym.

Paul wrapped me up in a huge hug and kissed me softly. He handed me his keys and smiled. "I'm trusting you with Francine okay? Make sure she gets back in one piece."

I smiled back at him. "You told me her name."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that was a secret," he admitted, his smile still present.

"Francine, huh? Old girlfriend?"

"Not hardly." He laughed a little. "No dating, no girlfriends."

"Hey, Lahote! You coming to the party tonight?" A young muscular guy approached us and smiled. "Hi, I'm Josh."

"I'm Rachel, I'm Paul's...girlfriend," I announced bravely. I glanced at Paul to gauge his reaction. I don't think I had ever seen his smile beam brighter than it did just then. When Josh reached for my hand, Paul pulled me close and shook his hand instead.

"I don't know about the party…" Paul replied.

"Party?" I echoed. "Who's having a party?"

"It's at Manny's. Some of the guys who work here will be here and some guys from school, too. Just gonna ring in the new year, ya know?" Paul explained.

"Sounds fun. Can I come?"

"You want to?" he asked skeptically.

"I wanna be wherever you are," I whispered before tipping my head back to kiss him.

"Well then I guess we'll see you both there. 8 o'clock, Paul. Don't forget!" I waved at Josh as he jogged off toward the front door.

"You wanna pick me up here later? I should be done by 5," Paul asked when Josh left.

"I'm not sure what Rebecca has planned for today, but I don't see why that should be a problem."

"Good." He kissed me again, pressing his hands to the small of my back.

...

"So what's going on with you and Paul?"

I shook my head as I poured pancake batter onto the hot griddle. "What makes you think there's anything going on, Rebecca?"

"Because you look really happy."

I nodded and smiled. I knew she was right. I was happy. I told her some of how we met and how much I liked him. It felt good to talk about Paul and my twin seemed happy for me, which made me feel better.

"So how's the sex?" she blurted suddenly. That was Rebecca. She was always blunt and to the point. Nothing scared her. She got married at 18 and never looked back. I envied her bravery.

"We haven't had sex!" I told her in a hushed whisper.

"Why not?" she teased as we finished setting the table.

"I'm not ready yet."

"You must have cobwebs by now," she teased. She knew about what almost happened to me freshmen year. I called her when it happened, but I made her promise not to tell anyone.

"You're awful."

She laughed and wrapped me in a big hug. "Let yourself be happy, Rachel. You deserve to be happy with someone. And this guy seems to be crazy about you."

"How do you know?" I asked when She released me. "You only met him once."

She played with my hair for a moment and shrugged. "I hounded dad for details. Dad seems to like him...which is scary."

We both laughed. Jacob joined our hug and my heart swelled with love for my family. "Can we eat now?" Jacob whined.

Halfway through brunch, Rebecca asked me to go shopping with her. She had plans for a night out with Solomon and she wanted to look 'unforgettable.' I agreed and I told her about my plans with Paul. She thought I needed something new to wear too, even though I told her it was just a house party.

When we got ready to leave, I remembered that I had Paul's Bronco and I told Rebecca I had to get it back to him before we could head to Port Angeles. "I need to take him the keys and then we can go."

She joined me as we searched for Paul. We were directed to the boxing ring and indeed he was sparring, with no head gear on and that pissed me off. As we approached, I saw Paul's muscular back and I smiled a bit. Rebecca nodded in approval. Paul's sparring partner was Josh, the one in had met earlier. He noticed me and waved. "Hi, Rachel," he announced loudly, in an obvious attempt to get Paul's attention.

"Quit fucking with me," Paul growled.

Josh just smiled more and sighed. "I'm not. She's really here...in fact, there's two of them now."

Paul glanced slightly over his left shoulder and with his focus lost, Josh sucker punched Paul right in the gut. I shrieked when Paul's body crumpled to the floor. "You asshole!" Paul groaned as he rolled around holding his midsection.

I rushed to the edge of the ring and climbed the three steps to the top. Josh sauntered over to me and grinned. I shoved him from the other side of the ropes and he scowled at me. "That was a dick move!" I shouted, a little surprised at my own anger.

"Damn! Lahote's girl is feisty!" I heard a voice shout.

Paul groaned again as he rolled under the bottom rope and lowered himself to the floor. He held his hand up to me, helping me down. "Come on, feisty. I'll deal with Josh later."

"I'm so sorry," I murmured into his ear as I hugged him gently. "I shouldn't have come in here."

Paul forced a smile and shook his head. "I'm okay, Rachel. Don't worry."

I lowered my gaze, still feeling awful. He slid his fingers under my chin and made me look at him. "I'm alright, baby. I swear."

"Becca and I are going shopping and I don't know when we'll be back. I wanted to bring your car to you. I guess I should have left your keys with the receptionist."

"Just to be clear," he paused to hold me closer, grimacing a little from the pain, "I am very happy to see my girlfriend, regardless of what that asshole did."

I kissed him sweetly and giggled when the guys in the room whistled. When I pulled away, I handed him his keys and smiled when I felt his eyes on me as Rebecca anf I strode out of the gym.

...

"Is that what you're wearing?" Paul scowled when he came to pick me up from Dad's house. Rebecca insisted I get ready with her and spent extra time curling my hair and helping me with my makeup.

I looked down at my outfit and sighed, "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it. I actually love it," he gushed as he reached for me and pulled me close. "But you can't wear this around my friends," he teased. I felt his hands slide up over my hips and up my back. "No bra?" he gasped.

"Nope." He eyed me appreciatively as I did a small spin for him. I had on a pair of black leather pants that fit me perfectly and a silver shimmery halter top with thin strips of fabric holding the back together. It showed a lot of skin and now Paul couldn't keep his hands off of mine.

"Fuck the party," he breathed against my neck. "Let's go back to my house."

"Paul…" I turned in his arms and faced him. "I didn't spend all this time getting into these pants, just for you to take them off."

He laughed and then kissed me hungrily. He slid his hands over my ass and squeezed me firmly. "You better stick close to me tonight," he advised.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," I whispered into his chest as his arms held me tightly.

...

A/N: sorry for the short update. Next chapter will be the party scene. Thanks for all the great reviews so far. They make my day!


	18. 18 - Celebrating

**18 - Celebrating **

_**Paul's POV**_

By the time we got to Manny's, I was a bundle of nerves. I was shocked that Rachel had agreed to go to this party with me, let alone she came dressed like she was. I walked in behind her, enjoying the way her leather pants caressed the curves of her ass and hung low on her hips. I curled my hand around her waist as I walked behind her. She covered my hand with hers and I welcomed her touch, thankful she didn't think I was being too possessive.

We walked down the long hallway toward the back of the house. I was constantly being stopped by people I knew, some from work and some from school. Rachel seemed impressed by my popularity, but it was making me all kinds of anxious. There were too many people here that knew things about me that Rachel didn't know. And the more they drank, the more they would talk. This was a terrible idea.

I kept Rachel close to me, more than necessary. A loose arm draped over her shoulder wasn't enough, no I kept my arms around her waist in a ridiculously possessive manner and when that wasn't enough I doubled down with a nuzzle to her neck or a lingering whisper in her ear. She responded eagerly to all of it, oblivious to how I was making sure everyone knew she was my girl. Or maybe she wasn't oblivious and...she liked it?

After running into several more guys from the gym and school, we finally entered the living room. Manny had the perfect party house, right on the beach. The largest room took up the entire width of the house with floor to ceiling patio doors leading to a deck that overlooked the ocean. During the warmer months, the parties would spill out onto the beach, but when it was cold like this, it was still nice to look out at the calming waves.

I led Rachel to the view and watched her face as she took it all in. "It's great, huh?"

She sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Beautiful."

I swept her hair over her shoulder, holding a few curly waves in my fingers. "I agree. Absolutely beautiful," I commented as my eyes poured over her profile. Her long, dark lashes fluttered as she turned to face me. She had some sparkly glitter on her cheeks that reflected off the lights in the room and made me smile in response. I'd never seen her wear this much makeup before, hell, she never needed it. But it struck me as cute that she went to the extra effort. Was that for me?

She turned to face me now and a shy smile began to form when she realized that I wasn't talking about the view. I returned that smile when she rested her hands on my hips, allowing her thumbs to sneak under my t-shirt and brush my sides. It was the tiniest contact, but because she initiated it, I was all in and turned the fuck on. My hands felt useless at my sides, so I buried them in her hair, gripping her neck and pulling that sweet mouth of hers to mine.

"Lahote! Get the fuck over here!"

I pressed my forehead to Rachel's and groaned loudly. "I can't believe I brought you to this party."

She laughed and gave me a small kiss before dragging me over to the kitchen, where Jared was still hollering for me. "Dude...please tell me you didn't forget the beer!"

I scowled as I scanned the kitchen counter and took inventory of several different kinds of clear and brown liquors. "This isn't enough?" I asked skeptically.

"This is our pre-drink," Jared grinned as he poured himself a shot of whiskey and tossed it back.

I nodded and motioned for him to give me one too. I glanced around, looking for Rachel. She wandered off to dance with a couple of girls I didn't recognize from school. I smirked when she found me watching her. She waved me over, but I refused. She retaliated by falling into a line dance with the other girls and shaking her ass. I threw back a second shot and grimaced from the burn.

"Who's the goddess?" Jared asked playfully.

I never took my eyes off of her. "That's Rachel."

Jared clutched his heart and gasped, "That's her? That's the girl you gush about all the time?"

I whacked Jared in the stomach with the back of my hand and scowled. "I do not...gush."

"Whatever, man. You can't stop staring at her...that must mean something."

I nodded absently and lowered my voice under the pulsating music the dj provided. "She told Josh I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, shit! Man, that means you're finally getting somewhere. Congrats!" Jared exclaimed, handing me another shot.

I tossed it back and washed it down with a bottle of beer from the cooler at my feet. I gave up my surveillance of Rachel for the moment, turning to find Jared pouring more shots on the counter. "I did get that beer. But I left it in the trunk."

"Well then let's go!" Jared was bouncing with excitement.

I looked back at Rachel, still dancing and laughing and still surrounded by girls. I motioned toward the door and she waved me off. I hated to leave her here, but what choice did I have?"

"Having fun?" Jacob sidled up beside me and shoved a few pretzel rods into his mouth.

"Oh thank God. Keep an eye on your sister, I'll be right back."

Jacob grumbled something about not being his sister's keeper as I disappeared down the hall and out the door. I was grateful that Jacob had accepted my invitation to the party, even if I had only done it to try to make up for all those weeks I had ignored Rachel's phone calls.

I cringed at the thought of how badly I had behaved when Rachel told me she wasn't coming home for Thanksgiving. At least she forgave me. And somehow the time and distance seemed to deepen our feelings for each other. At least it did for me. And since she's the one who decided we are a couple now, she must feel the same way.

When Jared and I returned with armloads of beer from my car, my eyes scanned the room. No Jacob...no Rachel? Fuck! Where did they go?

Several minutes passed before I finally located Rachel and Embry coming inside from the deck and I stopped myself from glaring at him. She noticed me watching her. I crossed the room to meet her in the middle, pulling her hand from Embry's and shooting him a dirty look I hope Rachel didn't see.

"So you and Embry?" I asked skeptically, gesturing my thumb in his direction.

"Poor kid has a crush. He was just looking for some advice," she insisted.

"A crush on you?"

She laughed. "No! Some girl at school."

"I missed you," I announced like an idiot.

"How much have you had to drink?" she quizzed curiously, leaning up to get a whiff of my breath.

I slipped my arms around her back and ran my fingers over her bare skin. She sighed and shuddered a little. "I just had a couple shots."

She turned in my arms, rubbing her ass against my dick and holding my hands away from her body as we swayed to the music. "You must have had enough to get you to loosen up a little...since we're dancing."

I spun her back around to face me and gripped her hips roughly. I jerked her body close to mine and I noticed the way her breathing sped up when I did. I pressed my lips to her neck and felt her fingers in my hair, urging me for more. I nipped at her skin and dug my fingers into her hips. I wanted her so fucking bad.

She yanked on my hair and I dragged my mouth away from her neck. "Let's go get a drink," she urged.

I groaned as she pulled me back to the kitchen. We received a standing ovation from Jared, Quil, Embry and even Josh, who had finally showed up. Jacob just scowled at us. I rolled my eyes and opened another beer. "Can someone get this lady a drink?"

Jared passed her a wine cooler and let his eyes roam over her. "I'm Jared Cameron."

Rachel took the bottle from him and she grabbed the shot he held in his other hand, downing it one swallow. "Nice to meet you," she smirked. "I'm Rachel...but I bet you already knew that." She winked at him and he looked flustered. I loved it. This girl was too perfect.

"We should play quarters," she announced happily. She turned to me and began digging in my pockets for change.

"Jesus, buy me dinner first," I grumbled playfully as she eyed me seductively.

"You love it," she teased as her fingers grazed my semi-hard dick through the material of my pockets.

"I probably have some quarters too, Rachel," Quil offered hopefully.

"Get 'em yourself, Ateara," I growled, never taking my eyes off of Rachel.

"Here we go," she declared, displaying the quarters she found and demonstrating how to play. "There's nothing to it," she insisted, expertly sinking her first two shots. "Who wants to try next?"

Josh smiled at her. "I will."

"Ugh. Why are you here, Josh? I'm still mad at you," Rachel groused and bounced two more quarters in.

Josh retold the story of how he had punched me earlier, but Rachel had included the part where he had to trick me to accomplish that feat. Then she made him take three shots of the cheapest vodka on the counter and laughed as he nearly gagged on it.

When someone bumped into me, I accidentally sandwiched Rachel between the end of counter and myself. She lost her concentration when I pressed my hips forward into her and breathed in her ear. She missed the shot for the first time and the guys appreciated it.

"Now you can take the shot," Jared ordered, holding one up for her.

"I will if you do," she countered.

He shrugged and nodded, pouring himself one as well. "Let's all do one." Jared lined the shot glasses up and filled them all to the top. He placed one in front of each of us, Jacob, Embry, and Quil included. I watched their faces, wondering if they would actually go through with it.

"Let's make this a little more challenging, shall we?" Rachel replied once everyone had their shot.

"How?"

"No hands," she instructed. She held her hands up, tucked them behind her back, leaned forward, wrapped her lips around the rim of the glass, oh fuck, tipped her head back, and swallowed it all without spilling. No one said a word. I, on the other hand, slid my hand behind her neck and kissed her hungrily. And she was damn lucky that was all I did to her, because the visual of her mouth wrapped around that glass had me wishing she would wrap her mouth around me.

I tasted the whiskey in her mouth when she slid her tongue between my lips. We finally tore our mouths away from each other when Jacob made a gagging sound. Damn cock block.

I watched as the other guys tried it, with varying degrees of success. She laughed and I openly stared at her beautiful throat. I wanted her so badly. Every part of me ached because I wanted her too much. How did I get so lucky?

….


	19. 19 - Getting What You Want

**19 - Getting What You Want**

"Ooohh! This is a good song! Who's gonna dance with me?" I asked, trying not to slur my words. "Paul?"

Paul held a hand up and smirked. "Don't look at me."

"Oh come on…"

"Why'd you let her drink so much?" Jacob scowled from the other side of the counter.

"I'm right here. Why do you insist on talking about me like I'm not here?"

"I let her drink as much as she wants, because I know what Rachel does when she drinks too much," Paul whispered before taking a long pull of his beer, his eyes never leaving mine.

I licked my lips and sucked in a sharp breath. The night I had too many margaritas and called Paul for phone sex started to replay in my mind. With the way he was staring, I knew that night was on his mind too. "Well I gotta find someone to dance with me…"

I glanced at Embry and noticed his attention was elsewhere. He was staring over my shoulder toward a group of girls in the far corner. I moved around to stand next to him, wedging myself between Quil and Embry. "Who are we looking at?"

"That girl he likes is here," Quil stated matter-of-factly and earning him a pop in the back of the head from Embry.

"You got a big mouth, Quil," Embry grumbled.

"Which one is she?"

Embry slid his arm around my waist and replied, "The one in the red."

"What's her name again?"

"Kristen," Quil answered quickly, now earning a dirty look from both of us.

"You should talk to her," I urged.

"No!" Embry argued, pulling his gaze away from her. "I can't do that."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and raised my eyebrows. "Let's go get her then."

"You're not gonna talk to her, are you?" Embry whined as I pulled him out to dance with me.

"Nope. She's gonna talk to you," I assured him.

Paul scowled at me as I passed him by. "What about me?"

"You didn't want to dance with me," I teased, letting my tongue peek out from between my teeth. "I'll be back."

When I got out where everyone was dancing and close enough to where Kristen could see and hear us, I turned to Embry and wrapped my arms around his neck. He glanced around nervously as I began to sway a little bit. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Rachel…" he began. "Paul is gonna beat my ass if you don't stop this."

I looked over at Paul and noted that he did indeed looked pissed. I shook my head at him, silently willing him not to interrupt. "I'll deal with him later. He won't hurt you."

"I could probably take him," he said, but we both laughed, knowing it wasn't true.

I slid my hands up Embry's arms and turned us a little. "Can you see her from here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here's the deal...a couple things. Don't smile at me. Just look like you don't want to be here."

"Well…" he replied with a frown.

"And keep looking over at her, just little glances, nothing too stalkerish."

"I still don't see…"

"Hush!" I scold. "This will work if you listen to me."

"Alright," he agreed, glancing at Kristen again. "I hope this works. She looks kinda mad."

"That's perfect," I told him, leaning toward his ear. "Now I'm gonna try to kiss you...just back away and look at me like I'm crazy."

"You _are _crazy," he whispered back, trying not to smile.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess," he replied uneasily.

I leaned back, searching his eyes, running my hands up to the sides of his face. I took a deep breath before angling my face toward his. He let go of me and shook his head, backing away slightly.

"What the hell, Embry?" I shouted, planting my hands on my hips.

He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at Kristen once again. I continued to lay it on thick, "What is it...I'm not good enough for you?"

I reached for him again, this time my fingers pushed through his shoulder length hair, but he twisted away, looking more confused than ever. I glanced over my shoulder at Kristen, shooting her a particularly dirty look when her eyes caught mine. "_That's _who you want?" I accused, motioning to Kristen.

Embry gave her the tiniest smile, so I grabbed him by the chin. "Look at me, you bastard. You could have been honest with me!" I tried to sound more hurt than pissed and since I couldn't see her face, I wondered if it was working.

I lowered my voice now, instructing Embry. "I'm gonna take off now, don't follow me. Just keep standing here, looking pathetic."

He nodded almost almost imperceptibly. I turned to fully face Kristen. "He's all yours, sweetheart!" I scowled at her for effect.

I swung around to face Embry and I gave him a hateful gaze. "Dickhead!" I punctuated that with shove and then I pushed past him, stomping directly over to where Paul and the others were watching. Paul looked mildly entertained.

I returned to my spot at the end of the counter as the other guys joined me. I reached for the shot Jared had poured himself and threw it back. I smiled at them as they stared at me incredulously. "What did you do to Embry?" Quil accused.

I reached for a pretzel and smiled wider. "Just wait."

"Holy shit," Jacob gasped after a few minutes passed by.

"What?" Jared questioned, craning his neck to see what was going on with Embry.

"She just walked up to him," Quil reported. A few more minutes passed by.

"And they're laughing together." Josh added. Another couple minutes passed.

"And...they're dancing," Paul declared, giving me a look that showed how proud he was.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Jared exclaimed.

I just smiled and started bouncing quarters again. "It wasn't that hard."

They looked at Paul, but he only shrugged and pulled me close to him. "As long as she's only using her powers for good and not evil, I'm fine with it."

...

"That was pretty cool...what you did for Embry earlier."

I looked over at Jacob, who was now standing next to me, resting on the counter with his forearms. Embry was still dancing with Kristen. I shot Embry a glance and he gave me a grateful smile. "It was no big deal, Jake."

"Still," he sighed. "Most people wouldn't have helped him like that."

"Well, I'm not most people. And I am pretty cool...for a girl."

He chuckled and nodded. "Still."

"What about you? Are there any girls here that you like?"

Jacob stood up taller and scanned the room. "Not really," he answered quickly.

"Still hung up on Bella?"

Jacob started to walk away, but I grabbed his shirt. "I know it's hopeless, but don't tease me about it, Rachel."

"I'm not...I was just asking. Sorry."

He moved back to his spot on the counter and shrugged. "What about you and Paul? Are you getting more serious?"

I twisted his long black hair in my hands and I nodded a little, trying to hide my smile. "You could say that."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy...even if it is with him."

I leaned over to bump shoulders with him. "He's really good to me, Jake. I know people don't see that side of him, but he's sweet to me."

"I believe you," he replied. "And maybe if Bella ever comes back, you can give me some advice on how to win her over?"

"You got it, little brother."

I watched as Jacob crossed the room and joined Quil and Embry. It looked like Embry was introducing Kristen to his friends. Embry glanced at me again, but when Kristen looked too, I gave them both a dirty look and laughed to myself.

I hadn't seen Paul or his friends in a little while, so I began to wander through the house to find them. I noticed Paul leaning on the wall outside the bathroom, talking to Jared. I was about to approach them when I saw a busty blonde sidle up to Paul and hug him from behind. He looked down at her as she ducked under his arm. It was obvious they knew each other, they seemed comfortable together. My stomach turned when she leaned up to whisper in his ear. That was enough for me.

The front door was behind him, so I turned back to the kitchen. I stood at the end of the counter, gripping it tightly while trying to control my breathing. I was torn between ripping her head off, ripping Paul a new one, or just running away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped back. "You okay?" Josh asked.

I was shaking and he noticed. I glanced past him and he followed my gaze. Josh nodded. "I get it now. Paul's being Paul. He's got a reputation, ya know?"

I furrowed my brow, his words barely registering. I could see that Paul and the bimbo were arguing now. A lover's spat?

"Come on."

I looked up to see Josh's hand held out to me. "Where are we going?"

"Let's dance," he replied with a devilish grin.

"I don't…" I weakly argued as he pulled on my hand roughly.

"Dontcha wanna make him jealous?" Josh asked as he winked at me.

"I should just go…"

Josh pulled me into his arms and smiled wider. "Relax, you're not doing anything wrong, Rachel."

I felt Josh's hands tighten around my waist, his fingers brushing against my skin. And suddenly everything felt very wrong. "I think I'm just gonna go home," I told him as I started to back away.

"Oh come on," he smarmed. "Just one dance." Josh held me against him and my skin began to crawl.

When he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my neck, I jerked my knee up sharply, crushing his groin and sending him crumpling to the floor. "You bitch!" he screamed.

I felt Paul's hand curl around my waist, pulling me away from Josh. "Stay down, asshole," Paul seethed.

"She's fucking with your head, man! Can't you see that? She dragged me out here to make you jealous. She came onto me! You saw what she did with Embry…" Josh choked out.

"You're lying!" I countered, trying to kick him while he was still writhing on the floor.

Paul gently pushed me toward Jacob and gave him a knowing look. "Get up, you piece of shit." Paul yanked Josh up by his arm and shoved him back.

Josh blew out a deep breath and finally stood up straight. "I was just trying to show you what she's really like. You talk about Rachel like she's this perfect angel, but she's not! She's nothing but a fucking slut…"

As soon as those words left his mouth, I pulled out of Jacob's grasp and threw a punch, landing squarely in the center of Josh's throat. It knocked the wind out of him and he stumbled back, falling to the floor.

"Damn!"

Paul pulled me close to him, held my right hand in his and inspected my fist, which was now throbbing in pain. I winced when he touched my knuckles. "You okay?" he breathed, his eyes darting back and forth, searching my gaze.

"I'm fine," I grimaced. When he glanced back to see where Josh was, I bolted for the door, grabbing my coat as I fled.

Paul was hot on my heels by the time I reached his car. His arms encircled me and he pulled my back against his chest. "Where are you going?" he gasped into my hair.

I twisted out of his arms and turned to face him. "I just made an ass out of myself and I had to get out of there."

Paul slid his hands behind my head and pulled me close. I reached up to grab his wrists as he leaned into me. "You can't fix everything this way, Paul."

He pressed his forehead to mine and sighed. "I know you're mad. But I just had to tell you how badass you were in there."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad?" he echoed, licking his lips. "Not hardly."

I heard his breathing speed up. He pressed his hips forward, pinning me against his car. I gazed up at him, his desire mirrored my own. I jumped when fireworks exploded over our heads. We heard the partygoers chanting, "5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

I watched Paul's face light up as the explosions painted the sky. He lowered his gaze and beamed down at me. "Happy New Year, Rachel," he murmured.

...


	20. 20 - Fighting It

**20 - Fighting It**

_**Paul's POV**_

"Happy New Year, Rachel."

I peered down at her, waiting for a sign ...yes or no? I wasn't dumb enough to think I could walk away from this night without a fight, but a guy could dream, right? I saw her eyes drift closed as I bent my head down. I licked my lips in anticipation of feeling hers.

"I thought you said you didn't like blondes."

_Fuck._

My eyes snapped open to find Rachel glaring up at me. _Just ignore it and kiss her anyway_. When I leaned in for the second time, I was met with her hand pressed firmly against my chest. "I already told you that you can't fix everything this way," she reminded me.

I pulled back, looking at her face with a furrowed brow. "Are we really doing this?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "What do you think?"

I tipped my head up to the sky and watched the fireworks overhead before I spoke again. "I just want my New Year's kiss, Rachel. Is that too much to ask?"

"I think it is."

I stepped back, clenched my jaw and nodded. "Okay then. Let's fight, by all means." I stretched my arms, lacing by fingers together and cracked my knuckles.

"Now you're just being an asshole," she observed snarkily.

"Did you you just meet me?"

She sighed deeply and shook her head. "Just tell me about the girl I saw you with."

"Why?" I threw my hands up in frustration. "She doesn't matter. Josh acting like a dickhead doesn't matter. Seeing you in Embry's arms doesn't matter. None of this shit does."

"You were jealous of Embry?"

"No!" I answered a little defensively. "I'm not jealous of anybody when I know you're going home with me," I replied, cocky as ever.

"Don't be so sure…"

"Oh really?" I challenged, leaning toward her, trapping her against the Bronco with my arms on either side of her head.

"Paul…" she warned.

"I told that girl to quit calling me. She was pissed because I brought you to this party and not her. She won't take a hint."

Rachel blinked quickly and peered up at me sadly. "Were you planning on bringing her to this party?"

"I never asked her to come. She was threatening to confront you and tell you…" I paused and sucked in a deep breath.

"That you've been fucking her?"

"I haven't stuck my dick in her, if that's what you're asking."

"Ever?"

"Not since I met you."

Rachel furrowed her brow and shrugged. "It was Candy? The girl from last summer on the answering machine?" she questioned.

I nodded and she continued, "But you wanted to...right? So what stopped you?" she demanded angrily.

I backed away from her now, rubbing the back of my neck and pacing. "I didn't want her, Rachel. I wanted you. But you pissed me off when we talked on the phone last time. You told me...to be with someone else. You said it wasn't fair of you to make me wait," I answered her, surprised at how calm I sounded.

"I asked you about this before...you lied to me?" she asked, her voice breaking and her hands shaking.

"Do you realize how fucked up it is that you keep telling me I can fuck who I want, but when I do, you lose your shit? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Just be honest...please."

That 'please' just broke me. I never wanted to let her down.

"I didn't have sex with her, Rachel." I paused and sucked in a deep breath. "I couldn't...perform," I admitted quietly.

"Are you lying to me?" she accused.

I raised my head and opened my eyes widely. "Why the _hell_ would I admit to that if it wasn't true?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, then a small smile started to form on her lips. "You never have that problem with me."

I bit back a smile and nodded. "Well…" I began as I approached her again. "That's because Pablo likes you."

"Does he now?" she purred.

"Yeah," I breathed, pressing my body against hers.

Rachel slid her hands up my chest and rested them on my neck. "I saw you two fighting. What was that about?" she asked, her voice more gentle.

I ran my hands down her hips and curled them under her ass. She gasped when I hoisted her up and pinned her against my car. "Well you see...she was kinda pissed when I told her to leave me alone, but she _really _lost her shit when I told her," I paused to lower my voice. "That I was in love with someone else."

"Anyone I know?" Rachel smirked, not missing a beat.

I crinkled up my face and shook my head. "Nah, I don't think you know her."

"Oh, really?" she scoffed.

"Mmm, hmmm." I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and eyed her lips like they were gonna be my next meal.

When I leaned forward, Rachel caught my chin in her hand and tilted her head in the cutest way. "I wanna hear you say it, Paul."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I struggled to catch my breath. I licked my lips and nodded quickly. "I'm in love with you, Rachel. And you're still my girl," I whispered before pressing my lips to hers. She sighed happily, her fingers tugging at the back of my neck, and her nails raking over my skin.

I pressed myself into her heat, making sure she knew how hard I was for her. "I want you, Rachel," I gasped when I tore my mouth away from hers. "I _only_ want you. Do you hear me?" I gripped her hips tightly and rocked my hips up into her, loving the way she tipped her head back and moaned softly.

I froze when I heard voices approaching. _Fuck. _I reluctantly released her, carefully lowering her to her feet. I kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Are you two fighting?"

"No, Quil. We fought and you missed it. Now we're making up...well we were," I groaned.

"Why would you be fighting with her?" Embry demanded. "You know it wasn't her fault...what happened with Josh. Your 'friend' assaulted her."

I whirled around quickly, coming face to face with Embry as he approached Rachel. "What the fuck, Embry? You don't even know what we were talking about."

"I know that none of that would have happened if you hadn't been fucking with that blonde...Jared told us all about it," Embry accused.

I scoffed. "Wow, really? You three were standing there and none of you did shit."

"That's not fair, Paul. It's nobody's fault but Josh's." Rachel sided with Embry. _Really? _

I glared at Rachel and then at Embry. I was fuming. Embry shook his head at me as he reached for Rachel's hand and placed an ice pack on it. "Maybe instead of fighting with Rachel, you should be kicking Josh's ass...I mean, unless you're fine with letting Rachel fight your battles."

"You know what…" I seethed, grabbing Embry by his shirt and slamming him against my car.

Embry tried struggling out of my grasp, but I refused to let him go. I could hear Jacob and Quil shouting at me to let him go, but nothing was getting through to me. The only thing I could see or hear was Rachel, begging me to stop.

"Stop it, Paul! Don't do this!" she pleaded.

I backed away from him slowly and shook my head. "You're good, man. I'll give you that," I sneered at Embry. "Was the whole thing with Kristen just a trick to get closer to Rachel?"

Embry narrowed his gaze at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your obvious crush on Rachel. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" I growled.

"Paul," Rachel gasped.

"I don't hear him deny it."

Embry looked like he was going to explode. "I'd be better for her than you," he spat. "You can't even control yourself."

"You're about to find out about my temper, Call."

Rachel stepped between us and shook her head. "Stop this now."

Embry shrugged and gave me a disgusted look. "I'm outta here."

Embry trotted off toward the woods and Jacob and Quil weren't too far behind. Rachel watched them go and suddenly I was filled with regret...and dread. I reached for her shoulder, but she twisted away from me. "Take me home," she whispered.

I reached past her, pulling the car door open and resting my hand on the small of her back, like I had always done. But I couldn't hide my disappointment when she brushed me off, climbed into the Bronco and shut the door in my face.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck you, Embry._

I climbed into the driver's seat and even though I knew she wanted to go home, to her home. I went straight to mine instead. She seemed to be in a daze when we pulled up to my house.

"You were supposed to take me home...to my house. I don't wanna stay with you."

I gripped the steering wheel tightly and planned my next move. "All your clothes are here," I reminded her, trying to buy myself more time.

She shrugged. "Fine. I'll pack my stuff...and if you won't take me, then I'll walk."

She reached for the door handle, but I wasn't having it. I pulled her over the center console and into my lap. "Please listen to me first. And if you still want to leave, I'll drive you anywhere you want...hell, I drive you to Seattle tonight if that's what you really want."

Her eyes darted back and forth. She narrowed her gaze, probably trying to determine if I was lying or not. Finally with a nod, she agreed.

"I have a bad temper," I began slowly. "I'm easy to bait when it comes to fighting, but I'm trying to get it under control."

"I can't tell," she replied sadly.

I slid my fingers under her chin and made her face me. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm trying. Hell, I was ready to kill Josh, but I walked away because I was more concerned about you. And it really pissed me off that Embry would have the nerve to accuse me of not caring. You know I do, don't you?"

I held my breath and waited for her to respond. She nodded a little and her eyes warmed up to me.

"I didn't want to get in that fight with you, because every minute we can spend together is important to me. I don't want to waste one second arguing when I could be hugging you," I paused to squeeze her. "Or kissing you." I pressed a soft kiss to her neck and smiled when she shuddered. "Or telling you how much I love being with you. Let's not waste any more time fighting, Rachel, please. I don't know how much longer we have before you need to leave and honestly I've been afraid to ask, but I don't wanna spend it fighting...do you?"

I waited for what felt like an eternity for her to respond. She stared down at her hands and sighed. When she looked up at me again, I tried to read her expression. She seemed torn on what to do. I was about to give up when she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me for dear life.

I smiled against her shoulder and finally breathed again. I opened the door and carried her into my house, not wanting to give her another second to change her mind about me...or realize that I'm just not good enough for her.

And because absolutely nothing can ever go right, I flung my front door open and found my father sitting in his chair, drinking his scotch and looking like something from my nightmares.

_Fuck._

…...

A/N: drama, drama, drama...you had to know it was coming.


	21. 21 - Breaking Down

**21 - Breaking Down**

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Anyway, this is rated LOL for lots of lemons. Don't read if you get offended easily but if you like it, let me know!

_**Paul's POV**_

I stood there staring at my father for I don't know how long. He had a sneer forming on his lip as he looked at me, obviously thrilled to have caught me in this compromising position. I glared at him and furrowed my brow. "I thought you were staying at Uncle Joey's until the 5th?"

Rachel peered up at me, her eyes full of questions. I never had the chance to tell her that my father had come back. I saw him a few times before Christmas. When he said he was going to stay at his brother's house over the holidays and he wanted me to go too, I opted out, called my mom and went to stay with her instead.

Things weren't any better between us during the times he stayed at the house, but at least I wasn't afraid of getting my ass beat anymore. That was the real reason I had bulked up and basically begged Manny to teach me how to box. My father had only tried to hit me once since then and he soon realized what a mistake that was. _Piece of shit._

My father shrugged. "Yeah, that didn't work out too well," he finally replied. "Samantha and I weren't getting along that well."

I scoffed. "What'd you do this time?"

He shot me a look asking me to drop it. Samantha was my aunt, Joey's wife. I was surprised she had tolerated him for as long as she had. Hell, he probably hit on her.

My father sipped his scotch and eyed Rachel, who was still nestled against me. "And who do we have here?" he sleazed.

Rachel looked up at me, her long dark lashes fluttered. "Put me down, Paul," she urged gently.

I nodded slowly, hesitantly giving up my hold on her. She squeezed my bicep before turning to my father and offering him her hand. "I'm Rachel Black," she said sweetly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

_Lies. _I could tell the way her hand shook, she was mad or scared or both. My father gave a her a predatory smile and nodded. "I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you, too."

He inspected her hand and then her outfit and smiled wider. _Fuck this. _I stepped between them, sliding my hand into hers and tugging gently. "Rachel has been staying with me since she's been home." _And she's mine, so back off._

He finally released her and nodded. "Billy doesn't mind you sleeping over with this guy?" He gestured toward me, giving me a dirty look.

"She's 21, Jack. Her dad knows where she is."

My father nodded again. "And Billy knows how old my son is?"

Rachel smiled. "My dad really likes Paul." She paused and leaned against me. "He knows what a good guy he is."

I cheered inside for the compliment, but I could see how it was pissing him off. _Good, asshole, be pissed. _He lowered himself back into his chair and sneered, "Well Paul can be quite charming...when he wants to be."

Rachel wrapped her other hand around my arm and squeezed. "We're going to bed," I announced. I was ready to end this before it even started. "Night, Jack."

I made it halfway across the room before my father's voice thundered, "You don't mind if I talk to my son alone, do you, Rachel?"

I felt a sense of dread wash over me. I walked Rachel to my bedroom door and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back," I promised.

Her eyes shone up at me, silently pleading for me to be okay. I sighed deeply and left her standing there as I begrudgingly returned to my father. "What?" I demanded.

He shook his head and sucked in a deep breath. "She's a big improvement over the last few tramps I've seen you with."

I heard my door close and I knew that Rachel had heard that. _Shit. More damage control. _ "What do you want?"

"Don't worry. I'll let you get back to your sweetie soon enough," he smarmed. "I just had one question."

I shrugged out of my coat, tossed it on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?"

"How long do you think it's gonna take for her to figure out that you're not good enough for her?"

His words sliced through me. I clenched my jaw so tightly, it popped. I didn't realize how badly my father could hurt me until he was no longer able to give me bruises. Somehow this hurt worse.

"Isn't she in college, Paul? Obviously she's smarter than you, better looking than you. How long do you think those muscles will keep her interest?"

I tried to keep my breathing even. I didn't want to engage with him. He was looking for a fight, I could feel it. He was pushing all my buttons.

"Well just don't knock her up. I don't think Billy would like that very much. You can barely take care of yourself, let alone her and a baby."

I lifted my father by his shirt and looked him dead in the eye. "This house isn't big enough for both of us."

He pulled my hands away and laughed. "Don't worry. I'm just stopping through. I had to make sure you hadn't gotten the lights shut off yet. I'm going to Tina's. I'll be back in a few weeks."

He sucked back the rest of his scotch and smiled at me. _Smarmy bastard. _I don't know how long I stood there, staring at the back of the front door. When I finally returned to my room, I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

_God, I hate him._

I glanced briefly at Rachel, noticing her sitting on my bed, her arms wrapped around her legs. I moved to stand in front of my dresser and I peered outside, double and triple checking that he actually left.

"Is he gone?" Her voice sounded so small.

I didn't answer her, too consumed with the playback of my father's voice in my head. "_How long do you think it's gonna take for her to figure out that you're not good enough for her?"_

When she approached me from behind, I felt her delicate fingers tracing my well-toned shoulders. _How long do you think those muscles will keep her interest? _My father's voice echoed in my head. I wanted to forget him, to block out the fear and doubt.

_God, I hate him._

When Rachel's fingers slid around my waist, I twisted around to grab her, sliding my hands under her, and slamming her ass on top of my dresser in desperation. I leaned over her and saw the fear in her eyes. Was I the animal my father made me become every time he came near me?

I smoothed my hands down her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry," I breathed so quietly I wasn't wasn't sure she even heard me. I sucked in several deep breaths through my nose, inhaling the coconut scent of her skin and letting it wash away the anger.

When I tipped her head back and looked deeply into her eyes, I saw nothing but pity. And it disgusted me. _Poor Paul with his fucked up home life._

I cringed when she reached for my face. Dammit all to hell. Why was I letting the old man get to me? I knew this girl loved me...for some reason.

I rifled through my dresser drawers in search of something to wear to bed.

"What's wrong, Paul? Talk to me," she pleaded.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Nothing," I answered robotically. "I'm gonna get a shower."

...

I stood in the shower, facing the spray and just letting it pour over me. I felt awful for walking away from Rachel. She didn't deserve it. I just couldn't take seeing that look in her eyes. _Fuck pity._

I lowered my head, allowing the warm water to run through my hair and run down my back. I felt a chill of cool air and then hands smoothing over my back. I looked down to see her fingers tip toeing over my stomach. I could feel her breasts pressed against my back and her lips brushing over my shoulder blades.

She flattened her palms over my thighs, edging closer and closer to my achingly hard dick. Her hands were shaking and when I just couldn't take it anymore, I turned to face her. She smiled up at me, her eyes wide and her breath shaky. I smiled back at her and nodded. I watched as she wrapped those delicate fingers around me and began to stroke me. I turned her a little so I was positioned at the outside of her right hip.

I leaned over her, pressing my palms against the back of the shower wall. My eyes rolled back as she applied more pressure and I could feel my release getting closer. She watched my face, my mouth, every reaction. She smiled when I did and when she snaked her free hand around to the back of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss, I lost all control.

I bucked my hips into her hand and completely let go. I bit down on her lower lip when I finally exploded. My hands shook, my arms, my legs, and it was all I could do not to collapse. She pulled away and watched my expression as I rode my climax all the way to the end. I finally came back to Earth when I felt her hands soaping up my body.

I complied when she pushed me back toward the spray. She gently washed every single part of me and I loved the way her hands felt on me. I didn't see any pity when she looked at me. I saw love and lust and I wanted more.

I stepped out of the shower, just to step back in behind her. I turned her to face the spray and began soaping her body just as lovingly as she had done mine. Her breasts felt phenomenal between my fingers. I rested my head on her shoulder while my hands went to work squeezing and rubbing her in the most delicious ways. My cock sprang back to life when her head dropped back and small, strangled moans escaped her lips.

I let my hands travel lower, dipping dangerously close to my warm, wet prize. I barely grazed my thumb over her mound and her whole body jerked. _Oh yes. _I finished washing her body and rinsed her quickly. Her hair would have to wait. I had to touch her...now.

I turned her again, this time backing her up against the shower wall. I watched her face when I slid my hand down her inner thigh, hooked my fingers behind her knee, and brought her leg to rest on the side of the tub. With her foot planted securely up on the side, I scanned her face one more time and finding no sign of hesitation, I went for it.

I dragged both hands up her inner thighs, loving the way her breath hitched as I got closer. I pressed one palm to the wall behind her as the other kept edging closer. She was shaking with anticipation. I kept flirting closer and closer but not quite there. I smirked at her, seeing how impatient she was getting.

"Please," she gasped so breathlessly.

When I cupped her mound with my whole hand, she sucked in a sharp breath. I kept my hand still, aching to enter her, but curious to see how she would react to my teasing. I found out when covered my hand with both of hers, forcing my middle finger deep into her warmth.

"Yes," she whimpered as I pushed deeper.

When I found her spot, she gripped my shoulders tightly and began to buck against my hand. I pressed the heel of my hand to her clit and started a friction that continued to build. She tipped her pelvis forward, urging me me deeper. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath and her orgasm approached.

I pressed my forehead to hers as she climbed closer. I began to rock my hips forward, my own need growing. Before I could argue with her, she gripped my full length and stroked me again. She squeezed me tightly as she tumbled. Her legs spasmed, her head fell back and somehow she brought me right along with her.

We both trembled together as my lips captured hers. I slowly withdrew my finger and she released me too. We wrapped our arms around each other, I turned her quickly, and buried us under the pulsating spray. She swirled her tongue around mine and I tasted her hungrily. Water poured over us, thankfully still warm. I kissed her until her breathing returned to normal.

She smiled at me when I shampooed her hair. She used her fingers to trace all the ridges in my muscles as I carefully rinsed us off one more time. I gathered her into my arms and lifted her from the shower. She watched me through a hooded gaze as I gently dried her body. I smiled when she took another towel and dried me just as carefully.

Rachel gasped when I scooped her up and carried her to the bed. I deposited her in the middle of the bed and sighed when pulled me down to join her. We held each other tightly, just kissing and snuggling close. I loved how she felt in my arms and I tried to ignore that nagging ache in my heart when I thought about the next time she had to leave me.

…


	22. 22 - New Year, New Me

**22 - New Year, New Me**

I groaned when I caught my reflection in the mirror. Going to bed with my hair wet was not a good idea. As I started the shower water, my thoughts drifted back to last night. I sighed as I thought about Paul's magic hands. I was also proud of myself for being brave and going for it with Paul. The whole thing was nothing short of amazing.

If only Paul's ass of a father hadn't been here.

I don't know what he said to Paul, but it sure put him in a foul mood. Luckily our shower had cheered him up a bit. I still wished that Paul would talk to me about his father. Their relationship seemed to be his Achilles heel. And all I wanted was for Paul to be happy.

I was drying my hair in the bathroom by the time he finally woke up. He ducked under the blast of hot air when he passed by me. I glanced over to see him shaking off his dick and flushing the toilet.

"Jesus, Paul. Boundaries?"

"I had to piss and you were hogging the bathroom," he reasoned, while nudging me over to get to the sink.

When I switched off the dryer and brushed out my hair, I found him staring at me. "What's wrong?"

Paul gave me a dreamy smile as leaned against the sink with his hip. He reached for my hair, twisting some between his fingers. "You are really beautiful."

"Oh stop," I told him as I squeezed past him on my way to his room.

He followed me eagerly, spinning me around to face him when I reached into my suitcase for some clothes. I already had a bra and panties on, much to Paul's dismay. He was already trying to unhook my bra.

"No, no, no, Mr. Naughty." I scolded, twisting out of his embrace.

Paul flopped back on his bed, tucked his hands behind his head and pouted. "Why does it look like you're getting ready to go somewhere?"

I slipped a red sweater over my head and scowled at him. "I told you I had to go to Sue Clearwater's for lunch today."

He groaned overdramatically. "Do we really have to go?"

I looked up from buttoning my jeans to find Paul doing a sexy pose on the bed and I nearly choked. "I thought we'd go for round two...I think I still owe you an orgasm."

I covered my mouth and tried to stifle a giggle. "Um...we really need to go soon. I don't think we have time."

"It won't take that long…"

"Oh somehow I doubt that," I smirked.

"It didn't take you that long to come last night…"

"Yeah and it probably would've been even quicker had you not spent all that time teasing me," I reminded him.

He smiled in that devilish way of his. "The teasing is what made it so good. That...and when you got forceful with me." He wagged his middle finger at me and then crooked it at me, urging me to join him on the bed.

"You're so funny!" I paused a beat. "Can I use your phone?"

"To call who?"

"I need to call Kira and see if they've changed our work schedules yet."

"Go ahead."

By the time Paul joined me in the living room, I was almost done with my phone call. "Yeah...I know, Kira...Well I appreciate you trying...Okay, I'll see you soon...Yep...Bye."

I stood at the end of the couch with the cordless phone in my hand still. Paul flopped down on the couch and reached for my hand. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded absently as I returned the phone to it's stand. I scowled at Paul when I realized he had only put on his boxer briefs and still wasn't fully ready. "I told you we have to leave soon."

He pulled me into his lap with my back to his chest. He pushed my hair aside and whispered against my neck. "What did Kira say?"

I sighed as I covered his hands with mine. "She said we both have to work tomorrow night. We can't trade since we have the same shift and no one else wants to work for me. So I have to leave in the morning."

I felt Paul's arms tighten around my waist and I steeled myself for a battle or at the very least, a tantrum. "I have to work tomorrow too. How are you getting home?"

"I think I'll just take the train. It takes longer but then no one will have to drive me."

"I could take you," he offered quietly.

I reached back and smoothed his face with my palm. "You can't. You just said you have to work."

"We can leave tonight."

"You can't do that. You would be too tired to drive home," I reasoned.

Paul shrugged and held me closer. "I could stay at your apartment tonight and leave early tomorrow morning."

I let my head fall back on his shoulder and sighed, "You would do that for me?"

He pressed his lips to my ear and hummed. "I'd do anything just to spend a little more time with you," he breathed, his voice husky and full of desire.

"Is that so?"

He gasped when I pushed his hands down to the button on my jeans. "We're gonna be so late," he warned, even as he unzipped my jeans and slid them down a little.

"I promise it won't take long. " I shuddered when he pushed my panties aside and slid a finger into me. "Oh, Paul," I moaned before angling my face back to steal a kiss from him.

He cursed when he found me slick and ready. While one hand went work plunging deep inside me, the other slid under my sweater, over my bra, as he began to pinch my nipple. The pain of it shot straight to my core and helped me get there even faster.

I rocked my hips into his hand as the heel made contact and I started to climax. I called out his name as my orgasm slammed into me. I shook so hard in his arms as I clenched around his fingers. He held me so lovingly as I rode it all out to the end. He always seemed to know just what I needed.

When I finally calmed down, I tried to return the favor, but he refused. He said we were even for now and I could make it up to him later. And all that did was make the anticipation absolutely unbearable. I couldn't think of anything but what I would do to him later and how good I could make him feel.

By the time we finally arrived at Sue's for lunch, we were very late. Jacob pointed it out, of course. "This lunch was for you. Can't you even show up on time?"

"Sorry. We...uh...lost track of time," I replied weakly. I glanced over at Paul, who gave me a sexy smile and a wink. Then I looked at Embry, whose face was twitching.

"I think we can all figure out why you were late, Rach," Embry replied, his face serious but his tone was...sad?

Lunch was just as awkward. Paul sat on one side of me and Embry on the other. Leah sat next to Paul and whenever Paul talked to her, Embry talked to me. He was funny and tried making me laugh whenever he could and it made me wonder if Paul was right, did Embry have a crush on me?

I also started to wonder if it was my fault. I thought I was helping him get the girl he wanted at that party last night, but I never dreamed that Embry had feelings for me. I was deep in thought when Rebecca asked me something from the other side of the table. Embry squeezed my knee and got my attention. As I talked to Rebecca, I could feel Embry' s fingers still lingering on my knee. I pushed them aside and shook my head at him.

After lunch, I was too preoccupied to have a conversation with anyone, so I offered to wash the dishes. I was deep in thought when I felt Paul slide in behind me as he added a few more dishes to the sink. I sighed as I leaned back against him and felt his arms encircle me. When he tightened his arms around me, I heard him whisper my name. And that's when I knew it wasn't Paul.

I pushed his arms away and tried to put some distance between us. "Embry, I'm sorry...I thought…"

"I know what you thought," he smirked. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. None of this is," I replied as he reached for my face. "Stop."

He held his hands up. "Fine. I'll stop," he conceded, backing away from me.

"I'm with Paul."

Embry nodded. "For now. Until he hurts you...and he will hurt you, Rachel."

"I love him."

Embry scoffed. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."

"Don't don't do that," I replied angrily. "Don't dismiss my feelings for him because suddenly you have a crush."

Embry nodded slowly. "Sorry. I'll...leave you alone," he retorted stiffly.

When he walked away from me, I felt horrible. I reached for his hand, which I realized was a huge mistake. He turned back to me and smiled, like there was some hope. "Embry, don't be mad. We're still friends."

He glanced down at our hands and then back to me. When he leaned closer to me, we heard Paul's voice in the doorway. "Everything okay in here?"

I pulled my hand from Embry's and nodded. "Everything's okay. Right, Embry?"

He pressed his lips together tightly and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Rach." When he passed by Paul, I held my breath, hoping Paul wouldn't start anything. They exchanged a look and Paul sneered at him, but that was all and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

...

"You have to leave tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. I really tried to get an extra day, but I just couldn't make it work."

She shrugged. "I know you can't help it. I'm just disappointed that we didn't get more time."

When we came back to my dad's, I dreaded telling my family I had to leave. And I hoped that no one would ask me when I'd be back. I hugged Rebecca and promised to stay in better contact with her. She was heading home tomorrow anyway, but it had been a long time since we were both home and it was hard to say goodbye.

I knocked on Jacob's open door and poked my head in. He was sitting on the floor with Quil, playing a video game. Embry was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. They looked up at me and Jacob waved me in.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm getting ready to leave."

Jacob nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"No, I'm leaving," I replied, stepping into his room. "I'm heading home tonight."

He scowled at me. "Already?"

I shrugged as he stood. "I don't want to."

"Can you wait until tomorrow? Me and dad could take you back to school."

I shook my head quickly. "Paul's gonna take me and drive back in the morning."

Embry stood now, his jaw clenched. "He's spending the night in Seattle with you?"

"Are you jealous?"

Embry kept his gaze trained on me as Paul's voice thundered from the doorway. "Have a safe trip back, Rachel," Embry murmured before pulling me into a hug.

I felt the anger radiating off of Embry when he hugged me. He was clearly trying to piss Paul off. I was about to pull away when Quil and Jacob joined in. I laughed at their bumbling attempt at a group hug. "Okay, guys!"

Embry's hands lingered on my hips a little longer than they should have, prompting Paul to slide in behind me and pull me close. Embry just smirked, knowing he'd gotten under Paul's skin.

Jacob cleared his throat, sensing the obvious tension in the room. "Paul, make sure you take good care of my sister."

Paul squeezed me tighter and I could feel him smiling. "Oh, you know I will," he answered in a not-so-innocent tune. "She's always in good hands with me."

He pressed his lips to my neck, but I twisted away to give Jake one more hug. "Don't forget to use conditioner on this rat's nest," I reminded him, yanking on his hair lightly when he pulled away.

They laughed and said my goodbyes, trying not to make eye contact with Embry, who I felt already had his hopes up. I didn't like the thought of hurting him and it made me nervous thinking about how Paul and Embry would act around each other with me not here to break up a fight.

I tried to put my doubts aside as Paul and I drove to Seattle. My time with my family was too short, as always. But I'd been working on a plan to bring me back to Paul sooner than later. But it meant shortening our summer and scrapping Spring Break altogether.

Now I just had to tell him.

...

A/N: I think I'm rocking it with these daily updates. Are you keeping up? Still liking the story? Lmk lol


	23. 23 - Tasting

**23 - Tasting**

"Home sweet home," I sighed when we reached my apartment door.

Paul groaned as he trudged up behind me, carrying my bags and the one he brought for himself. I opened the door to find Kira on the couch. I ran over and tackled her, surprised at how much I missed her.

Paul cleared his throat and gave me a sexy ass smile. "Want me to put these in your room?"

I nodded as I jumped up to help him. "I got this," he insisted as he pressed his lips to mine. He bit his lower lip and growled a little when I pulled away. "Do you mind if I get a shower?"

"Go ahead," I beamed.

When I continued to stare in his direction, Kira noticed and told me I had to give her all the details. "I thought you two weren't even talking."

"Well we weren't...until he showed up at the restaurant."

"Oh! And I missed it? Damn!"

I told her all about the confusion with Selena and how she invited me to her mom's and how that got me a ride back to La Push. I filled her in on everything else that happened on New Year's, but I didn't mention anything about Embry and his crush on me. I was still hoping that I was wrong about that.

I had caught her up on everything but Paul still had not returned from his shower. I looked in on him and found him asleep on my bed. Kira and I decided to go get pizzas and I figured I would get some for Paul for when he woke up.

When we returned, Paul was standing in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water. He had no shirt on, just a pair of pajama pants. Kira eyed him appreciatively and smiled. "The next time you go to La Push, you _have _to take me with you, Rachel. Especially if the guys all look like Paul."

Paul smirked. "Yeah, Rachel. You could set her up with Embry. Lord knows he needs his own girl, so he can quit hitting on mine."

"Paul!"

...

We spread the pizzas out on the coffee table and started digging in. I sat on the floor, while Paul stretched out on the couch behind me. Kira nestled into the armchair and asked, "Who's Embry?"

After Kira went to bed, Paul pulled me up onto the couch to lie on top of him. He slid his hands under my ass and rocked against me. "You feel so good."

I placed my hands on the couch, on either side of his head and smiled down at him. He reached for my face and crushed his lips to mine. I live for this man's kisses! When he pulled away, I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart pounding in his chest.

"When will I get to see you again?"

I froze and my stomach lurched. This was the one thing I really didn't want to talk about. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Uh oh. I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

I pushed off of him and stood. I looked down at him for a moment and then chickened out. "I need to clean up this mess," I waved my hand over the stack of pizza boxes, grabbed a handful and scurried off to the kitchen.

Paul followed me and grabbed me around the waist. He lifted me onto the counter and situated himself between my legs. "No more stalling, Rachel."

I sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "It might be a while before we see each other again."

He scowled. "How long is a 'while'...are we talking Spring Break?"

"Maybe longer than that."

He growled and stepped back a little. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used my heels to drag him back to me. "I want you to hear me out."

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Go ahead."

I slid my hands around his neck and intertwined my fingers behind his head. I knew he would bolt and this probably wouldn't do much to stop him, but I had to try. "I may not be home again until summer."

"Summer?" He echoed angrily. "Are you fucking serious?"

I glanced out to the balcony and watched Paul. He had been out there for ten minutes at least. The longest ten minutes of my life. I didn't want to let him go, but he was so angry.

I sighed as I weighed my next move. I could be patient and let him come to me ...or go out there and hope for the best. I waited another minute and decided to hell with patience.

"You're not thinking about jumping, are you?" I teased.

He gave me a side eye glance and scoffed. "No such luck."

I stood next to him, gazing out over the city skyline in the distance. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. "Ready to come inside?"

"You should go in. It's too cold out here," he replied stoically.

I rubbed my arms and shook my head. "I'm not going in until you do."

He sucked in a deep breath and growled. "Dammit, Rachel, just go."

"Nope," I replied through chattering teeth. "If you can handle it...then so can I."

"Oh for fuck's sake," he muttered before throwing the glass slider door open, stepping behind me, lifting me by the waist and forcing me inside.

When he dropped me inside the door and moved to shut it, with him still outside, I yanked on his hand. We stumbled back, falling over the couch, with him on top. "I'm sorry," I gasped as he stared down at me.

He started pushing away from me, but I held him close. He growled in frustration, but didn't move off of me. In a brave moment, I leaned up and kissed his neck, dragged my lips to his earlobe and finally his cheek.

When he didn't respond to me, I did it again. I hit the same three spots with a little more pressure as I inched closer to his mouth. I did this 3 more times with the last kiss landing on the corner of his mouth.

With a sigh, I gave up. I looked up at him to find he wasn't scowling anymore. With that smirk of his, he whispered, "Cheesecake," before crushing his lips to mine.

He lowered his full weight onto me and when we kissed, it felt like we were one person. I held him tightly against my body and whimpered when I felt his tongue slide under mine. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and growled playfully. I felt that growl vibrate in his chest and it poured right into mine.

Paul pulled me forward, bringing us to a sitting position. "I can't wait 5 months to see you again, Rachel. I just can't do it. I need you," he admitted when he broke off the kiss.

I held his face in my hands and sighed. "I need you to trust me on this. I have a plan...and if this works, I can be home for good, sooner rather than later. But I have to make some changes and some sacrifices."

I felt his jaw clench under my hands. "Even if it means the end of us?" he snarled.

I dropped my hands like they were on fire. "I don't want that. I don't wanna lose you, Paul."

He pulled away from me and sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

I looked down at my hands and shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?" he echoed. "What does that even mean?"

I stood and crossed the room. "I'll pack my stuff...right now. Take me back to La Push. I'll quit school and we can be together."

Paul stared at me with his mouth gaping open. I turned and marched off to my room. I started opening my drawers and pulling out handfuls of clothes.

I felt Paul's hands in my hair, softly soothing me. "Please stop." When I didn't, he pulled me close to him. "I would never let you quit school for me," he murmured into my hair.

I held him tightly. "Then tell me what I can do to fix this. I can't lose you."

He sighed, "I'm not going anywhere. I was just mad."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "It's not fair of me to ask you to wait."

Paul smirked and shrugged. "You didn't ask me. You know I do whatever the hell I want."

I rolled my eyes and bit back a smile. "And you know I love that about you."

He smiled warmly and lowered his gaze. "And you know…" he paused to shove me back onto my bed. "That I love you."

I followed his eyes as he moved to the end of the bed, eyed me seductively and yanked on my pajama pants. I gasped when they came off with my panties. "Lose that shirt too," he ordered in a husky whisper.

I sat up and with shaky hands, I pulled my tee-shirt over my head, discarding it on the floor. He watched me unhook my bra and toss it over his head. When he licked his lips and climbed towards me, I held my breath.

I locked my knees together as a sudden wave of nerves hit me. Paul held his body over mine and whispered into my ear, "Please let me taste you."

Every part of me tingled in that moment. But anxiety took over me as I shook my head. "Paul…"

"Please," he murmured, pressing his lips to my neck and licking my skin. "I bet you taste so good, Rachel."

The way my name rolled off his tongue, the way it did the last time he came, had me squeezing my thighs together. Finally, I gave in. "Okay," I gasped.

Paul paused to look me in the eye with that devilish grin that let me know I was in trouble. He kissed his way down my chest, past my breasts, over my stomach, finally landing where he ached to taste me. I kept my legs locked, still unsure.

He brought his face back to mine and furrowed his brow. "Have you never done this before?" he asked curiously.

I covered my face with both hands and sighed. "Paul, please don't ask me that…"

He used one hand to uncover my face and I saw him smiling bigger than ever. "I'll go easy on you for your first time, babe."

I shuddered when he disappeared between my thighs again. I gripped my sheets tightly in anticipation of what he would do next. He popped back up to face me again and I had to laugh. "This works better if you're relaxed," he advised. "I promise you'll love this. Do you trust me?"

I nodded quickly and gave him a kiss. He broke away and disappeared again. I cautiously looked down at him and observed him nudging my thighs open with his lips. He curled his hands under me and used them to bring me closer to his mouth. He dragged his tongue along the inside of my thighs, one and then the other. He kissed me everywhere except where he promised he would. My need was building until I thought I would explode with anticipation.

When I buried my fingers in his hair, I could feel him smiling against the skin on my lower stomach. I finally felt ready so I resorted to begging, "Paul, please. I want you to taste me."

At first I could only feel his breath on me, so I lifted my hips every so slightly, hoping he would take the hint. "Someone sure is getting anxious," he teased.

I pulled a pillow over my head and screamed into it in frustration. When I pulled it away, he smirked up at me. "Hold onto that. You'll need it unless you want your roommate to hear you."

Before I could respond, I felt him slide a finger into me and I gasped. I felt one long languid lick and I wanted more. I spread my thighs wider and held my breath as his tongue descended upon me once more. He teased my clit before fully diving in, the pressure of his tongue sending electric shocks to every nerve ending in my body.

I lifted myself right up off the bed when he slid another finger into me. I grasped at my sheets, twisting them into knots. My breath was ragged as I struggled to take in air. A string of obscenities left my lips as I felt the increase of pressure his tongue provided. I started bucking my hips in time as my climax edged closer. He gave me a little more, sensing my urgency. His fingers crooked inside me, finding that spot that was sure to push me over the edge.

"Paul," I barely managed to squeak out as his tongue massaged my clit even harder. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the tingles climb the back of my thighs. My orgasm forced my toes to curl and everything to go white behind my eyes. I shoved that pillow over my mouth and cursed into it. My whole body convulsed and when I tried to close my thighs, because I couldn't take it anymore, Paul held me open and continued to taste me until I was nearly kicking him off. "Cheesecake!" I finally gasped breathlessly.

I felt him shaking when he pulled away, then he was gone. I struggled to get my breathing to return to normal. My mouth was dry and every muscle felt like mush. I was still tingling everywhere and I happily wondered how long this would last.

I let my eyes drift closed for a moment before hearing Paul shutting my door. He stood next to me, completely naked and looking like something from my dreams...the wet ones. He laughed at me as he handed me a towel. "I thought you might need this."

I rolled my eyes at him and wiped away the remnants of my climax. "I thought you were gonna drown us both," he teased as I tossed the into my hamper.

He climbed into bed with me and pulled me to his chest. I buried my head under his chin and sighed. "You really love to embarrass me, don't you?"

"Why are you embarrassed?" he mused. "I'm the one who just came without even being touched."

I pulled back and smirked. "Seriously?"

"Don't tease me. It's really humiliating."

I pressed my lips to his neck and nipped gently. "I think it's hot."

He hugged me tightly and laughed. "I'm glad you think so."

After a moment or two, I whispered, "You were right."

"Oh yeah?" he replied sleepily.

I tipped my head back and found his gaze. "I loved it. And I love you."

Paul squeezed me tighter and chuckled. "I think it's my tongue you love."

I shook my head against his chest and argued, "No, it's you. It's all you."

...

A/N: thanks to Mori for all the awesome reviews yesterday. They were all so good! Thanks for all your kind words.


	24. 24 - Back to Life

**24 - Back To Life**

The moment I woke up and didn't feel Paul next to me, I panicked. I checked the clock and wondered if I was too late. I stumbled into the living room and smelled coffee coming from the kitchen. I sneaked up on Paul and gave him a hug from behind.

He hummed as he turned in my arms and gave me and even tighter hug in return. "Did I wake you up?"

I playfully punched his gut and scowled. "No...but you should have."

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and chuckled. "But my baby looked so tired," he murmured into my hair. He pulled away and looked down on me smiling. "You look really sexy this morning."

I pushed my hair away from my face and shook my head. "I'm a mess."

He gripped my chin in his hand, licked his lips and smiled wider. "Still sexy."

And before I could argue again, he captured my lips with his. I melted against him and felt him pulling me closer with both hands. I hated tearing myself away from him, knowing this would be our last kiss, for quite a while.

When Paul pulled back, he pressed his forehead to mine and sighed, "Don't cry." His fingers wiped my tears away and I held him close to me.

"I don't want you to leave," I admitted quietly.

He kissed the top of my head and nodded. "Me either."

Paul insisted I go back to bed when he left. I tossed and turned for hours, hating how my bed felt without him. I finally got up and started my day, my mind never leaving my thoughts of Paul. He didn't call when he got home but I assumed he had to get to work. By the time I got to work, he still hadn't called and I was worried.

Work was boring. I kept remembering the last time I was here and how Paul had surprised me. We were dead and Kira was wrapping up silverware into paper napkins. I jumped when I heard the phone ring.

"Zeek's Pizza. This is Rachel. May I take your order?"

I listened for a voice on the other end and I was about to hang up when I heard, "Hi."

I inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice. "Paul?"

He chuckled. "Do you deliver to La Push?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Anything for you."

He laughed again. "Wow. You must have really enjoyed what I did to you last night."

I felt the tingles just thinking about it. He continued to talk dirty to me but all I could do was listen and get even more turned on. After we ended the call, I started thinking about Paul's birthday and what I could do to make it really special for him. Then I got an idea that I knew I'd need Kira's help with.

...

"Hello? Who the fuck is this?" I heard Jared's voice answer when I called Paul's house on his birthday.

The music was blasting and I doubted he could even hear me. "It's Rachel, dickhead! Where's the birthday boy?"

"Rachel? Oh hey! Yeah, Paul's real busy right now."

"I don't really care, Jared. Lemme talk to him...now!"

"Geez, you're grouchy. Hold on…"

I heard Jared call for Paul and then Paul's voice finally. "Hey, baby. How are you?"

I sighed when I heard how happy his voice sounded. "Hey there, big boy. Happy birthday to you."

I could practically hear his smile through the phone. "Thank you. And here I was hoping you'd show up on my doorstep."

"Oh, I wish. But I got something almost as good for you."

"Oh yeah?" he perked up. "And what would that be?"

My plan was for Jacob to deliver his card since I knew Paul had zero patience and would open it immediately if it had been sent to his house. I asked him to find Jacob and get the card from him.

When he got my card, he offered to open it in front of everyone and I freaked. "No, no, no! Don't do that, Paul...please."

I could hear him ripping the manila envelope that I sent it in. The one that said, **Private! For Paul's Eyes Only! **all over it.

I swear, I'm gonna kill him.

"Paul, this really isn't a good idea," I warned.

"Oh, fuck…"

A few seconds later, I could hear a door shut, furniture scraping the floor and the music muffled. I assumed he went to his room and all I could do was wait. The anticipation was unbearable. I listened to his breathing speed up and then he finally spoke.

"Who the fuck took these pictures?"

"Umm...Kira did," I replied nervously. "You don't like them?"

"Are you kidding me?" he answered quickly.

"I'm sorry...I just thought that…you'd like it," I sputtered nervously and on the verge of tears.

"Rachel…"

I sniffled. "What?"

He exhaled loudly and I waited for his reply. "You are so fucking beautiful."

My whole body tingled when he said that. "So you like them?"

He chuckled lightly. "I love them."

I smiled to myself and cheered on the inside. "Oh, I'm so glad," I gushed. "I was afraid you were mad at me."

Paul hummed. "Mad, no? Turned on? Hell yes."

"Good," I growled, finally able to relax.

"Paul! Get back out here! You can phone fuck Rachel later!"

I laughed when I heard Jared yelling through the door. I didn't really want Paul to see those pictures of me with a house full of people, but I just couldn't wait any longer.

It had been a week since I asked Kira to take some sexy pictures of me in lingerie. It made me nervous as hell getting the pictures taken and even more nervous convincing myself to send them. Kira had access to a dark room so her and I had been the only ones to see them up until now. She convinced me they were hot and Paul would love them. But I was still anxious.

She had helped me doll up with makeup and I had curled my hair, piling it on top of my head in a sexy, loose bun. I even wore heels. I had 4 different outfits and about a dozen photos for him to enjoy for his birthday. I modeled the see-through teddy that Paul had seen the day he had helped me move into my apartment. And I was wearing it now.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?" I replied breathlessly.

"What are you wearing?"

I'm sure he could hear the hitch in my breath at his not-so-innocent question. "I'm wearing one of the outfits from those pictures. Wanna guess which one?"

"Please say it's the black one," he answered quickly.

I chuckled softly. "Good guess, birthday boy."

"And what are you doing right now?" he murmured, his voice thick with desire.

I paused to lick my lips and I imagined him. "I'm on my bed, in that black little number you like, and…"

"And?" he echoed anxiously.

"And...I'm waiting for you to tell me what to do."

"Oh yes," he hissed. "The first thing you can do...is get those panties off. Cuz you won't be needing them."

I hummed and squeezed my eyes shut. I let the phone rest on my shoulder as I slid out of my panties. "Done," I breathed. "Now what?"

I could hear him licking his lips and I smiled. "You know those little elastic straps...the ones holding up your stockings? Pull 'em. I wanna hear them snap against your skin."

My breathing sped up as I complied with his demand. I whimpered when the stretchy material smacked my thighs and left behind a tingly sensation. "Paul…"

"Mmm that's it. Now I wanna know how wet you are." He paused and I heard a soft moan. "And don't take too long because these pictures...are doing all sorts of bad things to me."

I inhaled sharply and told him what He wanted to hear. Neither one of us took very long to get there. Thinking about Paul touching himself was doing all sorts of bad things to me too. Now if only I had some sexy pictures of him to look at, too.

As soon as we both stopped quaking, I asked Paul a serious question. "Did anyone see those pictures, Paul?"

'No! And no one ever will," he promised.

"You swear?"

"Yes, baby. Do you think I want any of my friends knowing what a little freak you are?"

I scoffed. "A freak? If I'm a freak, then what does that make you?"

He laughed. "I'm a freak, too. That's why we're so good together. But, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"One of these days, I'm gonna let you be in charge of me. Do you think you can handle that?"

The thought of calling the shots just thrilled me. I hummed dreamily and nodded. "Oh yeah. And I'll be ready for that."

Paul laughed too. That warm, rich laugh of his washed over me and made me feel so content. "I miss you," he blurted. "I miss you so much."

I gasped. "Me too. I hate it."

"I should probably get back to my guests. There's no telling what those party animals are doing to my house."

I told Paul goodbye and wished him a happy birthday one more time. I hated that I couldn't be with him with his birthday, but I tried to take comfort in the fact that this would be the last time we would ever have to spend his birthday apart.

...

The months passed by quickly. But unfortunately, time was not our friend. The longer Paul and I were apart, the more we fought. As winter ended and Spring began, I heard from Paul less and less. He kept our phone calls short or hung up on me when we got into a fight. I hated the distance between us. It was my fault, but it was tearing us apart.

In April, after another call to Paul had gone unanswered, I called home to speak to Jacob. I just needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?"

I looked down at the phone, utterly confused. "Embry, is that you?"

Embry chuckled. "Yeah, it's me, Rachel. How are you?"

"Oh fine. I just wanted to talk to Jake. Is here there?"

"He's out in the garage. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No...it's nothing important. I can call back another time."

There was a pause and then I heard, "Are you okay?"

I considered lying. I tried to bottle it in. I told him how Paul and I had been fighting and how I barely heard from him anymore. And honestly, I wasn't even sure if we were a couple anymore.

Embry listened patiently. He was a good listener. I figured he would use this opportunity to tell me, 'I told you so.' After all, he had called it over New Year's. He told me then that Paul would hurt me and he was right.

After I went on and on about my problems, I asked Embry about his life. I wanted to know how things were going with Kristen and school. He told me that nothing ever happened with Kristen, besides that initial New Year's kiss. I didn't ask why, because I already had a feeling.

And as if he could read my mind, Embry said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted over at Sue's on New Year's Day. I don't know what came over me."

I thought back to Embry's fingers on my knee under the table and how he held me when I washed the dishes. I finally asked him, "Was all that my fault? Did I somehow mislead you into thinking I wanted something more from you then just friendship?"

"No, Rachel. It wasn't your fault." He paused to take a deep breath and then continued. "I've liked you for a long time. When Paul came along, I resented him getting the shot with you that I thought I deserved. It's stupid. I know you never looked at me that way."

"Embry…"

"It's okay, Rachel," he replied, the sadness gone from his voice. "I guess I had bottled all that up and when everything happened at that party, I lost it on Paul. I didn't think he treated you right and I still don't. And then I kinda made that pass at you, forcing you to say you loved him. It was hard to hear, but I guess I needed to hear it."

"Paul is hard to deal with, but so am I."

Embry chuckled. "Listen to you defend him. Why? He's hurt you again."

"I just feel something for him that I can't explain. It's never made sense, but somehow I just can't shake that feeling."

Embry sighed and stayed quiet for a moment. "Should I talk to him for you? I can tell him how much he's hurting you…"

"No!" I insisted. "He would be so mad if he knew I had talked to you about this."

Embry growled. "This is what I'm talking about. You're afraid of him. Can't you have guy friends?"

"I'm not afraid," I challenged. "And you are my friend, that's why I don't want him messing with you."

"While I appreciate your concern, Rachel. I really can take care of myself," he insisted.

"With your toothpick arms?" I teased. "I doubt it."

He scoffed and we both laughed. It felt good to laugh with him. And yeah, I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt Embry and being friends with him would most certainly upset Paul. But I enjoyed talking to him and was surprised at how mature he really was.

We ended the call soon after that, but not before Embry gave me his number and told me I could call him if I needed to talk. He promised not to tell Paul and I tried not to feel bad for leaning on Embry when I really wanted Paul.

Another month went by with hardly any word from Paul. I began calling Embry and our friendship grew from there. I tried to be mindful of his feelings, but we never talked about New Year's again or his crush on me. I just enjoyed having someone be in my corner.

Now it was only a week until I finished up this semester and headed home. I had finally gotten a hold of Paul to say I'd be home soon, but I also had to tell him that I couldn't stay for the whole summer. He hung up on me again. I never got to tell him why. I never got to explain how this would bring me home for good. He wouldn't return my calls.

Now here I was, ready to return to La Push and not even excited about seeing Paul. A whole lot changed between us in those five months and I didn't think I was ready to just forgive and forget...not just yet.

…...


	25. 25 - Facing the Truth

**25 - Facing the Truth**

When I walked through the doors of my old high school, it was like going back in time. It smelled the same. The kids were different of course, but the excited chatter of the last day of school was undeniable. The halls were littered with stray papers even though there were extra garbage cans set up for locker cleanups.

I made my way to the principal's office. I knew where it was even though I didn't need to go there much when I attended high school. I was the good girl. I focused on my studies and stayed out of trouble. I laughed to myself when I thought about what my high school self would have thought of Paul Lahote as a boyfriend. I definitely would have run the other way.

I announced my arrival to the secretary and waited to be called back. I turned and glanced out of the windowed office. My eyes automatically drifted to the strong jaw of the boy I'd been crazy about for almost a year. My stomach dropped and I held my breath. As a reflex, I reached for the doorknob, needing to close the distance between us.

I suddenly froze when I saw him stop and wrap his arm around an all too familiar female...Leah. She slipped her arm around his waist and they continued down the hall together. I felt as though In had been punched in the gut.

"Miss Black? Mrs. Gordon will see you now."

I scowled when I lost sight of Paul and Leah in the sea of students crammed down the long hallway. I forced a smile and made my way to the principal's tiny office.

I could barely focus on my interactions with the woman in front of me, because my thoughts kept drifting back to Paul. He didn't know I would be here, really no one did. My dad had picked me up at the train station and let me borrow his truck to get here. Other than that, my presence was a mystery to everyone. And now that I had seen Leah hanging on Paul, I was starting to wish I had stayed in Seattle.

When the meeting ended, I shook hands with Mrs. Gordon. She seemed pleased with the interview, but I hoped this would be the last place I would be assigned to student teach next year. It would be too weird with Jacob, his friends and of course, Paul.

When I left the office, I went to the left instead of the right and found myself wandering the near empty halls. It was so strange to be back here after being gone for three years. I glanced into a display case, noticing the pictures inside looked the same as they had when I went here.

I caught the reflection of a familiar face and heard an even more familiar voice. "Rachel? Is that you?"

I turned slowly and my smile spread. "Yeah, it's me, Embry."

He looked so happy to see me and in that moment, I was glad it was him who found me and not someone else. We stood there awkwardly until I stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I heard him sigh as though he was glad that I had made the first move. Hugging him seemed natural and although this was not the first time, it felt different. We were closer now, we had shared so much and I felt we knew each other better.

When he released me, I laughed. "You finally grew," I observed, looking up at him a little more than I had 5 months ago. I squeezed his ribs and noted, "But you're still too skinny."

He held my shoulders in his hands and smiled widely. "I have good metabolism

...sue me."

I chuckled lightly and nodded. It felt easy and comfortable talking to Embry. We laughed and joked together in the most natural way. He finally asked me what I knew he was dying to know. "So I take it you're not here to see me?" he asked hopefully.

I scowled playfully at him. "I'm not here to see Paul either, so don't feel bad."

He bit back a smile and nodded slowly. He slipped his arm around my shoulder and guided me to his locker, that he had already begun clearing out. "So do I have to guess?" he mused as he tossed out a handful of papers.

I leaned on the locker next to his and shook my head. "I'm interviewing for student teaching positions. Not just here, but in Forks and Port Angeles. I wouldn't start until after Christmas though."

Embry looked at me with a crazy smile. "_You_...teaching _here_? That would be crazy."

I sighed. "Let's hope I don't end up here. I hate to think how that would go down."

Embry glanced over my shoulder and scowled. I followed his line of sight, noticing Paul and Leah halfway down the hall as she watched him clean out his locker. "How long has that been going on?" I asked absently, trying to act like I didn't care.

"About a week or two. Her longtime boyfriend, Sam was missing for a few weeks. He shows back up, all muscular and shit with his hair cut off and proceeds to dump her. Oh and he fell for her cousin in the process. Isn't that messed up?"

"Wow," I replied. "And now she's with Paul?"

"No...I don't...I think they're just friends, Rachel," he sputtered nervously. "I don't think he likes her like that."

Leah was tossing her head back and laughing. It sure as hell looked like flirting to me. "I'm gonna go," I announced suddenly. This was the last place I wanted to be.

"Have you seen Jacob yet?"

I shook my head quickly. "I've only seen you."

We glanced back down the hallway, where Leah was running her hand up Paul's arm. I felt nauseous. "I just can't be here right now."

Embry looked down at me and frowned. "You're gonna have to deal with him eventually."

"But not now," I replied sadly. I glanced back to them and cursed under my breath. Paul and Leah were walking this way, arm in arm. "I wish I could just disappear."

Embry looked at them and pulled me close to him. He wedged me between him and his opened locker. He lifted his arms and tucked me under his chin, completely hiding me from Paul. I leaned in closer to him when I heard Paul's voice. "Damn, Embry...are you coming up for air or what?"

I could feel myself shaking as Paul smacked Embry on the back, pushing us even closer together. After a few minutes had passed, Embry closed his arms around me and whispered, "I think he's gone."

I tipped my head back and peered up at him. "Please check."

Embry nodded almost imperceptibly. He leaned back and looked toward the exit. "I don't see him anymore."

A gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks. I really owe you one."

Embry gave me a devilish smile and bit his lip. "Oh really?"

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him back gently. "You're such a pervert. I gotta go."

He laughed as I slinked down the hall and out of his sight. I was still smiling until I looked up and saw Paul leaning against his Bronco, with his back to me, and Leah facing him. She was leaning into him, I assumed for a kiss. I nearly sprinted to my dad's truck, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

I slid into the driver's seat and checked the rearview mirror, but I didn't see Leah or Paul, but his car was still there. Before I could even turn the key, the passenger door jerked open and Paul stood in the doorway leaning in.

I glanced over at him and scowled. "I gotta go. Can you shut the door?"

Paul threw his head back and laughed as he climbed in beside me and pulled the keys from the ignition. "Now you're not going anywhere."

"Paul!" I argued. "I'm not messing around. I have a shift at the diner and I can't be late."

He moved a little closer to me and whispered, "Oh, you're gonna be very late."

I pressed a hand to his chest and growled. "Did you use that line on Leah too?"

Paul squeezed his eyes shut and cringed. "I'm sorry you saw that…"

"I bet you are," I interrupted quickly. "I'm sure you were trying to keep her a secret, but you know what? I don't even care. Do what you want. I didn't come here for you." My voice kept rising and I had zero ability to keep my cool.

Paul just smirked and cocked his head. "Did you come here for Embry? I know you two have been talking."

I scoffed. "Yeah. I talk to Embry sometimes and do you know why?" I paused, but his smirk remained. "He actually answers the phone when I call him." I turned away from him and stared straight ahead.

He sighed loudly. "I fucked up, okay? I pissed you off, like I always do. But, Rachel…" he paused and slipped his hand behind my neck, turning my face toward his. "I don't want this to be over. You're my girl. You know that."

I recoiled from his touch, but my tone was even and flat. "Just get out."

He furrowed his brow and leaned in closer to me. "Rachel…"

I pressed him back with both hands and narrowed my gaze. "You can't just say I'm your girl. You actually have to act like it. You have to put _me _first. You have to _talk _to me..._even_ when I make you mad. This shit between us doesn't just go away when I'm in town. We have to work at it. And that means you actually have to try."

He slid his arm around me and dropped his head to my shoulder. "I _am_ trying. You're the one wanting to run away."

I could feel his breath on my neck. He curled his hand around the opposite shoulder while his other hand snaked around my waist. He pulled me close as his lips brushed my ear and I heard him whisper, "You gotta let me fix this, Rachel. I can't lose you."

I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to pull away. Everything I felt for him was begging me to forgive him. But my head and my heart said, _oh hell no._

"Let me go, Paul. I can't do this right now."

Suddenly the driver's side door flung open and Embry leaned in. "She said let her go."

Paul raised his head slowly and sneered, "Stay out of this, Embry."

"Just leave her alone, Paul," Embry replied angrily. "She needs some space right now."

Paul leaned over me and shook his head. "You don't have a clue _what _she needs," he paused and gave Embry an evil grin. "And you never will."

I could see how badly Embry wanted to throttle Paul. I looked up at Embry and shook my head. Paul kissed my cheek and pushed the truck keys into my hand. With all the cockiness I had come to expect from Paul, he announced, "We can talk later. I know where to find you."

He slid out of the seat without another word as Embry watched him go. Embry motioned for me to slide over as Quil and Jacob climbed into the cab. "You okay?" Jacob muttered as he leaned forward.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

Embry pried the keys from my hand and started the truck. He slid his right arm around my shoulder and drove us home in silence.

...

When I got to work later, my mind was all over the place. I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Paul. I guess it was more of a fight than a conversation, but still. I was so torn on how to deal with him.

About an hour before closing, Jared walked in with a girl and gave me a big smile when I saw him. "I'll be right there," I called as I grabbed some menus.

They took a booth by the door and I approached them. "Hey, Jared. What can I get you?"

I nodded my head as he excitedly introduced me to his date, her name was Brooke, and ordered them both a coke and some cheese fries. My attention drifted outside where I saw Leah and Paul arguing. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Jared gave me an empathetic smile and said, "Please take Paul back. I _really _can't stand Leah."

Before I could respond, Leah breezed by me and slid into the seat across from Jared. I felt Paul behind me, his fingers barely grazing my hip and his breath on my neck. He pulled my ponytail playfully and whispered into my ear, "How's the cheesecake tonight?"

I could feel myself blushing as I turned toward the sound of his voice. "Sorry...all out of cheesecake," I murmured.

He nibbled on his lower lip and nodded. "Sorry to hear that. You know it's my favorite."

"Can I get you something else?" I asked, trying to keep my breathing normal.

Paul looked me up and down slowly. I felt like he could see right through me. When he failed to answer, I tapped him on the shoulder with my pen and leaned in closer.

"Hello? You wanna order something?"

"I do," Leah replied scowling. "Turkey club and an iced tea."

I copied down her order and nodded. I raised my gaze slowly, meeting Paul's dark eyes with my own. "And you? What do you want, Paul?" My voice was husky and my tone was suggestive as hell. I couldn't help myself. I cocked my head to the side and nibbled the end of my pen. Paul couldn't take his eyes off of me and Leah looking like she wanted to kill me was just a bonus.

Paul swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing a few times as he did. I rolled my eyes at his nonresponse and turned to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back to him and I slammed against him roughly. With our bodies pressed together, my arms curled protectively in front of me, and Jared snickering, Paul finally answered me.

"You know what I want. Bring it to me." There was no mistaking his tone. He wasn't talking about food. He wanted me.

I licked my lips and nodded. "Coming right up." My voice was shaky and he smirked at my response. _Yeah, that's right, asshole. Two can play this game. _I backed away slightly, but he still had a tight grip on my wrist. I glanced down at where he held me and raised my eyebrows. "Do you mind?"

"Come on, Paul," Jared scoffed. "Let her go."

Paul held both hands up and smiled at me. "Sorry."

I retreated from him as quickly as I possibly could. I placed their orders with the cook and filled the drink orders myself. I had my back to their table, but I could still feel Paul's eyes on me. I brought the Cokes to Jared and Brooke. When I placed the iced tea in front of Leah, I leaned over Paul ever so slightly. I shuddered when I felt his fingers behind my knee. I bolted back to the counter and scowled when I heard him chuckling. _Asshole._

When their food was ready, I placed the orders down and gave Paul a cherry milkshake with extra whipped cream and three maraschino cherries on top. He looked at it and then up at me. "This is what you think I want?"

I put both hands on the table leaned forward, squeezing my breasts together slightly as I did. "This isn't what you want?" I watched Paul's gaze drift to my chest and I took away the view just as quickly as I gave it. I reached for the shake, wrapping my fingers around the frosted glass. "You don't want it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "I can take it back."

Paul covered my fingers with his and he smirked. "No, I want it. I'm in the mood for something sweet."

I pulled my hand back and watched him pull a cherry from the top, popping it into his mouth. He laughed and I had to look away from his mouth. I glanced at Jared, who was trying to bite back a smile. I scowled at him and I retreated once more.

When I returned to their table later to clear the plates, Jared shot Paul a look, causing me to glance between them. "What?"

Jared cleared his throat and shrugged. "We're going to the beach after this. There's bonfire. You should come."

"Jared!" Leah scowled. Jared jumped, it was obvious that Leah had kicked him under the table.

"I'm closing tonight. I can't go."

When I walked away, with their plates in my hands, I heard Leah sneer, "You heard Cinderella. She has to work...poor thing."

Jared told her to shut up and I felt a little better. But why wasn't Paul defending me?

I strolled back over to their table with my head held high, determined not to let Leah know she had gotten under my skin. I refused to make eye contact with her or Paul. "Ready for your check?" I smiled weakly at Jared.

Brooke and Jared slid out of the booth and Jared nodded to Paul. "This one's on Paul."

I totalled up the ticket and scrawled the total at the bottom. I put it on the table in front of Paul and said, "Whenever you're ready."

I turned away from him, but he stood and cupped my elbow with his hand. "Hold on," he replied.

Leah slid out of the booth, tossed us both a dirty look and stormed out. Paul just shook his head and laughed. I smirked in satisfaction. "Was it something I said?"

Paul dug in his back pocket for his wallet and produced some cash. "She doesn't like me very much right now."

I held my hand out for the money and shrugged. "Do you care?"

He pressed the cash into my hand and let his fingers linger on mine. He leaned in close to me, pressed his mouth to my ear, and whispered, "The only thing I care about it...is you."

I shuddered when he dragged his lips to my cheek and kissed me gently. When he walked away, I glanced down at the money he gave me and furrowed my brow. "This is too much, Paul. I can't take this."

He swung around to face me with his back to the door. He gave me a wide smile and shrugged. "Keep it. You deserve it."

I smiled back at him and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Thank you."

Paul backed out the door and beamed at me. "Come to the bonfire, Rachel. Okay?"

"Maybe," I replied.

He wagged his eyebrows at me and pushed the door open with his butt. "I'll see you out there!" he called, not giving me a chance to respond.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Paul Lahote was too damn cute for his own good.

...

A/N: thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to know you're enjoying the story. I love to hear what you think!


	26. 26 - Starting Over

**26 - Starting Over**

_**Paul's POV**_

I glanced around the beach and shook my head. First damn day of summer and people were acting like idiots. The fire was blazing, thanks to Jared throwing a shit ton of lighter fluid on it. A fifth of Jack Daniels was making the rounds, everyone pouring a little into their cups and taking a swig.

There were girls skinny dipping, even though it was no way warm enough for that. Little shrieks and splashes could be heard every few minutes. I was already bored and wanting to go find Rachel.

"What's wrong with you?"

I rolled my eyes and stood, wanting to get as far away from Leah as possible. "Just leave me alone," I muttered when I found her following me.

"What is your problem?" she seethed.

I popped open a can of Coke and added it to the triple shot of Jack I already had in my cup. "You're my problem. You're clingy and whiny. Go be a bitch somewhere else."

"We had a deal," she reminded me.

I turned to face her now and I shook my head. "The only deal we had was that I told you I'd listen to you bitch about Sam. I never agreed to treating Rachel like shit or you trying to kiss me at school today. Rachel is my girl. I have zero interest in you."

"I can help you," she offered, reaching for my shoulder.

I pulled away from her quickly. "Help me do what?"

"Make her jealous," she replied, smirking. "You saw how she was acting at the diner. She hates me. You could use that to your advantage."

I shook my head quickly. "I won't do it. It's not worth it to me. I can get Rachel back without your help."

"What about me?" she begged. "I wanted you to help me make Sam jealous. I know I can, if you just…"

"No! Sam isn't here, Leah. He's off fucking Emily somewhere. He isn't thinking about you."

Her eyes opened wide and her expression looked as though I had slapped her. "You are such a bastard," she seethed.

I sighed, suddenly feeling bad. "Forget about Sam. You can do better. If he can't see how great you are...then fuck him."

Leah lowered her gaze and sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over this."

"Come here," I urged gently, pulling her into a warm hug. I laughed to myself when I thought that it must be Rachel's influence causing me to soften toward Leah. I never would have done this a year ago.

When I pulled away, she gave me a small smile. I lowered my face to hers and returned the smile. "You're gonna be okay. Just give yourself some time."

She nodded and told me she was gonna walk home. I watched her walk away, feeling pretty good about myself. Then I saw Rachel approaching the bonfire and my heart sank. I prayed she hadn't seen me with Leah. _Fuck._

I watched as she walked up to Jacob and they started talking. He was no doubt bending her ear about Bella. He hadn't talked to Bella since he crashed her prom and he also hadn't shut up about it either.

Rachel looked beautiful. She had changed out of diner uniform and into a pair of very short cutoffs. When she pulled the elastic band from her hair and let her shiny black locks pour over her shoulders, I felt my cock get hard. She shook her hair out a few times and slipped the band over her wrist.

Quil and Embry joined them and I scowled. _Ugh_. Time to make my presence known. I armed myself with a second Jack and Coke, thinking it would be a good reason to approach her.

As I sauntered over, my confidence was suddenly shaken when Embry pulled Rachel into a hug. Now that would have been okay except his hands were on her lower back, too low for my taste...and he kept them there. _Oh fuck no._

She twisted away from him shyly and I cheered inside. I slid behind her undetected, holding a cup out in front of her. "I thought you might be thirsty."

When she turned her head to thank me, her hair brushed my nose and I inhaled deeply. _Yum. _ She hadn't yelled at me yet, so I took a chance and by moving beside her and letting my arm rest loosely on her waist.

She leaned in to talk to me over the blaring music. "Where's your date?" she mused.

I copied her move, tilting my head toward her ear and replying, "She had to work. She just got here."

Rachel tried to hide her smile behind her cup, but it was too late. _I see you, Pretty Girl. _I leaned in to look in her cup and she gave me a side eye glance. "Are you gonna give me a hard time for drinking too fast?" she replied smiling, her mouth grazing my neck this time.

I had to keep myself from grabbing the back of her head when I felt those lips on my skin. I knew she hadn't done it on purpose, because she now had to get on her tiptoes to reach my ear. "I'm just trying to keep up with you," I flirted.

She turned to face me now. She tipped her head back and finished her drink. I watched as a few drops dribbled onto her chin and down her neck. She ran the back of her hand over the errant drops and then licked them away. _Holy fuck. _She caught me staring and punished me by trapping the tip of her tongue between her teeth and leaving it there. Out of instinct, I reached for her chin and held it in my hand. I wanted that tongue on my skin, in my mouth and all over my neck. She was killing me.

"Rachel…" I began.

Jared decided that now would be a good time to interrupt us. "Looks like someone's in need of a refill," he practically sang, his head bouncing side to side.

Rachel nodded and I watched as Jared poured straight Jack into her cup. "Do you want some Coke with that?" I offered as she took a sip and grimaced from the burn.

"Ooh," she groaned as she crinkled up her nose. She gripped the front of my t-shirt and pressed her forehead to the center of my chest. I couldn't help but beam, being so close to her. I slid my hand under her hair and held her neck gently. I rolled my eyes at Jared, who was waggling his eyebrows at me. I mouthed, '_thanks' _to him and he nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I pressed my nose to the top of her head and inhaled deeply.

She laughed as she lifted her head slowly. "I don't think I've had a drink since New Year's. It's a little strong." She squeezed her eyes shut and swayed a little. When the song changed, she backed away, announcing, "Who wants to dance with me?"

She poured her shot into my cup and stacked the empty cup under mine. None of us nswered her, so she dragged poor Quil by his hand and tried to get him to dance. Embry stepped over to the space previously occupied by Rachel and crossed his arms. He didn't say anything to me, but I could see he wasn't taking his eyes off Rachel. "You know she's gonna break your heart, right?" I asked him as we both stared at her.

"You're so fucking cocky, Paul. You act like you two are back together already."

I sipped my Jack and nodded. "It's just a matter of time."

Embry scowled. He continued to watch Quil fumble awkwardly with Rachel. When Quil turned to us for help, Embry said, "We'll see about that."

Embry cut in and Quil retreated back to Jacob and I. Jacob leaned over to me as I watched Embry slow dance with Rachel. "Aren't you gonna do something about that?"

I scoffed. "Well, Jacob," I paused and clasped his shoulder. "You almost sound like you _want _me to break that up."

Jacob shrugged and chuckled lightly. "I just don't think that will end well. He's gonna get hurt."

"I just told him the same thing, but instead of listening to me, he went to dance with her instead. Fuckin' hard head."

Jacob looked shocked. "You care about Embry? That's new."

I sipped a little more of my drink and tilted my head. Rachel didn't look all that comfortable in Embry's arms, but she was definitely tipsy and quite possibly drunk, so I was keeping a close eye. "They're friends, Jacob. If he makes a move and she rejects him, I doubt their friendship would survive. And Rachel would get hurt. And _she_ is who I care about."

Jacob nodded. "Good point."

I laughed when I saw a couple of girls smiling at Jacob. "Maybe you should quit worrying about your sister and get you some."

Jacob looked confused so I tipped my head toward the eager females and gave the boys a knowing look. "I can take care of Rachel. Go talk to those girls, you and Quil."

Jacob looked hesitant and Quil looked curious. "I don't know…" Jacob began.

"I can guarantee Bella isn't thinking about you right now. And she's not gonna play with your dick…" I paused to tip my head toward the two girls who were now waving at us. "...but that girl might."

Jacob gave me a disgusted look, but Quil laughed. "Really, Paul?"

"They're interested," I commented. "You should go talk to them."

Jacob just shook his head. "Okay they don't have to play with your dick...making out is good too...real good," I told him.

"He's saving himself for Bella," Quil quipped, earning him a punch in the arm from Jacob.

"Come on, you guys! You should be out there getting some ass…or at the very least, some practice for when the time comes."

"Is that what you were doing with Leah?" Jacob sneered, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I never touched her."

"Dude...come on," Quil goaded.

I shook my head and smirked. "Dude, nothin.' I didn't wait a year to have sex with Rachel just to…"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I cringed. "Pretend I didn't say that," I said quickly.

Quil's mouth gaped open. "No way! You guys haven't done it?"

I groaned. "No, we haven't. Don't say anything. I shouldn't have told you."

Jacob smirked. "She's making _you _wait? Wow...I got like a whole new level of respect for you now."

"Damn, Paul," Quil began. "You must really have it bad for Rachel."

I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "You have no idea."

...

I told Quil and Jacob that I would be their wingman and I practically pushed them over to meet the girls. They both sucked at flirting, so I helped out by complimenting Jacob on his mechanic skills and I told them Quil was an amazing soccer player, and he is sort of good. Just not as good as me.

I finished my drink and tossed the cups into the fire. I wove my way around the people dancing until I was standing behind Rachel. She was still dancing with Embry, her arms keeping him at a distance. I smiled at Embry and asked, "May I cut in?"

Embry scowled and started to shake his head, but Rachel pulled back from him, basically stepping into my waiting arms. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away.

Rachel started to turn and face me, but I pressed my fingers around her waist and held her still. I heard the hitch in her breath when I lowered my mouth to her ear and hummed. "You feel so good."

"Are we dancing?" she asked as her body began to sway.

I moved my hips in time with hers as she covered my hands with hers. I brushed my lips from her neck to the curve of her shoulder. She was wearing a tank top with so much bare skin exposed, I just couldn't help myself.

When she tipped her head to the side, her hair swept aside, leaving her neck exposed. I wanted to kiss the skin there and nibble on it. I had waited so long for this that the anticipation was unbearable. I was also cautious, knowing her friendliness could be attributed to the Jack Daniels and not necessarily because she forgave me.

"I missed you," I mumbled against her neck. "I'm so glad you're home."

She shuddered a little and I smiled against her skin. When she lifted her hand, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair, the back of my arms erupted in goose bumps. I trailed my mouth up the side of her neck, landing on her earlobe. I sucked it into my mouth and murmured, "Let's go for a walk."

Rachel nodded quickly, pulling my hand from her waist and holding it while we walked to the water's edge. She let my hand go as she looked out over the water. "I missed the beach," she announced quietly.

"I missed you," I retorted cautiously.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged. "And lucky for you, Leah was here to keep you company."

I stepped in front of her, lowering my head to meet her gaze. "Do you see her here? No. And she won't be bothering you anymore."

Her eyes bore through me angrily. "All finished with her then?"

I shook my head and frowned. "I never had anything going on with her. We're friends. And when she tried to kiss me, I rejected her. And that was _before _I knew you were home."

Her expression softened, but she kept her arms protectively in front of her chest. "Why have you been ignoring my phonecalls? You don't want me anymore?"

My heart broke when I heard the sadness in her voice. "It's not that. Not even close. Just the opposite actually."

She looked up at me before squeezing her eyes shut and swaying a little. I stepped forward to steady her as she shook her head, I assumed trying to shake the feeling away. "I don't feel right," she murmured.

"Too much to drink?" I asked, although I only remembered her drinking the cup I brought her plus part of the shot Jared poured her.

She pressed her fingers to her temple and shook her head again. "I don't think I ate today."

No sooner than the words left her mouth, did she collapse against my chest. "Fuck," I muttered as I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her to my chest.

She rested her head against my shoulder as I swiftly carried her to my car, carefully trying to avoid Embry. It was no use. By the time I made it to the parking lot, Embry, Quil and Jacob were hot on my heels.

"What the fuck did you do?" Embry spat.

"Open the damn door."

Embry was seething. Quil pulled the passenger side rear door open and slid inside, holding his arms out to help me with Rachel. "What's wrong with her?" Jacob demanded.

"He plied her with liquor so he could get down her pants," Embry accused, his eyes blazing in anger.

I gently set Rachel in the back seat, allowing her head to rest against Quil's shoulder. I shut the door carefully before grabbing Embry by the shirt and slamming him against the door I just closed. "Go to hell, you piece of shit."

Jacob used both hands to separate us. "Quit it! Both of you!"

I finally released the bastard when I saw the panic in Jacob's eyes. "What happened?" Jacob pleaded.

I sucked in a deep breath and glared at Embry. "She didn't have that much to drink. She just told me she didn't think she ate today…"

Embry scoffed. "Wonder why? She had to watch Leah drape herself all over you at school and then you harassed her in the parking lot. She's stressed the fuck out!"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. She saw me with Leah...in school. When? Then it hit me and I suddenly felt nauseous. "The girl you had pinned to your locker...that was Rachel? You son of a…"

When I advanced on Embry again, Jacob stepped between us. "Enough!" He shoved me back roughly and I came back to my senses.

I handed my keys to Embry and sneered, "Drive."

"You fucking drive," he retorted, tossing the keys back at me.

Before I could say another word, he opened the door and slid in next to Rachel. I rounded the Bronco, squeezing my keys so hard they were leaving imprints in my hand. By the time I got in the driver's seat, I could see Embry pulling Rachel into his lap. I turned the key and adjusted the rearview mirror. When I saw him pressing

kisses to her forehead, I nearly lost my shit.

When I pulled up to Jacob's house, I couldn't get to Rachel fast enough. Embry was fumbling around trying to lift her up, but I pushed him aside. "Out of my way, Junior."

He literally growled at me when I held her to my chest and carried her inside. Jacob waved me into the house after making sure his father was sound asleep. I carefully placed Rachel on her bed. I gently pushed the hair away from her face. I cringed when I thought about what Embry had said. Had I stressed her out today? Was it my fault she passed out?

She was breathing deeply, sleeping soundly and looking so angelic. I smoothed my hand over her stomach, coming to rest on the button of her shorts. When I undid her shorts, I heard Embry's voice coming from the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted in a whisper.

"Changing her clothes," I answered simply.

"You've got to be kidding."

"I just want her to be more comfortable." Embry stood next to me, looking down at Rachel. I knew he could see the edge of her panties from behind the half-open zipper of her jean shorts. I covered her with my hands and glared up at him. "Do you mind?"

Embry glanced away when I caught him looking. "I'm not leaving her alone with you."

I scowled at him. "You think I've never seen her naked before?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you have."

"Should I ask Jake to do this? Or maybe wake Billy up?"

Embry scowled back at me. "I guess not."

I sighed when she shifted a little. "Look in her bag," I pointed to the luggage on her dresser. "Can you find her some pajamas?"

I reached around Rachel's back and pulled her to my chest. With one hand I pulled her tank top over her head. Then I unhooked her bra and discarded it. I kept her upper half pressed firmly to my chest as I waited for Embry to return. I was letting him help me but I'd be damned if he was gonna get a look at her naked. He scowled when he saw her resting her head on my shoulder and her nose nestled deep in the crook of my neck.

"Oh, Paul," she murmured as she inhaled deeply.

I pressed my cheek to hers and smiled. "I'm right here," I promised softly.

Embry stood there with the pajamas in his hand and shrugged. "What should I do?"

I lifted one of her arms so he could push her hand through the sleeve. Then we did the same thing on the other side. I carefully pulled her shirt down, ensuring that Embry saw nothing. I, on the other hand, got a nice look at her mocha colored nipples which were hard and straining against her shirt.

I made quick work of removing her shorts and dressing her in the pajama pants that Embry had found. He just stood and watched. There was something about the way he looked at her that really bothered me.

Once she was dressed and tucked in, I pressed a kiss to her forehead and pushed Embry out of her room. I shoved him all the way to the front door and gave Jacob a look. "Don't follow us," I ordered.

I pushed on Embry's back hard when we cleared the ramp. He whirled around to face me and found that I wasn't joking around.

"You took Rachel's picture, didn't you? One of the ones she sent me for my birthday? You saw it and you took it...didn't you?"

Embry just stared, which pissed me off more than lying about it. "Answer me, you fuck!" I demanded.

Embry swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. "Yeah...I took it."

…..

A/N: if you read something and you like something, say something ;)


	27. 27 - Screwing Up

**Chapter 27 - Screwing Up**

_"You took Rachel's picture, didn't you? One of the ones she sent me for my birthday? You saw it and you took it...didn't you?"_

_Embry just stared, which pissed me off more than lying about it. "Answer me, you fuck!" I demanded._

_Embry swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. "Yeah.. I took it."_

**_Paul's POV_**

I balled my fists up and bared my teeth. Embry's eyes opened widely in fear. When I advanced on him, he kept backing up until he was pinned against the side of my Bronco. "I want that fucking picture back, do you hear me?"

Embry nodded quickly. "Are you gonna tell her...that I took it?"

I pressed my fists together, giving him an expression that indicated I was thinking about it. "If I don't get that picture back, I'm gonna tell her. And I better have it tomorrow...do you understand me?"

"I'll have it. You'll get it back. Just don't tell her what I did."

I placed both fists on either side of his head, pressing firmly against the Bronco door. "Well that all depends on you, now doesn't it?"

"I'll bring it back," he replied defensively.

I backed off a little and scowled at him. "And what happened at your locker? Did you kiss her?"

Embry shook his head solemnly. I got some small amount of pleasure knowing he was scared shitless of me. He took in a deep breath and spoke quietly. "Rachel got all freaked out when she saw you with Leah. I was just hiding her. There wasn't anything else going on."

I crossed my arms over my chest and chuckled. "You are really something else. Playing the best friend card when all along you've been lusting after her. Did you look at all the pictures? All of them?"

Embry lowered his head and sighed. I knew that meant he had. The night of my party, I was so shit faced that I had to have help getting back to bed. I knew that someone had been in my room and the next day, I realized one of the pictures was gone. It wasn't like I could ask around because secretly I had hoped I was wrong. I had sworn to Rachel that no one would ever see them and I failed her. Honestly, I never wanted her to know that I had betrayed her trust. But I wasn't above using the threat of telling her to get him to bring the picture back.

And what pissed me off more was that I didn't leave them lying around. They were in the envelope, in the top drawer of my desk. And that meant he had gone looking for them...and he knew what he was doing.

I ran my hands through my hair and scoffed. "It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

"Paul…"

"Save it," I ordered, raising my hand to stop him from speaking. "You know I have to do this, right?"

He furrowed his brow. "Do what?"

I held up my fist and smiled. "Just this." I reared back and punched him right in the gut. I didn't give him the full force of my punch, because as a trained boxer, I could have really hurt him. But I did manage to knock the wind out of him and send him to the ground, doubled over in pain.

I leaned down and sneered, "I went easy on you this time. Next time won't be so pretty."

Embry lifted his leg and attempted to kick me. I laughed in response. Jacob and Quil came running down the ramp, pushing past me to check on Embry.

"Paul! What did you do?" Quil accused.

"Ask him what he did."

Jacob looked at me and shook his head, as he and Quil got Embry to his feet. "Jesus, Paul. Did you have to be so rough on him?" Jacob scowled.

I laughed again. "His ass is lucky that's all I did to him. He needs to go home."

Quil argued, "He was gonna stay the night."

"Now he's not." I shot Jacob a look to let him know I wasn't kidding.

Jacob nodded. "Let's walk him home, Quil."

"Don't forget what I said, Embry," I called out as they disappeared into the darkness.

I jogged back into the house, needing to make sure Rachel was okay. I approached her bed carefully, noticing that she was curled on her side, facing away from me, and sleeping soundly.

I ran my hand through her hair, trying to push the errant strands away. I leaned in to press a kiss to her temple, when she reached back for my hand. I smiled when she pulled me down to snuggle against her. I kicked off my boots and slid in behind her.

I pulled her body as close as I could to my own and buried my face in her hair. I missed this. She must have missed it too, because even in her sleepy state, she wanted me here.

...

When I awoke the next morning, I stretched and felt strangely content. Well that was until I opened my eyes and saw Rachel staring at me. "Good morning, beautiful."

Her brow furrowed as her gaze drifted to my bare chest and her surroundings. She nibbled her lip and whispered, "Did you...did we...umm…?"

I noticed how nervous she looked and I finally realized what she meant. She thought we had sex. "Oh, honey, no. I would never...I couldn't do that without your permission." I was rambling like an idiot.

Sensing maybe she didn't believe me, I jumped up and showed her the rest of me. "See I've got my jeans on." I looked around for my shirt and scowled. "I have a shirt somewhere...but I must have gotten hot and taken it off."

"Sorry...I just don't remember coming home last night."

I shrugged. "You told me you hadn't eaten yesterday and then you kind of fainted. I brought you home and put you to bed."

Rachel nodded and sat up against the wall behind her. "Did you get me dressed for bed too?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded. "You're not mad, are you? I just wanted you to be comfortable."

"You took off my bra."

I could feel myself blushing. "Yeah I did."

She looked a little more sure of herself and I noticed her eyes roaming over my body and it thrilled me. "Is everything okay?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded. "You look...really good."

I couldn't hide my smile when she complimented me. "Yeah, I've been working really hard," I replied, turning my arms in to show her the definition of my muscles.

"Still training at the gym?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chin.

I sat on her bed with my back against her headboard. "Yeah I am. I had a big match I was getting ready for."

She scowled and reached for my face. When she cupped my jaw with her hand and gave me a look of concern, I tried to reassure you. "Stop worrying. I won, okay? And I didn't get hurt either."

"Is that why you've been too busy to return my calls?" she asked, dropping her hand to her lap.

My palms started to sweat and began nervously wiping them on my jeans. "That's part of it," I replied cryptically.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and squeezed tightly. "How about you tell me the whole story?"

"Maybe later?" I offered weakly.

She scoffed. "Whatever."

When she tried to climb over me to get off the bed, I held her hips still. "I'll tell you, okay?"

She was straddling me now, making it even harder to say what I had to say. When I hesitated, she tried to get up again. "Okay, okay, okay. This is the truth." She settled back in my lap and it was all I could do not dig my fingers into her hips and push up into her.

"When we're training for a boxing match, we have some rules. We can't smoke or drink and we have to...abstain from sex."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

I bit down on my lower lip and smiled nervously. "Well Manny thinks we should take all that pent up aggression and put it into our training."

"But you weren't having sex anyway...or were you?"

"No! I wasn't...I'm not. But abstaining also includes _any _type of sexual release."

"So...you couldn't masturbate? I don't get what that has to do with me."

I chuckled nervously. "That's where the no calling comes in. See, you like to get a little naughty during our late night phone calls, so I just didn't want to get tempted…"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" she exclaimed, stealing one of my phrases. "_That's _your lame ass excuse? And you have the nerve to blame me?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry! Between that and all the extra time I was putting in at the gym, I just...I'm an asshole, okay?"

"You really are," she replied, scowling. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I don't forgive you."

I licked my lips and gripped her hips with both hands. "I wouldn't forgive me either."

She wrapped her hands around my shoulders and squeezed tightly. "Good, because I don't."

"I don't blame you," I retorted, lifting my hips a little and gauging her reaction.

She squeezed her eyes shut and I heard the hitch in her breath when she felt how hard I was under her. She slid her hands behind my head and played with my hair. _Fuck yes. _"You made me think you didn't want me anymore," she whimpered, while her hips rolled forward, meeting mine.

I gave her a couple of quick thrusts and leaned up into her ear. "Does it feel like I don't want you?"

She tilted her head and started twisting away from me. "We shouldn't be doing this," she gasped as she rolled away from me.

I groaned in frustration as we both stared up at the ceiling. "I have to fix this, Rachel. Please tell me what I need to do."

When she rolled over to face me, I did the same. I hated seeing the sadness and disappointment in her eyes when she looked at me. "I'm so sorry."

She lifted her fingers to my shoulder and absently traced a small scar I got when I was eight. "Since when is a boxing match more important than me?" she asked softly.

I caught her chin between my thumb and forefinger. She closed her eyes when I brushed my thumb over her lips. "It wasn't more important than you. But I was offered a lot of money to compete and I _had _to win. I needed that money."

Her eyes snapped open. "Are you having trouble making ends meet? Your dad hasn't been helping?"

"It wasn't that. I had another reason for wanting that extra money."

She furrowed her brow. "What was the reason?"

I pressed my forehead to hers and sighed. "I wanted the money for us...for our future. When you get done with school and when I get done with school, I want us to get our own place. I don't wanna live in my father's house. I hate wondering when he'll show back up again." I paused to hold her face in both my hands. "I don't him anywhere near you. You're my girl, Rachel. And I don't ever want us to be apart after you finish college."

"Paul…"

I didn't wait to hear her say she didn't want a future with me. I didn't wait to hear her say it was too late and I screwed it all up. I turned away from her and swung my legs over the side of the bed resting my elbows on my knees. I breathed a huge sigh of relief knowing I had finally told her everything.

I froze when I felt Rachel shift and kneel behind me. She slid her hands around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. "You never told me you were making plans for us. We never talked about any of this."

I covered her hands with mine and angled my face toward hers. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't know if you even wanted to live with me."

I closed my eyes when I felt her drag her lips back and forth across my shoulder. "We really need to work on your communication skills," she teased.

I laughed before reaching around to pull her across my lap. "You just think you're so damn cute, don't you?" I used one hand to cradle the back of her head as my other palm splayed over her stomach, fingertips slipping under the hem of her t-shirt.

"You know I adore you, Paul. And I'd be lying if I said I never thought about our future. But we should've talked about this. You really hurt me when you didn't keep in contact with me. How was I supposed to know you even wanted me anymore?"

"I don't know, Rachel. I don't know how else to tell you how sorry I am."

She reached up to touch the side of my face. "I just wish…" she paused to sigh. "I think I need more time…" she trailed off. She couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes. I had let her down.

I stood and released her legs, allowing her to stand on her own two feet. "It's okay," I lied when she looked up at me. "Take your time and...we can talk again when you're ready."

I pulled away, even when I felt her reaching for me. I didn't want to see that pitiful look in her eyes. The one that clearly said, _You fucked up, Paul._

I opened her bedroom door and made my way out of the house without even so much as a glance back to Rachel. I could hear her calling me, but I just _had _to go. Looking at her made me feel too much like a failure.

When I yanked the front door open, I found myself face to face with Embry Call. He looked shocked to see me, taking notice of my lack of shirt and no doubt, messy hair. We stared at each other for a moment before he handed me a sealed white envelope. When I gave him a strange look, he simply said, "It's what you asked for."

Remembering that he had Rachel's picture, made me angry all over again. He looked at me expectantly and all I could do was scowl at him. "What?!" I demanded.

"We had a deal," Embry reminded me as I pushed past him.

"Whatever, dude. Your secret is safe with me." I paused to swing around and face him again. "Just know that I will never forgive you for this. We will never be friends again, if we ever really were."

"Is Rachel home?" he asked meekly.

"Go fuck yourself," I muttered before climbing into my Bronco and getting the hell out of there.

….

A/N: please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	28. 28 - Working It Out

**Chapter 28 - Working Out**

_**Paul's POV**_

When I got home from Rachel's, I still held the envelope with her picture inside. It was sealed and I could only assume that it was actually in there. I tossed it into my desk and shut the drawer.

My head was pounding. I was still angry at Embry, frustrated with Rachel, and disappointed in myself. I hoped a hot shower would make me feel better. It didn't.

I got dressed for work, knowing I didn't have to be there until noon and it was barely 10am. Maybe if I went in early, I could find someone to spar with. Beating the piss out of someone sounded pretty damn good right about now.

That was another fail.

No one wanted to get in the ring with me today. So I took to punching the speed bag instead. I pictured Embry's face on it, hitting it faster and harder than I ever had before. I didn't feel any better. I was still here and Rachel was...I don't even know. Thinking about whether or not she wanted a future with me? _Fuck that._

I started my shift but mostly I absently completed my tasks while thinking about Rachel. I picked up towels, cleaned up the locker room, started a load of towels in the washer, folded a load of clean towels from the dryer, and avoided a couple girls from school who were trying to flirt.

The day passed by slower than I would have liked. Only two hours left and I could lock up and go home. I passed by the reception desk and heard Manny calling for me. I turned to see him getting ready to leave for the day.

"Hey, what's up?"

Manny slung a large gym bag over his shoulder and tipped his head to me. "You've got company."

I glanced around and saw no one. "Where?"

"In the equipment room. She's waiting for you."

"She?" I asked hopefully.

Manny nodded and laughed. "She said she needs a personal trainer."

"Oh...okay." I waved goodbye to Manny and made my way to find this mystery woman. I saw a few of the regulars heading out and realized this place was pretty much dead except for the woman on the treadmill with her back to me.

When I got close enough to see her reflection in the wall length mirror in front of her, I chuckled. She noticed me too, tapping the controls on the treadmill until it slowed to a stop. She stepped off and smiled at me.

"You must be Paul. I'm Rachel," she beamed, reaching for my hand.

"Uh...yeah." I shook her hand, still a bit confused. "Manny said you were in need of a trainer."

She released her grip on my hand, her smile still bright. "Yes, I was hoping you could help me out. You see, I have this boyfriend...he's a boxer."

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, wondering where she was going with this. "Is that so?"

Rachel nodded her head excitedly, while the ponytail she's sported bounced. "It is. And as you can imagine, he's in fabulous shape." She leaned in a little, holding her hand up to her mouth animatedly and added, "He basically looks like a Greek God."

I chuckled. The compliment was cute and her effort was admirable. "So what can I help you with?"

She wrapped her fingers around the hair from her ponytail and fiddled with it nervously. "Well...I was thinking maybe you could help me tone up...you know, just the problem areas."

I let my eyes roam over her body appreciatively and grinned. "Problem areas?"

"Well I just thought that we could work on my arms a little," she paused to give me a quick flex. Then she splayed her hands over her already tight stomach and pinched some nonexistent fat there. "And of course this belly needs work."

"Well you look really good to me," I replied.

She opened her eyes widely and pushed me playfully. "Oh my gosh, aren't you just the sweetest thing?" she gushed.

I couldn't do anything but laugh. This 'Rachel' was just too much. "Is there anything else you wanted to work on?"

She did a little spin as she ran her hands over her body. She was wearing the tiniest spandex workout shorts with a matching sports bra that showed off her curves nicely. Then she squeezed her ass cheeks and declared, "I'd love to tone up my butt a bit too. What do you think?"

I stepped a little closer and tipping my head to the left and the right. I knew she could see me in the mirror she faced, so I put on a good show. "Well I don't really see much room for improvement, but I can show you some exercises if you like."

She spun around quickly and smiled up at me happily. "You're the best!" she announced excitedly.

"Rachel…" I began, wondering how far we were going with this charade.

She reached for her bag and peered up at me. "Are you ready to get started?"

I sighed and nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

It seemed kind of crazy to play this little game with her considering our future was hanging in the balance. But there was no tension, she looked hot as hell, and why not have a little fun?

I guided her toward the mats and motioned for her to have a seat. I showed her the standard stretches with feet pressed together and knees bent, one for the arms, her back and more. I kept it professional, while still touching her whenever necessary. I asked her to spread her legs, _wow, _and I did the same. Our feet touched and I watched as she leaned forward and got a nice view of her cleavage. _Oh hell yes._

Next, I motioned for her to lie on her back. Her eyes got big when I took her ankle, placed it on my shoulder, and leaned over her. I appreciated how bendy she was and this position had my dirty fucking mind going into hyperdrive. I pushed her so far forward that we were nearly face to face.

"What's this stretch for?" she asked innocently, still wanting to stay in character.

I leaned back and ran my hand down the back of her thigh replying, "It's for your hamstring...right here." I could feel the goosebumps covering the skin I touched. _Damn, that's hot._

I switched to the other leg and repeated the same stretch. It was killing me to be so close and not kiss her. I've waited forever to feel those lips on mine. Her eyes went dark and her breath hitched the closer I got to her face. When she pulled her lower lip into her mouth and looked up at me, I nearly threw this whole role play business out the window. But honestly I was too curious.

I pulled away from her again and stood, reaching for her hand. She covered any signs of lingering disappointment and allowed me to help her up. When she stumbled forward, because I pulled too hard, she braced herself against my chest.

Nervously, she peered up at me and mumbled, "Sorry."

I held her shoulders and smiled down at her. "That was my fault. I'm too strong for my own good."

She laughed and swept her ponytail over her shoulder. "That can be a good thing."

I chuckled at her obvious attempt at flirting. As we walked toward the weights, I reached for her elbow. "Hey…you did eat today, didn't you?"

She glanced back at me and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

I stepped in front of her and handed her a small dumbbell I thought she could handle. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna faint on me. You know, you take such good care of everyone else...don't forget to take care of you."

She had a serious look on her face when I walked around and covered her hand with mine. I demonstrated a bicep curl and kept my other hand pressed to her stomach to maintain proper posture. "Is that your professional advice?"

"Well...proper nutrition is an important part of any physical training regimen," I answered professionally.

She scoffed. "Says the guy who eats pop-tarts and donuts for breakfast."

I guided her to another piece of equipment and laughed. "We're talking about your nutrition, not mine."

She laughed warmly and I grinned uncontrollably. I loved how she followed all of my instructions and was genuinely interested in what I was teaching her. The longer I was around her, the more I remembered why I fell for her in the first place.

"Well you have to show me your secret for those rock hard abs."

We walked back to the mats and I had to laugh. "How do you know what my abs look like?" I teased.

She looked so cute when got flustered. She shrugged and replied, "Just a hunch."

I lifted my shirt and smirked. "There's no secret. Good old sit-ups work the best."

Rachel blushed as she reached out to touch my stomach. She let her fingers trail over the ridges of my muscles. When she looked up at me, I held my breath. She let her eyes drift to my lips and back again. When she leaned in, I teased, "What about your boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away. I cheered on the inside, loving the fact that I was getting under her skin. When she reached for her bag, I slid my hand around her waist. "What about those sit-ups?"

She groaned but agreed. We situated ourselves on the mat and I helped her get into proper form. I held her ankles and each time she sat up, I knew she was aching for a kiss. When she gave up, I encouraged her to do one more exercise with me.

I helped Rachel get on all fours, even though she looked skeptical. "What is this for?"

"It's for your glutes," I smirked. "You did say you wanted to tone up your butt, right?"

"Yeah," she blushed. I knelt behind her, nudging her knees apart. I looked into the mirror in front of us and tried to control my breathing. I slid one hand around her hip, _oh fuck, _and let the other trail down the back of her thigh.

"Paul…" she warned.

I bit my lower lip and tried to focus on the task at hand. I hooked my hand behind her knee and lifted it. She followed my lead and did the next few on her own. I smoothed my hand over her lower back and watched her form. "Make sure you keep your back straight," I reminded her.

She watched my expression in the mirror and her eyes said she knew had me right where she wanted me. I was just about to give in, when she pulled away. "Oh shit, that hurts!" She rolled away from me and groaned.

"What happened? Cramp?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "Show me where," I told her.

She pulled her knee up and pointed to her ass cheek and I had to keep from laughing. I turned her on her side and massaged her gently. She cursed and tried to straighten her leg. "It hurts too much."

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

I could still her groaning when I got back from the locker room with a tube of icy hot. "Turn over."

She shot me a skeptical look before turning onto her stomach and resting her head on her arms. I straddled her thighs, careful not to put my full weight on her. She tensed when I slipped my fingers under the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down gently. "Is this okay?"

She nodded and told me, "Yeah...it's fine."

I nearly lost my mind when I revealed her perfect ass and the black thong she wore. _Holy fuck. _I put some of the heated gel onto my hand and began massaging into the muscle.

She swore under her breath and I cringed. "I'm so sorry, baby. I know it's hot. But I swear this will help."

She finally began to relax as I kneaded the muscle deeply. I placed my free hand on the mat beside her head and leaned close to her. "Does that feel any better?"

She turned over and I moved to lie next to her. "It's still tender, but it feels better. Thank you."

"I failed you as a personal trainer," I joked.

She laughed as she curled into my chest. I gathered her into my arms and rolled us over, with her on top. I let my hands drift down her sides and over her ass. I carefully pulled her shorts up and she pouted.

She leaned in close, but I pulled back. "If you want anything else, you'll have to pay extra."

She scowled at me. "Just kiss me, Paul," she demanded.

I rolled us over again, placing my body directly over hers. I nudged her thighs apart with my knees and lowered my body to hers. I smiled when she hooked her ankles behind my back and pulled me even closer.

She slid her hands up my chest and behind my head and I shuddered when she let her fingers tangle in my hair. I licked my lips in anticipation and she let her eyes drift closed. I leaned in closely, letting myself inhale her sweet coconut scent before brushing my lips with hers.

"Oh, Paul," she whimpered. "I've missed you so much."

Hearing that whimper made me ache to be inside her. I rocked my hips forward and she gasped in response. She pulled me by the back of my neck and I eagerly let my tongue taste her lips. She opened her mouth to me and I slid my tongue under hers, moaning louder than I had intended.

She tasted better than I had remembered, smelled even more amazing, and her whimpering was driving me insane. When she lifted her hips to meet mine, I was consumed with wanting to make her mine. I couldn't think about anything else. Until the phone rang.

"Shit!"

I untangled myself from Rachel and she scowled at me. "Don't move," I ordered, kissing her one more time. I jogged over where the landline phone that hung on the wall and answered it. "What?"

There was a pause. "Paul?"

_Shit! _ I recognized Manny's voice right away. I glanced at the wall clock, realizing I was supposed to have locked up 30 minutes ago. He wanted to remind me about the alarm. I promised him I would set it when I left.

"Oh and Paul, don't forget about the security cameras," he reminded me.

_Holy hell…_

Something in his tone made me think he knew what I was up to.

When I ended the call, I returned to my sweet Rachel, who was doing a sexy as fuck pose for me on the mat. All I wanted to do was continue our make out session, but this was not the place.

I reached for her hand and pulled her up to stand. She pouted in the most adorable way. "Wanna continue this at my house?" I murmured into her ear as I held her close.

"Oh yeah," she growled. _Oh fuck yeah._

…..

A/N: if you read something and you like something, say something ;)


	29. 29 - Heartbroken

**_A/N: I just wanted to say I love reading all your reviews...seriously It makes my day! There have been some questions about this fic and I thought I would address some questions:_**

**1\. This is not AU or AH. I am following the story and movies. It started pre-twilight and presently this is the summer between Twilight and New Moon.**

**2\. I have made Paul and Jared older than Jacob, Quil and Embry, but I've kept most other facts the same.**

**3\. There will be an imprint! I know it is taking a long time but this was my vision. I wanted to show their relationship before the imprint.**

**4\. I never intended to make Embry the bad guy, but here we are. **

**5\. Please stick with me, because I know where I'm going with this and in have lots more story to tell.**

**Please keep letting me know wbat you think! I appreciate your opinions!**

**Chapter 29 - Heartbroken**

Paul sighed. He looked down at me with the most loving look on his face. Then he opened his mouth. "Wow...look at you, Rachel. You look just like a fucking angel."

I could feel myself blushing. It was such a Paul thing to say. I loved how he never tried to be anything other than what he was. I loved that he was foul-mouthed and brash and didn't care if he offended people because he was so blunt.

And somehow, some way, he was also the sweetest and most considerate person I had ever known. I'd never been around anyone who made me feel so cherished and loved. I liked to think that being with me had changed him. I dared to believe that me loving him back had made him into the amazing man that was now gazing down at me. And in that moment, I didn't want him to ever look at someone the way he looked at me. As much as I was 'his girl,' he was my man. And thinking that someone could take that from me, made me feel possessive and crazy.

Just then I realized that he had changed me too. I used to hold a grudge like no other. The old me would have kept pushing Paul away and I would have made him suffer for weeks for his lack of attention. But the moment he left me this morning, I fell apart without him.

But then Embry showed up...and now I had to deal with that. I couldn't sit here having him call me an angel and sing my praises when I know deep down I didn't deserve it.

When we got back to his house a little while ago, we were furiously making out as we stumbled through the front door. We never stopped kissing as he walked me through the house and backed me up to the end of his bed.

But as he stood over me just now, I could feel how much he wanted me. I could see it in his eyes. I wanted him so badly, but there was something holding me back. I couldn't be with him while keeping this secret. Guilt would surely ruin it. He had to know what I had done _before _this went any further.

When he slid his fingers behind my neck and angled his mouth over mine, I pulled away. "Paul...we need to talk." _Ugh. The most dreaded conversation starter ever._

But it got his attention. He rolled his eyes and knelt in front of me. "I know, I know. We didn't really talk about this morning and nothing between us is really settled...but shit, Rachel…I've missed you so much."

I didn't even have a chance to respond before he curled his hands around my waist, leaned in close to my neck, and started sucking the skin under my ear. It was all I could do to push him away.

"Paul, please…"

"Baby…" he argued. _Dammit, I love when he calls me that. _

When I didn't respond to his neck sucking, he groaned and released me. He wasn't mad. He smiled at me with the warmest smile, settling back on the floor with legs crossed. "Talk to me, baby." He noticed the serious look on my face and added, "What's wrong?"

When I hesitated, he reached for my hand. I held it in both of mine and sucked in a deep breath. How ironic that his touch was giving me the courage to break his heart.

_**Paul's POV**_

Rachel is scaring the shit out of me. She's holding my hand but she still looks so scared. "Is everything okay?"

She swallowed thickly and shook her head. "I have to tell you something, Paul."

"Okay?"

She nibbled her lower lip nervously and all I wanted to do was kiss away her fears. I couldn't imagine anything she could say to me that change how I feel about her. I love her. I love her so fucking much it hurts.

"I kissed Embry."

I blinked quickly and shook my head. There's no way I heard that right. _No fucking way. _

She held my hand tighter and tilted her head. "I'm so sorry, Paul. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She lifted a hand to my cheek and I pulled away. "Paul…"

I kept scooting away from her until my back hit the wall. I did it so quickly that I hit my head too. I pulled my knees to my chin and glared at her. "When did this happen?" My voice was calm, but inside I was screaming.

She pulled the elastic band from her hair, letting her ponytail free. She slipped the band over her wrist and finally looked me in the eye. "This morning, after you left."

I balled up my fists and pounded the floor on either side of me. "Are you fucking serious?"

My voice was so loud, she jumped. She cowered away from me, dropping her gaze in the saddest way. For a split second, I cringed. I never wanted her to be afraid of me.

"Can I please explain?" she pleaded, her voice on the verge of breaking.

I scoffed. "Go ahead."

She wrung her hands for a moment and then crawled toward me. I gave her a warning look, letting her know I absolutely did not want to be fucked with. She left a suitable distance between us and sat in front of me with her legs crossed. "I was devastated when you left this morning. I saw that look in your eyes, Paul. I know how badly I hurt you...when I said I didn't want to make up."

"And we had no future and you don't wanna live with me…" I added bitterly, my head bobbing back and forth.

"That isn't true," she argued, her voice finally breaking. I shook my head when she reached for my hand.

"Just tell me what happened," I urged, even more forcefully this time.

"When you left, I called out to you and you ignored me. Then I started crying because I knew I screwed this up. I thought I heard you come back into the house, but when I looked up, it wasn't you...it was Embry."

Just hearing his name made me feel nauseous. I couldn't even respond for fear I'd throw up. I made a rolling motion with my hand so she would continue. _Let's fucking hear it all. _

Rachel gulped loudly, swallowing back her tears. "Embry said he saw you outside and you told him you were fucking done with me. I just lost it, Paul. I completely fell apart. I wish I would've went after you. I wish I could take it all back."

I watched her swiping at her tears with the back of her hands. "Did you fuck him?"

Her mouth gaped open and her eyes conveyed shock. "Oh my God, no! Paul, I could never do that to you…"

I scoffed. "Yeah, but you had no problem making out with him," I bit back.

"It wasn't like that!" She shook her head furiously. "He was hugging me and...kissing my tears away. And when I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, he kissed me."

"_He_ kissed _you_?" I echoed.

I shrugged. "It happened so fast...I know I didn't start it...and I sure as hell didn't want it. But I shouldn't have even let it get that far. I shouldn't have let him comfort me, because all I wanted was you. I wanted you, Paul. Just you."

Her tears started to flow again. I reached for her chin when she hung her head, making her to look me in the eye. "Did he force you?" I demanded, shocked at how quickly my protective instincts kicked back in.

She hesitated, her eyes wide. "He didn't get the chance. His lips barely touched mine and I shoved him away."

"And then what? Was he mad?"

She swallowed thickly. "He wasn't thrilled," she replied nervously.

I clenched my jaw as I pulled her across my lap, protectively encircling my arms around her body. "Did he hurt you?" I asked desperately, feeling my nausea returning.

She melted into my arms, allowing her head to rest on my shoulder. "Not physically, but Paul...he said some awful things."

I brushed my lips across her forehead and inhaled deeply. "About me or you?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer.

She lifted her head slightly, her mouth grazing my neck. "About me...how I led him on." With a shaky voice, she continued as I tried to keep my temper in check. "He called me a...a…"

"Tell me," I whispered softly into her hair.

She raised her head slowly, her gaze not quite meeting mine. "He called me a needy fuck, desperate for his attention. He said I was a pathetic tease. He said no wonder you left me...I'd made you wait a whole year for nothing, because I was too messed up to be in a normal relationship."

She finally looked me in the eye and my heart broke. "I _never_ said I was done with you. When I left you this morning, I was pissed at myself. I hated the way you were looking at me. I let you down," I explained gently.

"You didn't," she argued. "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

I held her face in my hands and desperately pleaded, "Stop blaming yourself!"

"Why not? I turned to him when I shouldn't have. I gave him all the ammunition he needed. Hell, I probably _did_ lead him on. Why else would he be acting like this?"

"The only thing you did wrong was trust some sleazy ass who made you think he just wanted to be friends. You just didn't know who you were dealing with. He fooled us all."

"I need to ask you a favor, Paul."

"No. I won't do it."

She shoved me playfully. "You don't even know what I was gonna say," she pouted.

"Don't ask me not to beat his ass, because I can't promise you that, Rachel."

She scowled. "I wasn't gonna say that. I already took care of that anyway."

"You told Jake?" I asked hopefully.

She grinned. "No, I kicked his ass myself."

I gave her a skeptical look. "Oh really?"

She nodded happily. "I kneed him in the groin and shoved him into a wall. Of course, now I have to replace the drywall in the hallway…"

I tipped my head back and laughed. The visual of Embry getting kicked in the dick by Rachel was just too good. I pulled her even closer to me, shifting her around to straddle my lap. I needed to feel her close to me just then. "I can help you with the drywall," I offered.

"Really?"

"Of course," I replied eagerly. I slid my hands around her waist and let them rest on her lower back.

"And that favor?"

I rolled my eyes playfully as she batted her eyelashes at me. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to tell Jacob...or Quil."

I growled. "Why are you covering for him?"

"I'm not!" she argued. "I don't want anyone to know what happened. It's too humiliating."

I pulled her against my chest and buried my face in her neck. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. "I just don't want anyone to know. Please?" she whispered against my skin.

"Fine," I grumbled, inhaling deeply and letting the smell of her skin calm me.

"I figured you'd be furious with me," she explained when I stood and carried her over to the bed.

"Oh I'm mad alright. Just not at you," I told her as I placed her in the center of my bed and rested my head on her stomach.

She tangled her fingers in my hair and sighed. "I don't understand why you're forgiving me so easily…"

I chuckled and sighed deeply. "What's to forgive, baby? My problem is with Embry, not you."

She slid her hand under my chin and pulled my face up to meet hers. I hovered above her as she gazed up at me lovingly. "Can I spend the night?"

I beamed down at her as I rocked back on my heels and hooked her ankles over my shoulders. She looked so beautiful and I loved the way she gasped when I leaned into her, showing her how hard I was. "Yeah, you can stay," I whispered in a husky voice.

She reached for my face and bit down on her lower lip. "Paul?" she breathed as she arched her back.

I lowered my face to hers, licking my lips in anticipation. "Yeah, baby?"

She lifted her hips to meet mine and panted. And just before my lips brushed hers, she whispered, "Do you have any condoms?"

...

A/N: now what? Should they do it?


	30. 30 - Cashing In That Rain Check

A/N: I really struggled with what to do with this chapter so I apologize for the delay. This is pure smut so you've been warned. I hope Mori reads this because this is what she asked for. Thanks for all the reads, reviews and great comments!

**Constantly: 30 - Cashing In That Rain Check**

I reached for his face and bit down on my lower lip. "Paul?" I breathed as I arched my back.

He lowered my face to mine, licking his lips in anticipation. "Yeah, baby?"

I lifted my hips to meet his and panted. And just before his lips brushed mine, I whispered, "Do you have any condoms?"

He froze.

I opened my eyes to find him hovering above me, his eyes conveyed shock and his body tense. "Say what now?"

I smiled shyly. "Condoms?" I repeated. "Do you have some?"

He pulled back slowly, letting my legs down from his shoulders. He rocked back onto his ankles and stared down at me quizzically. "Why are you asking me that?"

I sat up and shifted around to kneel in front of him. I smiled widely and replied, "Why do you think?"

He furrowed his brow, eyes full of concern. "You want to?"

"You don't?" I asked him that question believing he _really _did want to...but when he just stared at me, blinking quickly, my stomach sank. "Oh wow...okay."

I climbed off the bed and grabbed my gym bag off the floor. When I stepped out into the hallway, I felt Paul's arms encircle me and lift me off the floor. "Put me down," I ordered as he carried me to the bathroom.

I struggled in his arms as he lowered me to my feet. He kept his arms around me as he reached back, shut and locked the door. "You're not leaving."

When I tried to twist around in his arms, he held me tighter. He lowered his mouth to my ear and growled lowly. "Stop fighting me."

I relaxed in his arms and he loosened his grip. I turned to face him but kept my eyes to the floor. "I guess I assumed too much."

Paul pulled me closer and sighed. He brushed his lips across my forehead and inhaled deeply. "I didn't say no."

I raised my head slowly and scowled. "You didn't say yes either."

"I just don't understand why you want to."

I scoffed. "Gee, I don't know, Paul. Maybe because I want you, I'm ready, I'm tired of waiting...take your pick."

"It has nothing to do with Embry?"

"Embry?" I echoed.

"Because of all that shit he said," he reminded me. "You're letting him get in your head."

I pulled back from him and made a face. "Fuck you, Paul. I wasn't the one who told him that I made you wait a year. That was you."

"I didn't!" he argued. "I swear I didn't."

"Then how did he know?" I countered.

Paul sighed and looked super guilty. "I _may _have accidentally told Jacob...and Quil."

I tried to shove past him, but he blocked the door. "You are unbelievable. You tell you don't mind waiting and then you bitch to them about it?"

"I wasn't bitching!" he insisted. "They thought I slept with Leah and I told them I would never because I had waited a year to be with you and I wouldn't do anything to risk it."

I tilted my head and narrowed my gaze. "So...you told them you want to have sex with me, but you don't?"

"I do. I really, really do. I'm just not sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

"Whatever. I'm done with this conversation. May I go now?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head and unzipped my bra top, quickly pushing it off my shoulders and onto the floor. When he reached for the waistband of my shorts, I held his hands still. "What are you doing?"

"Shower," he breathed.

"Maybe I don't want to," I argued weakly.

He smirked at me. "Bullshit."

When I opened my mouth to argue with him, his lips descended on mine. I didn't respond to his kiss until I felt his tongue slide along my mouth, begging for entrance. When I let him push his tongue between my lips, I sucked it greedily into my mouth.

He peeled my shorts and panties from my body, never breaking off the kiss. I slid my hands inside the waistband of his shorts and boxer briefs and sent them to the floor. I lifted his tank top over his head and he smiled down at me.

He reached down, sliding his hands under my ass and easily lifting me off my feet. I gasped when he carried me into the shower and turned the spray on us. "Too cold!" I squealed.

He adjusted the temperature and turned me, pressing me to the wall. When he attacked my neck with soft kisses, I melted into his arms. His kisses were temporarily distracting me from our argument. We washed each other, pausing for more kissing.

I took advantage of my position over him because it allowed me access to his neck. I could barely reach his neck anymore since he had grown a few more inches since New Year's. When I latched on to that sweet spot in the crook of his neck, he responded by lowering his mouth to my breast and teasing my nipple with his teeth.

Once we were done with our shower, we returned to his room, each wrapped up in a towel. I went directly to his nightstand and pulled a small box of condoms from the drawer. When I turned to face him, he gave me a pitiful look. "Look what I found," I retorted, throwing the box at his chest.

I shook my head and scowled at him. "I never said I didn't have any," he argued. "I just don't think we should use them."

I scoffed. "Oh hell no."

He backtracked. "No that's not what I meant!"

I stared at him, one hand holding up my towel, the other pressed firmly on my hip that jutted out with attitude. "I don't get this at all, Paul. I don't get you. You really don't want me?" My voice broke. _Shit. _

He sighed and reached for my face. I twisted away from him and tried to squeeze past him. He grabbed me from behind, holding my midsection and lifting me. I struggled when he sat back on his bed and held my back to his chest. He lowered his mouth to my ear, whispering, "Let me explain...please."

That 'please' sent a shiver down my back that I tried to hide. I shrugged. "Okay," I finally replied.

"Your dad said you're only gonna be home for three weeks."

I turned my face a little. "So this is my punishment?"

"No!" He wrapped his hands around my waist and squeezed tightly. He ran his lips up my jawline and kissed my earlobe softly. "I just think we should wait until you're home for good. If I have sex with you now, I'll never let you go back to Seattle."

I leaned toward his mouth, hating that he could be right. It was already so hard to be apart from him. "So you want to wait...another six months?"

He growled, obviously torn. "You'll be home for good in six months?"

I turned my body more, so I could see his face. He held me securely across his lap and raised his fingers to my cheek. "Yeah. I have to pass these summer classes I signed up for and I'll have to student teach after Christmas, but yes, I'll be able to come home for good in December."

His eyes grew wide. "That's the best thing I've ever heard! I thought I'd have to wait another year."

I laughed as he held me tighter and buried his face in my neck. "I still have to pass all my classes and go back for graduation if I do and find someone to take over my lease for the second semester."

He kissed me all over my face and neck, humming against my skin. "I know you can do it. I believe in you and I'll do anything to help if it means you can come home to me sooner."

I leaned back a little so I could see his eyes. "You mean that?" I whispered as I cupped his cheek.

"Of course," he murmured. "The only thing I care about is you and our future and being together."

"Oh, Paul." I wrapped him up in my arms and held on for dear life. "I love you," I whispered against his neck.

Paul pulled back and smirked. "I knew it."

I kissed the tip of his nose and scowled playfully. "Really? You're such an ass."

He slid his hand under me and lifted his hips, letting me feel his erection as it pressed into my backside through our towels. "I love your ass, Rachel."

I shifted around to straddle him, letting my towel fall away. I lifted myself slightly, pushing my breasts right into his face. "So…" I began, licking my lips and leaning in close. "Are we still waiting?"

His gaze dropped to my chest as he bit down on his lower lip. Before he could lean in and kiss me, I pulled away. "Are we waiting or not?" I asked again.

His eyes looked dark and lusty. But his mouth said otherwise. "Yeah...I think we should wait, Rachel."

My face fell from disappointment. "Okay. Paul," I replied dejectedly.

I climbed off of his lap and sighed. I reached for my discarded bag, sad that I wouldn't get to wear the naughty little garments I had brought.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Yeah?" I sighed as I looked back at him. He had opened his towel, revealing his raging hard-on. His hands were tucked behind his head and his smirk was undeniable. "I never said we couldn't do _anything."_

I let my towel drop and seductively ran my hand down my hip and over my ass. When I bit down on my lower lip and smacked my own ass...hard, he lunged forward. "Stay!" I ordered.

He growled loudly as I took my gym bag and ducked into the bathroom. When I returned, Paul was still lying back against the headboard, a stupid smile on his face. He saw my outfit and winced. "You're killing me, Rachel."

I did a slow spin as I approached the bed. "I know this one isn't your favorite, but I was hoping you'd like it."

He nodded and panted, "Yeah...I love it."

I lifted the bottom hem of my pale pink lacy nightie and winked at him. "No panties, just how you like it."

"Oh fuck...come here," he ordered.

I climbed onto his thighs facing him. I looked down at pulsing arousal and gave it an appreciative nod. "Pablo seems to like my nightie."

When Paul reached for my face, I grabbed his wrists and held them back against the headboard. "Remember that time you said I could be in charge of you...that I could dominate you?" I reminded him and he nodded. "I'm cashing in that rain check...now."

He chuckled. "Oh fuck yes."

When he tried to hold me, I slammed his hands back to the headboard again. "I don't think so," I admonished him. He furrowed his brow as I reached down to my bag that I left near the bed. When I produced two black stockings, he smiled.

"Please say you're gonna wear those for me."

I stretched them tightly between my hands, wrapping them around my hands a few times and I shook my head. "These are for you."

Paul's eyes got huge as I shifted around to kneel next to him. When I began tying one of his wrists to the headboard, his breathing sped up. "Are you scared?"

He smiled. "Nah, baby. I'm turned the fuck on."

He leaned toward me, trying to steal a kiss. I turned away and he scowled. "Be patient," I demanded. I shifted to the other side and repeated the same action with his other wrist. He pulled hard against my knots and chuckled. "These will never hold me."

"You might be surprised, Paul. And don't hurt yourself trying to break free. Those stockings will cut your skin if you pull too hard."

He yanked his wrists forward and realized I was right. He wouldn't be getting free that easily. I scooted closer to him, throwing my leg over his waist. "You remember our safe word, right?"

He nodded quickly as my calf grazed his length and it jerked. "Good," I cooed. "Now you just have to lie back and relax."

I shifted around to kneel between his thighs. I leaned toward his face but bypassed his mouth. I kissed his jaw, nibbled his earlobe, sucked my way down his neck and chest. When I settled between his thighs, he hissed. I left little love bites along the inside of his thighs.

When I looked up at him, he was tense, squeezing his eyes shut. "Look at me," I demanded. "I want you to watch me."

I watched him glance down at me with the tiniest smile starting to form on his lips. I kept my eyes locked on his as I ran my tongue up the entire length of him. He hissed and squirmed as I blew softly on the wet trail I made on the underside of his arousal.

I raked my nails over his stomach and down his thighs as my mouth descended upon him. He sucked in the deepest gasp as I took him into my mouth. I wrapped my fingers around the base and stroked him as I sucked.

I watched his eyes, saw the way he was pulling against my restraints, listened to his voice as he begged me to stop. I lifted my head and asked, "Why would I stop?"

"I can't…" he gasped. "I can't control myself…I'm gonna come."

I kissed his smooth skin and smiled. "That's the whole idea, baby."

"Rachel?"

"It's okay," I assured him. I returned to worshipping him with my mouth, but I could see he was holding back.

I climbed up his body and got right in his face. "I want you to come, Paul. In fact...I demand it."

When I lowered my mouth again, his cock twitched. I gripped him, stroked him expertly and swirled my tongue around the head. I I looked up to see Paul tensing up in anticipation of his release.

My mouth engulfed him again as his hips began to rock. "Just let go, Paul."

He pressed his head back against the pillows and curled his hands into fists. "I want you to scream my name, Paul. I want the whole reservation to hear you," I ordered before sucking as much of him into my mouth as I could.

My fingers and my lips brought him to climax and he did as I had instructed, calling my name over and over as he came. I wasn't an expert at swallowing but I did my best and hoped it felt good to him.

I was squeezing my thighs together at this point. Just hearing my name on his lips was nearly getting me there...almost. I used the towel underneath him to clean me and him as his body continued to shake.

I absolutely fucking adored his face in that moment. He looked like he was experiencing nothing but pure bliss. I shifted around to straddle one thigh and I bucked my hips once, enjoying the friction. That action alone brought him back to me as he raised his head slowly.

He strained forward trying to nip at my skin. I laughed at his effort and checked his wrists for damages. He had some red marks but the skin hadn't broken yet. "Do you give up yet? Want me to untie you?" I offered sweetly.

He clenched his jaw and shook his head. He lifted his thigh a little and smiled. "You're so wet...don't you wanna untie me and let take care of that?"

I shook my head. "I can do it myself." Paul scowled at that. I added, "Wanna watch?"

He furrowed his brow as I shifted around to lie back between his legs. I opened my thighs placing my feet on the outside of his knees. I looked up at him as I trailed my fingers up my legs, tiptoeing them to my wet core.

He gasped when I began circling my clit with my middle finger. I threw my head back as I bucked my hips and found my rhythm. I softly called out Paul's name as I slid a finger from my other hand deep inside my wetness.

I raised my head to see Paul struggling against my restraints and when I heard them rip and he dove between my legs, I gasped. He nipped at my fingers and his tongue took over.

I gripped the edges of the mattress and lifted my hips. I panted heavily, barely able to catch my breath. When Paul slid a finger into me, added another and pressed against my g-spot, I completely lost it. I squirmed under him as he licked me mercilessly.

My orgasm began with tingles in my toes, fire climbing my thighs, and when I clenched around his fingers, I tried to close my thighs. Paul wouldn't let up, he held my thighs apart and drank greedily as I gushed.

"Paul...please. Oh my...please…" I begged.

He finally released me and kissed his way up my body. I gasped for each and every breath, convinced that I would die of hyperventilation. Paul's sweet face calmed me as I pulled him close and kissed him. I could taste myself on him and I liked how I tasted.

I curled into his chest and purred. "That was so good."

Paul held me tightly and pressed his lips to the top of my head. I heard him inhale deeply as he murmured, "I love you, Rachel."


	31. 31 - Hot and Bothered

**31 - Hot and Bothered **

I smiled when I entered the gym and saw Paul leaning over the reception desk. I appreciated the curve of his oh-so-perfect ass as he bent over the edge with his ear glued to the phone. "Yeah, I know, Laura… I really hope so, too. Well, if you can't, then call me. You know I can come over and help you out. Yeah...of course I will. Yeah? Me too ...Okay...talk to you later."

I stood behind him, listening to his side of the conversation. I watched as he returned the phone to its cradle and took in a deep breath. I gently gripped his hip and he whirled around quickly. I gasped when I saw his fist balled up, ready to punch. I held my hands up defensively. "Paul…"

The color drained out of his face when he realized it was me. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," he gushed as he reached for the back of my neck and yanked me close to him.

I stood there stiffly, still not sure why he had reacted to me that way. He wrapped one arm around my waist while the other hand stayed firmly on the back of my neck, holding me against his chest. "I'm not letting you go until you hug me back," he teased.

His tone was softer now and his arms were comforting me so I relaxed into his embrace. He stroked the back of my head and pressed kisses to my neck. "I'm sorry I'm so jumpy. Do you forgive me?"

I nodded with my face still pressed to his chest. "What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled back to seek his face.

Paul sighed deeply. "That was Jared's mom on the phone. He's been acting weird. She's says he's barely been home the last two weeks. And I know I haven't seen him for at least that long."

I smiled up at him. "We haven't hardly seen anyone for the last two weeks," I reminded him. It was true. Ever since the night I tied him up, we had spent nearly every moment together. If I was at the diner and he wasn't working, he would hang out until I got done. And I had been spending my free time here at the gym just so we could see each other more. I only had five days left before I had to go back to Seattle and we were making the most of it.

Paul wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me to the boxing gym. He began picking up towels and tossing them into a rolling cart as we talked. "I've been by his house and I've been calling, but he's never around."

"So is he missing?"

Paul shook his head. "His mom says no. He comes around when she's gone or just comes home to sleep. When she tries to talk to him, he just takes off."

"Drugs?"

"I hope not. She did say something weird though...she said she had seen him with Sam Uley."

I furrowed my brow. "That is weird."

I followed him around as he picked up more towels. "You know...Embry said that Sam had taken off for a few weeks and when he came back, he was acting totally different."

"Yeah, Leah told me all about it. I didn't even think Jared knew Sam. He's older than us and other than being Leah's ex, we don't socialize with him."

I ran my hand over Paul's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry about Jared. Maybe he's just going through something right now. I'm sure he'll come to you when he's ready to talk."

He pulled me into another hug, clinging to me desperately. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, his head still buried in the crook of my neck. "Yeah why?"

"You feel really hot," I told him, holding my hand up to his forehead. "Maybe you're getting sick."

He chuckled. "Maybe I'm just constantly hot for you," he teased before pressing a kiss to my neck. When my breathing sped up he began to suck the skin there as I squirmed.

"Paul…" I warned.

He pulled away and gazed down at me. "Sorry...you're just so irresistible."

I laughed but I saw Paul's face tense up as someone brushed up against me and I felt fingers in my hair. "Damn, Lahote. You got good taste. Where'd you find this one?"

I didn't even have a chance to respond before Paul was shoving me to the side and pinning this guy to the wall behind us. Paul had his forearm wedged firmly under his chin and as he struggled, Paul applied more pressure.

"Paul, let him go," I coaxed softly.

Paul grunted in frustration, still pinning him. "Paul! Save that shit for the ring!" Manny's voice called out from the other side of the room. When Paul didn't move, he rushed over and pulled them apart. "Knock your shit off, Xander."

Paul kept reaching for him even when Manny shoved him back. "If you wanna fight, then get some gloves on and let's go."

The guy that Manny called Xander, held his throat and shook his head. "Forget that shit. Lahote is crazy!"

Paul scoffed. "You're a fucking pussy!"

Manny turned to me with a look of concern. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I glanced at Paul and scowled. "That was a bit over the top, don't you think?"

Paul turned his attention from where Xander had exited the room, to me. He was still fuming. "Maybe I wouldn't have to fight every guy in here if you'd put some damn clothes on," he growled lowly.

"Paul!" Manny scolded.

I scoffed. "Wow, really?" I looked down at my outfit, my usual work out clothes, like every other girl in here. I had on spandex Capri pants and a tank top. The last few weeks hanging out here, I'd been working out and feeling pretty proud of myself, but now I just felt like shit.

I turned to Manny and shook my head. "I'm really sorry...for all the trouble. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Oh, hon. You didn't do anything wrong. You definitely brighten up the place, but _some_ of these boys have zero manners." Manny turned to give Paul a pointed look. Paul was still glaring at me.

"Well okay then. Manny, again I'm sorry. I need to get going."

Manny gave me a quick hug and whispered into my ear, "He's an ass. Ignore him."

I laughed and gave Paul one last glance before stalking off. I made it all the way to the front door before Paul caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and held it tightly, causing me to jerk away from him. "Leave me alone," I ordered.

He wouldn't let go of my arm, so I continued to struggle. "I'm sorry," he offered pathetically.

"Not good enough," I replied hatefully. "And you're hurting my arm."

He let go immediately, but blocked my way. "Don't go, please. I'm really sorry, Rachel."

I pushed past him, shaking my head. "Go back to work, Paul."

...

A few hours later, I was up to my eyeballs in laundry. Spending all this time with Paul had caused me to fall behind on my chores and laundry was topping the list. I had so much to catch up on, I just said screw it and came to the laundromat. The bonus was, I knew no one would look for me here.

As I folded my way through the mountain of clothes, my thoughts drifted back to Paul. I loved him, there was no denying that. And I've known since day one that his temper was nothing to be messed with. He's been angry with me before. He has yelled at me and hung up on me, but he's never laid his hands on me like he did at the gym today.

I loved his passion and the way he fiercely protected me. I wasn't all that shocked when he attacked the guy from the gym when he barely touched me, but he wouldn't back off. I'd never seen him that angry. Even when he found out about what Embry did, he wasn't that mad.

I wondered if his bad mood was because he was so worried about Jared. I was tempted to cut him some slack for that, but I was also determined not to let him off the hook.

I sighed when I realized I was finally done with all the laundry. As I started to carry out the first basket, I nearly dropped it when I ran into Embry.

_What the hell._

I glared at him harshly and tried to maneuver around him. "Can you move?" I asked impatiently as he continued to stare.

He shifted from one foot to the other and glanced around. "It's really hot in here."

I rolled my eyes as he grabbed the basket from my hands and carried it to the truck. I opened my mouth to argue with him, but he was already headed back inside. He approached me again and I just scowled. He yanked his t-shirt over his head and mopped his face with his shirt.

"Hey, you gotta wear a shirt in here…" the girl behind the counter called. Embry tilted his head and smiled at her and she shrugged, giggling furiously.

"Oh what the hell," I muttered under my breath.

He grabbed two baskets from me this time, leaving me with just the one to carry. Once he had those loaded in the back of Dad's truck, he took the last one from me and our fingers touched. I flinched, thinking about the last time he touched me. I noticed that his skin was hot like Paul's. It was hot outside but these two had skin that felt like a furnace.

He mopped his face one more time and gave me a small smile. "Are you headed home?"

"Yep," I replied quickly, popping the 'p' for effect.

Before he could say another word, I walked around the truck and climbed into the cab. He pulled the passenger door open and leaned in. "Can I get a ride?"

"No!"

"Come on, Rachel. Please? I need to talk to you," he pleaded.

I shook my head. "You can walk."

"Please?" he begged. "Just let me say what I wanna say to you and if you don't like it, you can drop me off in the woods and I'll find my own way home."

I sucked in a deep breath and groaned. "Fine…"

He jumped in excitedly and gave me a huge smile. "Thanks."

"Don't touch me," I ordered. "I mean it, Embry. Not one finger or I swear, I'll break it off."

He nodded quickly and held up his hands. "Hands off. I got it."

I rolled my eyes and backed out of the parking lot. "You got five minutes, so start talking."

Embry nodded again and rubbed his hands together. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I know that doesn't mean shit now, but I am."

I glanced over at him and scowled. "Cool story, bro."

He sighed loudly. "I wasn't done. I know I fucked up. I was so embarrassed that you rejected me that I just started lashing out at you."

I nodded and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He continued. "I didn't mean anything I said to you, I swear. I know you're with Paul and I know you love him. It was wrong of me to try to take advantage of you when you were so upset. I feel awful."

"And it's taken you two weeks to apologize to me?" I asked skeptically.

He turned to face me fully. "You haven't been around. And I knew you'd never listen to me if Paul was with you. I've been beating myself up over how I talked to you. I don't even know where that came from. I never get that mad…"

We pulled up to the house and I left him sitting there. I heard everything he said, but I needed to process it all. He followed me to the back of the truck and started pulling the baskets to the tailgate.

"What the fuck is this?"

I winced when I heard Paul's voice thundering from the doorway. He stormed toward Embry and jumped in front of him. "Don't do this, Paul."

Paul scoffed at Embry's lack of shirt, glared at me and sneered, "We have one fight and you go running back to _him_?"

Embry stepped around me and faced Paul. "That's not what happened. I asked her for a ride. I wanted to apologize. And I wanna apologize to you too."

Paul scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This oughta be good."

"I'm sorry for trying to get between you two. It was wrong and stupid and disrespectful to your relationship. I shouldn't have tried to kiss Rachel. She rejected me on New Year's Day, so I don't know why I thought…"

"What?" Paul seethed.

I cringed. _Dammit, Embry. _"Paul, calm down."

Paul sighed shook his head and threw his hands up. "What else haven't you told me, Rachel?"

"Nothing happened," I insisted. "It wasn't even worth talking about."

I reached for him and he shrugged away. "I can't do this."

My heart sank as he stalked off toward his house. _Dammit!_

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Embry sighed. "You really never told him?"

"No, dumbass. And you shouldn't have either."

He sighed. "I'm sorry...again. I swear I didn't know."

I shrugged. "It's okay...I guess."

He nibbled his lower lip nervously. "And my apology? Do you accept it?"

I scowled at him. "No, Embry. We were friends. You made me feel like shit. Friends don't do that. I get you're sorry and I heard what you said...but I'm just not ready to forgive you."

He nodded slowly and shuffled his feet. "I get it." He glanced to the ground and then back to me. "I hope someday we can be friends again. I really miss it."

Embry gave me a sad smile and walked away before I could respond.

...

It only took me two minutes to decide to go after Paul. I was still mad at him, but not mad enough to not care that he was hurt and confused. And in some way, I had caused that.

I ran all the way to his house and luckily I had asked Jacob to bring that laundry in because it was now raining. I pushed myself to get there, even when the wind whipped my hair into my face and the rain pelted my skin painfully.

I approached his house and felt grateful when I saw his car in the driveway. I decided to forgo knocking because I wasn't entirely sure he would let me in. My stomach tensed as I squeezed the knob and twisted it.

"Paul…" I called softly. Suddenly I was worried that maybe his father was home. Yikes, I hope not.

I sighed when I saw him on the couch, his head lying back, his arms stretched out, and the lower half of him wrapped in a towel. I moved to stand in front of him, still dripping wet and shivering as he had every window open and a fan blowing on him.

I took a few breaths and began to speak. "I'm sorry that I never told you about what happened on New Year's with Embry. He hugged me, that was it. I mean, I think he wanted to kiss me but you walked in and he took off. It was nothing. And I let him say what he wanted today, but I also told him that I don't forgive him."

Paul raised his head slowly and let his eyes run all over me. "I don't give a fuck about Embry."

I blinked quickly and shrugged. "Okay?"

He stared at me for another moment and then reached for my hand. I raised it shakily and he held it gently. I gasped when he began kissing my fingertips one by one. I reached for his face with my other hand but he held it still, kissing my fingertips just as softly as before.

He gazed up at me and smiled as he pulled me down onto his lap. I straddled him and let my backside rest against his muscular thighs. He ran his hands up my arms and furrowed his brow when he felt how cold they were.

I let him pull my t-shirt over my head and he tossed it aside. His eyes drifted to the red mark on my upper arm and he winced. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his lips kissed the mark gently.

I lowered my nose to the top of his head and inhaled deeply. He smelled so good, he felt so warm, and his lips were like fire on my skin. I cradled his face in my hands and searched his eyes for answers.

"Are we okay? Am I still your girl?"

He smiled up at me lovingly and my heart felt as though it could burst. "As long as you can forgive me for being such an ass. I don't know what's wrong with me, Rach…"

I pulled him to my chest and sighed contentedly. "I'm right here, Paul. And we're gonna figure this out...together."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I held him tightly and smiled when I felt his fingers drift to the clasp on the back of my bra. When he expertly unhooked it and slid it down my shoulders, I gave him a scolding look.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. "It's wet."

He bit down on his lower lip when he gazed at my hardened nipples. He lowered his head and let his tongue give each one a quick flick. He gazed back up at me as he blew softly on the dampened skin and I shuddered in response. "Paul…"

Paul growled as he squeezed my ass and easily lifted me up from his lap. He stood and I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles behind his back. I felt his lips on my neck as he carried me down the hall to his room.

He climbed onto his bed with me still clinging to him. As he hovered above me I grinned and he whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Rachel. You're my girl and you always will be."

"I am your girl," I echoed, my voice soft and low. "And you don't have to wonder what you'll do without me...because I'm not going anywhere."

…...

A/N: we are getting closer to the phasing. The boys are getting HOT. I'd love some feedback and you can even tell me you hate it, I still wanna know lol


	32. 32 - Saying Goodbye

**A/N: the beginning of this is tons of smut so you've been warned. ;) But stick around for the rest, believe me...**

**32 - Saying Goodbye**

_**Paul's POV **_

I woke up from our nap hot and agitated. I looked down at Rachel, all curled up with her fists tucked under her chin, knees bent and head resting on my stomach. Her body was naked, blanket tossed to the floor, as my body heat seemed to be more than enough for us both.

I held my breath as I slid out from under her and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. She immediately shivered in my absence, so I lovingly tucked her in after retrieving the blanket from the floor. She sighed, pulling my pillow to her body and hugging it tightly.

"I love you," I breathed, knowing full well she couldn't hear me, but it felt so good and natural to say it. Because I did.

I slipped a pair of basketball shorts on before padding out to the living room. It was still early, nearly 6pm and although I was hungry, nothing in the fridge held my interest. I flopped down on the couch, pulling the remote out from under my ass as I did.

Almost an hour later, Rachel appeared from down the hall. She sauntered toward me, her hair wild and tangled, her body barely covered by one of my wife beaters. The large armholes left most of the side of her breast exposed. _Mmm. _The length hit her just below the hip and I found it interesting that out of all my shirts, she chose that one, considering it showed more than it covered. That could only mean one thing.

She wanted me. Or at the very least, she wanted my attention.

Me, being me, and never one to do what was expected of me, I kept my attention mostly on the tv, which she was now standing in front of. "I'm hungry."

My cock began to get hard when those words left her lips. I glanced up at her and smirked. "I got something for you."

She laughed. She laughed in a way that made me think she really didn't want to, that she would rather pretend to be angry with me for such a suggestive comment, but it's me and she had grown to expect it.

I kept flipping through the channels until I found a boxing match that had me craning my neck to see the tv, even when she wouldn't move. "Can we order some food?"

"Later," I replied distractedly.

She huffed when I paid her no attention, but she refused to move away from the tv. I patted the space beside me on the couch and nodded my head in the same direction. "Come here."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in the cutest fucking way. I smiled devilishly when I noticed that her arms were doing nothing more than reveal her magnificent cleavage as it bulged out from the low neckline of my beater. She noticed that my gaze had lowered and her eyes drifted to my distraction, causing her to feebly attempt to adjust the flimsy garment over her body. When she yanked the front up to cover her breasts, the bottom hem inched up too, revealing a serious lack of underwear.

_Oh fuck yeah._

She smirked when I spread my legs open and patted my lap suggestively. "Come here," I practically begged. She shook her head. "Please?" I offered sweetly.

She dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes. _Bingo. _I sighed when she walked all the way around the coffee table to kneel beside me instead of straddling my lap. I stretched my arm over the back of the couch and waited for her next move.

When all she did was stare at me, I returned my attention to the boxing match. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, those gears turning in her head as she planned what to do next. I heard her sigh softly as leaned in close to me. I slid my hand behind her neck and pulled her mouth to mine.

She braced one hand on the back of the couch, the other on the arm, and the fact that she wasn't fully pressed against me wasn't going unnoticed. I broke the kiss off quickly, urging her to rest her head on my chest. She chose to go lower, finally settling on my stomach and achingly close to my now semi-hard cock.

When she slipped her arm behind my back and curled on her side, I held back a groan. I slouched back a little and turned my head to get a nice view of her bare ass peeking out from under the confines of my beater. I let my hand drift to her hip all smooth and soft under my rough palm.

She tightened her grip around my waist as my hand began smoothing circles over her hip and the soft swell of her ass. I kept my eyes trained on the tv, even calling out small cheers for the boxer I had decided to root for. Truth was, I no longer gave a fuck who won, but it was fun to pretend to be distracted.

My left hand found her silky black hair and it begged to be played with. She sighed when I pulled my right hand from her hip and began to use both hands to gather her hair up and pull gently. I could feel her fingers twisting in my shorts, yanking gently.

I felt my dick harden as her breathing sped up and I knew exactly what running my fingers through her hair would do. I brought a handful of silky strands to my nose and inhaled deeply. The sweet scent of coconut filled my nostrils as my right hand returned to her hip.

I slid my hand down to her ass, patting her gently. She gasped when the tip of my middle finger brushed over the warmth trapped between her thighs. I pushed my head back against the couch to spy her sweet pink lips peeking out from below her ass cheeks. When she arched her back, I could see they were swollen and silky wet from her arousal. _Oh that's what the fuck I'm talking about. _

I had to pull my hand away to keep from plunging a finger inside. No, this needed a little finesse. She wanted to tease me? I'm a master of the art. _Don't fuck with me like that, Pretty Girl. _ I smirked when I twisted her hair around my hand and she squeezed my hip.

When I brought my hand back to rest on her ass, she arched her back, practically forcing her wetness into my hand. I began rubbing circles again and with each pass, I drifted closer to my prize.

I smiled when I thought about our games. I'd been with plenty of girls who came right out and told me what they wanted, but there was something about being with someone who let their body and their reactions lead my way. It was so intoxicating the way she pretended to be so innocent, even when I knew better. I'd never been with anyone so responsive, so wet, so sweet to the taste. She was literal perfection and she was all mine.

She gasped when I let my fingers slide up and down her wetness, not dipping inside, just flirting with those lips that begged my fingers for entrance. In true Rachel style, she shocked me by slipping a finger into the waistband of my shorts and pulling them down just enough to reveal the head of my dick.

My stomach tensed when I felt her warm breath fan over the incredibly sensitive skin of my arousal. My head fell back against the back of the couch as I waited for that sweet mouth of hers envelope me. But the joke was on me, because she didn't. She tilted her hips back, pushing me closer to her incredible need.

_So that's your game? _I smirked when I realized that she was basically offering to lick me once I gave her my fingers. _Hmmmm. What to do? _I let go of my hold on her hair, so I could slide my shorts down further, allowing them to pool around my ankles.

Was it being overly anxious on my part? Fuck yes. Did I really care? Fuck no.

With my dick fully exposed, achingly hard, and twitching at the idea of being sucked, I waited impatiently for her next move. My stomach tensed when she kissed the tip ever so softly. When my hips bucked up toward her mouth, I felt her smile against my stomach. _Dammit._

She wasn't falling for it. She knew what she wanted and all I had to do was give it to her and I would get what _I _truly wanted. I returned my left hand to her hair and resisted the urge to guide her where I wanted her mouth to go.

My eyes went wide when she casually raised up on all fours, turned to me and smiled. "I think I'm gonna go make me some food."

In a desperate move, I gripped the back of her head and angled my face under hers. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, smoothing over hers, applying pressure and revealing my incredible need. I kissed her roughly and held her face to mine as my other hand slid over the dip in her lower back, grazed her supple ass, and came to rest on those puffy lips of hers.

She gasped in my mouth when I let my middle finger plunge deep inside her. I pulled her closer, needing to go deeper, aching to find that one spot that would make her see stars. She threw her head back when I found it and I watched as her body started to quake.

I bit down on my lower lip when her hips started thrusting forward. The sight of her on all fours beside me had me aching to get behind her. Absently, my left hand drifted to my arousal which was twitching for attention. The moment I wrapped my fingers around it, I felt her lips on me and I had to hold on for dear life.

It was nearly impossible to keep my ministrations consistent because that sweet mouth of hers had me in a frenzy. It didn't take either one of us very long to get there. All that teasing had us both wound so tight that our climaxes were only moments away.

It pushed me over the edge just feeling the way her silky walls clenched my finger so tightly. We both shook so hard and I laughed as I gathered her in my arms. "What's so funny?" she gasped, her body still convulsing slightly as I pulled her to my chest.

I smirked down at her and licked my lips. I pushed that sexy mess of hair away from her face and squeezed her tighter. "I just can't get over how perfect you are for me...how good you make me feel...how much you challenge me. I love you, Rachel Black. I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts."

She blinked quickly, holding back tears that made me love her even more.

...

"Hey, baby," I whispered softly, reaching over to smooth Rachel's hair with my free hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, keeping her focus on the scenery as it flew by. Her shoulders were shaking and I could hear her soft sniffles. She was crying. It was something she promised me she wouldn't do. I didn't tell her she couldn't cry, I never would, but she knew it would be hard to stop once she started.

I found a parking space quickly and put the Bronco in park. "Hey," I breathed, pulling on her arm and urging her to face me.

She turned slowly, her gaze not meeting mine. I sighed, hating how hard this was for both of us. I climbed out of the driver's seat to walk around and meet her. She fell into my arms and let the tears flow. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

I held her tightly and I poured all my love into that hug. "It's so hard for me to let you go."

I never wanted to let go, but we had waited til the last moment to leave and I didn't want her to miss her train. "We should go," I softly urged.

Wordlessly, she nodded and followed me to get her luggage from the hatch. I carried her bags for her and I smiled when she linked her arms with mine. I waited for her to say something. Out of desperation, I blurted, "What if I quit school? I could get my GED. We could get our own place and I could work…"

"Paul…" she argued softly, leaning into my shoulder.

"Baby, we could do it…"

She stopped walking and let go of my arm. She walked around to face me but I couldn't look at her. She began, "I really love that you would give everything up for me, but…"

I dropped her bags and scowled. "What the fuck the would I even be giving up? My dad? My best friend, Jared, who won't talk to me anymore? My job? I can get another one!"

She raised her hands to my face, calming me like only she could. I lowered my forehead to hers and tried to control my breathing. "I just want us to be together. Rachel. It's so much harder to leave you this time."

She nodded slowly and blinked back more tears. "It's harder now because we love each other so much," she explained. "I love you so much."

I pulled her to my chest and swung her around in circles. She held me so tightly and I breathed in her sweet coconut scent one more time. When I finally released her, I smirked. "I guess we could have had sex after all."

She scoffed and punched me lightly. "Oh now you tell me!"

I slid my hand behind her head and kissed her fiercely. She whimpered into my mouth and I committed every second to memory. We broke it off slowly and I peered down at her.

"This will be the last time we _ever _have to say goodbye to each other. The very last time. When you see me next time, I'll be your girl forever. Okay?"

I gripped the sides of her neck passionately and kissed her again. "That is music to my ears, baby."

"I need to go, Paul. I can't miss this train."

I gathered her bags up again and walked her to the ticket booth. "I should drive you. This is so stupid, Rachel. Let me take you to Seattle."

She took her ticket and pushed me to where we needed to wait. "I'm taking the train, Paul. And right now I need you to say goodbye and walk away from me. Because I don't know if I can."

I nodded quickly, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Bye," into her ear.

I turned on my heel, going back the way I came. "Paul!"

I whirled around quickly and pulled Rachel into my arms. She kissed me until the last possible second. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

She giggled at me and waved goodbye. I watched her board that train and an awful feeling crept over me. I trudged back to the Bronco and drove back to La Push.

As I got closer to home, my anger started to build. I wasn't mad at Rachel. I loved her. But I was mad. Mad that there was too much of an age difference between us, pissed off that I didn't have a real friend to bitch to, furious that life sucked and Rachel was the only one who could make it better.

After staring at my ceiling for over an hour and holding one of Rachel's shirts in my hand, I still felt like shit. "Paul?"

Oh fuck.

I could hear my drunk father stumbling down the hallway. I could hear him asking where my little girlfriend was. And then I couldn't hear anything.

Pure hatred in the form of blazing heat was radiating off my body as I pushed past my father and ran out the back door. I ran for the trees, just needing to get far away from my father and this sad life I had without Rachel.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I gasped for every breath and leaned over with my hands on my knees, no longer able to hold up my own weight. I could hear my father's voice and I tried to block it out.

The heat kept building in my back, burning my skin until I screamed out in pain. I must have passed out. Or maybe I was dead. I felt weird.

"Paul?"

"Jared?"

I could hear him but I couldn't see him.

"Help me. Jared...what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Sam? It happened. We have to help him."

I rolled around on the forest floor, my eyes squeezed shut, the pain was unbearable.

Suddenly I heard twigs snapping and waves lapping and heartbeats? What the hell was this?

...

For hours I listened to Jared and Sam explain everything to me. I'm a wolf. I'm a fucking wolf. It was all so much to comprehend. Some of it seemed pretty cool. It was like being a superhero, heightened senses, superhuman strength, the ability to heal quickly. Nothing could hurt me.

"Don't forget about the imprint."

"Jared! Don't get him upset again," Sam scolded. "He needs to phase back."

"How do I do that?"

"Think about something that makes you feel really good and calm. Focus on that and nothing else," Sam instructed.

Thoughts of Rachel flooded my mind. I could see her, feel her, smell her. I tried to picture her soft little hands on my face and how she calmed me.

I opened my eyes to see Jared and Sam standing over me. "Did I do it?"

They both nodded and glanced away. "Oh fuck. Why am I naked?" I covered myself with my hands and Jared shoved a pair of shorts at me. I slipped them on quickly, taking peek at my junk in the process. "Why am I so much bigger? Rachel's gonna shit!"

Jared and Sam laughed at me. "We have a lot more to explain to you, Paul. Let's go."

…

P. S. - feedback rocks my world...in case you were wondering...


	33. 33 - Living My Best Wolf Life

**33 - Living My Best Wolf Life**

_**Paul's POV **_

I loved the way it felt to run on all fours. There were some downsides to being a wolf, but there were lots of advantages too. I loved to patrol on my own and stand on the bluffs and look out over the ocean.

I didn't like having Jared and Sam in my head all the time. It pissed me off that I couldn't daydream about Rachel without playing my own personal sex tape for my now two closest friends. I also didn't like the fact that I couldn't box anymore. I loved to box. I kept my job at the gym, but I had to tell Manny that I couldn't train anymore or be in another boxing match. I felt like such a disappointment to Manny.

I pretty much had to cut all contact with anyone but Jared and Sam. I could only keep my job at the gym if I kept my head down and didn't get into any fights.

Luckily, my dad hadn't been around since that first night I phased, because he would definitely have set me off.

Over the past three months, I had to learn how to calm myself down without Rachel here to help me. Hell, Sam didn't want me talking to her on the phone, but fuck all that shit. There was no way I could lose her. I had to be home for our Sunday night phone calls. I lived for those nights.

Another thing I hated was lying to Rachel about what I was doing all the time. But she couldn't know about the pack until I imprinted on her. Okay, I know that's not a guarantee but you can bet that I wished for it every chance I got. I just knew she was meant to be my girl forever.

I've spent an awful lot of time thinking about taking off to Seattle in my wolf form and showing up at Rachel's apartment just so I could imprint on her. But no way would Sam let me go. I've also spent so much time worrying that this wolf life of mine might send her running from me. But that can't happen. I needed her.

By the time I arrived at Sam's house, I was ready for some food and some sleep. I'd probably head home for the sleep but Emily's cooking was worth the trip over here.

I entered the house without knocking like always. It was Sam's turn to patrol. I knew he would be thinking about who would phase next. We all wanted more wolves to join. Jacob would be the next obvious choice and another complication for Rachel and I. But I would look out for him, just like she had asked me to last year in school.

School was a whole other problem. My hearing made it impossible not to hear the rumors. I was also cautious about the girls in school. I always kept my head down, never wanting to imprint on the wrong girl.

But staying away from the girls proved difficult as well. Our bigger, buffer bodies were magnets to the girls, as long as they weren't afraid of us. I had no desire to cheat and I was never really tempted, but it just got to be a pain being so fucking attractive to every available female. Hell, if I had a dollar for every time a girl passed me her number, I'd be rich as shit. Like what the fuck?

With a full belly and a more relaxed mind, I kicked back on Emily's couch and reached for the remote. "I don't think so," Emily scolded, her arm outstretched for the remote.

I chuckled and handed it over. She raised her eyebrows when I jumped up from my spot on the couch, propped up some pillows and a few on the coffee table and motioned for her to have a seat. "I have to…"

"Sit," I ordered, moving to guide her to the couch. "I can wash my dishes and put the food away."

She smiled and shrugged. "Okay then."

I made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen as Emily relaxed. When I finished, I poured her a glass of wine and delivered it to her, giving her my best waiter impersonation. "Will there be anything else, ma'am?"

She laughed as she reached for the glass. "No...I think this will do."

"Hungry? Did you eat yet?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Let me make you something. Turkey sandwich?"

She nodded happily. "You don't have to…"

she began, but I was already pulling ingredients from the fridge.

Emily looked amazed when I brought her a turkey sandwich with bacon and tomato and mayo. Her eyes grew large when she saw the portion size. "Oh." I chuckled nervously. "I forgot you don't eat as much as I do."

She laughed as she handed me half the sandwich back. "Maybe you should wrap this up and take it home with you for later?"

I nodded and stood, making my way toward the door. "Wait!" she called. "I didn't mean you had to go now," she replied when I turned back to face her.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Oh right. S..Sorry," I stuttered.

Emily's expression softened as she patted the spot on the couch next to her and said, "Come sit back down. You look like you have a lot to talk about."

I returned to the kitchen for a moment to wrap up my half of the sandwich and tuck it into the fridge. I brought the bottle of wine back to Emily and topped off her glass. We sat for a few moments watching tv silently together while she finished her food. She used the remote to turn the tv off, propped her feet back up on the table and turned part way toward me. "What's wrong, Paul?"

I faced my body toward hers and smiled. "Who said anything was wrong?"

"Why did you do all this?" she paused to motion toward the pillows, wine and mostly eaten sandwich. "You're buttering me up for something."

To anyone else I might have been offended, but with Emily, I knew better. She had spent enough time around me to know when something was weighing heavily on my mind. "You deserve to be pampered, Emily. You take such good care of us and we never even say thanks."

She smiled widely and nodded. "I appreciate that Paul...but seriously, what do you want to talk about?"

I let my head fall against the back of the couch and ran my hands over my face. "I just have some questions that I don't think I can ask Jared or Sam."

"Love or sex?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Both," I cringed.

She nodded slowly. "This is about Rachel?"

I smiled at the mention of her name. "It's just they we've never fu…"

"Had intercourse?" she offered.

I nodded quickly. "I really wanted to wait and she'll be home in a few months."

"You're hoping you'll imprint on her?"

"More than anything," I replied a little too quickly. "She's the one, Emily. Like, I can't imagine my future without her."

She sighed. "Sounds like you're all decided then? Imprint or no imprint, she's the one you wanna be with?"

I took in a deep breath and groaned. "What if I imprint on someone else? What if she can't handle me being a shapeshifter? What if…"

Emily gently pressed her fingertips to my bouncing knee. "I have a feeling everything will work out."

I stared at her incredulously. "How could you know that?"

She shrugged. "I don't _know_ anything for sure. But it sounds like you have a strong bond with her. And I've seen how determined you can be. You can show her the softer side of you...IF you can control your wolf."

I scoffed. "Yeah, my wolf. He's who I'm worried about."

"You have to control him, Paul. There are parts of him that will be dark and scary to Rachel. But _you _are the one she fell in love with. You have to protect her from that animal instinct inside you that doesn't always make the best decisions."

"I always had a bad temper. I always made bad decisions before I phased. And we always had these heated arguments."

"And she stayed with you. So that says something. It's sounds like you two have a lot of passion."

I smiled when I thought about it. "She's so perfect for me. She doesn't put up with any of my bull. She knows how to calm me down when I'm about to lose it. And I can't believe she's mine."

"You deserve love, Paul. You have to keep telling yourself that."

"And the sex?"

Emily bit back a smile, stood up and moved to the kitchen. "Let me guess, you're worried about hurting her?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. I mean she saw my…" I paused.

"Anatomy?" Emily offered as I brought her plate to the kitchen, reached past her and put it in the sink.

I glanced at the floor. "I'm just worried that she'll freak when she sees how I've changed."

Emily chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the sink. "Oh, you boys and your obsession with your dick size."

I scoffed. "Emily!" She never cursed so it caught me off guard to hear talk that way. I could feel my ears getting hot, well... hotter than normal.

"Well! It's true," she teased. "If Rachel is your imprint, then she's made for you and you'll fit together perfectly. And if not, you seem to forget that women's bodies are made to accommodate childbirth. There's not much else we can't handle, Paul."

I nodded, realizing how stupid I sounded. "I guess I'm freaking out over nothing."

"All that patrolling leaves you boys with _way _too much time on your hands. Just trust that you are exactly what she needs...in every possible way."

I smiled when I saw her retrieve my half sandwich and a bottled water and guided me toward the front door. "Rachel is lucky to have someone who cares as much as you do."

I beamed with pride. "And Sam is very lucky to have you...we all are."

"Paul…" she sighed. "That's so sweet."

"Come here," I urged, sliding my hand behind her head and pulling her to my chest. I held her loosely, but when she didn't respond, my guilt had me backing away. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I really shouldn't have touched you like that…"

She sighed softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. We're friends, therefore hugs are allowed," she explained gently.

"Don't tell Sam. I know you said it was okay but I don't think he would agree."

Emily touched my forearm gently. "I won't say anything. But I think you feel guilty because of Rachel, not because of Sam."

I shrugged and left before she could say another word.

...

I walked home thinking about Rachel...and Emily. I missed Rachel, there was no denying that. I hadn't touched a girl in three months, so looking for a little comfort from Emily wasn't that hard to understand, right?

I was nearly home when I heard howling. _Shit. _It wasn't far, so I ran in my human form to a clearing in the woods less than a mile away. I saw three wolves circling each other and I sighed. Another wolf had joined the fold.

Not being in my wolf form, I couldn't mind link with them so I had no idea who this was. I imagined Jacob would be larger, more Alpha looking, whatever that meant. When the unknown wolf locked eyes with me, I saw a look that I recognized and my stomach sank.

"No fucking way...Embry? Is that you?"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against a tree, munching on the sandwich I had brought from Emily's. Jared gave me a wolfy whine but I shook my head at him. They were all still in wolf form, but I had refused to phase. Sam growled at me when I finished my sandwich and guzzled the bottled water. He wanted my help. He needed me to phase so we could help Embry. But why in the hell would I want to share my thoughts with that asshole?

Another thirty minutes had gone by and still nothing. I was sick of this shit and ready to go home, so I removed my clothes and phased, not bothering to hide my nudity at all. The moment I phased, my head was overloaded with all their thoughts.

_"Paul, I assume you and Embry know each other?" Sam mused._

_"Unfortunately I do know this fucker. And by the way, he's no great addition to the pack. Lying ass, untrustworthy, piece of shit…"_

_"Well that escalated quickly," Jared quipped._

_"Isn't anyone gonna help me?" Embry whined._

_I growled. "I honestly don't care if you ever phase back."_

_"Fuck off, Paul. You're just jealous because Rachel finally forgave me."_

_"You're lying. She would never forgive you for what you did."_

_"She did, Paul. She started calling me again and we worked everything out. Too bad for you."_

_"Oh no," Jared commented as I began to snarl and snap at Embry. _

_"Let's go, bitch. I've been waiting all year to kick your ass!" _

I only got a couple shots in before Sam broke it up and sent me home. Fucking assholes. I hope they spend the whole night dealing with that weasel.

...

Shortly after Embry phased, things seemed to ease up a little. The Cullens left town and Sam found Bella damn near dead in the woods behind her house. We all noticed Sam giving Jacob that knowing look. When I had seen Jake in school, I saw the changes and we knew it wouldn't be too much longer. Embry was miserable without his friends and I enjoyed his pain.

I talked to Rachel on the phone and found out that Embry had tried to call her a few times but she never picked up. That lie he told me earned him a broken jaw and thinking about how I delivered it still made me smile.

It didn't take Sam long to realize that Embry and I could _never _patrol at the same time. So Jared got stuck with him and he would let me know if Embry was thinking anything that I needed to know about.

"So Rachel really sent you nude photos for your birthday?" Jared asked casually one day.

"Who told you about that?" I accused.

Jared gave me a knowing look and I growled. "That little fuck."

"Why'd you show him and not me?"

"I didn't show him!" I snapped. "He came in my room when I was drunk and passed out and he found them."

"Wow."

"You can't ever tell Rachel that you've seen them. She will kill me."

Jared looked confused. "Why didn't you tell her what Embry did?"

"I have my reasons," I answered cryptically as I tossed a beer bottle into the bonfire behind my house.

Jared stared into the fire for a few minutes and gasped. "What if Embry imprints on her and not you?"

"Oh fuck."

...

For weeks after Jared put that idea in my head about Embry imprinting on Rachel, I had nightmares. I imagined her running off with him, marrying him, fucking him, and having his kids. And seeing him damn near everyday was more than I could handle.

A week after Jacob finally phased, we were having a meeting at the beach in our human forms. We rarely ever met in our wolf forms because Embry wouldn't stop thinking about Rachel and I always ended up breaking some bone of Embry's. Boo hoo.

Sam was detailing new patrol schedules with the addition of Jacob to the pack. I could barely concentrate on anything he had to say. Jacob had told me that Billy would be picking Rachel up at the train station sometime today and I just couldn't wait to go meet her.

"Are we done yet?" I whined.

"No," Sam argued. "And we'll never get done if you don't stop interrupting me."

"Somebody's a little anxious today," Embry teased.

I sighed deeply and scowled at the back of his stupid head. Sam furrowed his brow at me and mumbled, "Is she coming home today?"

"Yes!" I stressed. I saw Sam's expression and I dialed it back a bit. "Can I please leave? She could be home any minute."

I was damn near bouncing on the balls of my feet just waiting for an answer. Sam scowled. "You really think you've got your temper in check enough to be around her?"

I rolled my eyes. Sam was crazy if he really believed he could keep us apart. "I know I can. It's been six months, Sam. You don't need you to baby me."

"Someone's coming," Jared observed, long before the rest of us thanks to his super freaky good eyesight.

I lifted my nose in the air and caught the scent. My chest tightened and my stomach lurched. It was my girl. She had finally come home to me.

"So can I go?" I asked Sam again, barely able to contain myself.

He made a face and shook his head. "I don't think you two should be alone right now."

I could feel my anger boiling. Her scent was getting stronger and my heart was beating faster with the anticipation of seeing her for the first time in six months. I could hear Embry chuckling and the urge to break his face was overwhelming. I was starting to shake. I tried my best to slow my breathing and focus on the sound of her voice.

I had my back to her, still facing Sam when she first spoke. "Jake? What the hell did you do to your hair?" I smiled at the concern in her voice.

"Hey, Rachel," Jared said happily. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

I glanced back to see Jared lift her off her feet in a warm embrace. "Jared...you look great," she sputtered.

I glared at Sam, my eyes pleading. "I just need an hour with her. I really need this, Sam," I whispered, knowing only he would hear me.

"Embry?" I heard Rachel say as she approached him. "Is that you?"

"Yep," Embry beamed stupidly. "So what do you think?" he asked, flexing his arms a bit for her.

"You got taller...but your arms are still scrawny."

I chuckled to myself. _Shot down. _She didn't even hug him. _Too bad for you, Embry._

I held my breath as she approached Sam and I. I couldn't see her as I still had my eyes trained on Sam. Sam scowled at me. "I'd feel better if you stayed close," he advised.

I clenched my jaw when Rachel stepped between us and faced Sam. She was close enough that I was tempted to grab her and run. She looked up at Sam and said. "You must be Sam. I don't think we've formally met before." She sounded professional and fake if I was being honest. She was holding back anger and I smiled when I heard it seep through her words.

Sam extended his hand and I noticed a grin begin to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Rachel Black. Such an honor to meet you. I feel like I've known you forever with the way Paul talks about you."

She scoffed as she took his hand and shook it quickly. "You're a real charmer, aren't you?" she asked sarcastically, dropping his hand as if it were on fire. "But I guess you'd have to be, right? Otherwise how would you have gotten all these boys under your spell?"

"My spell?" Sam echoed. "What spell would that be?"

"The one that makes them look like your clones. The spell that gives all of you the same stupid haircut and this disgusting tattoo," she seethed, yanking on his bicep. "The spell that makes you stand on the beach in December with no shirt on. That's the spell I'm talking about, Sam Uley." Her voice was raising and when she lifted her finger to poke Sam's chest, I stepped closer to her. My nervous trembling hands touched her hips gently and when I felt her hands cover mine, I sighed softly.

Rachel continued her tirade as we all watched in amazement. "Now since I haven't seen my boyfriend in a really long time, do you think you could get the hell out of our way and let us talk...please?"

Rachel pulled my hands around her waist and I squeezed her tightly. Her hair was just under my nose and I had to refrain from getting lost in her scent. Sam tightened his jaw and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Don't wander off too far. You may need some help."

Rachel scoffed and before she could say another word, I dragged her away from Sam. I kept her tucked under my arm and I pressed my nose to her temple. She leaned into me fully, allowing me to guide her quite a ways away from my nosy pack brothers. I figured they would still hear us but I'd be damned if they could see us.

I found an abandoned fire pit and guided her to sit on a log there. I turned my back to her and cast my gaze out over the angry ocean. I sucked in the deepest breath possible and steeled myself to face her. All my bravery crumpled when she stepped up behind me and smoothed her hands over my back.

"Look at me, Paul."

I turned slowly in her arms and held my breath, waiting for the moment to finally happen. She raised her head slowly to me, her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of a kiss. I held her jaw in my hands, the pads of my thumbs stroking her cheeks gently. "Open your eyes, Rachel," I begged. "I need to look into your eyes."

No one can really prepare you for what it's like to imprint. I don't think there are actually words to describe something so life-altering. The moment her pretty brown eyes fluttered open, I no longer existed. Suddenly every thought was about her. My mind ached to know if she felt the pull that I did. I rubbed her arms gently, as I was consumed with wanting to make sure she was warm enough.

She stared at me so intensely and I got lost thinking about how my love for her would now turn me into some sort of hopeless sap. I couldn't help but grin like a fool. I somehow tore my eyes away from her and let out the giant breath of been holding. Her hands traveled to my chest and smoothed over my heart.

"Your heart is beating so fast," she observed with concern. "Did I cause that?"

I smiled down at her and nodded. "Yeah, it's you. It's always for you. Because you're my girl...and now you always will be."

She sighed and pulled me closer. She rested her head against my still thudding heartbeat and she whispered, "Was there really ever any doubt?"

…..

A/N: buckle up, kids. It's only gonna get better from here. ;)


	34. 34 - The Wolf is Out

**34 - The Wolf Is Out**

"So let me get this straight…" I began. I looked down at my fingers in my lap and then back up at Paul, who was kneeling in front of me. "You are a shapeshifter. You can become a wolf whenever you want. You shifted because vampires are real and the wolves protect the reservation from them."

"That's right," he replied, nodding. "And I'm not in a gang led by Sam Uley. We are a pack."

"So all those stories that my dad told me and my sister when we were kids, those were true...and not just something my dad made up to keep us out of the woods at night?"

"That's right."

"And everyone on the beach over there is a wolf like you?"

"Yes. And more may join us later if the threat persists."

"How long ago did you shift?" I asked cautiously.

Paul crinkled up his brow and sighed. "It happened the day I dropped you off at the train station."

"That was six months ago!"

He nodded quickly. "I couldn't tell you then. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this."

"Why do I get to know now? What makes me so special?"

Paul sighed and reached for my hips nervously. When he looked conflicted about actually touching me, I covered his hands and guided them to my back. I opened my legs and wrapped them around his back. I dug my heels into his lower back pulling him impossibly closer. I held his face in my hands and smiled. "Paul, baby. You haven't told me anything that would make me not want you anymore. I love you."

A look of relief washed over him as he wrapped me up in his arms. "I've been so scared that I would lose you," he gasped.

I brushed my lips across his neck and hummed. "No way. For some reason…I feel closer to you than ever."

He pulled back slowly and blinked. "That's because of the imprint."

"Imprint?"

"I imprinted on you. And it basically means I am bound to you for life. I would do absolutely anything to protect you. I can't be away from you for very long without feeling unbearable pain. It's like...soul mates, but it's so much more than that."

"You chose me then? Out of everybody...anybody you chose me?"

"I didn't choose you. The spirits did. But it's because we're meant for each other...made for each other. We complete each other."

I furrowed my brow. "Sounds like a lot of pressure to me."

He laughed softly and smoothed his hands through my hair. "No pressure at all. It's all totally up to you. If you told me you just wanted to be friends, then that's what we would do."

I tilted my head and smirked. "Friends? That would be such a waste."

"Why?" he chuckled.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his ear. "I wouldn't want to be 'just friends' with the guy who gave me the best orgasm of my life."

I felt him smiling against my neck. "The best? Oh you have to tell me which one."

I laughed as I ran my fingers through his hair. I licked the shell of his ear and sighed softly. "All of them, Paul. Every single one was the best."

I could almost feel his chest puffing out with pride. "Well you're not too bad yourself," he quipped.

I leaned back and playfully punched his arm. "Well thanks...ass."

"Come on, baby. Don't be mad. You know I'm just playing."

I lowered my head and sighed. "I know I don't have as much experience as all the other girls you've been with…"

Paul brushed his thumb over my lips and as his palm slid under my chin. "Hey, stop that." I gazed up at him and he continued. "We may not have ever actually had sex before...but you're the only one I've been intimate with. You're the only one I've ever spent the night with. You're the only I've ever said 'I love you' to." He took my hands into his and held them to his chest. "You're the only one I've ever let in, Rachel. I've let you see the real me."

"I just need to know that I can make you happy. You don't deserve to be tied down to someone who can't satisfy..._all _your needs."

He scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Not satisfied?" He slid his hands under my thighs and lifted me easily. "I let you tie me up," he whispered in my ear. "And I fucking loved it."

I tightened my hold around his neck and sighed. "If you're sure."

He hummed against my shoulder as he carried me across the beach. "Please don't ever doubt...that you rock my world, Rachel."

I giggled happily. "So I guess I'm in love with a wolf."

"I'm so happy you still want me, Rachel. I can't wait for us to start our future...living together...marriage...babies. I want it all with you."

I leaned back to look into his eyes. "Babies?"

He smirked. "If you want to. I mean...you have to admit, they would be gorgeous."

I shrugged. "Yeah...they would." I paused when he set me back on my feet as we neared the other wolves. "I guess we should get started as soon as possible then."

Paul was beaming as he reached for me again, sweeping me into his arms for another hug. Sam's voice brought us out our blissful state. "I take it things went well."

Paul turned me in his arms and held my back to his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed. "She handled everything like a pro," Paul reported.

I smiled at Sam and shrugged. "Sorry I gave you such a hard time earlier. No hard feelings?"

Sam accepted my outstretched hand and shook it gently. "You're good for Paul. Anyone can see that, Rachel. Welcome to the pack."

I beamed with pride. "Thanks, Sam."

Jacob approached me sheepishly. "Are we okay?"

I pulled away from Paul's embrace to reach for my brother's face. "Of course we are. But I'll never get used to this hair," I teased as I reached for the top of his head and failed.

"So are we done here?" Paul asked Sam anxiously, already trying to pull me back into his arms.

"No just yet, Paul."

Paul growled as he pressed his forehead to mine. "It's okay. I have to get to a meeting at the school. We can meet up later," I promised, giving him a suggestive wink.

Paul slid his hands under my jaw, behind my head and held me close to him. "That's a deal."

I laughed as I walked away from him. I was met with an angry Embry who looked as though he had something to say. I turned to face Paul again, approaching him quickly. He smirked down at me and asked, "Did you forget something?"

I nodded happily. "Just this." I ran my hands around his trim waist and squeezed tightly. When I angled my face under his and let my eyes drift closed, he pressed his lips to mine. I gave him a soft kiss, giving him the option to deepen it or end it. I wasn't sure how he would feel about this public display of affection in front of his friends, but he answered that question by lifting me into his arms and sliding his tongue under mine. I laced my fingers behind his head and swirled my tongue around his. We both sighed when he lowered me to my feet and broke off the kiss slowly. I hugged him tightly once more before he begrudgingly let me go.

"I can't believe you," Embry sneered.

I scoffed as I faced him. "I don't really have anything to say to you," I replied dismissively.

As I passed by him, he reached for my arm, but I jerked away. "Embry just don't. You said you wanted to be friends, well this isn't how you do it."

He was shaking. "I just think a friend would tell you when you're making a huge mistake."

I stepped closer to him, narrowing my gaze. "So you say. You've been telling me for the past year what a mistake this is and how Paul will hurt me. Here's the thing, Embry. You're the only one hurting me right now."

Embry shrugged as an eerie calm came over him and he no longer shook. He lowered his voice and sneered. "Would it hurt you to know he showed everyone those pictures you sent him for his birthday last year? He passed them around at his party and let everybody see them."

"You lying fuck!" Paul spat. I glanced back at Paul, who was now being held back by Jared and Sam.

"That's not true," I denied forcefully.

"It is," Embry insisted, his eyebrows raised. "I've seen them. So has Jared."

I swallowed thickly and turned to face Jared. "Is that true?"

Jared looked sick and remorseful. "Yeah I saw them," he admitted. "But not in person. It was a memory of Embry's. A memory from when he went into Paul's room and found them. He's not so innocent, Rachel."

"A memory?" I echoed.

"You didn't tell her about the mind link?" Jared asked, still holding onto Paul tightly.

"I was at that party," Jacob spoke up suddenly. "He didn't pass around any pictures. Quit lying, Embry."

Embry looked shocked. "He treats your sister like a sex object and you defend him?" he scoffed.

"You're the one trying to humiliate her! You're the one that just can't let this shit go!" Jacob exclaimed as he stepped between Embry and I.

Embry shoved Jacob forcefully, knocking me down in the process. I felt Jacob's arms encircle me as I raised my head slowly. Paul began to convulse violently and his body contorted painfully. In a split second, my beautiful Paul was replaced by an equally beautiful silver wolf that growled angrily at the boy who had caused me harm.

Jacob pulled me away quickly as Paul bounded forward, attacking Embry who was now in his wolf form as well. I watched in horror as they both snarled and snapped at each other. Teeth were bared and when they tore into each other, blood sprayed all around.

"Get her out of here!" Sam ordered.

Jacob lifted me straight off my feet, pulling me by my waist as I stumbled along. "Come on, Rachel. I'm taking you home."

"Paul...he needs me…"

Jacob, tired of my endless falling, finally threw me over his shoulder and carried me the rest of the way to where I had parked Dad's truck. "We should go back," I demanded.

Jacob set me down and shook his head. "Paul will be fine," he assured me as he opened the passenger door and gently pushed me inside. After climbing into the driver's seat, held out his hand and asked, "Keys?"

I nodded absently, patting my coat pockets until I found them. "I can't just let Embry kill him. You have to go back and help him!"

Jacob just laughed as he started the truck and backed out of the parking space. "Are you kidding me? These two fight like this all the time. Embry is constantly pushing Paul's buttons and all Embry succeeds in is getting a broken nose or jaw."

"What?"

"I guess Paul didn't tell you about our ability to heal quickly? It takes a lot to hurt us, Rachel. We rarely get sick. Cuts heal in minutes. Major bones breaking may take a few days to heal, but seriously it takes a whole hell of a lot to do any kind of real damage."

I nodded absently. "And the mind link? How in the hell does someone 'see' a memory?"

"We can see each other's thoughts. But only in our wolf form."

"Oh no…" My mind was swimming just thinking of all the things I've done with Paul that anyone, including my baby brother could now see if Paul allowed them to.

Jacob reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Let me assure you that Paul had been very careful about what he shares when it comes to you. He keeps his thoughts about you private. And I know it's only been a week since I first phased, but Jared will tell you the same thing. He's not a bragger. And he'll do anything to protect you, Sis."

I blinked quickly and shook my head at Jacob. "Sorry, I'm getting whiplash with your change in attitude towards Paul. It's so crazy to hear you defend him."

Jacob squeezed my hand again and laughed. "Yeah well this experience has really changed my view on a lot of things. And it also made me see some things I didn't want to see about Embry too."

"Like what?" I asked skeptically.

Jacob let go of my hand and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I don't wanna go into a lot of detail but I don't feel like I protected you from Embry like I should. I always wondered about his little crush on you and I feel like I could've done something when he went off the deep end."

"When did that start?"

Jacob sighed. "After that stupid New Year's party. It was like he just couldn't let it go."

I scowled when I thought about that stupid stunt I pulled. I only wanted to help Embry get the girl he was too nervous to talk to. I never dreamed it would set off a chain reaction that led to today's major battle. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know that," Jacob replied quickly. "Quit worrying about it. Maybe Embry will finally shape up after Paul takes a few chunks out of him."

"Yeah," I answered absently, still not able to comprehend how it got this bad.

...

After my meeting at the school that I nearly forgot about, Jacob took me home and I spent some time with my dad, who explained even more to me. I finally hid out in my room with my brain on overload. I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when Jacob came knocking.

"Hey, Rach. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. What's up?"

"Paul needs your help."

I snapped up quickly. "What's wrong with Paul?" I demanded.

Jacob gave me a reassuring smile from the doorway, but I was already up and pushing past him. Jacob followed me and grabbed my arm. "He's not at the door."

Jacob nodded out the back window, toward the tree line. "He's out there."

I saw nothing and furrowed my brow in confusion. "Where?"

"He's out there. He's having some trouble shifting back because he's so upset. You wanna go talk to him?"

"As a wolf?"

"Are you afraid?" Jacob asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, of course not. I know Paul would never hurt me."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head as I gazed out over the treeline. "No, I'll be fine."

As I headed to the back door, Jacob stopped me again and pressed a pair of knit sleep shorts into my palm. "Take these. He'll need them."

"O...kay."

With that, I bounded out the back door and jogged straight back to the woods behind our house. I didn't know where I was going, as I still couldn't see Paul. I glanced around slowly as I wandered further into the woods.

I froze when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned my head in time to see a wolf, my wolf sidle up beside me. He dropped his head near my hand and nudged me gently. Reluctantly, I let my hand sift through his fur and I smiled in response. "You're so soft," I whispered as I lowered my face to the top of his head and inhaled deeply. "You still smell like gingersnaps," I chuckled. "So cute."

Paul snorted and curled his body around mine. He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes and I grinned at him. I knelt down beside him and curled up to his warm, wolfy body. I heard a low hum and and a rumbling sound and then I felt Paul's hand smooth around my waist and over my stomach.

I twisted around to find him curled on his side and leaning up to me. Before I could say a word, he slipped his hand behind my head and kissed me passionately. I shifted around and straddled his waist, never breaking the kiss. I moaned into his mouth when he smoothed his tongue over mine and held my body close to his.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured when I pulled away. "Did you get hurt?"

I sat up and checked his body for damage. "Me? I'm fine. Are you sure that _you're _okay?"

He sat up and gathered me into his arms. "That little shit wishes he could do some actual damage to me."

I traced a fading pink line on his shoulder and kissed it gently. "This doesn't hurt?"

He smiled a little and shrugged. "If I lie and say it does, will you kiss it again?"

I grinned at the sexy little gleam in his eye and I gazed at him as I lowered my lips to his bicep and kissed my way over the smooth curve of his shoulder and up his neck. I heard the hitch in his breath as I nibbled on his earlobe. "I missed you, Paul. Take me home."

I inhaled sharply when he stood up with me in his arms. I slid down his body as he set me back on my feet. I lowered my eyes down his naked body and paused at the sight of him. I pulled the shorts from my pocket, realizing why Jacob had me bring them.

I twirled them around my finger and gave Paul a playful smile. "You want these?"

Paul smirked and sighed softly. "I want you...and clothing is optional."

"Paul…" I scoffed. "That's really naughty of you."

Paul pulled me close and whispered, "Would you expect anything less from me?"

"No way," I sighed as Paul leaned in and kissed me hungrily.

...

A/N: thanks for all the great reviews! I love reading what you think! Keep it coming and I'll keep bringing you all the good stuff ;)


	35. 35 - Surprised Again

**35 - Surprised Again**

When we got back to Paul's house, he held my hand in his and led me straight to his bedroom. We stripped our clothes off and climbed onto the bed. I couldn't get over the way he looked. You would think that by now I'd be used to him changing every time I come home, but I'm still in awe.

We laid facing each other and my fingers were immediately drawn to his face. I gently traced my fingertip across his forehead, caressing lines zigzagging above his eyebrows. I sighed as dragged my soft touch down his nose, landing on that adorable groove above his lip. I used both hands to smooth over his more developed pectoral muscles, lingering on the deep crevice down the center. His body thrilled me and I longed to learn every part of it.

"Are you having fun?" he murmured, sliding his hand over my hip, curling his fingers around my waist and pulling me close.

I nodded as I moved to nuzzle my nose in the crook of his neck. "You feel so good."

"Me?" he teased. "Your skin is so soft and now I don't even have to be close to you to smell your amazing scent. I can find you anywhere now."

"So no playing hide and seek with you?" I teased back.

I gasped when he pushed me back and hovered over me. "I got something for you," he breathed as I felt his erection pressing against my thigh.

"I can feel it," I panted.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Not that, you little nasty. I got you a present."

I smiled as he reached over me, opened his nightstand drawer, and presented me with a long slender box wrapped in Christmas paper. "Here."

"Paul," I gasped as I slid out from underneath him and sat up slightly. "It's not even Christmas yet."

He scooted up, propped himself up by his elbow and beamed at me. "This is actually your present from last year. We didn't see each other at Christmas last year and then I just forgot about it. It's nothing big, but I want you to have it."

I gave Paul a quick peck and excitedly began opening my gift. I tore the paper away and carefully opened the white box. I carefully lifted a long silver chain from the box and examined the two flat hearts that dangled from it. There was an "R" engraved in one and a "P" engraved in the other heart. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I smoothed my fingers over the shiny metal charms. "This is so pretty."

He took it from my hands and beamed brightly. He unhooked it carefully and clasped it behind my neck as I lifted my hair. "You really like it?"

"I love it," I gushed as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Paul relaxed back with my body still firmly pressed against his. He cupped my face in his hands and smiled. "I bought the chain, but I made the hearts at school."

I tilted my head and gave him a surprised look. "You made them?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was stupid. I was taking this woodworking class and we were doing metalsmithing for a few weeks. That wasn't what we were supposed to be making but the teacher liked it and I got an "A," he beamed.

I held the hearts between my thumb and forefinger, rubbing the smooth metal as I did. "They're so tiny and delicate. You engraved them too?"

He nodded. "I promise I'll get you something nicer next week for Christmas. This just doesn't seem like enough, Rachel. You deserve the best."

"Oh, Paul. _You _are the best. And I love this so much. And I have everything I need right here...with you."

I smoothed my hand over his cheek and leaned in slowly. When I pressed my lips to his, he responded by opening his mouth and letting the tip of his tongue touch mine. We spent time just kissing and touching each other in a way that didn't lead to sex.

"I love you," I whispered when he backed away from me, completely breathless.

I buried my face against his smooth chest and sighed when he held me tightly. "I love you," he whispered back. "I'm so glad you're home."

I ran my hand soothingly up and down his arm and listened to the sound of his breathing. I felt so content knowing we could finally be together and I didn't have to leave him again.

...

When I awoke the next morning, I literally had to untangle myself from Paul's grasp. He held me so fiercely and I felt so protected. And I would have stayed like that forever if I hadn't been completely starved.

It wasn't long before the smell of scrambled eggs and sausage links had Paul wandering out of bed in search of food and hopefully me too. I smiled when I felt him slide up behind me. His strong arms encircled my waist and I felt his mouth on my neck. "Good morning," he murmured.

I wiggled my ass insistently against him and he laughed in response. "Good morning to you, baby."

I shuddered a little when I felt Paul's hands tiptoe down my sides and over my thighs. "No panties?"

He followed me to the table as I carried two plates of breakfast for us. When I leaned over the table, I felt his hands grip my hips roughly and I scoffed. "Oh no, mister. You had all night to ravage me. Now it's time to eat," I scolded.

Paul chuckled as he sat down and I pulled out a chair to sit. He yanked me into his lap and kissed me hungrily. "Who needs food when I got you?" he mumbled against my lips between kisses.

"I do," I argued, moving to stand. He pulled me back down and held me tightly. "I want you right here in my lap. That chair is too far away," he whined playfully.

I rolled my eyes and reached for my plate. "Fine, but I'm eating."

I sighed when I felt Paul's chin on my shoulder. I began passing bites from my fork over my shoulder and he moaned appreciatively. "Oh man, I could really get used to this."

"What?" I giggled when he tickled my sides.

"I really love waking up to you all sexy, wearing my shirt, and forgetting your panties while you make me breakfast and lovingly hand feed me."

"Like the animal you really are?" he teased.

"Animal?" he echoed. "I'll show you my animal," he threatened as he lifted, turned me and pressed me onto the table.

"Paul," I gasped when he yanked me close to him and leaned between my legs. My breathing sped up as he rocked against me.

I jumped a little when we heard the front door open and Jared came bursting into the kitchen. "Paul!"

"Jared, what the fuck?" Paul spat, making no effort to move off of me.

Jared's eyes went wide when he saw the scene in front of him. "Hey."

"Can I help you?" Paul asked impatiently.

Jared smiled and nodded at me and I rolled my eyes. "Jared, why are you here?"

"Oh! Paul, you're late for patrol. You gotta go before Sam finds out."

"Fuck!" Paul exclaimed as he glanced up at the wall clock. Paul pulled me into his arms and pouted. "I'm so sorry. Can we continue this later?"

I nodded quickly and smiled as Paul pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Walk me to the door?" he urged, pulling on my hand and guiding me to the back door.

Paul looked around to see if Jared was still there and when he didn't see him, he slipped his shorts off and handed them to me. "Please put these on. I'll feel better."

I laughed and did as he asked. Paul opened the door, but leaned back in for one more kiss. "I love you!" he called as he trotted off toward the treeline.

I laughed at his bare ass and shut the door behind him. I tightened the drawstring on his basketball shorts and returned to the kitchen to find Jared scarfing up what was left of breakfast. "I got hungry," he replied when I caught him.

"It's fine, Jared," I sighed. "I can make some more."

...

After breakfast, I begrudgingly let Jared walk me home. "You know I perfectly capable of taking care of myself?"

"Oh I know," he retorted happily. "I saw what you did to Embry when he tried to kiss you last summer."

I scowled when I thought about the mind link and what else Jared may know. I walked a little faster and kept my head down. Jared caught up with me and gently touched my elbow. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I can only imagine how freaked out you are knowing that I've seen things about you. I shouldn't have said anything."

I shrugged. "I guess I should get over it. You guys can see each other's thoughts so it's a little embarrassing for me, but I'll live."

"I wouldn't be embarrassed at all. Paul really loves you. He's gonna do anything he can to protect you. We all will."

"Thanks, Jared," I called as I bounded up the steps and opened the front door.

I noticed that Dad's truck was gone so I made a beeline for Jake's room, figuring he was still in bed. "Jacob?"

When I flipped Jacob's bedroom light on, I found Embry sitting on his bed. "Where's Jacob?" I demanded.

Embry stood and crossed the room to face me. "I don't know. No one was home when I got here."

"So...what? You just let yourself in?"

Embry scoffed. "I've probably spent more time in this house in the last four years than you have."

I nodded slowly, realizing he was probably right. "So what's your point?" I asked defensively.

Embry sighed as he leaned against the doorway across from me. "I came over here last night to talk to Jake and he wouldn't see me. This house has been like a second home to me and I fucked that all up."

"I know you did, Embry. I just don't understand why you did it."

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "I don't know. I can't explain it. It was so stupid of me to spout off yesterday in front of everyone like that. I just couldn't let it go."

"You should go home. Jake needs some time."

Embry winced. "I can't go home. My mom has had it with me. She doesn't understand why I'm gone all night patrolling or why I sleep all day or why my grades are so bad."

His eyes finally met mine and his brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He glanced over me quickly and quietly asked, "Did you get hurt yesterday...when I knocked you down?"

"I'm tougher than I look."

Embry gave me a sad smile. "I probably know that better than anyone, Rachel."

I watched him walk down the hall and I followed him to the front door. He pulled the door open and was met by a confused Jacob. He glared at Embry and then noticed me standing nearby. "Seriously?"

Embry backed away slowly, holding his hands up. "I just came to see you. I didn't touch her."

Before I could say another word, Jacob came charging forward, throwing a punch and sending Embry sailing backwards. Jacob lunged at Embry and lifted him by the front of his shirt. I rushed to his side and yanked on Jacob's arm. "Jake, stop!"

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing?"

I looked up to see Rebecca on the other side and between the two of us, we were able to dislodge Jacob's grasp of Embry. Jacob stumbled away from Embry as Rebecca knelt in front of him. She used her thumb to wipe away the blood from his lip. "Oh Embry. Are you alright?"

Embry lifted his gaze and locked eyes on Rebecca. She cupped his cheek with her hand and he reached up to cover her hand with his. "I'm okay, Becca. Don't worry."

"Oh fuck," Jacob muttered under his breath.

I shrugged my shoulders when I looked at Jacob. "What's wrong?"

He nodded toward them and rolled his eyes. I saw the dreamy way that Embry was staring at Rebecca and I covered my mouth. "No way…" I glanced back at Jacob, who had escaped out the front door and returned to the driveway to retrieve my twin's luggage. "Did he…" I asked when I caught up to him.

"What happened?" Dad inquired as he returned from picking up the mail.

Jacob sighed deeply and shook his head. "You're gonna have to explain the legends to Becca now."

"Why?"

I glanced at the front door and then back to Dad. "Embry just imprinted on her."

...

"Are you okay?"

Becca nodded distractedly and glanced my way. "You look nice."

I smoothed down the front of my sweater and sat down at my vanity. "Thank you."

Rebecca shifted around on the bed to lie on her stomach. She watched as I brushed through my hair and applied my make-up. "Where are you going?" she mused mused quietly.

I swung around to face her and frowned. "You know, I don't have to go anywhere tonight. I can stay home and we can talk some more. I know we gave you a lot of information."

Becca shrugged and nodded. "Yeah…but I don't wanna think about it anymore. I came home to figure things out, Rach. I don't know if I really want to go back to Hawaii."

"Because of Embry?" I demanded.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I can't even think about that yet. I'm still trying to process the fact that...Solomon has been cheating on me."

...

"Are you guys ready to do this?"

Becca and I looked at each other and nodded. "We're ready, Jacob."

Jacob chuckled and turned the knob, opening the door to reveal the pack. Becca and I stepped through the door hand in hand. Immediately my eyes sought out my handsome boyfriend.

"You must be Rachel and…" a pretty brunette with several long scars on her face rushed up to us excitedly. "I didn't realize there were two of you," she laughed.

"This is Rachel and Rebecca. Rebecca is home for Christmas. Girls, this is Emily, Sam's fiancée," Jacob explained.

We greeted Emily happily and she offered to go get us both a glass a wine. I glanced over to the mantel where Paul was leaning and chatting with Jared. I got a fuzzy feeling in my stomach when he smiled my way and sauntered toward us. "Hey," he whispered with a smirk on his face before pulling Rebecca into a hug.

My heart sank when I realized he couldn't tell the difference between us. He released her from his hold and glanced at me. "And you?" he smirked.

I blinked up at Paul as he gripped the back of my neck roughly. "Do you really think I can't tell you two apart?" he whispered huskily before pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled against his mouth and I laced my fingers behind his back. I ignored the wolf whistles and Jacob groaning. I just let myself melt into his arms and shut out everyone else.

….


	36. 36 - Challenging

**Constantly: 36 - Challenging**

_**Paul's POV**_

Rachel blinked up at me as I gripped the back of her neck roughly. "Do you really think I can't tell you two apart?" I whispered huskily before pressing my lips to hers.

She smiled against my mouth and laced her fingers behind my back. We ignored the wolf whistles and Jacob groaning. I felt her melting against me and I so badly wished we were back at my house, finishing what we started on that kitchen table.

I begrudgingly broke off the kiss and pulled Rachel into the warmest hug. "I missed you," I whispered into her ear.

She tipped her head up and smiled weakly. "You wouldn't believe the day I've had," she sighed.

I turned my head to see Embry approaching and I instinctively pulled Rachel tightly to my side. "What the fuck…" I muttered as quietly as I could.

Rachel scoffed. She leaned up as close as She could get to my ear, tugging on my t-shirt so I would lower my head more. "Watch this shit," she breathed.

I raised my head to see that we weren't even registering on Embry's radar. He focused in on Rebecca as she stared down into her wine glass. "Hey, Becca. You look amazing," Embry mumbled dreamily.

"Oh fuck," I ground out quietly. "He didn't."

Rebecca glanced toward Rach, her face panic-stricken. "This was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry, Becca. We can go," Rachel offered and now I felt panicked at the thought of her leaving.

I slid behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I am embarrassed to say that I did shoot Rebecca a puppy dog face in order to _not _take Rachel up on her offer to go home early. Rebecca scowled at me, finished her wine and tipped her head toward the kitchen.

Embry was hot on her heels as she walked away, but Rachel wasn't having it. She reached for his arm and yanked him back when he tried to follow her twin. He glared at her, but dialed it back when I gave him a warning look that screamed, _Don't fuck with my girl, asshole._

"Ease up, Embry," she began, not letting go of his arm. "She's having a hard time right now. You really need to back off."

Embry pulled his arm from her grasp and glanced back to Becca, who now looked more relaxed at the table with Emily and Kim. "It's a lot easier said than done, Rach. I need to be near her," he stressed, his eyes darting over to me and then back to her. "Can't you understand that?"

Rachel leaned in and sneered, "She's still married, Embry...don't fuck with her head."

He scowled at her and walked away, leaving Rebecca alone...for the time being. I didn't even get a chance to comment on how fucked up this was before Sam sauntered over, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Rachel sighed when he approached. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know I should've asked first before I brought Becca here, but today was really crazy."

Sam nodded slowly, glancing over at a fidgety Embry, who was in the opposite corner of the room and couldn't take his eyes off of Rebecca. "Oh shit," he grumbled. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Rachel shook her head and pulled my arms around her tighter. "I wish I could. This is so fucked up, right?"

Sam gave her a sympathetic nod. "Are _you _doing okay with this?"

Suddenly I felt like the worst boyfriend ever. I watched as Rachel shrugged and glanced between Embry and Rebecca. "It's just so much to process right now and I'm worried about my sister, of course." Rachel paused and Sam nodded. "You're not mad that I brought her, are you, Sam?" Rachel added quickly.

"No, not all. She has as much right to be here as you do. You're both welcome in my home and with this pack," Sam held Rachel's hand in his and added, "And both of you will be protected...by all of us. Don't forget that."

Rachel pushed my hands away as she reached for Sam and gave him a quick hug. My wolf pouted like a little bitch. Damn him for being so thoughtful while my mind couldn't help but be jealous about how upset Rachel was about Embry and Rebecca. "Let's go outside," I urged, sliding my hand into Rachel's and gently pulling her toward the door.

As we approached my Bronco, I opened my mouth to speak, but Rachel had other ideas. Aggressively, she pushed me up against the driver's side door slid her hands up my chest, held my face in her hands and yanked my mouth down to meet hers. "I missed you too," she murmured before sliding her tongue over mine.

I can't say I minded being physically bossed around by my imprint. I knew some little quiet, mousey thing would have never been right for me. I needed something different, a challenge...and Rachel was definitely a challenge.

I chuckled when Rachel pulled away. "What are you doing to me?" I half-moaned, hating not having her tongue in my mouth any more.

She blinked up at me. "I figured you wanted to come out here and have your way with me, so I jumped you. You got a problem with that?" she sassed me adorably, making me fantasize about how many positions we could do in the back of the Bronco before anyone came out to interrupt us.

"I actually brought you out here to talk," I clarified before kissing her again. "But I'll never turn down a hot make out session with you," I teased, wagging my eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna try out my backseat?"

"No," she replied laughing. "Our first time is not gonna be in Francine's backseat…"

I heard Jared howl with laughter from inside the house and I rolled my eyes back in his direction. _Fuck off, nosy ass._

I smiled brightly at Rachel before brushing my lips across her forehead and running my nose along her hairline. "It's no big deal. Plus, we can pick this up back at my place later," I suggested.

"I uh...I thought I'd stay with Rebecca tonight. She's really having a hard time."

I pulled away and searched for Rachel's gaze. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean Embry will probably be sleeping outside your bedroom window just to hear Rebecca breathing."

She scowled. "That's even more of a reason to stay."

"I don't think you should try to force them apart. Sam says that denying the imprint bond will make the imprint crazy too. On some level, Rebecca is already starting to feel something for him, even if her mind knows she shouldn't. Getting between them will probably just backfire on you, Rach."

Rachel furrowed her brow and sighed softly. "I can't believe this happened. I was so stupid to think I could just come home and we could be happy and the drama would be done. It's been nothing but chaos since I got here," she stressed while running her hands through her hair.

I pulled her close to me and held her gently. "You're really freaking me out, Rachel. I think everything's gonna be okay."

"Okay?" she scoffed. "Okay? How could it be okay? Up until yesterday, Embry was obsessed with me, to the point that he stood on that beach and lied to me about those pictures, in a last ditch effort to break us up. Now he's in there mooning over my identical twin. Don't you see how messed up this is? She deserves better than to be a stand-in for me. She deserves better than this!" she exclaimed, her whole body shaking as she stood before me.

"You have to trust the imprint magic. There's a reason this happened. And the upside is, now he's not bothering you anymore. They'll have to figure out what's right for them."

She scowled at me. "I can't just say 'Oh well' when my sister is struggling. I love her and I care about how she feels. She's so confused right now and I haven't even told her any of the shit Embry's been pulling this past year. How is she gonna feel when she finds out how unbalanced he is?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but I wish you'd stop obsessing over Embry. Personally, I'm glad he's not following you around like a lovesick puppy. Is that what's really bothering you?"

The moment those words left my mouth, I knew I shouldn't have said it. Even before I saw the reaction on her face. "Are you fucking serious?" she seethed. "You think I _enjoy _being Embry Call's little fucking fantasy?"

I shook my head quickly and reached for her, but she twisted away from my grasp. "I hate this because my sister deserves better. I'm not jealous, if that's what you're thinking, Paul. And I'm offended you think so," she spat.

"I'm sorry," I gushed quickly. "I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what to say to help you right now." I paused to grip her hips and pull her close and I rested my forehead against hers. "Tell me how I can help."

Rachel stood stiffly in my embrace and shrugged. I took heart in the fact that she wasn't pushing me away. I held her close to my chest, trying to provide warmth against the cool December air. Finally, she looked up at me with sad eyes and sighed.

"You don't have to fix everything, Paul. Sometimes I just need you to listen to me vent. I need you to hear me without trying to find a solution. This time there isn't one. I'm just upset about things I can't help. And I know this is her problem, but I just don't want her to be unhappy. Can you understand that?" she asked gently as her fingers drifted to my face.

"I can do that. I'm sorry for not being more sensitive. I guess I still need some of those 'how to be a good boyfriend' lessons you were trying to give me that first summer. Maybe we need to pick back up with those again?"

She chuckled as she peered up at me, a little bit happier now. "I think we both have a lot to learn. But the good part is, you know how to make me happy. The bad part is, you also know how to piss me off like no other so good luck with that," she teased.

I sighed deeply and lifted her into my arms, smiling when she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I think I'm up for the challenge," I murmured, staring intensely into her eyes as I climbed the porch steps.

"What else are you _up _for?" she whispered directly into my ear, causing my whole body to tingle.

Jared yanked the door open and smirked at us. "Done already?" he teased.

I set Rachel back on her feet and laughed when she scowled at Jared. "Don't be so nosy," she scolded, tapping his nose with her finger before scurrying off to join Emily in the kitchen.

I mimicked her and Jared tried to twist my arm behind my back when I did. "You still haven't done it?" he whispered when we got back to the mantel.

I scowled at Jared and glanced over at my imprint. "No need to rush it. It'll happen. Of course it could have happened this morning if someone hasn't interrupted us," I replied, giving Jared a knowing look.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "All I did was save that poor rickety table from being broken under the weight of your fat ass!" he joked, pushing against my stomach.

"Who are you calling fat?" I scoffed, lifting my shirt and showing off my abs. "You're the one getting flabby," I teased.

Jared pouted before trying to grab me into a chokehold. "Too slow," I chuckled, twisting his arm behind his back until he tapped out.

Jared wiggled away from me and scowled. "No fair pulling that ninja shit on me."

I laughed at him and glanced back at my beautiful girl, who was watching me with an amused gleam in her eye. I raised my eyebrows and nodded at her. She raised her wine glass at me and beamed. _Damn, how did I get so lucky?_

After dinner, all of us stood around the living room discussing wolf pack business, but I couldn't be bothered to listen. I had my girl in my arms and there was nothing more important than that. As Sam lectured Jacob about staying away from Bella and Quil, I stood behind Rachel with one hand curled around her hip bone, while the other hand languidly pushed the hair away from her neck.

I heard the hitch in her breath when I brushed my lips across her shoulder and up her neck. I also smelled how excited it made her, but I cringed when I realized the guys could smell it too. Jared gave me an amused look, but Jacob looked like he wanted to rip my head off. _Oh how awkward. _

Sam gave me a quick scowl before adding, "Does anyone have any questions about the patrol schedule?" Us guys shook our heads and Sam nodded.

Suddenly Rachel spoke up. "I was wondering if I could say something, Sam."

Sam nodded as he pulled Emily close to his side. "The floor is yours, Rachel."

She wrung her hands nervously and glanced at me for a moment before speaking. "I just wanted to make an announcement and ask you guys a favor while I have all of you here."

They nodded and I furrowed my brow with worry. I slipped my arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close to me. She leaned into me and whispered, "Don't hate me for what I'm about to say."

She addressed the group and said, "I just found out yesterday that I got my student teaching assignment."

"You got it?" Embry quizzed with an amused look on his face. "At LaPush?"

I scowled when I realized Embry knew something about Rachel that I didn't. "So what does that mean?" I urged.

She sucked in a deep breath and sighed. "That means when you guys go back to school after winter break, you'll be seeing me there."

"At our school?" Jacob scoffed. "I thought you'd be working with the elementary kids."

"I will," she explained. "But I have to do six weeks at the high school level first. So if you guys could keep it professional...and call me Miss Black? I would appreciate it."

The guys collectively nodded and agreed. Jared piped up, "A plus for everyone!"

"I don't control your grades, doofus."

Jared pouted and I leaned close to Rachel. "What should I call you?" I asked suggestively.

Rachel sighed and scowled at me. "That's the thing. You can't be around me at all. I can't let anyone find out we're dating."

"What? Why not?"

She glared at me harder and shook her head. "They'll fire me! And I have to do this in order to graduate. It's really important."

Now I sighed. "This really sucks. We've waited so long to be together and now this."

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "And you better keep that temper of yours in check. I can't have you getting into all kinds of fights while you're being overprotective of me, okay?"

I growled when I thought of my sexy girl roaming the halls of school with all those hormonal teen boys. My overactive wolf hearing would be privy to every comment they made. I groaned inwardly when I considered how difficult it would be to see her and smell her and never be able to touch her or show everyone she's my girl.

I watched her face as she spoke to Jared, Embry and Jacob, asking them to help keep me in check. Yeah right.

So much for no more drama.

…..

A/N: I'm so excited for the next part. Lots of drama with Rachel being at school. Oh and the sex part too lol Thanks for the great reviews! I love reading them!


	37. 37 - Giving You My Everything

_**A/N: there's another big ole smut warning for almost all this chapter. Don't read if this offends you. And if you do read and enjoy it, let me know. I work really hard to make this fic great and I hope you enjoy it.**_

**37 - Giving You My Everything **

_**Paul's POV**_

I felt agitated, frustrated, angry and restless. I kept thinking about Rachel's announcement at the pack dinner and how worried she was for her sister. I dropped her off at Billy's even after I had basically begged her to come home with me. She wouldn't change her mind. I wanted her so badly. I started feeling resentful because it didn't seem like she wanted me as much.

I knew that was crazy. I could smell how turned on she got at Emily's and I could feel the way she responded to my kisses. And now I _needed _to show her how much I wanted her. My desire for her had exploded since I became a shapeshifter. My wolf was eager to make her mine. My wolf didn't care that Rebecca was in pain or that she just needed time with her twin.

My wolf needed her more. And I just wanted to feel her in my arms and know she was okay. My thoughts were constantly consumed with Rachel. Was she warm enough? Had she eaten? Was she safe? It all made me crazy. The only time I felt at ease was when she was within arm's length of me.

After I dropped Rachel at home, I went home and sat in my car pouting. I decided to phase and run in order to work off some energy. After an hour, I trudged up to my back door, not looking forward to going to bed alone.

The second I opened the door, my nose was assaulted with the unmistakably sweet coconut scent of my beautiful imprint. I damn near danced a jig when I realized she was in my bed. I jumped in for a fast shower, quickly dried off, and entered my room naked.

I could hear the slow, even breaths of my sweet girl. I peeled back the covers to find her sleeping soundly, on her stomach, hair splayed all around the pillow. I bit down on my lower lip painfully when I saw her black lacy bra and tiny matching bikini underwear. _Fuck me. _I felt terrible when I realized she must have come here to seduce me and I wasn't even home. _Idiot!_

I cocked my head back and forth, eyes dragging all over her body as I considered my next move. Should I be a gentleman and let her sleep...or be a dick and wake her up like only I can?

Okay, so I'm a dick.

I threw the blanket off the bed, creating a cool breeze in the already cold room. Rachel shivered a little, but didn't wake up. I climbed onto the bed and straddled her near the back of her knees. I lowered my body, hovering as close as possible without putting my full weight on her. She sighed as her body took in the warmth that my body was radiating.

I began rubbing my nose across her shoulders, just drinking in the sweet scent of her. Her back felt so silky and soft brushing against my chest as I moved. I unhooked her bra, wanting more skin to skin contact. I didn't try to take it all the way off, I simply pushed it aside.

I lifted Rachel's hair and placed a kiss to the nape of her neck. I could hear her breathing more deeply, felt her relaxing under my touch. I trailed more kisses down her spine and then dragged my tongue back up over the smooth indentation in her back.

I pressed my fingertips to her shoulder blades, kneading the tight muscles there. She whimpered when I pushed too hard and I felt my cock twitch at that beautiful sound. I worked my way down her back, massaging and squeezing before going back to concentrate on her shoulders.

She had her arms crossed under her head, so I gently pulled them down to rest at her sides. She hummed appreciatively as I went to work on her shoulders, completely knotted up from the stress of the day. Her breathing began to speed up and when I felt my hands touching my knees, I knew she was coming around.

"Am I dreaming?" she murmured softly.

I laughed and lowered my lips to her ear. "If you're dreaming, then I guess I am too." I pulled my hands back and paused. "Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare," she ordered. "I don't know what else you've been doing back there but this massage is phenomenal."

I laughed again. "I've been good. I just couldn't keep my hands to myself. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got home."

"I missed you too much to stay away." She paused to moan as I worked through a particularly tense muscle in her shoulder blade. "Ouch. I think that one has Embry's name on it."

I resisted the urge to growl at the sound of his name. "Everything okay with Becca?"

Rachel scoffed. "Yeah. She didn't need me at all. Her and Embry went for a walk and I decided you were right. They just have to figure things out on their own." She paused and I felt her back tense up again. "But I swear, if he hurts her…"

"You don't have to finish that sentence, baby. You wouldn't be able to stop me from doing some major damage to him if he hurts your sister."

"Thank you," she sighed. "I love that you care so much."

"I would do anything for you," I replied honestly, letting my hands drift down to the sexy swell of her ass.

When I began to knead the soft mounds of flesh between my fingers, I heard the way her breathing sped up. I let my thumbs drift under the lower edge of her panties, carefully inching toward my warm, wet prize. The smell of her arousal was filling the room, causing my wolf to become even more needy.

"Paul…" she breathed.

"Yeah?" I replied quickly, as I dragged my blunt nails over her lower back and began to pull on the upper edge of her panties. My hands curled into fists, pulling the sheer fabric roughly, but not yanking them down like I wanted to. I needed permission for that. "What do you want, baby?" I asked gently, silently hoping we wanted the same thing.

"Rip 'em."

My eyes rolled back in my head as her not so innocent request echoed in my head. _Oh fuck yes. _I gripped the fabric roughly and hesitated.

"Do it," she practically moaned. She raised her backside off the mattress and I pulled hard. The ripping sound thrilled me for some reason. I gasped when she pushed up with her hands, let her bra fall down to the mattress and tossed it aside.

She leaned back, reaching behind her head for me. I went to her like a magnet, encircling her waist with my hands and burying my face in her neck. I nipped at her skin as she pulled my hands to her breasts and I cupped them eagerly.

I loved the sound of sharp intakes of air every time I pinched her nipple or squeezed the soft flesh of her breast in a way she loved. She reached behind my head and raked her nails over my scalp, earning her a deep hickey to her shoulder blade.

I wanted so badly to pull her up onto all fours and enter her roughly from behind, but my wolf wasn't calling all the shots here. I lowered one hand between her legs, urging her to make room for my fingers. Instead she turned in my arms, sliding her legs out from under me and shifting to lie on her back.

She opened her legs, letting them fall open slowly as her elbows propped her up. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning my face as if she were trying to read my mind.

"Is this real?" I mused happily. "You look too good to be real."

She chuckled softly, pulled her hair up and let it fall all around her on the pillow. "Somehow I expected you to be a little more eager than this, Paul. We've been waiting a year and a half and you just wanna stare at me all dreamily? I'm really disappointed," she teased, starting to roll over, but I held her body still.

"I'm enjoying this," I clarified. "I don't wanna forget one single second of the best day of my life."

"Paul…"

I smoothed my palms up her legs, starting at her ankles, over her knees, squeezing her thighs, thumbs brushing over her mound, pausing to grip her hips, tiptoeing over her stomach, stopping to knead her breasts, fingertips brushing her collarbone, and finally landing on her neck. I held the sides gently as I lowered myself onto her body, my arousal positioned too low to enter her...just yet. She gasped when I ran my thumbs along her jaw, stopping to brush my lips against hers.

Rachel slid her hands up my arms and over my shoulders. Her fingers flirted with the hairs on the back of my neck, causing me to shiver excitedly. "I'm ready," she breathed between kisses. And I knew because I could feel her squirming underneath me, her hips twisting in hopes that I would bring my pulsing hard length closer to her heat.

"Please," she begged when I pulled back. Her hands moved to my back and I jerked when she dug her nails in, pulling me closer. I rocked back on my heels, positioning myself just above those warm, wet lips.

"I still have those condoms in my nightstand," I admitted. "But I'm afraid they won't be quite big enough."

Rachel reached between us and gripped me roughly with her palm. "Yeah I noticed that you've grown down there too."

I sighed as I looked between us, loving the way her hand looked as she expertly stroked me. When she began rubbing the head of my cock up and down her wet heat, I nearly lost my mind. "Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly, knowing she didn't have long to decide because I was way beyond ready to be buried inside her.

"I've taken care of things," she paused to turn her arm slightly, wordlessly showing me she had gotten a birth control implant in her arm. _Oh thank fuck. _I know I said I wanted babies but suddenly I felt too selfish to share her love with a child. That's _my_ girl.

And the idea of being inside her with no barrier was thrilling, to say the least. She was already so wet and ready, I was gripping the sheets, praying I didn't shred them. "You better take control on this one, baby. I'm scared I'll hurt you if I don't let you set the pace."

Rachel smiled devilishly and arched her back as her hand guided me into her wet warmth. As the head slid in just a little, I whimpered. I was only in a few inches but it was better than I had ever imagined and I imagined this moment pretty much every spare moment for the last 18 months.

Rachel released her grip on me, tilted her hips up, hooked her ankles being my back, dug her heels in and pushed me all the way inside her. _Pure fucking bliss._

Her mouth gaped open widely, so I took that opportunity to angle my mouth above hers and slide my tongue inside. I let her adjust to my size and I waited until she began to rock her hips before I moved again.

I tore myself away from her mouth and looked down between us. I pulled back slowly and heard her whimper in protest. I watched where our bodies met and loved seeing her wetness painting the full length of me. I slid in slowly one more time before jerking back and slamming my hips forward.

When Rachel began to swear profusely, I froze, fearing I had hurt her with my overanxious wolf whispering in my ear like a damn devil on my shoulder. _Pound her! She's so wet and she wants you! _

Rachel's eyes snapped open when I stopped moving. She reached up to cup my face and smiled. "Please don't stop," she moaned as she wiggled underneath me. "You feel so good."

I gripped her hips and pushed forward, slow at first and then picking up speed, as I found the perfect pace. I released her hips, placing my hands on either side of her waist, pressing against the mattress. I angled my pelvis to hers, creating a friction between us that I could feel she liked.

When she arched her back and dug her fingers into my lower back, I knew I was getting her there. I lowered my mouth to one of her already painfully erect nipples and greedily sucked it into my mouth. Her hips rocked with mine as I could feel the pressure building. She was getting so close and all I wanted was to make it happen. Just me. Not my fingers or my tongue. Me. I was dying to feel her bursting all around me and when I bit down on her nipple, she did.

The rush of warmth all around me was unbelievable. I could feel her walls pulsing and her climax vibrating as her body jerked underneath me. I released her nipple and watched her convulse below me. I kissed her everywhere I could reach, careful not to break the connection or keep her from enjoying riding out her orgasm.

She gasped for breath as I slowed my thrusts to a stop. She was wetter and tighter than when we began and I was nowhere near done giving her pleasure. I kissed her neck and inched my way up to her ear. "You are so fucking beautiful."

She gasped in delight before declaring, "I wanna be on top."

I chuckled and before I could agree or protest, she was shoving me back and climbing on top. I slid my hands up her arms, over her shoulders, and finally resting on either side of her face. She splayed her hands over my chest and wiggled her hips a little before placing herself just above me. I stared into her eyes as she sank down slowly and I filled her completely.

"Oh Rachel...fuck you feel...so good," I finally sputtered out when our hips met. I watched as her eyes rolled back and she nodded. "What's wrong?" I teased when she failed to reply. "That dick got you speechless or what?"

Her laugh came out in short, strangled gasps before she came to rest on my chest. "I need a minute," she finally breathed as I cradled her close to me.

"Don't make me wait too long," I sighed, pushing my hips up a little, loving this new position.

She gasped and then I gasped when she began nibbling the skin on my chest. When she zeroed in on my nipple, I shivered, not even realizing I liked that. But at this point, I doubted there was much she could do to me that I _wouldn't _like. She pushed up from me with both hands and began rolling her hips forward. I gripped her hips and let her take control.

She settled into a nice rhythm that had me wondering if I was gonna get there first. She hooked her ankles behind my thighs after she reached back and urged me to spread my legs. And I'll be damned if this didn't push me even deeper inside her. I must have been hitting her spot just right because the sweetest smile graced her face and I heard the sharp little intakes of air as she started to ascend toward her climax.

I had seen her come enough times to know just how close she really was. Her legs were shaking, her head was thrown back and she was gasping. I wanted to push her along and get her there faster so I started lifting my hips to meet hers. "Don't move," she cried out softly.

She was enjoying the climb too damn much. She didn't wanna come yet. But me, I couldn't wait to see her her tumble. I reached up with both hands and palmed her breasts. My wolf was dying for me to grind against her and push her over the edge. When I planted my feet against the mattress and pushed up into her, she fell forward, cursing like a sailor. "You fucker," she ground out.

I ran my thumbs over her lips and scolded her. "I'm such a bad influence on you. You're becoming such a potty mouth."

I gazed up at her beautiful face as she rode out her orgasm and watched as her hair fell forward, nearly brushing my face. When she let her tongue peek out and touch the tip of my thumb, I watched her in rapt fascination. And when she sucked my thumb into her mouth, while her eyes stayed locked on mine, I tumbled right after her.

There was no hope for me delaying my gratification as I was falling fast. The sight of her riding me, the feeling of her mouth on my thumb, the way her walls shuddered and squeezed me...I was a goner. My head pushed back against the mattress as my whole body tensed and then released. I whispered her name over and over as she watched me. The smirk on her face was undeniable.

"Who's speechless now?" she teased before brushing her lips against mine.

I reached back and slid my hands under her ass, gathering her into my arms as I sat up. She wrapped her legs around me and wound her hands around the back of my neck. I never broke our connection as I stayed buried deep inside her. I started to rock against her as her eyes grew wide.

"No recovery time?" she gasped as my thrusts were met by hers.

I let her head fall back and began licking my way up her chest and neck. I swirled my tongue around her earlobe as our thrusts became more frenzied and we neared our next climax. "No recovery time needed. I can go all night like this," I threatened playfully. "Are you okay with that?"

She raked her fingers over my scalp and nodded. "I love this, Paul. I love you," she whispered breathlessly.

I held her as tightly as I possibly could against my chest. "Can you feel that?"

"What?" she gasped.

"How much I love you?" I breathed.

She smiled in response as we tumbled again, completely wrapped up in each other, constantly wanting to be even closer.

Constantly in love.

...

A/N: finally right? ;)


	38. 38 - Crying Over You

**38 - Crying Over You**

After a long shift at the diner, the last thing you want to come home to is a house full loud wolves messing up your house, but here we are.

"Oh shit."

I scowl at all of them before shutting the door and kicking my boots off. "You've got to be kidding me," I ground out when I walk into the kitchen to find a sink full of dishes and the trash overflowing.

I stomped past Paul in the living room as he yanked me by my wrist and pulled me into his lap. I tugged on the bottom edge of my diner uniform to keep from letting it slide up too much further and showing my ass. "Tough day at the office?" he teased as he nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah," I replied stiffly. "Especially when I come home to the three little pigs in their pigsty."

Jared and Jacob snickered and Paul shot them a dirty look. They both cleared their throats and scrambled off the couch and headed for the kitchen. When the water began to run in the kitchen, Paul smiled. "The kitchen is getting cleaned. Happy?"

I sighed and tried to push away from him, but he held me tighter. "Will you talk to me?" he urged as he brushed his lips against my cheek.

Jared appeared with the trash and winked at me before breezing out the front door. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it quickly, feeling frustrated. "It's nothing," I lied.

Paul sighed as he ran his warm hands over my bare legs. "You're freezing, baby. Did you walk home?"

I nodded and he scowled. "You said Karen could give you a ride."

"She had to leave early. Her son was sick."

He squeezed me tighter and I felt his warmth radiate through my clothes. "You should have called me," Paul scolded as I pouted. "I don't want you walking in the snow."

"I'm surprised you care," I replied flippantly. I was pushing his buttons, wanting...no needing a reaction. And I got one.

Paul rolled his eyes and sighed. Jacob appeared from the kitchen with Jared, who had come back inside at some point. "Kitchen's clean!" they both announced proudly.

I glanced over at both of them and nodded. "Thank you."

"Should we vacuum and dust next?" Jared asked eagerly.

"Sure," I shrugged and climbed off of Paul's lap, much to his dismay.

He quickly followed me to the bedroom and grabbed the door before I could shut it in his face. He grabbed me around the waist with one hand, spinning me around to face him. I gasped at how quickly he drew my body to his. He held my lower back firmly and pulled me close. With his other hand, he cupped my jaw, forcing my gaze up to meet his.

"You think I don't care?"

I lifted my chin and shrugged. "I don't know."

Paul scoffed. And then he smiled. I was shocked that he wasn't more angry. Maybe I wanted him to be angry. Maybe I was still waiting for that reaction.

"You think I really want you walking home in the snow? You think I really wouldn't drop everything to come and get you if you needed a ride?"

I stared up at him and blinked. Always so damn intense. "I know you worry. I know you're concerned. I'm your imprint, so that's to be expected."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. I pulled away but he tightened his grip with both hands. "I don't give a fuck about the imprint bond. I loved you before the shift and I love you more now. Imprinting just made what we already had stronger. I don't worry about you because my imprint makes me. Don't you know that by now?"

I lowered my head, pressing it to his chest. "I'm just...so confused."

He used his hand to tuck my head into the crook of his neck and he held me close, lifting me right off my feet. He squeezed me fiercely and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me the short distance to the bed, lying back with me on top. He ran his hands up and down my sides and shushed me as I started to cry.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over.

As my tears subsided, I raised my head and rested it on my hands, which were folded on Paul's chest. "I just don't know what's going on with us."

Paul sighed as he smoothed the hair away from my face. "Please talk to me. Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Nothing," I whispered. "I'm sad. I think it's the holidays."

"I thought you loved Christmas," he replied, smiling softly.

I swallowed thickly, not wanting to cry again. I pushed off from Paul and stood over him. "It doesn't feel like Christmas here. This doesn't even feel like my home. There's nothing of mine here, no pictures, nothing. I just...don't feel totally comfortable here." I sucked in a deep breath and exclaimed, "And we don't even have a Christmas tree!"

"Baby," Paul murmured as he reached for me. I twisted away from him and undressed in the corner.

"I need a shower. I smell like the diner."

Before I could slip my robe on, Paul crossed the room and grabbed me from behind. "I think you smell amazing."

I gasped when he gripped my hips and pressed into me. "Seriously?"

"What?" he whispered against my neck.

I jerked out of his arms and swung around to face him. "You haven't touched me since that first night we had sex and _now _ you wanna do it? With your best friend and my brother in the house? Wow, you're unbelievable."

Paul cocked his head and smiled. "They left." When I continued to frown at him, he added, "Is that what you're really mad about?" His smile disappeared.

"I just didn't think you wanted me anymore…"

"Are you insane?" he gasped, sliding his hands under my thighs, lifting me swiftly and pressing me against the closet door. He lifted his hips and pressed into me. "Does that feel like I don't want you?"

He was so hard and ready. I wanted to give in and let him take me against the closet door, but my pride wouldn't let me.

"It's been five days. I thought after we waited so long, we'd be doing it every five minutes. But it's like the chase is over and you just don't care anymore."

Paul let go of me, letting my body slide down his. "That's not true. I don't know how you could say that."

"That's how you made me feel," I responded sadly.

Paul crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily. "You act like we both haven't been busy. Sam has been making us pull double patrol shifts until Quil phases. And Manny has been giving me more hours at the gym with school being on break." He took a deep breath and continued. "You've been working so much and stressing about Rebecca...I just thought…"

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I was just waiting for you to come to me," he sighed.

I stared at him for a moment, suddenly feeling stupid. I grabbed my robe from the floor and waited for him to say something else. When he didn't, I stalked off to the bathroom and took my shower.

I wasn't surprised when Paul didn't join me, but I was completely shocked when I realized he left.

...

I decided that I didn't want to sit in the house and mope. I found a note from Paul saying he had left me the keys to the Bronco in case I wanted to go somewhere. I grabbed them and drove to my dad's, feeling like a visit with Rebecca might make me feel better.

When I walked up to our bedroom door, I noticed that it was open a crack. I pushed it open to reveal Embry and Becca sitting on the bed in the middle of a kiss. I tried to sneak back out quietly but I kicked the door by accident and ran.

I made it outside and down the ramp before Embry came rushing out. I whirled around to face him when he touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. I didn't mean to mess things up for you."

Embry cocked his head at me and smiled a little. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a long time. It's almost like…"

I smiled a little and nodded. "I decided not to get in your way with Rebecca. As long as you don't hurt her, then we're okay."

Embry's eyes twinkled. "I could never hurt her, Rach. I really love her. This imprint shit is so intense."

I nodded when I thought back to my fight with Paul. "I just wanted to ask you one thing…"

Embry chuckled and cut me off by raising his hand. "Yes, I'm totally over you. No, I don't think about you when I'm kissing her. And yes, I can tell the difference between you two."

I smiled and laughed. "Well I guess that covers it!"

Embry beamed back at me. "Did I pass the test? Am I good enough to date your sister?"

His eagerness made me remember why I liked him so much. That sweetness that he used to have was back. And I felt like everything bad between us was finally starting to face away. I nodded and pulled him into a hug. I knew that all the pain couldn't be forgotten this easily, but it was getting more bearable.

"And what do we have here?"

Paul's voice sliced right through me. Embry stiffened and we both withdrew from the hug. Jacob stood nearby and glanced between the three of us. Embry held his hands up and shook his head. "I wasn't trying anything with her. It was an innocent hug."

Paul slid his hand behind my head and looked me over carefully. "Is that true? Are you okay?"

"Of course," I replied, leaning into him for a quick side hug. "We were just straightening some things out."

Paul wound his hand around my waist and pulled me close. "Okay."

Embry looked relieved. He glanced at Jacob hopefully and smiled a bit. "I'm gonna go talk to Becca."

We watched Embry scamper off happily and I turned to face Jacob. "If you're still mad at him for what he did to me, you don't have to be. Either one of you," I paused to look at Paul too. "I'm trying to get past it, for Becca's sake. And I don't think it would kill either one of you to make an effort to get along with him. It's better for the family and it's better for the pack."

Jacob sighed and nodded. "I know you're right. It's just hard to forget what he did."

"I'm not forgetting. And I don't expect you to either. But let's try to get along...for Rebecca, okay?"

Jacob nodded and Embry reappeared with Rebecca. They were holding hands and she looked happier than I had seen her on a long time. Paul squeezed me close to him and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Did you come over here for something, sis?"

I nodded. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go Christmas shopping with me."

Rebecca nodded excitedly and hugged Embry quickly. "Let me grab my coat."

Embry glanced around at us and rocked back on the balls of his feet. "I guess I'll be going then."

When Embry began to retreat, Jacob called to him. "Do you wanna play some _Call of Duty _before you go?"

Embry looked so happy, I thought he was gonna burst. "Sure!"

Embry shot me a grateful look before running off with Jacob. I turned to look at Paul, who seemed amused and not angry. "You did a good thing," he admitted quietly.

I shifted around to face him as my hands snaked behind his back. "I'm surprised to hear you say that."

Paul peered down at me and smiled. "I can see how hurt Embry is about losing Jacob as a friend. And I guess…" he paused to playfully sneer. "That I could probably be nicer, if that's what you really want."

I beamed. "Yes, I would love that."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to my earlobe. "Then I'll do it for you. I'd do anything for my girl."

I held Paul's face in my hands and kissed him softly before Rebecca reappeared to ask if I was ready to go. Paul growled in frustration when I broke off the kiss. "Don't pout. I'll be home later."

"Promise?" he asked, his eyes desperate. "You promise you'll come home to me tonight?"

I nodded and kissed him softly. "I promise."

...

When I offered to drop Paul off at home, he said he wanted to stay and talk to my dad. I thanked Rebecca for tearing herself away from Embry and we gossiped about our guys all the way to Port Angeles.

Our shopping trip was successful and we had a great time. It was late by the time I took Rebecca back to Dad's. Embry was so excited to see her that he came bounding down the ramp before she even got out of the car. He wrapped her up in a huge hug and I felt a pang of jealousy when I realized I missed Paul just as much.

I pulled up to Paul's place and noticed there were very few lights on. I hoped that he wasn't asleep or had decided to leave. I really missed him.

I entered the house and I gasped. I couldn't believe what he had done. There was a real Christmas tree in the corner, adorned with twinkling white lights and lots of ornaments. I moved closer to inspect them, noticing that some were mine from when I was a child. The angel on top was what really got me. It was the same one my mom had made from an old quilt from when we were kids. I hadn't seen it since before my mom died.

All of a sudden the memories of my mom came flooding back and I remembered how much she loved the holidays and how she always insisted we spend them together as a family. I wrapped my arms around myself as I moved toward the roaring fire in the fireplace. I let the tears fall as I ran my hand over the mantle and noticed all the framed pictures of me now showcased there. I loved the one of my mom, me and Rebecca. I also saw the photo of me and Paul from the beach blown up into an 8x10 and prominently displayed in the center.

It was beautiful and just what I wanted to make this house feel like a home. Our home. I sighed when Paul slid up behind me, offering me a mug. I sniffed the warm beverage and smiled. "Is this spiced cider?" I asked happily as tears still streamed down my face.

"Your dad said it was your favorite. He gave me your mom's recipe. I just hope I made it right," he admitted nervously.

I smiled widely and took a sip. I squeezed my eyes shut as more memories flooded back. The crackling of the fire, the cinnamon in the cider, and the angel on the tree brought it all home for me. When more tears welled up in my eyes, Paul gently guided me over to the couch and urged me to sit with him.

I slipped my coat off and we snuggled together, just staring at the fire and talking about our memories. Paul was lying behind me, holding me closely and listening intently. I loved the way his arms felt around me and I knew how lucky I was to have him. He listened to me vent today and he cared enough to make my wishes come true. How lucky am I?

"My mom wanted me to go to Seattle for Christmas this year," he announced suddenly.

I turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Baby! Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed and smiled down at me sadly. "I know how badly you want to be with your family for the holidays. I would never deny you that."

"But…" He silenced me by brushing his finger to my lips.

"I hope it's okay that I invited your family here for Christmas. We have more space here and since your dad let me borrow all these decorations, I thought you could enjoy them with your brother and sister."

"Paul," I gushed happily as I held him tightly. He sighed contentedly and I could feel my heart bursting with love for my Paul.

When we pulled away I held Paul's face in my hands. "That's so sweet of you. But you have to make me a deal, Paul."

"Okay?"

"I'll only agree to Christmas here with my family if we can spend a few days in Seattle with your family or see if they will come here. Your family connection is important too."

Paul smoothed his hands over my hair and held me again. "I'm so lucky to have you. I'm so lucky you're my girl, Rachel."

"I think we're both lucky," I whispered against his neck.

...

I woke up a few hours later on the couch, cold and alone. I squinted and blinked, adjusting my eyes to the twinkling lights in the room. I spied Paul near the fireplace, kneeling down and poking it around to spark up the flame. As the fire began to roar again, he slipped his t-shirt over his head and I was suddenly struck by how beautiful he was. There was a sheen of sweat covering his stomach and chest and his muscles flexed as he lifted another log onto the fire.

I slid off the couch and crawled toward him. Paul glanced my way and his eyes went dark with desire when he saw me stalking him on all fours. "Come here," he murmured. I got closer and he pulled me up on my knees as we faced each other.

"I missed you. You left me on the couch all alone," I playfully pouted.

Paul wound his hands behind my back and lowered them to my ass, squeezing roughly when they landed there. "I wanted to keep you warm."

I ran my hands over his well-defined chest and smiled. "But the fire is making you sweat."

Paul lifted me and set me down on the soft rug near the fireplace. As he descended upon me, he murmured, "I can make you sweat."

I hummed in delight when he pulled my sweater over my head and unhooked my bra. I laughed when he yanked my leggings off along with my panties. I sat up a little and went for the button and zipper on his jeans. I pulled Paul down on top of me as we worked together to wriggle him out of his jeans and boxer briefs.

We laughed together as we struggled and I gasped when he was free of the confines of his clothing, because he lowered himself and pushed into me in one fluid motion. I arched my back and let him fill me completely.

This was nothing like the first time we made love. It was slow and sensual and we took our time getting there. I loved the way he felt under my hands and I adored the way he worshipped my body. His chest was so slick sliding against mine as we rocked our hips together and pushed each other over the edge.

I never wanted to stop feeling this way...so warm...so tingly...so aroused. "I love you, Paul," I panted as my climax approached.

He drove himself deeper inside me, picking up his speed when he felt me clenching all around him. We tumbled together, quaking and holding each other so tightly. When he whispered my name over and over into my ear, I shuddered involuntarily.

"I love you, too," he gasped before pressing his lips to mine. And I lost myself in that kiss. I never wanted to stop feeling this way.

...

A/N: this was a pretty fluffy chapter for me lol The next few chapters will have the drama when Rachel goes to work at the high school. Buckle up!

Thanks to those who take the time to review. IT MEANS A LOT!


	39. 39 - Coming Home For Christmas

**39 - Coming Home for Christmas **

I sighed when I rolled over and realized Paul and I had fallen asleep on the living room floor. We were both so exhausted from the day's emotional drama, our fight, kind of making up with Embry, and the emotions of the upcoming holiday.

Well that and we had made love three times before we both finally collapsed. I think I had awoken his inner beast because he was utterly insatiable. And that made me feel so good...and sore, but in a good way.

I looked over at Paul's adorable sleeping face and sighed. I traced the outline of his lips ever so gently with the tip of my index finger. He smiled as he slept and it only made me love him even more. I untangled myself from his hold on me and considered whether I should wake him up so we could go sleep in our bed or leave him be.

After getting a glass of water and using the bathroom, I decided to grab a few pillows and a blanket for me and stay where we were. I placed a pillow near his head and one for myself before nestling in his arms with my back to his chest. He barely moved as I shifted and got comfortable.

He was so warm and holding me so close that I didn't really need the blanket, but I kept it close. Once I felt all snuggly warm in his arms, I could feel my body relaxing and starting to drift off again. Paul sighed deeply as his hand smoothed over my hip. I was sure he was still asleep until his breathing sped up and his hand tightened into my hip and he pulled me closer.

"Paul…" I warned, nowhere near ready for round 4.

He hummed as he brushed his lips over my shoulder and I felt his erection pressing into my thigh. I wondered if he was sleeping or just messing with me. I gasped when he lifted my leg by the knee and moved it over his leg. His fingers drifted down my side, over my thigh, and in between my legs.

When his fingers starting circling my clit, I arched my back and opened my legs wider. I bucked my hips a little, hoping to catch his dick between my legs and sink back onto it. I felt Paul thrusting toward me and I moaned when he finally entered me.

His fingers continued to tease me as he rocked his hips forward. I felt his lips near my ear and he chuckled. "Are taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping?" he teased groggily, his voice sexy from just waking up.

"Me?" I scoffed. "You started this."

His fingers zeroed in on my clit and he wasn't letting up. "I don't believe you. I think you seduced me in my sleep."

I hummed in anticipation. "If I did seduce you, it wasn't very hard to do."

Paul began thrusting deeper as he nibbled my shoulder. "Who's not hard?" he chuckled, his voice still husky.

I reached back to pull his hair a little and he groaned playfully. "You're very hard, Paul. You must have been having some...good dreams," I managed to squeak out.

"I don't remember them. I just hope this is real, because you feel really good, Rachel."

I tipped my head back and panted. I was getting so close. Paul sped his thrusts as my legs began to shake. "That's it, baby," he coaxed. My whole body spasmed so hard when my climax hit me. I had to grab Paul's hand to stop him because it was just too much.

He held me tightly in his arms and kissed all up and down my arm, giving me goosebumps absolutely everywhere. He slowed down his thrusts to a stop, but he was still so hard and I knew he hadn't come yet. When I finally stopped shaking, I tried to turn and face him, but he held me still.

"I wanna try something," he murmured and I could feel my body tingling with anticipation.

Paul piled up a couple pillows and the blanket and turned me over on my stomach. Gently, he folded my arms under my head and knelt behind me. He leaned forward and licked the small of my back. Then he squeezed my butt with both hands and chuckled. "Your ass looks phenomenal like this, Rachel."

I gasped when I felt him brushing the head of his dick up and down, painting it with my wetness. I raised my hips and whimpered softly. "Quit teasing me," I panted.

"Somebody sure is anxious," he teased as he used his hands to squeeze my hips and enter me swiftly.

I shuddered and he stopped moving. "Is this okay?"

"No..." I sighed. "It's better than okay."

Paul hummed happily as he began thrusting low and deep. He dragged his blunt nails over my back and the sensation was amazing. He gripped my hips tighter as his strokes became more frenzied. My legs began to shake and when he slipped his hand under me and found my clit, I barely had time to ask him to come with me before I began to tumble.

"That's it, baby," he groaned as his climax slammed into me and I clenched all around him.

His body shook and spasmed and I could feel him pressing his forehead to the middle of my back. I sighed when he withdrew his full length from me and rolled away from me. My whole body felt like mush and when he pulled me close to him, I rested my head on his chest.

I loved the way he smoothed his hands over my body and pressed tiny kisses all over my face. "I love you," he whispered as he hugged me tightly.

I could feel my body relaxing as my eyes slowly closed. "I love you so much," I murmured as sleep crept up on me and I drifted to sleep in his arms.

...

The next day was crazy. I woke up freaking out when I realized we needed to prepare the house and shop for our Christmas dinner. Paul lovingly kept me calm as he did some chores on a list I made and I planned for what we needed to buy at the store. He insisted on accompanying me, pushing the cart and crossing items off my list as we walked up and down the aisles.

It was kind of fun, doing mundane tasks like this because we were doing it together. Paul kept sneaking little kisses and squeezes as we wandered and I didn't mind the distraction because it was so sweet. I was debating on what kind of stuffing to buy when Paul slid up behind me pressed his nose to my neck. I laughed when he started pulling on the collar of my shirt and exposing the skin of my shoulder. "You are so bad," I scolded.

Paul just laughed as he kissed my shoulder and licked my neck up to my earlobe. "You like it when I'm bad," he murmured, his voice low and gravelly.

I could feel heat pooling between my legs as I pulled away and tried to get back to my shopping. I was somehow able to finish my shopping, check out and pay before Paul was grabbing me again. He stopped me when I tried to load the groceries in the back of the Bronco. "I'll do that. Just come here."

He took me by the hand, opened the passenger door, and lifted me onto the seat. He leaned in close to me and settled between my thighs as he stood with the door open. "I love you, Rachel," he blurted, his face etched with worry.

"Baby," I sighed, running my hands over his face, trying to wipe away the concern I saw there. "Is everything okay?"

He blinked quickly and shook his head. "I just don't wanna lose you," he gasped before burying his face in my neck.

"You never will," I whispered soothingly. "We're spending this Christmas together and we never have to be apart again."

Paul held me tighter and whispered, "Promise?"

I nodded quickly and pulled back to look into his eyes. "I promise."

Things seemed better with Paul after we got back home from the store. It was nagging me that it seemed like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't...or wouldn't. I had too much to do to think about it. Christmas was coming and I had every intention of making it the best one ever.

I had woken up Christmas morning, more excited than I had been as a child. I bounced up and down on the bed a few times trying to get Paul to wake up. "Quit it," he groaned.

"Wake up, baby. It's Christmas...and Santa came...even though you've been very bad."

That got his attention.

A smile started tugging at the corners of his mouth that was peeking out from under his bent forearm. "Forget Santa. You can come sit on my lap," he growled playfully as he gathered me into his arms and pulled me on top of him.

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "Let's open our presents," I whined.

Paul's eyes snapped open and he shook his head vigorously. "Not yet! We have to wait for everyone to get here first."

I pouted dramatically. "We can't do it now?"

Paul slid his hands under my ass as I straddled his waist and pushed up from his chest. "Your gift isn't ready yet," he weakly argued.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "Did you forget to get me something?"

"No!" Paul exclaimed as he reached for my face and pulled me down for a kiss. "I've been planning your gift for months," he explained after we broke off the kiss.

"Oh."

Paul gave me a half smile as I rested my chin on his chest. "We could see what's in our stockings," he offered.

My face brightened with the prospect and when I tried to climb off of him, he held me tightly against his body and hummed, "After."

"After what?" I sighed before he lifted his hips and I felt his erection pressing into the apex of my thighs. "Well good morning to you too," I laughed as he tugged on my shirt, pulled it over my head and tossed it to the floor.

...

After Paul and I had opened and looked through our stockings, I had to kick his butt into the shower. He fought me all the way because he wanted me to join him, but I knew I had way too much to do to get caught up in more lovemaking with Paul.

A few hours later, the house was smelling wonderful with a large pot of my mom's spiced cider warming on the stove, the fireplace roaring and several apple pie candles burning on the mantle. Paul was already bitching about how hot he was, so I let him open our bedroom window and told him he could duck in there with his wolfy friends if they got too hot.

When all our guests began to arrive, I could barely contain my excitement over hosting my first Christmas. The best part was Paul's mom, Christine and half-sister Selena were making the long journey from Tacoma so Paul could see them too. Selena had been so excited when I called her as she was the one who pushed us back together last New Year's. Selena nearly knocked me down when she came bounding into the house and hugged me fiercely. "I'm so excited to be here," she gushed.

I chuckled as Paul pulled her away to get a hug of his own. "Hello, sister. I've missed you too," he teased.

When dad and Jacob arrived, Paul and Jacob helped carry my dad's wheelchair into the house and he said nothing made him happier than having all his kids with him for Christmas. We decided to invite Jared and Kim to join us as they weren't celebrating with their families until later tonight and our gathering was for lunch. When Embry and Rebecca walked in together, I wrapped them both in a warm hug and I was surprised when Paul approached Embry and shook his hand. Rebecca looked relieved when Jacob came over and did the same thing.

"A Christmas miracle," I teased lightly as Paul slid up next to me and I curled my hand around his neck, pulling him into a quick kiss. He surprised me by deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue in between my lips. He didn't linger for too much longer before pressing his forehead to mine. "Paul…" I breathed, shocked that he gave me such a passionate kiss under all our families' watchful eyes.

Paul pulled away quickly and clapped his hands. "Time for presents."

His announcement was met by chuckles from everyone and an argument from me. "No, let's eat first. Isn't everyone hungry?" I asked, giving a pointed look to Embry, Jared and Jake.

Everyone, and I mean everyone said no and shook their heads. "Let's do presents," my dad echoed as everyone began finding a place to sit in the living room.

"Okay," I replied hesitantly as Paul ushered me into his armchair and knelt down in front of me. "Paul...what are you doing?"

Everyone in the room gasped as he pulled a small box from his back pocket and held it in front of me. I held my breath when he smiled up at me, with his beautiful chestnut eyes shining brightly with love. "Rachel, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you…"

"Oh wow," I whispered as he opened the box and revealed the ring inside.

Paul nibbled on his lower lip nervously as he pulled the ring from the box and held it before me. "I love you. I've loved you since our first summer together and I know I've made you crazy with my temper and all the mistakes along the way, but I've never been more sure of anything than I am right now. I wanna marry you, Rachel. I want you to be my girl forever. Will you say yes...and be my wife? Please?"

I blinked quickly as he beamed proudly. He held my hand in his and continued. "Please don't say no. I know we have to finish school…"

"And turn 18, Jailbait!" Jared howled, earning a elbow in the ribs from Rebecca and Kim at the same time.

Paul rolled his eyes and scowled playfully. "Two weeks, Jared!"

I laughed lightly as he turned back to me slipped the small silver band with a tiny heart shaped diamond in the center onto my ring finger. "Just put this on and don't say no. I'll give you as much time as you need to decide. Just don't say no without thinking about it first, Rachel. And I know you overthink everything so this shouldn't be a big deal."

Everyone chuckled as I stared down at the ring and furrowed my brow. Paul lifted his hand to my cheek and sighed, "Rachel?"

I blinked quickly again, this time pushing back tears that threatened to fall. "No," I gasped quietly as a hush fell over the room.

Now Paul was blinking back tears. "No?" he echoed, his voice rising slightly. "No, you won't marry me?"

I pressed my lips together and shook my head. "No...I don't need time to think about it," I breathed before leaning into to press my forehead to his. "Because the answer is yes."

"Yes? You said yes? You mean it?" Paul gushed excitedly.

I beamed up at him when he stood up and held my hands. "Yes, I'll marry you, Paul."

The whole room erupted in cheers as Paul lifted me right out of that chair and straight into his arms. He kissed me fiercely and I kissed him back just as hard. I peered up at him when he finally released me. "You really thought I was gonna say no?"

Paul chuckled and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "I never had a doubt in my mind," he replied with all that arrogant swagger I had grown to love about him.

"You lie so bad, Lahote," I teased, unable to wipe the grin off my face.

"That's Mr. Lahote to you," he teased back, his eyes glinting with mischief. He lowered his mouth to my ear and breathed, "I wanna see you in this," he paused to run his fingers over the silver chain and two hearts he had given me and then drifted to my ring. "...and this...and nothing else tonight when we go to bed."

I gasped playfully as Jacob groaned and Jared laughed boisterously. "You really are bad. No wonder Santa didn't stop here last night," I joked as his mouth hung open.

"See if you get any more presents from me today," he smirked.

I pulled him close with my hands around his waist and pushed up on my toes. "I don't need anything other than this," I sighed, tilting my ring adorned hand wistfully under the lights.

"Are you sure?" Paul beamed, barely able to hold his excitement. "Cuz I got another surprise for you."

Paul trotted off with Jared in tow and I didn't see where they went because Rebecca, Kim and Selena descended upon me like vultures wanting to see my ring. Rebecca hugged me tightly and told me how happy she was. I was already promising the three of them they could be in the wedding when in reality, I had no idea how far off that day would be.

Paul returned swiftly, shooing the girls away as he slid behind me and covered my eyes with his hands. "Time for present number two."

Paul guided me outside and down the porch steps as I heard everyone murmuring around us. "Paul...this is making me nervous," I admitted as Paul continued to hold his hands over my eyes and I held onto his wrists.

"No need to be nervous," he whispered. "Open your eyes."

He pulled his hands away and pressed a set of keys into my hand. I looked down at them and up at him and he nodded to the unfamiliar car in the driveway. "It's yours," he beamed proudly.

I gazed at the cherry red suv before my eyes and gasped. "You bought me a car?"

Paul chuckled as he wrapped his arm around me and led me to the driver's side door. "Actually…" he paused dramatically. "Your dad bought it. It was a beater. But me and Jake...okay well mostly Jake fixed it up and got it running like we did with my Bronco. Do you like it?"

I nodded as I slid into the seat. It was an older model Explorer, looking similar to Paul's Bronco but in much better shape. Jacob came trotting over to us and I smiled at him. "Jacob! I can't believe you did this."

"Paul is being modest. He helped me a lot and paid for all the parts we needed. And he insisted I paint it this flashy red for you."

"I love it! I love you," I sighed as I slid out of the seat and into Paul's waiting arms. "I can't believe you did this."

Paul hummed against my neck and whispered, "I can't have my fiancée walking around La Push. My baby deserves the best."

Jared and Embry approached us, laughing. "Thanks for making the rest of us look like assholes, Paul," Jared joked.

"Yeah, how is anyone supposed to top that?" Embry added.

"You're not," Paul beamed as he squeezed me tightly from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm the best looking, I've got the hottest fiancée," he paused as Rebecca walked up and scoffed. "And I have the biggest muscles."

Then the four of them started arguing about it before Jared finally whined, "Can we please eat now? I'm starving!"

"I knew you guys were lying about not wanting to eat," I replied, shaking my head.

I walked away from them and approached my dad. "So I guess you wanna say 'I told you so' now?" I asked, remembering how he was the first one to try to get me to admit my love for Paul.

My dad held his arms out to me and shook his head. "I know I'm wise. You don't have to confirm it."

I scoffed playfully as I bent down to give him a hug. "Your mom would have been so proud of you today," he murmured.

I nodded quickly as I glanced at Paul. And I knew he was right. My mom would have loved Paul. I smiled as he sauntered up to me and I saw the concern in his eyes when he saw my tears. "Is everything okay?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

I pulled him close to me and heard his heart pounding in his chest. "Everything is perfect now," I gushed. Paul slid his fingers under my chin and lifted it gently. My heart soared when his lips caught mine and we got lost in the moment.

I had everything I could ever need and it was the one thing I thought I couldn't stand. That smartass Paul Lahote. Boy, was I wrong.

...

A/N: I hope this isn't getting too fluffy for anyone. And I hope you stick with it because I've got more story to tell. Please let me know what you think so far.. It means so much!


	40. 40 - Confessing

**Chapter 40: Confessing **

_**Paul's POV**_

I kept glancing over at Rachel as she sat with the other girls on the couch. My mom had left to go have some eggnog at Billy's. And I was glad they had become friends because she was upset when my stepfather had decided to stay in Tacoma instead of joining her in La Push.

I rolled my eyes as the girls giggled loudly. They were excitedly making wedding plans and trying to persuade her about what colors to choose. Rachel caught me staring at her and she smiled brightly at me. I crooked my finger at her and I laughed as she tore herself away from our family and friends.

"You're already letting him boss you around, Rachel," Kim teased.

I shot Kim a dirty look as Rachel met me in the center of the living room. I smirked as I produced a sprig of mistletoe from behind my back and dangled it over her head. "Now you gotta kiss me," I breathed as my lips descended upon hers.

"Get a room!" Jared howled as I deepened the kiss. I was more than ready for everyone to leave so I could show my fiancèe just how happy I was that she said yes.

I laughed as I broke off the kiss. "I have a room, Jared. But I can't use it until you fuckers leave!"

"I heard that, Paul!" Rebecca huffed as she stood and crossed the room.

"He's kidding," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not," I argued, touching her necklace and ring, reminding her that I wanted to see her in those two things and nothing else. I wagged my eyebrows at her and she giggled softly.

"You need to be good," she scolded as she wiggled out of my grasp.

As she started to see our last guests to the door, I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to me. "If I'm bad, will you spank me?" I breathed into her ear.

"Dude, that's gross," Jacob shuddered as marched to the front door.

"Stop eavesdropping, brother-in-law!" I called as he shook his head.

"You're terrible!" she scoffed as she finally broke free from me.

Jared sauntered over to me and smiled brightly. "Congrats, brother. You finally got the girl!"

I shook his hand vigorously and walked him to the door. "Thanks, man. I still can't believe she said yes!"

"Of course she did," he laughed. "You're Paul Mother Fuckin' Lahote! She never had a chance."

I threw my head back and chuckled as we reached the front porch. "I still had my doubts, ya know? She's really too damn good for me," I lamented as I spied her hugging Selena and Rebecca.

"Yeah, but...is there anything better than having your imprint love you back?" Jared asked wistfully as he gazed at Kim.

"Nothing's better than that," I agreed.

I watched as Jared trotted off to join Kim and Jacob, while Embry drove with Rebecca and Selena in his car. Rachel climbed the porch to join me and we both waved as everyone honked and made their way over to the Clearwaters' house for dinner. "Why is my little sister going with Becca and Embry?"

Rachel turned to face me and slid her arms around my waist. "Because my twin sensed that maybe we needed some alone time, so she said she would take her now and meet us there later."

I pushed my hands up Rachel's arms and buried my fingers in her hair. "Some alone time sounds amazing," I moaned playfully. "How much time do we have?"

"An hour?" she mused, biting her lower lip.

"Oh hell yes!" I declared, scooping her up and placing her over my shoulder as I carried her inside and shut the door with my foot. She laughed as I carried her all the way to the bedroom and dumped her in the center of our bed. "I've been waiting all day for this," I murmured as I crawled toward her.

Neither one of wasted any time stripping our clothes off and as soon as I had slipped Rachel's bra off her shoulders, my mouth went right to her nipple, sending her head back into the pillow. I hovered over her, sliding my hand under her ass as my mouth continued to tease the hardened points of her breasts.

"Paul, please," she whimpered as I positioned myself outside her inviting warmth. The smell of her arousal had my head swimming and I was already so achingly hard for her.

"Please what?" I teased, glancing up at Rachel with her nipple still trapped between my teeth. I flicked my tongue over it once and heard her gasp.

"I want you," she murmured as she raised her head slowly and I could see her desire for me in that hooded gaze. "Baby, please."

I released her nipple from my mouth and leaned up to catch her lips instead. I entered her swiftly as she moaned loudly into my open mouth. "Fuck," I cursed, loving how warm and wet she was for me.

My eyes rolled back a bit as I lifted my head and pressed into her as far as I could go. "You were ready for this," I gasped, thrusting deeper as I pulled her legs over my shoulders.

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "I got so turned on thinking about us getting married," she admitted. "And thinking about our wedding night."

I squeezed her thighs tightly as I sped up my thrusts. "I don't know what I would have done if you had said no," I whimpered, feeling her clench all around me.

"Harder, Paul. I'm almost there," she begged breathlessly.

I leaned over her, pulling her thighs around my waist as I ground down tightly, knowing I was causing enough friction on her clit because her legs began to shake and her hands made fists in the sheets. "That's it, baby," I coaxed.

And when she reached for my face and pulled me into a rough kiss, we climaxed together, a heaving mess of sweaty, shuddering bodies. I kissed her hungrily, lapping at her mouth and forcing my tongue under hers. We stayed locked together, so wrapped up in each other and marveling at how perfectly we were made for one another.

I rolled away from her, just to pull her right back to my chest and bury my nose in her thick, silky head of hair. "I love you, soon-to-be Mrs. Lahote," I mumbled dreamily.

Rachel tipped her head back and smiled at me. "We both have to finish school first," she reminded me bossily.

I groaned and pulled her back to rest on my chest. I sighed when I thought about going back to school and the possible complications that could arise from Rachel student teaching there. I had to find a way to talk to her about the rumors she may hear about me. I finally had my girl and I'd be damned if I'd let anything keep us apart now.

...

I complained all the way to Sue and Harry's house because I really, really hated getting out of bed with Rachel to go there. I wanted to spend every possible minute I could with Rachel before we had to go back to school and pretend we weren't a couple.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," I commented, pulling on Rachel's arm before we walked up to the door.

"Why not?"

"What about Leah?" I asked before the door was yanked open and Seth stood before us, motioning for us to come inside. Seth smiled warmly and I noticed the way he now towered over Rachel when he hugged her. He had to have grown at least 8 inches since I saw him a year ago. Hell, he's only 14. Seth took our coats and hung them in the hall closet.

"That sister of yours is pretty cute," Seth commented as he smiled at Selena from across the room. "You think she'd go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

I scowled at Seth and shrugged. "She's too young to date," I growled.

Seth held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, chill, dude. I just thought I'd ask." He shook his head and made a beeline back to where Selena was standing.

Rachel elbowed me and gave me a pointed look. "She's smiling at him, Paul. Don't be such a Scrooge."

I guided Rachel close to the tree and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you see how Seth has grown? You know what that could mean?" She nodded and I continued. "I want more for my sister than this crazy life we have."

Selena laughed at something Seth said and then I saw him lean down and whisper in her ear. She gasped and shoved him playfully while I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I should break that up."

"Don't," Rachel scoffed. "Look how happy she is."

I scowled as I continued to watch them interact. I knew Seth was a good kid and under normal circumstances, I would be thrilled if I knew he liked my sister. But what if he phased? I didn't want Selena to have to deal with the wolf life. I was trying to shield her from our world as much as I possibly could.

"Why do you look so nervous, Paul? They're just kids," Leah observed as she stepped up behind Rachel and I, wrapping an arm around us both.

"I don't wanna fight with you, Leah."

"No fights. I came over to apologize to both of you."

We both listened as Leah explained how upset she had been last Spring when Sam had dumped her. Leah reiterated to Rachel that nothing had ever happened between her and I. When Leah told Rachel how she had hoped to make Sam jealous and that I had never wanted to be part of that plan, Rachel understood. And surprisingly, Rachel accepted her apology pretty easily and they even hugged. It made me relieved to know that we could all still be friends since the Clearwaters were like family to us.

After Leah walked away, I went back to watching Seth and Selena. Rachel poked me and I looked down to see her playfully scowling at me. "Stop worrying. It's Christmas, Paul. Can't you just be happy?"

I scowled back at her, but I had to laugh when she reached for my face and tried to make me smile with her fingers. "I'm happy with you," I sighed as I lowered my head and brushed my nose against hers.

I pushed my fingers through her hair and smiled when her breath hitched. She lifted her lips to meet mine as I felt a tug on my shirt. My head jerked quickly, as my face, no doubt conveyed extreme frustration. "What?" I growled lowly.

Selena tried to stifle a giggle. "Sorry! I just had a question."

"Now?" I complained, turning my attention back to Rachel's waiting lips.

"Is there ever a good time with you two?" she sassed.

I pressed my forehead to Rachel's and sighed as the two girls laughed. "I guess not."

Rachel and I both turned to face my sister as I kept a grip on my fiancée when I noticed that her sister was trying to steal her away. "What can I do for you, Sel?"

I felt Rachel's hand slide under my shirt and her nails drag over my lower back. _Fuck, I like that. _Selena glanced nervously back at Seth and pressed her lips together in an effort to stop smiling. "Well I was just wondering…"

"No, you can't. You're too young to date him."

Selena's brow furrowed in confusion and then she laughed, loudly. "You actually think you have a say in who I go out with?" she asked incredulously.

Rachel was snickering, so I pinched her side playfully. "Isn't that what you came over here to ask me?"

"No," she laughed again. "You're not my dad! I have a dad."

"But he's not here right now and my mom let's you get away with too much. So I'm putting my foot down. No dating until you're 16," I demanded with authority.

She shook her head and continued to laugh. "_Anyway..._I wanted to ask if I could stay a few days? Mom said it's okay with her if it's okay with you."

I raised my head to see a nervous Seth approaching with a cup of punch for Selena. "How's it going?" he asked happily as he handed her the cup. His normal bubbliness was exaggerated times ten and when he brushed Selena's wavy auburn hair over her shoulder and gently held a lock between his fingers, I growled.

"Everything's great," Selena beamed completely oblivious to my growling.

"I think Paul was just about to agree to letting Selena spend part of her Christmas break with us," Rachel announced as I scowled.

"I didn't…" I began as Selena and Seth ran off to tell my mom. I turned to face Rachel but any coherent thought left my mind when she raked her nails over my lower back again and she peered up at me innocently.

"What were you saying?" she murmured as she tipped her head back and licked her lips.

I sighed deeply, knowing that I would agree to just about anything if that meant Rachel would keep touching me. But it didn't mean I had to like it. "You know this is bullshit, right?" I grumbled as she grinned triumphantly.

"Just kiss me, Paul."

I hated to admit it, but I really did like having Selena around. Of course, that meant Seth was always nearby too. But it was okay because I knew he wouldn't try anything under my watchful eye.

I had told Sam about Seth's growth spurt so this was a good opportunity to keep an eye on the kid and see how close to shifting he really was. Selena had really flipped for the kid and I was coming around to them being friends. Well, until I caught them kissing on the couch.

Seth got a stern talking to and Selena's punishment was the sheer embarrassment of me catching them. It looked pretty innocent, but I still wanted to protect her.

On our next day off, Rachel and I drove Selena back to Tacoma and I had to fight Seth on going with us. There was somewhere I wanted to take Rachel and I didn't want Seth tagging along.

"Aren't we going home?" Rachel asked as she lazily raised her head from my shoulder.

"Not yet," I teased, reaching over to squeeze her thigh. "I wanna take you somewhere first."

"I'm not really dressed to go anywhere special," Rachel announced as we found a parking space.

"You always look beautiful," I insisted, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"Paul…"

I parked the car and walked around to open her door. She sat in the car and looked up at the sign. "Why are we here?"

"Well," I began as I reached for her hand. "I'm hungry, it's dinnertime, and I like this place."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly.

"Are you ready for our first date?" I beamed.

She blinked quickly. "We've had dates before...haven't we?"

"We really haven't," I insisted. "You and I have done this thing all backwards, baby. We lived together, then had sex, then got engaged and _now _we're going on our first real date."

"I really like this place," Rachel announced after she had tasted her food.

"Some of my mom's family is from Mexico and I've been there a few times. The food here is the closest I've ever found to real authentic Mexican food. It's good, right?" I asked, nodding to her plate.

"The best I've ever tasted," she practically moaned.

I nodded and sucked in a deep breath. I poked around at my food with my fork. The truth was that my stomach was so tied in knots that I wasn't sure I could eat. I glanced over at Rachel and hated myself for what I had to say.

"I wanted to talk to you about what to expect when you start student teaching next week."

She nodded, still enjoying her food. "I know all about hormonal boys and I realize you're not happy we have to conceal our relationship but I'm pretty certain we will survive, Paul."

"That's not what I meant."

She finally looked up at me with concern. "Then what did you mean?"

"You're gonna hear things about me...things I've done in the past...my sexual history. It's high school, right? Everyone gossips," I offered weakly.

Rachel took a deep breath and pushed her plate away. "I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this."

"At this time last year, we were just getting back together. But before that, we hadn't spoken since before Thanksgiving. I was in a bad place with you telling me I should be with other people and there were no guarantees of when you coming home anytime soon. So I went off the deep end a little."

Rachel clenched her jaw and sighed. "And?"

"I told you about Candy? That we had messed around? But she wasn't the only one. There were others."

"You said you never slept with anyone after you met me. Was that a lie?" she gasped.

"No! That was the truth," I replied quickly, reaching for her hand but she wouldn't accept my touch. "I told you I couldn't perform with Candy and the same thing happened with anyone else I tried to be with."

Rachel just squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head so I continued. "Instead of realizing that I didn't want to be with anyone else, I kept hooking up with these girls. I didn't sleep with them and instead of just walking away when I couldn't get aroused, I'd get them off so that I could keep up my reputation. I know it was stupid and now I have no idea why I did it. I was just so miserable without you."

"You wanted to punish me," she replied, her voice breaking.

"I don't know what I wanted other than to get over you. I never wanted to hurt you, Rachel. You have to believe me."

Rachel scoffed. "You only brought me here because it's a public place and you thought I wouldn't make a scene," she accused, sniffling back tears. "You could have just as easily humiliated me at home, you know?"

"Rachel…" I sighed as she pushed my hands away. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before. I never wanted you to know how awful I was then."

"Don't you think I should have heard all this _before _you asked me to marry you?" she demanded as she began twisting at her ring.

My heart sank as I realized she could break off the engagement and leave me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just had to tell you so you wouldn't be shocked if you heard people talk at school. Please don't take your ring off, Rachel. I can't lose you."

"I'm ready to go," she whispered as she stood and walked out.

After paying the bill, I chased her into the parking lot and wrapped her up in my arms when I got close enough. "I'm an idiot," I breathed into her hair as I held her tightly from behind. "Please forgive me."

She was shaking, crying too hard to form any words. I picked her up and carried her to my car, watching helplessly as she scrambled away from me the moment she got inside. "Just take me home," she sniffled as I got inside and tried to reach for her.

We drove home in silence and I vowed that if I could find a way to earn back her trust, I'd never lose it again. But for now, she wouldn't even look at me. Who could blame her? I could barely stand the sight of myself in the rearview mirror as I backed out of the parking spot. I just hurt the one person I claimed to love and I couldn't imagine being able to live if she decided to walk away from me. How the hell am I gonna fix this?

….

A/N: do you hate me now?


	41. 41 - Making Up

**41 - Making Up**

_**Paul's POV**_

Two days.

Two days is a long time not to speak to someone. Especially when that someone is your imprint and your fiancée and you live together.

When we returned from Tacoma and after a long, quiet car ride back to La Push, Rachel locked herself in our room and I was banished to the couch. It sucked. On top of that, we both had to go back to work and it was double patrols for me since Quil _still _hadn't shifted yet.

This morning, I came home after patrolling all night and all I wanted was to cuddle up to my girl and pass out but she was already up and ready for the day. I didn't even bother eating as I collapsed in our bed alone. I slept restlessly, constantly feeling for Rachel who still didn't want anything to do with me.

I felt like shit and looked like shit as I stumbled into the kitchen looking for food. It was already dark out when I found Rachel at the kitchen table, pouring over the contract and paperwork that the school had sent over for her to read and sign. She didn't even look up when I walked in and started rummaging through the pantry for some food.

"There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when she finally spoke to me. "Thanks," I replied numbly, trying to hide my eagerness for her say something else to me.

I dished up a plate of food and placed it in the microwave to heat up. Cautiously, I approached her, placing my hands on the back of her chair and leaning over her slightly. "That's some serious paperwork. Damn, are you signing your life away or what?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. Lots of rules and regulations. All these things I need to do in order to graduate."

Nervously, I reached for her shoulders and began to knead out the stress building up there. At first, she tensed up feeling my touch, but then she relaxed into it, even tilting her head to the side and pointing to her neck. "That's good, Paul," she murmured softly.

I felt even braver than I did a few minutes ago, so I massaged her neck gently and lowered my mouth to ear. "Does that feel any better?"

The microwave beeped and Rachel jumped a little. I dragged my lips around the shell of her ear and hummed. "I think you're food's ready," she whispered.

I growled a little as I moved toward the microwave and removed my plate.

"Hello?"

Rebecca appeared in the kitchen doorway with her hand over her eyes. "You guys decent?"

Obviously Rachel hadn't told her twin that we weren't speaking, let alone getting naked together. "Come in, Becca. We're dressed," she laughed.

"Unfortunately," I grumbled as Rebecca gave her twin a curious look.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Of course we are," Rachel replied quickly. "What brings you by?"

Rachel gathered up her paperwork and motioned for Becca to join her at the table. "I was wondering what we have planned for tonight?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"Tonight?" Rachel echoed.

"New Year's eve? Does that ring any bells?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I don't know. Paul just woke up and I'm buried in this paperwork. We haven't even had a chance to talk."

"Oh...well I was thinking house party...here. What do you guys think?"

I hated the idea. Rachel was just finally warming up to me again and I could use the alone time to get her back. Although… Rachel gets pretty horny when she drinks, so…

"Paul!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by both sisters shouting at me. "Sorry I missed that. What were you saying?"

"It's your house. What do you want to do tonight?"

_Have you leave so I can have lots of much needed makeup sex with my fiancèe. _

The smirk on my face and look in my eye must have given me away because Rebecca rolled her eyes and Rachel blushed. "Besides that! So...can we have the party here?" Rebecca demanded.

"What's the big deal, Becca? Why are you pushing this so hard?"

Rebecca stared down at her hands and sighed. "I'm going back to Hawaii tomorrow."

I stood leaning against the counter, eating my lasagna as Rachel grilled her twin about her future plans. "You're going back to your husband?" Rachel demanded.

"No," Rebecca scoffed. "But I have to make some decisions about my future. And I can't keep avoiding Solomon. He keeps calling and begging me to come home and talk. And realistically, even if I decide to stay here in La Push, I need to deal with my business and formally end my marriage."

"What's Embry think about all this?" Rachel asked quietly.

Rebecca sighed sadly. "He's upset. He doesn't want me to go. He thinks I'm doing this to give my marriage another shot."

"Are you?" I asked.

The sisters both looked over at me and I wished I hadn't said anything. "I don't want to," Rebecca replied. "I'm still hurt and betrayed. And I can't imagine us ever getting back what we once had. And I also can't imagine my life without Embry in it. It's crazy, but he's everything to me now."

"So...don't you think you should spend your last night with him instead of at house party?" Rachel asked honestly.

Rebecca raked her hands through her hair and sighed. "That's what Embry wants. But I know he'll talk me into staying so I don't wanna be alone with him, but I want to be with him. Does that make sense?"

Rachel nodded. "I totally get it. I have no problem with throwing a party if it's okay with Paul."

I finished off my food and washed my plate as the twins glanced my way. "It's totally up to Rach. I'm fine with anything she wants." I approached her and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple.

As I stood next to Rachel, my fingers brushed the back of her head, flirting with the soft hairs on the nape of her neck. I felt like I could get away with this because we are under Rebecca's watchful eye and for some reason, Rachel didn't seem to want her to know we've been fighting.

Rebecca eyes me suspiciously. "What did you wrong? You're being way too nice."

I scoffed loudly. "I'm always nice to Rachel. What kind of question is that?"

"We had a little fight," Rachel announced suddenly.

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Oh I see," she replied. "Well you two need to get over it because we're having a party in a few hours and I'm not having your fight bring everybody down tonight."

Rebecca stood up and pulled Rachel from her chair. She pushed us both out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Both of you go shower...together...to save water and time," she explained when I gave her a questioning look. "I'm headed out to buy all the party supplies, so you can be as loud as you want."

Neither one of us had time to argue with her because after she ordered us to shower, she breezed right out the front door. I glanced nervously at Rachel as she shifted from one foot to the other. "You wanna…" she began.

"Up to you," I replied nervously.

She shrugged. "Go ahead. You get done quicker than me anyway."

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay," I murmured, in no mood to fight with Rachel any more. I was disappointed but not surprised that she didn't want to be that close to me.

But it still hurt.

...

As I stood in the shower soaping myself, I just felt irritated and angry and sexually frustrated. Normally two days wouldn't have been that big of a deal but ever since the second time Rachel and I had had sex, my wolf was as needy as ever. And right now, my erection was harder than ever.

I tried to ignore it and it pissed me off that I was even considering getting myself off when I had a gorgeous imprint who knew exactly what I liked and exactly how to drive me wild. I sighed loudly and turned the water to full-blast cold. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to let the icy water calm me down.

"How much longer are you gonna be?"

I opened my eyes to find Rachel peeking at me from behind the half open curtain. I swiped the water away from my eyes and frowned. "Almost done."

I turned the change the water temperature back to warm and froze when I felt her step in behind me. I swung back around and stared down at her. I turned sideways and allowed the water to spray her. She stepped closer, closing her eyes and allowing the water to cover her completely.

My eyes raked over her wet, naked body and my once fading hard-on was back and harder than ever. I balled my fists up in an effort not to touch her. She pushed her wet hair from her eyes and looked up at me and then her eyes lowered to my crotch. When she caught sight of how hard I was, she swallowed thickly and glanced away.

"Sorry," was all I could think to say. "Should I leave?"

She turned her back to me and pumped some shampoo into her hands. "You can stay," she murmured softly as she began to lather up her hair. "Wanna wash my back?" she suggested from over her shoulder.

I tried to hold back a moan and said nothing as I soaped up a sponge and started using it to rub her back. I stepped as close to her as I could without poking her in the back. I gathered her hair in one hand and washed her neck with the other. I instinctively leaned forward, needing to be closer to my girl.

"You're poking me," Rachel teased lightly as she pulled away from me.

My wolf whined from the loss of contact. I leaned forward, pressing my mouth to her ear. "It's all your fault."

She tilted her head toward the sound of my voice and hummed. "It's not my fault. I didn't do anything."

She bent over in front of me and I couldn't take it anymore. I gripped her hips roughly and heard her gasp when I pulled her back flush to my chest. "Paul," she moaned when I began dragging my teeth back and forth across her shoulder.

I slid my hands up to her breasts and cupped them before squeezing her nipples between my fingers. Her head dropped back against my shoulder as I began sucking a deep hickey into the crook of her neck. I felt her nails digging into the front of my thighs and I released my mouth from her neck as my head fell back and I called her name.

She squirmed out of my hold and turned to face me, stepping back to lean against the wall behind her. When I reached out to touch her, she swatted my hands back and smirked. "No touching," she ordered as she lifted her own hands to her breasts and gripped them roughly.

I placed my hands on the wall behind her and leaned as far forward as I could without touching her. "I could do that for you," I offered breathlessly.

She laughed. I ached when she glanced down at my throbbing arousal. Her eyes flicked back up to mine and she smiled softly. "Is this for me?"

"Just you, Rachel. Pablo only wants you. Don't you know that by now?" I practically whined, hating how needy I was. I was so close to exploding and all she did was look at me.

She locked her eyes on me and sighed. "I can't stand thinking about you touching anyone else," she whispered as her hand drifted down to grip me.

"It'll never happen again," I swore, gasping as her hand slid up and down my length. "I don't need anyone but my girl."

"Am I gonna see you flirting with anyone in school next week?"

I shook my head quickly as her strokes sped up. "Never," was all I could manage to squeak out.

"Do you want me?" she sighed softly. My eyes snapped open to find her sweet face gazing up at me, eyes dark with want, her hair wet, wavy and splayed over her neck and shoulders.

I nodded quickly. "I wish I could touch you," I murmured as I leaned in closer, my lips just a breath away from her ear.

Rachel released her grip on me and I groaned in response. "I guess I've punished you enough," she gasped before tilting her head toward mine.

My lips caught hers as I kissed her in a panicked frenzy. I lowered my hands to her thighs, curled them underneath and lifted her quickly. I swirled my tongue around hers and when she dragged her nails over my shoulders, I entered her swiftly.

We both broke away from the kiss to gasp in satisfaction after not touching each other for so long. I thrust up into her quickly, trying to maintain control after getting so worked up from her teasing. I sucked in a few deep breaths and slowed my strokes, pulling out almost completely before sinking back in at the most languid pace.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she growled at my slow pace. "Paul, please."

"Please?" I echoed, pressing her body between me and the wall as my hands held her jaw and tipped her gaze to meet mine. "Please what?"

She nibbled her lip in the most shy and sexy way. "Paul…"

"Tell me," I urged as I slid my hands under her again, lifting her higher above me, withholding myself from the warmth that my body craved so badly.

Rachel panted quickly, gasping for air. "I want you, Paul...I need you, Paul...I love...the way you touch me." She buried her hands in my hair and pulled my mouth to hers. "I love you."

I pressed my lips to hers and lifted her completely, turning us back under the warm spray. Rachel tipped her head back and I watched the water cascade over her face, down her breasts, and pool between us where our bodies joined. I lifted my hips and ground against her faster and faster until she dug her nails into my shoulders. When she clenched all around me, I nearly collapsed. "I love you," I gasped as my climax took hold, causing us both to shudder.

I let her body slide down mine as I pulled out of her, loving the satisfied smile on her face. I pushed the wet strands of hair away from her neck as I brushed my fingers over the purple mark I left there. "Sorry," I murmured before kissing it softly.

Rachel pressed her cheek to mine, as her hands encircled my waist. "I think we got time for one more before Rebecca comes back," she murmured teasingly.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You read my mind, baby."

...

"Mrs. Gordon is is so fucking mean. She suspended me last year for letting my shorts sag too low. Can you believe that?" Jared groused.

"Mr. West is such a hard ass, too. He'll give you a week of detentions if you come into his class late. Even if it's only a minute of two," Embry added before shoving a tortilla chip in his mouth.

"And make sure you don't eat in his class," I said sarcastically. "He'll have your ass for that too."

Rachel laughed as she approached me from behind the couch. She handed me a glass and I sipped it before setting it on the coffee table. "Am I missing an important conversation about which teachers I should try and avoid next week?"

"They're all jerks," Quil grumbled as I gave Jared a look. Rachel had taken it upon herself to invite Quil and Seth too. We knew it was risky and we had to watch what we said, but we agreed that keeping an eye on both of them wasn't a bad idea. We just hoped Sam wouldn't find out because he'd have all our asses.

"The teachers aren't the problem," I replied, reaching behind me to slide my hand around Rachel as I dragged her over the back of the couch and into my waiting lap. "It's the students you have to watch out for."

I smiled as Rachel snuggled up in my arms and kissed my neck softly. She handed me the drink she made me and replied, "I think you're right. I've already been warned about this guy named Paul...Paul Lahote, I think. I hear he's a real hothead."

"And likes to pick fights," Jacob chuckled.

"And flirts like no tomorrow," Kim added.

"And is super disruptive in class," Quil laughed.

"And rolls in late to all his classes," Jared smirked.

I glanced around the room and shook my head. I kicked the chair next to me and raised my brows at Embry and Rebecca who had been making out for most of the party. "Don't you have anything to add?" I goaded.

"What?" Embry replied as he lazily raised his head and Rebecca latched onto his neck.

"Leave them alone," Rachel suggested softly as she pushed her fingers through my hair.

"You could have at least invited some girls for us single guys," Quil grumbled. "This is nothing like that party last year."

"What happened last year?" Rebecca inquired as Embry kissed his way down her arm.

"Nobody wants to hear about that," Embry said, shooting Quil a warning glance.

"Oh come on, Embry. Don't you wanna tell Rebecca about the guy Rachel throat punched?" Jared teased, giving Rachel and I a knowing look.

"Rachel!" Rebecca scolded. "What would dad say?"

Rachel shrugged. "I think he would've been proud of me for kneeing the guy in the nuts when he tried to kiss my neck."

Embry winced. "Been there, done that."

Rebecca leaned back and took Embry's chin in her hand. "You tried to kiss my sister?"

Embry blinked quickly and gulped loudly. "Who wants a shot?" I interjected before all hell broke loose.

Jared cheered and jumped up to grab the liquor while Jacob carried the shot glasses. "Group shot?" Kim suggested.

"Plain Coke for Seth," I huffed as he glared at me.

The phone rang and his whole face lit up. "That's for me!" Seth announced, grabbing the cordless and dashing for the front door.

Quil gave me a strange look. "He's been waiting for my sister to call," I explained. "They're friends."

"They're dating," Rachel corrected as I glared at her.

Jared and Jacob lined up the shots as everyone gathered around the table. Rachel slid her hand under my chin and smiled up at me. "It's been a hell of a year, huh?"

"I think next year will be even better," I murmured.

"Oh yeah?" she replied, tilting her head in that adorable way of hers.

I held her engagement ring adorned hand up and kissed her fingers softly. "Definitely."

My lips descended on hers as our friends made a toast to say goodbye to 2006 and hello to 2007. Rachel opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. _Here's to no more drama._

…..

A/N: love to all you readers! Thanks to those who have left me such nice reviews. Glad you're still enjoying this one!


	42. 42 - Back to School

**42 - Back to School**

I glanced at myself in the mirror one more time before striding out of the bathroom. I paused in the living room, grabbing my bag off the couch. When I opened the closet to get my coat, I called for Paul. "I'm leaving, baby."

Paul appeared from the kitchen, his hair mussed, wearing plaid pajama pants with no shirt, eating a bowl of cereal, and milk dripping off the end of his chin. God, I love him. "You're leaving already?" he mumbled between munches.

I laughed and nodded my head. "I have a meeting with Principal Gordon before school."

He swiped at the errant drops of milk before frowning at me. "I'll miss you.'

"I'll miss you too, baby. But you'll see me when you get to school."

He finished the last few bites of cereal before reaching past me, placing his bowl on the mail table. When I slipped my arm into my coat, he yanked it off and pressed me against the front door. He tossed my coat aside, dropped my bag and pinned my hands above my head. "Paul…" I warned.

His lips assaulted mine as waves of pleasure shot straight to my core. I flicked my tongue out to meet his, sighing as he kissed me hungrily. He released my hands and let his drop to my sides. When he let his fingers slide up my bare thighs, he moaned into my mouth.

I groaned in protest as he lifted me, spreading my thighs and pressing into me. "Paul...we can't. I'm gonna be so late," I whined after tearing my mouth away from his.

"Please," he panted. "I'll make it quick."

I rolled my eyes when he gave me the pouty puppy dog face. "Fine," I sighed, knowing a big fat orgasm would wash away all the tension I felt.

I gasped loudly when Paul carried me away from the door and lowered me onto the couch. He shoved his pajama pants down and nestled between my thighs and made quick work of moving my panties to the side before pushing all the way inside me. He moved swiftly, filling me completely and causing me to dig my nails into his wide shoulders.

I tried to focus on his hard body pounding against me, the way our hips crushed together rhythmically, and the way his brow furrowed adorably as he ascended to his climax. My mind wandered to what lie ahead for me today. I worried about Paul and his temper. Would everyone keep our secret about being engaged? What if someone found out and I was fired? I would flunk out of school.

My attention now returned to Paul, who had slowed his thrusts to a stop. "Oh, Rachel...I'm such an idiot." Paul panted as he pulled out and climbed away from me. "You aren't even into this," he sighed as he stood and yanked his pajama pants back up his legs, carefully avoiding his still throbbing erection.

I stood too, adjusting my panties and skirt, hoping they still looked presentable. "I should get going," I mumbled absently, upset that I had made Paul think I didn't want him.

Paul took my hand and guided to the front door, helping me get my coat on, slinging my bag over my shoulder and pressing the keys to my Explorer into my hand. "Please forgive me," he pleaded as he pulled the front door open.

I lifted my free hand to his face and gripped his chin. "I'm sorry my mind was somewhere else. I loved what you were doing, I was just too preoccupied to enjoy it. I'm not mad at you, baby."

Paul nodded quickly as his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry. My wolf took over for a minute. He's really freaking out about today. I think he wanted everyone to know you're my girl."

I gave Paul a small smile. "And I always will be. Your wolf needs to trust me, trust our bond. I don't want anyone else but you," I punctuated my poking my finger into his hard chest.

He nodded and smiled more confidently. "I was being stupid. And he has terrible judgment so don't hold that against us," he chuckled as he walked me out to my car and kissed me quickly just one more time.

...

The attendance office was a flurry of activity when I arrived. I saw the students drifting in and out as they waited to receive their new class schedules. I had been waiting a while for my meeting with Principal Gordon, when a tall, dark man appeared in the doorway. He scanned the office, his eyes glinting and a small smile forming as he noticed me sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair near the window.

He approached me with a cautious outstretched hand. "Are you Rachel Black?" he asked quietly.

I rose to meet him, sliding my hand into his and shaking it vigorously. "I am. And you would be?"

"I'm Trey West. Mr. West?" he offered when I looked confused. "Didn't Mrs. Gordon tell you I would be supervising you?"

I pulled my hand from his grasp and shook my head. "No. She's been too busy to see me," I explained.

He glanced back at her office door and chuckled. "Yeah, first day back after a long break is a busy time for us. Let me show you to our classroom," he said, waving his arm toward the door as he waited for me to join him.

I stepped out into the now crowded hall and looked back to the front entrance as some of the wolves sauntered into the building together. Paul had Jared in a headlock and was dragging him as they walked. I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior returned my attention to Mr. West, who was still trying to guide us between the students milling around.

When I felt Mr. West's large hand on the small of my back, I nearly smacked him. No one but Paul had touched me like that and it set me on edge. I glanced back behind me and hoped that Paul wasn't watching. And even if he wasn't, his super sense of smell would pick up the scent of another man on me. No telling what he would do if he found out someone else had been touching me.

When we arrived, we found his room empty. He showed me around, telling me where I could store my things and told me some of the duties he expected me to help him with. "I need to run back to the office to run some copies," he told me as he shuffled a stack of papers.

"I can do that for you," I offered quickly, reaching across the desk for the papers he held in his hand.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "No, you stay. I'll be right back. That will give you a chance to introduce yourself to the class."

"Oh." I gulped loudly.

"Nervous?" he asked lightly, lowering his head to catch my wandering gaze.

I smiled weakly. "Maybe a little?"

His bright smile shone back at me as he chuckled. "Don't be nervous. I'm sure they'll love you," he replied, squeezing my shoulder. Mr. West turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Just watch out for Paul. He likes giving people a hard time," he added as he stood in the doorway.

"Paul?" I echoed.

Mr. West scowled. "Yeah. Paul Lahote. He likes to think of himself as quite the ladies' man."

I nodded slowly as he disappeared down the hall. _Oh great. _I checked the attendance list and it indicated that my lovely fiancé was indeed in this class. The butterflies in my stomach kicked into overdrive as I imagined having to be in the same room with him for almost an hour and not touch him. Now wonder I'm such a mess today.

Pretty soon, the students began filing in. I smiled at them as they entered, most looking a little curious about me. I had my back to the door when I felt hands squeezing my shoulders and breath in my ear. "Big Daddy's in a pissy mood this morning. What did you do to him?" Jared whispered before releasing me and striding to the back of the room with Kim in tow.

I glanced around noticing that most of the chairs were full but no sign of Paul. I glanced at Jared who simply shrugged. I was a bundle of nerves as I cleared my throat and began to address the class. I had only gotten as far as introducing myself and explaining what I was doing here, when Paul came sauntering in.

He had half of a Pop-tart shoved in his mouth when he approached me. I was perched on the edge of Mr. West's desk, palms flat behind me, legs kicked out and crossed at the ankle. Paul stood next to me, hovering like always. I stopped my speech to glare up at him. "Can I help you with something?" I asked in my harshest tone.

Paul chewed and swallowed the rest of his food and shook his head. "Just looking," he flirted, causing me to sigh deeply.

I stood up and faced him, my eyes boring holes through his. "How 'bout you look from over there…" I paused to motion to the table where Jared and Kim had saved him a seat. "And go sit down."

Paul licked his lips and sucked the bottom one between his teeth before chuckling at me and walking away. Well I guess we're role-playing now? And I'm the strict teacher and he's the student who needs punished? Well, that's hot. _Shit! Focus!_

Somehow I pulled myself back together and continued to speak, fielding a few questions from the class. A few of the females were wondering where Mr. West had run off to. They seemed to like him, whereas the guys in the room all thought he was too tough on them. I could see his appeal. He was tall and had a muscular build, but he didn't hold a candle to my beautiful Paul.

I felt my cheeks flush when I thought of him, I glanced in his direction and caught him staring at me. He mouthed, _I love you _and all I could do was smile in return. _I love you too, Paul. _

"Mr. Lahote!" Mr. West bellowed from the doorway. "Are you eating in my class again?"

I cringed as Paul was indeed eating the rest of his Pop-tart and not even trying to hide it. "Yeah," he answered, trying to swallow the rest of it down.

Trey West strode up to his desk and I straightened up under his authoritative voice. "I told you this one would be a problem," Trey groused quietly to me. He glanced back at Paul and motioned for him to come forward.

Paul approached us, trying to bite back a smile as he stood as close to me as possible. "Yes, Mr. West?"

Mr. West glared at Paul and then motioned to me. "Do you have something you'd like to say to Miss Black?"

Paul pressed his lips together tightly and shrugged. "Um...sure." I gazed up at him, totally unprepared for what would come tumbling out of his mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed as he reached for my hand and pulled it to his heart. The classroom erupted in dreamy sighs from the girls and howls from the guys. Paul's face contorted painfully when he didn't feel my engagement ring on my finger. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Trey stopped him.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Mr. Lahote. Don't you think you owe me and Miss Black an apology...for interrupting our class time with your incessant comments and eating?"

Paul continued to gaze down at me, his eyes conveying profound hurt that I wasn't wearing my ring. Still holding my hand, he snarled at Mr. West before saying, "I'm sorry for interrupting your speech, Rach...Miss Black. And I'm sorry for disrupting the class, Mr. West."

After Paul finally returned to his seat, he openly glared at Mr. West and continued to give me a wounded look until Mr. West sent me around the room to pass out the study guides for next week's test. When I approached the table where Paul sat, he held my fingers in his hand and whispered, "What the hell?"

"Not here. We can talk later," I replied softly, trying to pull my hand from his grasp.

"Is there some sort of problem here, Miss Black?" Mr. West asked as he stepped up behind me and I felt his fingers brush my hip briefly before he pulled them away.

I watched Paul's eyes snap to my hip and I knew he saw it. His jaw started to clench and he began to bare his teeth. "I think Jared had a question," I interjected quickly, glancing to Jared desperately for help.

Jared nodded slowly, his eyes scanning the worksheet. "Yeah...I...uh...was wondering about number 6," he stammered.

Trey turned his attention to Jared and glanced away from Paul and I. Paul brushed his thumb over my ring finger and scowled. He glared at Mr. West and then raised his eyebrows at me. "Why does he keep touching you?" he whispered.

I leaned in close, pretending to assist Paul with his work. "Please don't start anything with him. I begging you to let this drop," I breathed quietly.

"Is Mr. Lahote bothering you again, Miss Black?" Trey inquired as he leaned over me.

I pulled my fingers from Paul's grasp and straightened up. "He just had a question too," I explained.

Mr. West huffed and glanced down at Paul. I hoped like hell Paul wouldn't mention how handsy Trey had been. Paul curled his lip into a sneer and huffed. "I'm good," he ground out through a clenched jaw.

The rest of the hour was uneventful, thank the Spirits. Paul kept watching Trey and I as he continued to show me how to record grades and mark the attendance. When he sent me down to the office to turn in paperwork, Paul came trotting behind me, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing out of class?" I demanded.

Paul glanced back and forth down the hall before pulling me into an empty classroom. "Paul, I…"

My train of thought was completely lost when Paul pushed me up against the wall and leaned into me. "Why the fuck did you take your ring off?"

I blinked up at him and sighed. I reached into the front of my shirt and showed him the necklace he gave me and that I had slipped my engagement ring on it. "It's right here. Can please you calm down?"

Paul rubbed his thumb over my fingers. "It's should be here, not hidden in your shirt. Everyone needs to know you're taken, Rachel!"

I narrowed my gaze at him and scoffed. "Is that why you asked me? To mark your territory?" I accused hatefully.

Paul's eyes opened widely. "I can't believe you just said that."

I cringed when I realized how upset he was. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled as he backed away from me.

"It's like you don't even know me at all," he spewed.

Suddenly I became defensive, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't know you when you act like this. I _begged _you to keep your distance and stay out of fights. All you've done is draw attention to us. Are you trying to get me fired? Do you want me to have to go back to Seattle or worse...fail school because you can't keep your temper in check?"

He sighed and let his head drop. "No."

I reached for his face, but he twisted away and was out the door before I could say another word. I knew this would be difficult, but I really had no idea.

...

The rest of the day trudged on. I had Quil, Jake, and Embry in the next class. Quil looked agitated and nervous during class and I hoped the boys were watching him closely because phasing at school would be horrible.

Paul kept his distance the rest of the day. I knew he was mad when I went into the library during his study hall and he didn't even try to talk to me. I felt horrible about our fight but I didn't want to try to explain things to him unless we were alone.

I drove home after school, anxious to see Paul and nervous about how he was feeling. I found him slouching on the couch, fondling the remote, and sulking. I dropped my bag, shrugged out of my coat and moved to stand in front of him.

He ignored me.

I snatched the remote from his hand and he scowled. His eyes flicked up to mine and they still held the contempt from my harsh words earlier. He didn't say anything, just stared.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Paul rolled his eyes and sighed. I reached behind my back, unzipped my skirt and sent it to the floor. My shirt was next. I unbuttoned it and pushed it off my shoulders. I stood there in my bra and panties as Paul gazed up at me with no emotion. I unhooked the silver chain from behind my neck and slid my engagement ring off of it.

Paul watched as I put my ring back on and rehooked my necklace. "I'm sorry I took this off. I won't do it again."

I climbed onto Paul's lap, straddling his thighs and running my hands up his arms. "We need to figure out a way to be around each other at school, Paul. I don't want to lose this opportunity and I don't want you getting into trouble."

Paul lowered his gaze and sighed. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. "I wish you could forgive me," I murmured into his ear before moving to climb off of him.

He grabbed my thighs and stilled me. "Don't go," he breathed as his hands moved to my back. "I was an ass. Everything I did today was selfish and stupid. At least you were looking out for us."

I shivered a little as his fingertips brushed my back. He unhooked my bra and pushed it off my shoulders. "Maybe we could pick up where we left off this morning?" he suggested as his lips curled into a sly smile.

I held his face in my hands and nodded quickly. "I love you, Paul."

Paul threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me close. "You're my girl, Rachel. I'm always gonna love you," he sighed before pressing his lips to mine and kissing me hungrily.

I melted in his arms as he lifted his hips and showed me how much he wanted me. And this time I forgot about all our stresses and everything that _could _go wrong. I focused on the sexy man in front of me, the one who was eagerly wriggling out of his clothes so we could let our bodies join and let our climaxes wash away our horrible day.

And I thanked the Spirits that I was chosen for Paul. He loved me more than I could have ever imagined and I loved him back even harder.

...

A/N: I'm still blown away by all the love this story still gets. I know I've at least got a few more chapters worth of ideas and after that, who knows? Thanks for the great reviews and check out my two other Paul Lahote fics if you have time. Love U Better (Than He Can) and Honest.


	43. 43 - No Longer Jailbait

**43 - No Longer Jailbait **

_**Paul's POV**_

"Baby."

I sighed when I felt her soft fingers gripping my shoulder and shaking me gently. "Wake up, baby," she sighed.

I rubbed my hands over my face and opened one eye slowly. "Too early."

"Oh come on, Paul. I couldn't wait to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday."

A huge smile spread across my face as I finally drank in the sight of my beautiful imprint. Rachel was sitting on the bed beside me with one knee bent, while the other leg dangled over the side. She wore a baby blue shorty robe with the belt cinched loosely at the waist. Her hair was a sexy mess, like after sex. I scooted up the bed a little, resting back on a mound of pillows.

"I made you breakfast," she announced happily.

I nodded and hummed, pulling her on top of me. "Yeah, I'm really hungry," I murmured as I peeked down the front of her robe.

She yanked on her robe with one hand and balanced a plate of food with the other. "I have food for you," she reminded me.

I glanced at what she had made me and smiled. "I'm hungry for something else," I growled lowly.

I openly stared at her full breasts as her robe had somehow fallen open. As I leaned forward to lick her sweet skin, she brought the plate between us and scowled. "I know you're not turning down my very special birthday breakfast in bed for sex," she huffed.

I scoffed. "Did you just meet me? The only thing I love more than food is you."

Her expression softened and she smiled. "Paul! You are so sweet..."

I placed my hand to the side of her face, allowing my thumb to press down on her lips. "That's a secret! Keep your voice down," I urged playfully.

I brushed my thumb over her mouth, loving the way her eyes drifted closed from the slightest contact. She sucked in a slow, deep breath when I gently pulled on her lower lip. I trailed my thumb over her chin, down her throat and when I couldn't go any further with that plate in our way, I tried to move it.

Her eyes snapped open and she sighed. "You should eat this before it gets cold."

"Oh don't worry...I'm gonna eat it," I breathed, gazing at her hungrily.

She rolled her eyes playfully and grinned. "The food," she reminded. "Not me."

I watched as she picked up a piece of toast from the plate and held it to my mouth. I took a generous bite, wincing when a blob of butter and strawberry jam slid down my chin and landed on my chest with a plop. I didn't have time to react before Rachel leaned over to set the plate on the nightstand before returning her attention to me. She leaned in quickly, her tongue peeking out to taste the jam on my chin.

I slid my hands up her thighs as her mouth cleaned all of the remaining sweet substance from my face and lips. I curled my hands around her hips and squeezed tightly when her hand gripped my hair and forced my head to fall back. I felt her tongue trailing down my throat and coming to land in the deep groove between my pectoral muscles. Her delicate fingers now dipped into the grooves created by my collarbone.

I groaned when my hands found Rachel naked under her shorty robe. "Fuck," I hissed. "I missed you cooking with no panties on?"

She chuckled as her tongue flicked around my nipple and her teeth lightly grazed it. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"I'm _up _now," I teased, lifting my hips slightly.

She whimpered quietly as she lifted her head and gazed down at my lap. I held my breath when she scooted down my legs and peeled the sheet back, revealing my cock standing at full attention. Her gaze flicked between me and my erection that now twitched in anticipation. I watched her eyes as I wrapped my fingers around my aching hardness, giving it a slight tug before her lips descended upon me.

My head dropped back against the headboard when her warm, wet mouth enveloped me. She replaced my fingers with hers, stroking me as she sucked, pausing only to swirl her tongue around the tip.

I lifted my head to look down at her, loving the way she shivered under my gaze. I slid my hands under her arms and yanked her up quickly, causing her to gasp. I opened my legs and positioned my length underneath her waiting warmth. "Oh," she murmured when she sank down, taking me fully inside her.

Her fingers snaked up my arms and behind my head. "Happy birthday, my no longer jailbait boy," she moaned before her lips captured mine.

_A very happy birthday indeed._

_..._

"You're leaving already?" I pouted as I came out of the kitchen and found Rachel shrugging on her coat.

"Yeah...and you should go get a shower, baby. Your chest is still kinda sticky."

I lifted my hand to my chest and rubbed lightly. "Eww."

Rachel chuckled as she stepped closer to me. "And don't even think about ditching school today. I've got a surprise for you later," she gushed excitedly.

"Better than my breakfast in bed...that turned into hot sex in bed?" I mused.

She shrugged as she reached for the back of my head and raked her nails over my scalp. "I don't know if it's better...but I think you'll like it."

I smiled uncontrollably and gathered her in my arms. "If it's from you, then I know I'll love it."

Rachel slid her hands around my waist and squeezed me. I held her tightly in my arms and lifted her off the floor. "I love you so much," I murmured into her ear before placing her back on her own two feet.

She pulled her head back a little, still not letting me go. "You are being so sweet today," she sighed.

I rolled my eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think my advanced age has softened me up a little," I teased.

"Oh yeah? You're so old. 18 years is practically a senior citizen, Paul," she laughed.

"True...but I'll always be younger than you," I retorted. "And in a few years, I'll stop aging altogether."

Rachel's face was etched with worry and I cringed when I realized that I hadn't told her this before. "So I'll just keep getting older and you'll be young and beautiful like you are now?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Paul…" she whined. "Tell me the truth...please."

"We don't age past 25, until we decide not to phase anymore."

"Why would you decide to do that?" she sighed softly.

I smoothed my hands over her hair and smiled down at her. "Because I wanna grow old with you, Rachel. What's the point of living forever if I don't have my girl by my side?"

Rachel tipped her head to the side and whimpered. "You're killing me, Paul," she sighed. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

I tipped her head back and angled my mouth over hers. "Shh...don't tell anyone," I murmured softly before capturing her lips with mine.

...

I filed into Mr. West's class behind all the other students, thankful that I wasn't showing up late to class for once. I scanned the room for my girl, smiling when I saw her leaning against the teacher's desk, her back to me, that glorious ass of hers literally poured into a pair of light blue jeggings and pointing in my direction as she lowered herself onto her elbows as her and Mr. West were deep in conversation.

Mr. West...the fucker.

Everyday was just a front row seat to the gropefest on his part. I noticed every time he touched her back, brushed her arm, leaned in to whisper in her ear. It all made me nuts. I knew Rachel didn't want me to say anything to him, but what really pissed me off was, she wouldn't say anything either.

We had already fought about it several times in the past five days. I felt it was sexual harassment and Rachel thought it was totally innocent. I truly believed she wouldn't stand up to him because his opinion of her teaching performance would have a heavy influence on how her final grade would turn out. She denied it of course, but I knew better.

I was totally dazed and must've been walking slow when someone bumped me and I nearly plowed Rachel down. I recovered by snaking my arm around her waist with one hand and dropping my books with the other. I held her close to me, feeling her tense up under Mr. West's scrutiny.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled into her hair. I locked eyes with my teacher and I tossed him a carefree look. "Someone shoved me," I explained as he continued to scowl at me.

I kept myself pressed up against her body, enjoying the few moments of pleasure I got from seeing that pissed off look in his eyes. This fucker was seriously mean mugging me for touching _my _girl. You would have thought that he was her boyfriend, not me.

I backed off slightly, still not removing my arm from her waist. Rachel turned to face me, so I lifted my other hand to her chin and rubbed it softly between my forefinger and thumb. "Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes full of fear...and maybe desire? Rachel pulled my fingers down from her chin and sighed, "It's fine, Paul. I know it was an accident."

"You're lucky _my_ student teacher is so forgiving, Mr. Lahote." Mr. West's annoying voice shook us out of our loving daze.

"She's not yours," I muttered under my breath as I knelt down to retrieve my books from the floor.

Rachel joined me on the floor, shooting me a look that begged me to drop this argument with him. She handed me my last book and I let my fingers brush hers during the exchange. "I really am sorry," I whispered. My apology was meant to cover running into her...and anything else I was about to say.

"I think it's time you found your seat, Mr. Lahote."

We both stood and I paused to rub Rachel's lower back softly. She gave me a small smile and I retreated to my normal spot next to Jared and Kim. I tensed up when I heard Mr. West address me again.

"And it would be great if you could keep your hands off Miss Black from now on. I think she would rather not be pawed by the students," he added with a sarcastic snap.

"Oh fuck," Jared mumbled when he saw the look on my face. "Just walk away, Paul. He isn't worth it," Jared stressed as he reached for my wrist and missed.

I slammed my books down on the table and swung around to face that self-righteous prick. "If there's anyone she doesn't want to be pawed by, I'd say it's you, Mr. West."

Rachel sighed deeply and I noticed her face fall. "What did you say to me?" he seethed.

I approached him swiftly as he shifted out from around his desk. "I know you heard me. Keep your hands off of her," I growled lowly, trying to keep from being heard by anyone other than Jared.

"Who do you think you are?" he mused in the most cocky manner. "Do you actually think I'm gonna let that level of disrespect slide in _my _classroom?"

I puffed out my chest and squared up to him, noticing he only had about an inch of height over me. "I really don't give a shit what you do, but you're never gonna lay hands on her again. Do you hear me?"

"Paul, don't," Rachel begged quietly as she stepped between us and reached for my hand as I had already began balling up my fist in a true boxer's fashion.

Her smaller body pressed against mine as she tried to distract me and keep me from advancing on the bastard. "Maybe you'd like to spend the rest of the hour in Principal Gordon's office? You could explain to her how you wasted our class time with your baseless accusations."

I scoffed and returned to the table to get my books. Jared stood and shook his head. "Just don't hit him," Jared advised quietly.

"Sure...I can go see the Principal," I began as I worked my way up to the front of the class. "I can explain to her that for the last five days, I've watched you touch Rachel in ways that are inappropriate between a student teacher and her advisor. I'm a witness and I'm sure that there are others in here who could help me build a case against you for sexual harassment."

"Paul!" Rachel gasped.

I shot her a sorrowful look before continuing. "So what'll it be, Teach?"

He clenched his jaw tightly and he growled a bit. "Go take your seat," he finally conceded after a lengthy stare down.

I backed away, feeling victorious until I saw the tears in my imprint's eyes. _Fuck._

I returned to my seat to sulk as I heard Rachel making excuses for me, just quietly enough to be heard by only Jared and I.

"That kid really has a thing for you. He's almost...territorial about you. What's the deal with that?"

Rachel chuckled nervously. "That's not the case at all," she stammered. "He's just…" Rachel glanced back at me and my head screamed, _**my fiancé! **_ But to my dismay, she actually said, "He's practically family. He's friends with my brother and they're all super protective of me. He didn't really mean anything by it."

_Yes the fuck I did. _

Mr. West nodded slowly and glanced my way. I narrowed my gaze at him and silently let him know I was watching him. _Back off, you fuck._

Mr. West addressed the class. "So I guess if it's okay with Mr. Lahote, we can start our class now." He paused to raise his eyebrows at me and I nodded in response. "Well good," he continued. "Because we only have one week until our big test and I hope you know I won't be making it easy...for any of you."

The class groaned and some even turned to glare at me. But none of that mattered because all I could see was Rachel. Her face was red and she was on the verge of tears.

And it was all my fault.

...

The rest of the morning went shitty as well. Rachel wouldn't even look at me. No one even remembered it was my birthday and I was tempted to ditch the rest of the day. I walked into the lunchroom with my head down, hoping not to bring any more unwanted to myself. As I drew closer to our usual lunch table, I found a bigger than usual crowd all watching me expectantly.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly as the table came into view.

Kim smiled widely and exclaimed, "Surprise!" while waving her hand over a box on the table. I looked down to find more than two dozen cupcakes, all iced together to represent one cake. It was inscribed, _Happy Birthday, Jailbait! _with _Jailbait _being crossed out. I laughed and looked around at the faces of my friends.

They sang to me and Jared said to make a wish even though there was no candle. I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted, the only thing I had really wished for the past year and a half. Now I wished to find my girl and not have her hate me. I opened my eyes and they cheered. "Where is she?" I whispered to Kim as she began passing out the cupcakes.

Kim looked up at me and smiled softly. She handed me a plate with two cupcakes and nodded toward the lunchroom door, where Rachel was watching me. "Go get her," she encouraged.

As soon as Rachel saw me, the big smile on her face fell away and was replaced by a scowl. She retreated from me and I had to jog to catch up to her. "Peace offering," I said softly as I walked next to her with the cupcakes.

"I'm good," she retorted quickly, not bothering to look my way.

I pulled on her arm and backed her against a set of lockers. "Thank you for my surprise."

She sighed loudly and finally gazed up at me. "Thanks for embarrassing me in front of Mr. West."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and furrowed my brow. "I couldn't help myself. I know I shouldn't have said anything, but there's only so much a guy can take, you know?"

"I'll see you back at home later," she huffed before slipping away from me and disappearing down the hall.

...

On top of everything else, I totally forgot I had patrol after school. I had been out a couple of hours when Jacob phased in and told me he'd cover the rest of the shift.

"I suppose you're mad at me too?" I asked him through the mind link.

"No. You stuck up for my sister, but…"

"But what?"

"You embarrassed her and I don't like that."

"I know, man. I'm constantly screwing up."

"And she constantly forgives you...for some reason."

"Hey," I scoffed. "She loves me."

Jacob chuckled and agreed. "Then quit talking to me and go apologize, asshole."

"Thanks, Jake. You're a good friend."

"I'm your brother now. None of this 'friends' business."

Now I chuckled. "Well then thank you, _brother._"

"Just go!" he laughed.

And I did.

...

By the time I trudged home, it was dark outside. I carried my backpack and school clothes inside, not even bothering to get dressed first. I headed straight for the shower, staying in an extra long time to let the hot water soothe my tense muscles. Being an asshole is so stressful.

By the time I got out and began looking around for Rachel, I noticed the whole house was dark except for the kitchen light. I creeped through the living room with a towel wrapped around my lower half, hair still dripping wet, and bare feet padding on the hardwood floor.

"What the…" I gasped as the lights flicked on and I was met with the faces of my friends and family.

"Surprise?" Jared muttered hesitantly as he stuffed some chips in his mouth.

"Well shit," I sighed when Rachel walked out of the kitchen with a tray of appetizers and she placed it on the coffee table before crossing the room to meet me. "I'm sorry," I blurted before she had a chance to say anything to me.

Rachel suppressed a chuckle when she saw my state of dress. "I can't believe we surprised you. You didn't hear us?"

"Or smell Jared?" Kim quipped as she fell back into Jared's lap.

I shrugged and tightened my towel a little tighter around my waist. "I was more worried about how mad you were. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Just go get dressed," she urged, shoving me playfully.

I pulled on her wrist and whispered, "Come help me pick out some clothes."

She sighed but agreed and followed me back to our room. "Play some music, Jared!" I called as we disappeared down the hall.

"I don't see why you can't pick out your own…" Rachel began until I pulled her into our room and yanked her close to me.

"I'm an idiot."

"Obviously," she smirked.

"I don't deserve you."

She cocked her head adorably. "I don't know about that."

"You're too good for me."

"Wrong," she argued, trailing her finger down my chest, coming to rest on my towel, still securely wrapped around my waist. "You just don't think first. But I know your heart is in the right place."

I slipped my hands around her back, pulling her closer and loving how her breath hitched when I did. "At least I didn't hit him."

She hummed. "That's true." She glanced down between us, obviously noting the tent forming under my towel. "I know how you could make it up to me."

I nodded and watched as Rachel jerked the towel from my body and admired my naked body. "What do you want me to do, baby?" I murmured, my voice heavy with desire.

She looked up at me and smiled brightly. When she licked her lips and leaned in close, I let my eyes fall closed and waited for her kiss. "Go back out there...just like this."

My eyes snapped open and I stared at her incredulously. "But my dick is hard!"

I could hear Jared and Embry laughing from the other room and I growled. Rachel just stepped back and shrugged. "Sounds like a personal problem to me. You embarrassed me today. This would make us even."

I sighed dramatically. "Fine...I'd do anything for my girl."

I yanked the door open and groaned as I made my way down the hall. Rachel jumped in front of me as I neared the living room and came into everyone's view. She faced me, barely able to control her shock. "I never thought you'd really do it," she gasped.

I held her close to me and backed up down the hall. She collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter once we stepped inside our room. I stood over her, shaking my head. "Are there any other tests I need to pass to earn your forgiveness?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and sighed. "I forgave you before you came home. This was just for fun."

My mouth gaped open as I stared down at her. Rachel reached for my still rock hard cock and tugged lightly. "Come here, birthday boy."

"Yes, Miss Black," I smirked as I lowered my body onto hers.

_Happy birthday to me._

…_..._

_A/N: well, I guess I'll keep writing this story until you guys stop reading. Thanks for all the love!_


	44. 44 - Getting Discovered

**44 - Getting Discovered **

The rest of Paul's party went off without a hitch. We had some quiet make-up sex, well as quiet as we could be, considering it was us and we like to be loud.

I took some time to talk to Embry. He seemed so lost without Rebecca here and I knew she still hasn't made any decisions about coming back. Her husband must have felt threatened by her feelings for Embry because he was pulling out all the stops to get her to stay. I was rooting for Embry.

Things seemed to be going okay with Mr. West after Paul's outburst. He was keeping his hands to himself and I was grateful. He didn't seem to hold it against me that Paul had been so vocal about his accusations and I was grateful for that too. But I still didn't trust Mr. West. Something was nagging me about him and I wondered if he was waiting to exact his revenge on Paul.

"Rachel, can you take this paper to the library and bring back the books I have listed?"

Trey's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I quickly headed out to collect his research material. I found the library mostly empty with the exception of Jared, Paul, Kim and another girl I didn't know. I gave them a quick glance before turning my attention to the librarian, who was helping to guide me in the right direction of the books I needed to find.

Not trying to be obvious, I glanced back to Paul and groaned inwardly when I saw the girl beside him, gripping his arm and giggling at everything he said. Like a ton of bricks, it hit me who she was. I had overheard her in the bathroom this morning, asking her friend if she knew if Paul was single or not. Ugh. And from the way she spoke about him, they were familiar with each other.

Paul had been so jealous of Trey lately that I felt like an ass with the way my mind was conjuring up ways to off this bitch. She was going full throttle with her flirting and I had had just about enough. The only thing saving Paul was he wasn't responding to any of it. I considered sneaking away and not letting them know in was here, but screw that. It was time to lay claim to my man. Discreetly, of course.

I walked over to their table casually, trying to make it seem like I had just noticed them. I was also a little offended that Paul hadn't sensed I was in the library sooner. But I guess he a little preoccupied with the tramp who was now leaning against him as she laughed. And it wasn't a cute laugh. She sounded like a horse. No lie.

"How's it going?" I asked casually, leaning on the table with my palms flat.

Paul's head snapped up at the sound of my voice, his expression conveying surprise that I had spoken to him since I normally kept our conversations at school to a minimum. "Hey there. You lost?" Paul flirted and I couldn't help but smile.

"No," I chuckled, waving my list around. "Just pulling some research for Mr. West. You know he likes to keep me busy."

Paul grumbled a little when I mentioned Mr. West. "You're an angel to be putting up with his ass. I don't know how you do it." Paul glanced up at me and winked, knowing his little friend couldn't see it.

Finally, she spoke. "You're the...student teacher? In Mr. West's class? When I saw you this morning in the bathroom, I just thought you were a student."

I gritted my teeth and forced a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment," I replied quickly, reaching up to twist my hair around my hand, pulling it off my neck and watching Paul's face as I did. I fanned myself and sighed, "Is it hot in here or what?"

I noticed Paul breathing a little deeper and his eyes looked heavy. "I'm a little hot...yeah, I think it is."

I let my hair fall down around my shoulders and shook it out just for good measure. His fingers inched toward mine on the table until the tips of our pinkies made contact. "Well the librarian just stepped out for a minute, but I'll be sure to tell her to kick the heat down a little." I told him, holding his gaze a little longer than necessary.

"Well don't let us keep you," the tramp replied snottily.

I sighed quietly. "Well it was good to see you guys," I said to Kim and Jared, who both looked dumbfounded at her boldness.

"Bianca, you don't have to be so rude," Paul chastised as I turned to walk away. "Ignore her," he paused to gently grip my wrist. "She's really anxious to get back to our project," Paul explained, but his eyes were pleading.

"She's anxious alright," I huffed, immediately wishing I hadn't let her get to me. I noticed her mouth opening to argue, but I quickly added, "Good luck on your project."

"You're leaving?" Paul asked a little too eagerly as I pulled my wrist from his grip and nodded.

"Mr. West is waiting on me. He'll come looking for me if I don't get back soon."

I could see Paul's jaw clenching, but at least I knew I had his attention. He didn't say anything else, so I walked away. I looked up and down the aisles until I arrived where the librarian had instructed me to go. I had pulled three books before I felt Paul's hands on my waist, yanking me close, with my back to his chest. "You're jealous…" he breathed into my hair and then buried his face in my neck.

"Should I be?" I whispered breathlessly, hating that my voice was betraying me.

"Fuck no," he mumbled against my shoulder. He wrapped his hands around me tighter, pulling me closer as I tried to wriggle away. "I don't want her and she hates it."

"She's not taking the hint," I growled, jerking away and shifting around to face him.

I held the small stack of books between us and shook my head. "We shouldn't do this. I shouldn't have said what I said."

He smirked down at me and sighed. "I liked what you said. I like that you got jealous. But there's no reason for it…"

I gasped when he pushed the stack aside and pinned me between him and the shelf behind me. "I only want you," he breathed before capturing my lips with his.

I melted under his touch, shivering when he reached up to cup my breast. He inhaled the hitch in my breath when he pinched my nipple over my button down shirt. Everything else was forgotten when he slipped his hand inside the front my shirt and pulled the chain he got me out from my cleavage. I pushed up on my tiptoes and pressed my tongue into his mouth.

I knew this was dangerous. I just didn't care.

Paul pulled away suddenly, leaving me dumbfounded as he whispered, "He's here."

I thanked the Spirits that Paul's senses were on high alert, because before I could figure out what he meant, Mr. West was rounding the corner as Paul reached above me for a book. "Is this the one you wanted?" he asked as he added it to my stack.

"Is everything okay here, Rachel?" Trey asked as he not-so-subtly glared at Paul.

I had hoped my face wasn't too flushed as I glanced at Trey and then back to Paul. "Yeah," I chuckled nervously. "They don't make these shelves for short girls."

"Can I help you with anything else?" Paul inquired, his face conveying irritation at the intrusion.

"I can help her with anything else she needs."

Anger was rolling off Paul in waves. He stood a little taller and puffed his chest out a bit. "I was just trying to help," he finally said after what felt like an hour long stare down.

"And now you can get back to whatever you were working on...and I'd hurry, because your grades aren't the best."

Paul sucked in a deep breath and I could already hear the tirade forming in his head, so I interrupted. "He's probably right. You and Bianca have a project due, right? You don't want to have to use your time after school to complete it, do you?"

His expression softened at me and he nodded, before trotting back to his table. Trey approached me quickly, yanking the stack from my hand and grumbling. "He didn't even get the right one."

"That was my fault. I must have pointed to the wrong one."

Mr. West reached over me to return the book. I tried to get some space between us, but he had me sandwiched against the shelf. He pulled down the right book and sighed. "I have a stack of quizzes that need grading. Can you take care of that for me?" He pulled the books from my hands and added, "I'll finish getting these together."

My shoulders slumped as it was obvious he was displeased with me. "Yes, I'll take care of it. Sorry about this."

He raised his hand dismissively and I turned on my heel. "Wait," he said, causing me to spin back around. His face was mere inches from mine. I felt my heart clench as he leaned toward me and I assumed the worst. His gaze lowered to my chest as his fingers drifted up and he held my chain in his fingers. I tried to pull away as he read the inscription on the two hearts and shook his head. "P and R? So he's the one?"

I blinked quickly as my mind scrambled for an explanation. He dropped the necklace and sucked in a deep breath. "You should probably get started on those quizzes."

I couldn't rush out of there fast enough. I slipped past Paul, whose eyes were full of questions. "It's okay," I lied as I hurried to the door.

My heart was racing by the time I reached the classroom. My mind raced as well. What if he turned me in? What lie could I come up with to get me out of this? How far would Trey go to punish me?

I could hear his loafers squeaking down the hall, getting louder by the moment. I fumbled to find the stack of quizzes, grabbed them and hurried to one of the tables to start grading. He walked in and placed the books on his desk and I could feel him staring. "You know...it's against your contract for you to date any of the students."

I ignored him and continued to grade the papers. I could feel my skin prickling under my hair. I screwed up. I'd blown up my future for one forbidden kiss in the library stacks. Even though he didn't catch us, he might as well have.

My head snapped up and I went on the defensive. "You're right. I read the contract and I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I did it anyway.

Trey's expression was unreadable. He rounded the desk and came to stand in front of me. He reached for my left hand and held it in his. "And he gave you this engagement ring?" he asked, even as his thumb smoothed over it. "Or is this just a promise ring?"

I snatched my hand back and inspected my ring, as if his touch had somehow tarnished it. "We are engaged," I announced bravely as I continued to look at the ring and not him. "We've been together for a while now and I guess I thought I could just hide it."

Trey scoffed. "Well maybe you could have if your boyfriend didn't have such a bad temper." He paused to take a deep breath. "What do you see in him anyway? He's slept with half the girls in this school."

I could feel my face flushing. "You wouldn't understand."

"He's barely 18. Wouldn't you be better suited with someone closer to your own age, closer to your own life experience...and intelligence?"

"Paul isn't stupid. And I'm in love with him, so...if you want me to turn myself in, I will. I'll go see Principal Gordon right now. I'm prepared for whatever punishment she has for me, but I won't stand here and listen to you insult the man I love." I heaved in a few deep breaths as I glared up at him, steeling myself for whatever came next.

He blinked quickly, obviously shocked that I came right out and admitted it. I turned away, wheeling toward the door when I heard him speak again. "You'll be released from your contract. You won't get the credits you need to finish your degree. Are you willing to lose everything to be with him?"

I faced him once more, slumping against the wall behind me, shifting to avoid being poked by an errant push pin. "I guess that's totally up to you."

Trey crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. I held my breath when he approached me, noticing the fiery look in his eyes. "Actually...it's up to you."

He closed in on me, reaching to cup my jaw and tilting my head up to meet his gaze. "I'm not gonna sleep with you," I announced when I saw that predatory look in his eyes.

He chuckled devilishly as his thumb stroked the underside of my chin and down my throat. "Calm down, Rachel. I wasn't even going to suggest such a thing. I think we can come to some sort of understanding, don't you?"

"Like what?" I huffed, resisting the urge to knee him in the groin.

"Just a date. An hour or two of your precious time. Not even dinner, we could...just have coffee."

"No. I'm engaged. I won't go out with you either."

"Not even to save yourself.. or him," he taunted as his eyes danced playfully. "Just coffee? I'm not really bad company, you know?"

"Why?"

"Why do I want to go out with you?" He released his hold on my jaw and began sliding both palms up and down my arms. "I just think you should give dating an adult a chance. And I also think…" he paused to rest his hands on my shoulders. "That you might like me. Sure, Paul is a pretty boy but you and I have so much in common. I'm just thinking it wouldn't hurt to see what else is out there."

Trey squeezed my shoulders not so lightly and I shook my head. "It won't change my mind. I know what I want. So if this is some sort of blackmail...it won't work. I'll just go report myself."

He chuckled again. "I'm not gonna turn you in, Rachel."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Why not?"

"I like you. And I have no desire to hurt you. Just the opposite actually." His voice turned husky at this point and my stomach started to turn.

"Then why would I go out with you?"

Mr. West pressed his flattened palms to the wall behind me and leaned in close. "Because I'm gonna fail Paul if you don't. So it's totally up to you."

I glared up at him feeling my body shaking as I did. He was smart, going after Paul instead of me. By now he must realize I would do anything for Paul. He literally had me backed into a corner. I could always take my chances with the principal, but everything I had worked for was about to go down the drain.

He licked his lips as he waited for my answer. "So what'll it be?"

I sucked in a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"Leave her alone."

Trey pulled back slowly as his gaze snapped to the door that had just been flung open.

"I mean it...back off."

Mr. West sighed deeply. "You must be lost Mr. Call. Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

When Trey took another half step back, Embry stepped in front of me. "I was checking on Rachel. Good thing too. Because it looks like you were about to do something inappropriate with your student teacher, Mr. West."

Trey bristled at the accusation and glared even as Embry took my hand in his. "You've got quite the imagination, Mr. Call. Miss Black and I were simply having a heated discussion...about consequences."

His pointed look wasn't lost on me. Embry shifted to stand next to me, his hand never leaving mine. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course she is," he scoffed. "Maybe you should get to lunch and we can discuss our plans later?" he addressed me coldly.

I nodded quickly and sighed. "I agree...to meeting with you. I'm not giving up just yet."

Embry glanced between us, even as he tugged on my hand and opened the classroom door. Mr. West looked pleased with my announcement and as we exited the room, I heard him call out, "I'll be looking forward to it."

His voice made my skin crawl but I didn't have a chance to give it another thought, because Embry was pulling me into the lunchroom. He grabbed a lunch tray as we walked down the line together and he offered me different choices as we went. "What the hell was all that?" he demanded in a hushed whisper.

I grabbed an apple and a yogurt as I shrugged. "It's just something I need to deal with...on my own."

"He looked like he was about to eat you for lunch," Embry spat, his eyes darting over to where Paul stood.

"Please don't say anything," I pleaded when I saw Paul approaching. "I'm handling this."

"Handling what?" Embry quizzed as he passed the cashier some money and indicated it would be for both our meals.

"He knows."

Embry blinked quickly and then his eyes grew large. "About us?"

I shook my head. "No. Just about me and Paul."

Dread took over Embry's expression as we moved away from the lunch line and lingered near the door. "Thank you," I sighed before giving Embry a quick, one armed hug. "You're the best."

Paul stood next to us now, glancing between us and looking confused. "What happened?" he mused as I pulled back.

Embry gave me a skeptical look before I interjected, "I forgot my wallet, so Embry paid for my lunch." Not totally a lie.

Paul nodded slowly, still looking a bit confused as I backed away and took off for the lounge. Now I wondered how long it would be before Paul knew the truth.

I had agreed to go out with another man.

…..

A/N: dun, dun, dun! More drama for the young couple in love. I'll be wrapping this story up soon but I might be persuaded into writing a sequel at some point. It was even suggested that the story of Seth and Selena could be a good one to tell. Would any one be interested in that?


	45. 45 - Getting Marked

**45 - Getting Marked **

I trudged out of school that day, my heart feeling as heavy as the bag I had slung over my shoulder. My mind swirled with possible solutions to my problem. Mr. West was playing with me, but I had to be smart. I had to be smarter than him, I had to play the game better than he could. And I needed to end this soon, because the thought of my future being jeopardized by that bastard had me constantly stressed.

I had to find a way out of this mess. I had to save Paul.

"Penny for your thoughts," I heard as I felt my cumbersome bag get lifted from my shoulder.

I glanced back to find Trey's devil smirk and flickering eyes trained on me. "I'm good," I replied dully, struggling to pull my bag from his grasp and failing miserably.

"So are you busy now?" he asked eagerly. "We could leave from here and…"

I held my hand up and effectively cut him off. "Not today."

"Why not?" he asked in a flirty way, but to me it came off creepy.

He pushed the double doors open and I shivered when the icy wind blew through me. I glanced around the parking lot, noticing Embry and Quil goofing off while waiting for their ride. "I can't today. I promised to help get the guys ready for their test on Friday."

"Tutoring on your own time? That's really admirable. I'll be sure to add that to your evaluation when the time comes," he smirked, subtly reminding me that I needed said evaluation to pass. And I still had four weeks to go.

"Well I just figured they could use the help," I explained as we wove through the parked cars on our way to my Explorer. "Your tests are known for being pretty difficult."

"I guess my reputation precedes me," he joked, revealing a simple in his cheek that I hadn't noticed before.

I turned to face him now as we stood at the back of my red SUV. "I agreed to what you wanted, but you have to keep up your end of the bargain, too...regarding Paul?" I reminded him.

"Of course," he smiled sweetly, reaching for my face and brushing his thumb over my cheek. He raised his head and furrowed his brow in concern. "What's wrong with your car?"

I swung around the corner and glanced toward the hood, noticing it was up. "What the hell?"

Jake popped his head around the corner with a tiny smudge of grease under his left eye. "Hey, Rach."

"What happened?" I groaned.

Jacob chuckled as he wiped more grease off his fingers with an old rag he produced from his back pocket. "Don't freak out. I just noticed a small leak and I wanted to check it out," Jacob replied smoothly, looking crazy with no coat and no obvious aversion to the icy temps. "We thought we would be done before you got out."

"We?"

Paul sauntered out from under the hood and I was already feeling the effects of my guilty conscience. "Hey," he replied simply, his voice leaving me sighing.

Trey obviously stiffened at Paul's presence but made no move to get away from me. I moved closer to the hood of the car, wanting to see what was going on. Now I was face to face with Paul. I shivered a little and tightened my coat around me as the wind picked up. Maybe it was the weather or maybe it was the way Paul stared at me. I thought he'd be furious about seeing me with Mr. West, but he just seemed concerned with me.

Paul lifted my hands with his, cupping his fingers around mine and blowing his warm breath on them to help keep them from freezing. "Did you leave your gloves at home?" he asked sweetly, not paying attention to how closely Trey stood behind me.

"Why don't I take you home?" Trey asked as he reached for my elbow. "No sense of sitting out here freezing while they dick around with your car."

"Dicking around with her car?" Paul echoed as he pulled me closer and continued to hold one of my hands. "Jacob is fully capable of fixing her car. That's pretty insulting for you to assume he can't."

"I wasn't trying to offend anyone," Mr. West replied defensively. "It's cold out here." I watched Trey's eyes as they ran over Paul's black beater clad body with a thin zip up hoodie only zipped halfway and Trey scoffed. "But obviously the cold doesn't bother you."

Embry and Quil joined us now as Jacob closed the hood and announced, "It should be good now. It was just a loose cap."

"Wanna turn it over?" Paul asked as he opened the door and I slid into the driver's seat.

"Seems fine," I called out as the engine started right up and Jacob shut the hood.

"Stay in here and turn the heat on," Paul said softly as he turned to face Mr. West. "I'll take that," I heard Paul say as he reached for my bag.

Trey grumbled as he passed Paul the bag. He looked past Paul and smiled at me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we have a staff meeting during lunch, okay?"

I shut the door and rolled the window down. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot."

"Pack your lunch? We won't have time to go to the lunch room."

I nodded at Mr. West and gave him a tight smile. "I'll see you then."

We watched as Trey made his way to his own car, got in and sped off. "That dude is acting extra creepy today," Quil commented as everyone but Paul got in and shut the doors.

Jacob leaned over me to get Paul's attention. "You know you're late for patrol, right?"

Paul gasped, glanced at his watch and grimaced. "Shit! I didn't know how late it was."

"Be careful," I told him, like I always do. "I love you."

Paul sighed and yanked my door open. "Come here, baby."

He held his arms open to me and I clutched him around his back fiercely. He pressed his lips to mine and held me just as tightly. I didn't even realize how much I needed him. I tried to keep from crying as he passed me his backpack and ran off toward the treeline.

I swiped at a few tears and drove off the lot. I felt Embry's hands on my shoulders, giving me a squeeze where he sat from behind me. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

I reached back to squeeze one of his hands and I nodded quickly. "I will be."

...

"You're gonna do what?"

"Keep it down!" I told Embry as I finished cutting the last few sandwiches and adding them to the plate. "You can't tell anyone."

"Can't tell anyone what?" Paul asked as he walked into my father's kitchen and reached past me for a bottled water.

I glanced at Embry and back to Paul. I picked up the plate of sandwiches and sighed, "It's nothing."

Paul and Embry followed me out to the long room where I placed the plate on the coffee table. "I figured you'd be home by now," Paul murmured as he pulled me close from behind.

I shook my head and chuckled. "No. They're not ready for that test yet." We had been studying since we got back to dad's and I knew they were sick of studying but I was nervous to be alone with Paul. I felt he would see right through me over these issues with Mr. West.

"There is such a thing as over-preparing, Rachel," Quil grumbled, slamming his book shut and reaching for a sandwich.

I reached down and grabbed a couple of sandwiches and offered them to Paul. He gave me a quick kiss and left to get washed up first.

"You should tell him what happened."

"Embry, don't."

"What happened?" Jacob scowled. "And why don't you want Paul to know?"

"What's going on?"

I scanned the room, full of questioning eyes, all but Embry's because he knew the truth. Embry stood and glared at me. "Tell him...or I will."

Paul's eyes darted between Embry and I. I could feel him getting angrier the longer I continued to avoid saying this. "Just let me handle this, Embry. I asked you not to say anything and you promised."

"I didn't promise," he huffed. "And if Rebecca was in your position then I'd want to know."

"Somebody needs to tell me what the hell happened...now," Paul grumbled, reaching for my elbow and turning me to face him. "Tell me."

"Paul…"

"I found her in the classroom with Mr. West," Embry began as Paul's expression grew tight.

"And?" Paul demanded, his voice already revealing dread.

"He had her pinned against the wall."

Silence. The tension in the room was unreal.

"I'm okay," I announced quickly.

Paul sucked in a deep breath and growled. "What else?"

"Nothing he...he just…"

"Tell me, Rachel. I'm not mad at you," he replied calmly as he reached for the back of my head, tilting it slightly and forcing my gaze to meet his.

"He knows. He knows we're together, Paul. I'm so sorry. I know I could've lied when he asked me but I'm just so tired of hiding it. I love you and I wanted him to know that," I confessed and then paused a beat before adding, "He saw the necklace."

Paul sighed deeply and nodded. "But you're okay? He didn't hurt you, force you…" he paused to squeeze his eyes shut, like the idea of me doing anything physical with Trey could actually kill him. Could it? Hopefully it won't go that far and we'll never need to find out.

"No, baby," I sighed, reaching up to smooth my palm over his worried, beautiful face. "But he does want something from me...something I have to do, even though I don't want to."

His eyes grew large. Jacob scoffed. "He's blackmailing you?"

"Yes. And since there's so much at stake...I have to do this."

Paul groaned. "I don't think I'm gonna like this."

"I agreed to go out with him. Just coffee. He thinks he can persuade me to dump you," I laughed. "Like that would ever happen."

"What an asshole," Quil grumbled.

"You should tell him to go fuck himself," Embry added angrily. "Who does he think he is?"

I glared at Embry and sighed. "He's the one who can keep me from finishing my degree. He's holding all the cards right now. So I'm gonna play his little game...my way."

"The fuck you are."

I glanced at Paul, who stopped pacing long enough to make that demand. "Let me handle this, Paul."

Paul shook his head quickly. "No way. You're not going out with him...alone. No fucking way...I'll call Sam. Maybe we can come up with a way to…"

"No!"

"Rachel…"

"This isn't even up for discussion. This is exactly why I didn't want you to know! You can't say anything to him. He can...he can make things difficult for you," I finally sputtered, stopping short of telling him Trey would surely fail him if I didn't agree.

Paul scoffed as he approached me. "You think I'm scared of him?" Paul challenged, a menacing smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, amused at the thought.

"I know you're not scared of him...physically, but…"

"But nothing," he argued. "I forbid you from going out with him, coffee or otherwise. He can't force you to date him." Paul blew out a deep breath as his eyes changed to storm cloudy. "I won't allow it."

I chuckled. There was not one single thing funny about this entire situation, but I was amused at the thought of him trying to control me. "I say what I do, where I go, who I'm around. I wouldn't be acting like this if you told me you had to meet with _Bianca _to finish your project."

He sighed and smirked, entertained by my obvious jealousy. "I would never be alone with her. There's a difference."

"And we will be in a public place, so I won't be alone with him," I explained, lifting my hands to cradle his face and gasping when he yanked them down, holding them between us.

"You aren't going," he snarled.

I ripped my hands from his grasp and backed away, shaking my head. "You obviously don't know me that well if you think I'm gonna let you control me, Paul."

I turned and knelt down next to the coffee table, pulling the textbook closer and trying to calm myself down. "Where were we?" I asked, glancing up at the three underclassmen, who still look worried.

I felt Paul's breath in my ear as he leaned down, gripped my hips and whispered, "And you don't know me very well if you think I'd ever let _my girl _go out with another guy."

Even as angry as I was, I turned toward the sound of his voice, loving the way it warmed me from the inside. I slid my hand back, reaching for his face when he lifted me, by my waist and carried me to my old bedroom.

"Paul," I began as he lowered me to my feet and shut the door. I didn't even have a chance to turn around before I felt his hands sliding my skirt up and tugging my panties down. I gasped when he spun me around and pressed me against the same wall where he licked my breasts for the first time more than eighteen months ago.

I leaned in closer, wanting to kiss his fears away when he shoved his shorts down, bent over and lifted me up. Paul sunk into me immediately, roughly, painfully and I didn't protest. He was where he needed to be, doing what made him feel connected to me when he felt out of control. I understood it and I wanted him just as badly.

I clung to his neck, clutching on for dear life as he pounded me swiftly and desperately. I sucked in quick sharp breaths as his mouth moved to my neck, sliding up under my ear. I could feel his climax approaching, hoping he would slow down and let me join him. His lips were just as rough as his cock as they sucked and then nipped at the sensitive skin.

I braced myself as his thrusts increased in speed, causing my body to slam against his with each stroke. His mouth kept claiming my neck and when I felt him bite down, I screamed. Paul's hand clasped over my mouth as he shuddered and withdrew from me, leaving me a heaving mess on the floor.

I looked up at him, still shaking and pulling up his shorts. I felt disgusting. I fumbled with my skirt as my wobbly legs tried to stand. "Leave me alone," I cried when Paul reached for me. "I can't believe you just did that."

Paul's face fell as I pushed past him and rifled through my near empty drawers for something to wear. "I'm sorry," he murmured as his fingers connected with the bite on my neck.

I jerked away, pushing his hands off me as I did. "Just go," I ordered as I held a pair of leggings and a t-shirt in my hand. "I'm going to change my clothes and you better be gone by the time I get back."

I didn't give Paul a chance to argue as I grabbed some clean panties and ducked off to the bathroom. Once inside, I checked the mark under my ear, noticing it was bleeding and bruised. At least it was hard to see, especially if my hair was down.

I returned to the living room, avoiding eye contact with Jacob and Embry, knowing full well they heard all of that. I caught a glimpse of Paul, a worried wreck sitting on the edge of the armchair with his hands buried in his hair and his elbows on his knees. "Go home," I called over my shoulder.

I knelt down in the same spot as before and noticed the faces of the three boys on the couch across from me. Quil looked confused, Jacob looked pissed and Embry seemed to be sympathetic toward Paul. Traitor.

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me."

I shook my head and continued to scan the textbook in front of me. "Please?" he begged, even as he knelt behind me pulling on the neckline of my shirt and revealing the mark he left behind.

I suppressed a moan when he ran his tongue over it, wondering how it could hurt so bad but feel that good. "This will help it heal," he whispered as he kissed it one more time and stood up.

I gulped loudly and replied, "Okay." I was at a loss for anything else to say.

"Can we go home now?" Paul pouted like a 2-year-old. "I have a lot to make up for," he added, his hand outstretched to me.

"Go ahead, I'm staying here." I turned to glare up at him before saying, "And I don't forgive you for what you did."

"Baby, please." I swear I could hear his heart breaking as I watched his expression change.

"What did he do?" Quil mused aloud, directed more to Embry than me.

"Well, Quil. I believe that's what they refer to as premature ejac…"

Paul's fist flew up and he growled. "Drop it, Quil. She's pissed cause I marked her," Paul added sheepishly.

"You what?" Jacob scowled.

Paul turned and made his way to the door with his shoulders slumped. When his hand turned the doorknob, I called to him.

"You think that's why I'm mad? I've been waiting for you to mark me. I was beginning to think you never would."

He spun around quickly. "You knew?"

I stood and nodded my head. "Kim and Emily told me." I paused when his mouth gaped open. "What? Girls talk about sex too, ya know?"

"They do?" Embry and Quil echoed in unison.

"You wanted me to mark you?" Paul asked incredulously. I nodded as he approached me cautiously. "Why didn't you ask me about it?"

I shrugged and glanced down at the floor when he came within arm's reach. "It means I'm yours for life, right?" I sighed, cocking my head as I peered up at him.

His perfect brown eyes twinkled, showing off the golden flecks sprinkled in. "You're my girl regardless of the mark. I'm never letting you go anywhere," he mumbled as his lips hovered over mine. "Come home with me? Let me make it up to you?"

My gaze drifted back to the guys at the table as Paul pressed his hands to my lower back and pulled me close. "I don't know…"

"Just go, Rachel. Paul's like a dog with a bone right now," Embry teased.

Paul got a devilish gleam in his eye when he heard Embry's bad joke. "Please come home."

Finally I relented, laughing as he gathered my books, coat and shoes faster than humanly possible. "Keep studying," I hollered as Paul swept me into his arms and carried me out the Explorer.

Paul placed threw my things into the backseat and climbed into the front seat with me on his lap. Once he pushed the seat all the way back and started the engine, I laughed again. "You're driving home like this?"

"Yeah," he growled playfully. "It's not that far and I can't wait."

"Wait for what?"

Paul chuckled and then licked his lips. He parked in front of his house and looked down at me. "For this," he murmured before planting a deep, open mouth kiss on me.

I moaned into his mouth, temporarily pushing aside any worry over what our fate would be. For right now, we were together and with every touch, I felt how much Paul loved me. Was he perfect? No. There was an animal inside him that he struggled to control. He almost always kept his wolf in check with the exception of today. I couldn't hold that against him.

I felt lucky to be his girl. And right now, he had a lot to make up for. I laughed as he carried me inside, whispering into my ear all the ways he promised to make it up to me.

And I was determined to make him do each and every one.

…..

A/N: I've decided to finish this story before updating anything else I'm working on. Just a few more chapters left. Thanks for sticking with me!


	46. 46 - Getting Even

**46 - Getting Even**

_**Paul's POV**_

"You...are so wet."

I lifted my head from between Rachel's thighs and smiled down at her. Her mouth was still open, gasping for air, eyes squeezed shut, and a smile was forming on her lips. I could feel her wetness still running down my chin. "I thought I was gonna drown," I teased, swiping at my mouth with the back of my hand.

She chuckled, licking her lips in an attempt to to moisten her mouth. Her eyes were still shut and she looked so beautiful with her messy hair and the slightest sheen of sweat covering her breasts.

"I love you."

Her eyes snapped open as I hovered above her. Her expression softened as she gazed up at me and murmured, "I love you, too."

I rolled off of her, stretching out next to her and smirking when she immediately snuggled up to my side. I sighed when she burrowed her nose into the crook of my neck. "My whole body feels like Jell-o," Rachel hummed against my skin.

I laughed and pulled her closer to me. "So are you ready for another?"

She scoffed. "Me? What about you?"

Her hand drifted down my chest, over my stomach and between my legs. I grabbed her wrist before she could grip me. "Don't do that."

Lazily, she lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbow. "Why can't I touch you?"

I turned my head slightly and let my gaze fall on her beautiful face. "I'm supposed to be making it up to you. I'm trying to say sorry for how selfish I was earlier."

"Paul…" she sighed, shifting her body to straddle my hips. "You've been saying sorry. You've been showing me. You've shown me four times already," she laughed.

"Four? Is that a new record?"

She scooted back a bit, resting on my thighs. "I need one more. _That _will be the new record."

I nodded and noticed her eyes, how they drifted down and lingered on my erection. "But what about you?" she mused sinfully, her hooded gaze made my heart clench. I loved how much she wanted me.

My eyes fell closed and my head pushed deep into the pillow behind my head when she wrapped her fingers around me. "I'm okay," I lied. "This was for you."

"You've taken care of me. Now let me take care of you," she murmured as she guided me inside of wet warmth. I hissed when she sank down on my erection, already feeling ready to explode from being so worked up.

"You don't need to do this," I assured her I held her hips still. "I don't deserve it after what I did."

Rachel gripped my wrists and held them down on the pillow above my head. "Stop punishing yourself. I already forgave you."

I laughed as her breasts hovered just about my mouth and my tongue flicked out to taste a nipple. "You know you're not strong enough to hold me down, right?" I challenged, even as I lifted my hands and pushed hers back.

She slammed them back down again, sending me a warning look. "Don't do that again."

"Why not?" I teased, squirming underneath her.

Rachel let her eyes drift closed for a moment before slipping my fingers under the slats of my headboard. "Don't move. Don't touch me."

"Okay? Why not?" I mumbled, loving how hard she was grinding down on me.

She ran her fingertips down my arms, landing on my chest. "Because I'm gonna make you come," she threatened as her thumbnails scraped over my nipples and I nearly broke my own headboard from squeezing too hard.

Her hips rocked as she leaned forward and licked up my chest, pausing to nip with her teeth, and finally landing on my neck. It took everything in me not pound into her when her lips found that sweet spot under my ear and I felt her sucking. The harder she sucked, the more I felt my control dissolving. I called out her name as my fingers gripped the headboard harder. You could hear it starting to splinter from the pressure.

When Rachel began hooking her ankles under my thighs and thrusting harder, I considered just letting go. She was so wet and I didn't think I could go another minute without giving in to my release. "You feel so good," I called out breathlessly.

"Then why won't you come?" she demanded as her back arched and her hips slammed forward faster and faster.

I made the mistake of opening my eyes and seeing her head thrown back, breasts pointing up, sweat dripping down her stomach and pooling in her belly button. The feeling of her clenching around me, paired with the sight of her goddess like body bouncing above me had me all kinds of turned the fuck on.

"Dammit," I hissed when my heels dug into the mattress and I snapped my hips up over and over, trying to match her pace and loving the way our bodies sounded as they slammed together.

"Just let go," she begged as her lips lowered to mine, fingers gripping the sides of my neck. "Come for me, Paul."

I completely lost it when I heard my name on her lips and felt her tongue in my mouth. I became a sweaty, shuddering mess as my climax hit me harder than I expected. I tore my mouth from hers, calling her name as I continued to pump into her, hands squeezing her ass hard and begging her to come with me. "Rachel, please."

She pushed off from my shoulders, trying and failing to get me to ease up. I could feel her her tensing all around me and knowing how close she truly was. "That's it, baby," I coaxed when I felt her legs shake.

"Yes," I sighed when she shook violently in my arms. I smoothed my hands over her body as she shuddered breathlessly. With each breath she struggled to take in, I could feel her body relaxing, virtually melting in my embrace.

She mumbled against my skin and even my wolf hearing didn't pick up what she said. "What was that?" I asked, rolling us to our sides.

Rachel traced her finger over my lips and murmured, "I won. You came first."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "You're right." I held her closely, feeling lucky to have an imprint so perfectly matched to my needs. And even as our breathing slowed down and our heart beats synced together, I couldn't ignore the nagging doubt still hanging over us.

I had to find a way to protect my imprint from that animal.

...

I yanked my front door open when I heard a loud knocking that just wouldn't let up. I found Sam, Jared and Embry staring at me and I suddenly wondered if I had missed a pack meeting. "What's going on?"

"Dude," Jared smirked. "I take it you and Rachel made up?"

I nodded quickly, my smirk matching his. I held up a hand, with all my fingers wiggling, and mouthing 'five' as Embry and Sam's backs were turned. Jared's eyes opened wide as he repeated 'five?' wordlessly. I nodded slowly and he smacked my back. "You're a legend, dude."

"So where's Rachel?" Sam mused as he turned to face me.

"Taking a bath. Why, what's up?"

"You could stand a shower," Embry huffed as his nose crinkled in disgust.

I scowled at him and shrugged. "I wasn't exactly expecting company." I tried not to be mad at Embry for his shitty comment. After all, his imprint was still in Hawaii and I knew it was killing him. "And by the way, Embry. I wanted to thank you for protecting Rachel today. West is the worst kind of scum trying to blackmail her like this."

Sam nodded. "I heard about what happened and that's why we're here. We want to help."

I shook my head slowly. "I don't think Rachel wants our help."

"But she's your imprint. Our protection extends to her, whether she wants it or not," Sam reminded me.

I stood there considering how Rachel had been insisting on handling this herself. And I knew having the guys here, even though they were only trying to help, would surely piss her off. But before I could politely decline their assistance, Rachel walked out into the living room, clad in a towel, while using another towel to dry her hair.

"Baby...I was just wondering…" she paused when I called her name and she peeked out from under her towel.

"Shit!" she squealed as she darted back down the hall and slammed our bedroom door. Jared chuckled as we heard her constant stream of profanities. "You could have told me we had company!"

"Sorry, babe!" I called out to her.

I returned my attention to my pack brothers, feeling even more unsure about them meddling in her business. "Maybe you should just go before she comes back," I suggested.

"It's not good to be scared of your girlfriend," Embry quipped.

"I'm not scared! I just...don't wanna piss her off again."

"Scared," the three of them said in unison.

"She just doesn't want our help," I explained.

"You see the way Mr. West looks at her. He needs to be stopped, Paul. No way does he just want one date. He's manipulating her," Embry insisted as he raked his hand through his hair. "We should at least try…"

"No."

"Rachel, come on," Sam urged. "Let's talk about a solution. Just let us help you."

Rachel stepped next to me, slipping her hand into mine. "What can you do, Sam? You can't kill him, he's a human. You can't beat him up because he knows all of you. He'd call the cops. Just let this drop!"

"Maybe there is something we can do," Jared offered.

"You can't do anything! If I don't go along with this, he'll hurt Paul."

The guys scoffed. "No way he's stronger than Paul."

She shook her head quickly. "I know that! That's not what I meant."

"Just tell us," Embry urged gently.

Rachel turned to face me. "Mr. West isn't threatening to turn me in, Paul. He wants fail you."

I laughed. "That's it? That's why you're doing this? This is crazy, Rachel. I'll quit! This isn't worth taking a chance on you being alone with him."

Rachel shook her head and leaned against me. "I already know what I need to do," she sighed. "I already have a plan to stop him."

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and sighed. "And what's that?"

Rachel lifted her head up from where it had rested on my chest. She swallowed thickly and gave me the saddest look.

"I need you to break up with me."

...

I glanced up from my test, catching Rachel's gaze as her eyes darted around the room. She only looked at me for a split second before her eyes dropped back down to the stack of papers in front of her. I tried to focus on my test, wanting to do the best job I could. Rachel stayed up half the night quizzing me and we spent the rest of the time arguing.

Time ticked by as one by one, the other students finished their tests, dropped them off to Rachel and left. By the time the asshole said it was time to finish, I was the last one in the classroom.

"If you don't know the answers by now, you never will."

_Eat a dick, Mr. West_.

I gathered up my books and in three short strides, I stood in front of Rachel with my test in hand. She raised her head slowly, reaching for my test and frowning when I wouldn't let go. "Can we talk?"

"No," she huffed, pulling the test from my hand.

"You can't just ignore me," I growled when she stood to walk away.

"Your class time is over, Mr. Lahote. I suggest you remove yourself from my classroom...now," Mr. West ordered.

I continued to follow Rachel and ignored the dickhead. "Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, pulling on her elbow. "Are you too busy planning your date with _him?"_

Rachel turned to face me, just to glare into my eyes. "Just go. I'm not gonna change my mind."

I scoffed. "So that's it? It's over?"

"It doesn't have to be," she sighed. I caught her stealing a glance at Mr. West and I could feel my body start to vibrate.

"If you go out with him...we are through," I demanded, holding her chin in my hand.

She swallowed thickly and nodded. "Then I guess we're done," she squeaked.

I pulled my hair with both hands before whirling around to face the devil himself. "Does this make you happy? Was this what you wanted?"

Mr. West simply smirked, knowing he had won. I had to leave. I couldn't look at his face anymore.

"Paul," Rachel whispered as she tugged on my shirt sleeve. She walked around to face me and I felt my chest tighten when she produced her engagement ring, thrusting it at me. "I don't feel right keeping this."

"Are you fucking serious?" I seethed. "I can't believe this!"

I jammed the ring in my pocket and stomped to the doorway, tossing a snarl in his direction. "I hope he was worth it!" I called as I exited the classroom and left my imprint alone with the man I hated even more than my father.

_Fuck_.

**Rachel's POV**

"Should we be doing this?"

Trey smiled down at me as he held the door open and motioned for me to walk in. "Why shouldn't we? We are celebrating after all."

"What could we possibly be celebrating?" I asked skeptically.

"We've been working together for two weeks," he announced, like I should have known that. "And also...your newfound freedom."

I sighed deeply when I thought about Paul. "Want me to find a table?"

Trey glanced around and nodded. "Hardly anyone here when you come in the middle of the day."

"Yeah, it's quiet." I paused to glance up at the menu board and scanned it quickly. "Can I just have a hot tea? No sugar please."

Trey looked so happy he could burst and after assuring him I didn't want any food, he scurried off to place the order. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Try not to look so sad," Trey smarmed when he returned to the carrying two coffee cups and two muffins. I pulled my gaze from my now empty ring finger and sighed.

"I didn't know I had to be cheery for this date, Trey."

He placed the cups on the table and scooted his chair closer to mine. "You should be cheery. You just saved yourself from a lifetime of being cheated on by a fuckboy. Paul would've never been able to keep it in his pants."

"You don't know him like I do. You have no idea what he's really like."

Mr. West took a sip of his coffee and chuckled. "Oh yeah? Did he ever tell you I caught him with a girl bent over my desk once?"

"You're lying," I gasped softly.

"No, it's true," he insisted, covering my hand with his. "In fact it was that Bianca we saw him in the library with."

That stung. Mostly because Paul never told me that and I had to be blindsided by Trey with the information. "I...I had no idea."

"They had their clothes on, but if I had walked in a moment later, I know that wouldn't have been the case. Paul just can't control himself, Rachel. He may have calmed down a little bit in the past six months, but his temper is still the worst. Do you want to be on the receiving end of one of his tantrums? You saw how he acted today."

I nodded quickly before sipping my tea. "Can we please stop talking about this? He already broke up with me. What more do you want?" I demanded angrily.

"Just this," he replied before squeezing my hand. "I love that you're giving me a chance."

I scoffed and pulled my hand away. "It's not like you gave me much of a choice."

"Does it really matter now? Sure it took some convincing on my part…"

"Convincing?" I echoed. "You said if I didn't go out with you then you would fail Paul. There really was no other option."

"He's your weak spot, Rachel." Trey smirked as he touched the tip of my nose. "It was easy to get you to go out with me and by threatening to fail Paul, I knew you'd give in. Haven't your wasted enough time trying to save some dumb kid who's only gonna end up hurting you?"

"Dumb?" I produced Paul's test from my purse and waved it in his face. "He can't be that dumb if he passed your super hard test with a B-. Maybe you should reconsider who you think is dumb the next time you try to blackmail your student teacher, Mr. West."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I smirked. "I'm saying the only dumbass here.. is you."

"You're gonna regret saying that to me. Do you have any idea how I could fuck your life up? You need my evaluation to pass. You can't graduate without it," he seethed. "But don't worry. If you sleep with me, then maybe I'll reconsider."

"Is that a threat, Mr. West?"

Trey whirled around to find Principal Gordon standing behind him. Obviously, he was at a loss for words, so she continued. "Did I really just hear you ask Miss Black for sex in exchange for a favorable evaluation?"

Trey eyes grew wide as he stood. I breathed a sigh of relief when Paul pushed him down by his shoulders. "This is not what it looks like," he whined. "She's been coming onto me since day one."

Paul scoffed and I could see him starting to shake. "You're unbelievable, man."

I pulled Paul by his hand, needing to make sure he kept his distance. I didn't want Paul to give Trey an excuse to bring an assault charge on him. We rounded the table and stood next to Mrs. Gordon instead. I produced a small tape recorder from inside my bra and handed it to her.

"What the hell is that?" he spat.

Mrs. Gordon rewound the tape a bit and played it back.

_"He's your weak spot, Rachel. It was easy to get you to go out with me and by threatening to fail Paul, I knew you'd give in. Haven't your wasted enough time trying to save some dumb kid who's only gonna end up hurting you?"_

"You bitch!"

Trey jumped up and grabbed the table, forcing it forward and nearly knocking it over. Paul tucked me behind him and growled. "You really need to consider your next move very carefully, Mr. West. I'm a professional boxer. If you take the first swing, I won't go lightly on you."

Trey backed off a little and scoffed. He directed his attention back to Mrs. Gordon. "She's dating a student! You know that violates her contract. If I'm guilty, then she's guilty too," he pouted.

Mrs. Gordon nodded as she glared at Mr. West. "All that has been explained to me and Miss Black will be dealt with. But from what I understand, they aren't dating now, so…"

"That's bullshit," he fumed.

"Let's go, Mr. West. You can drive me back to campus and tell me more about this little blackmail scheme of yours. Somehow I think you'll need to polish up your resume soon," she replied, pausing to wink at me and then she addressed Paul. "And I expect to see you back on campus for your afternoon classes, young man."

Paul nodded and replied, "Of course I'll be there."

With that, my principal and former advisor breezed out the door. I could already hear Trey trying to weasel his way into keeping his job. It didn't matter to me, Principal Gordon had already promised to pair me with someone else for the remainder of my time. When Paul and I had sat down with her the day before and explained what had been going on between Paul and I as well as how Mr. West had been acting, she felt awful for what I had been through. Of course she wasn't happy that I had kept my relationship with Paul a secret, but we made her see that this was serious and had been going on since before I took the job. I had agreed to break up with him and keep my distance for the next four weeks, but we both knew that wasn't gonna happen. I found out that Principal Gordon was Paul's biggest fan. That boy could charm anyone...including me.

"We should go," I urged as I watched them drive off in Trey's car.

"Do you think she'll really fire him?" Paul mused as he pulled me close.

I tipped my head back to look up at him as I shrugged. "I don't even care at this point. I'm just glad he can't threaten me anymore."

"So now what?" Paul asked sweetly as his gaze lowered to my lips.

"Now we go back to school."

Paul pulled my hand and snapped me back to him when I tried to walk away. "Not so fast, Rachel." He lifted his pinky and my ring twinkled under the harsh fluorescent lights. "Put this back on.. please."

I sighed and wriggled out of his embrace. "Why don't you give it to Bianca?" I called over my shoulder as I stomped out of the cafè.

Paul jogged to catch up to me, spinning me around once I had reached his Bronco. "I don't want her, Rachel. That shit happened two years ago."

I stared at his chest as he leaned closer to me, caging me with his strong arms. "You should have told me."

He slid his hand behind my head and sighed. "You're right. You're always right and I'm sorry."

I peered up at him, temporarily lost in those beautiful dark eyes of his. "Don't you ever get tired of fighting with me?"

He chuckled as he pulled the passenger door open and waited for me to climb in. "I don't mind it as long as we get to make up later."

"Well maybe we won't this time," I replied, gazing up at him.

His face fell and his brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I cupped his cheek in my hand and held his face gently. "Maybe…" I paused to lick my lips and noticed the way he stared when I did. "Maybe we won't make up later. Maybe we should make up now, Paul."

A bright smile crept across his face as he lowered his mouth to mine. "I like that," he murmured before catching my lips with his. I pulled him close to me, needing to feel his body against mine. Even though our breakup was staged and never even a real possibility, it killed me to take my ring off.

Paul was it for me, the one the Spirits had chosen to be my mate for life. It seemed crazy when we met to consider how much this infuriating flirt would eventually mean to me, but here we were, making out furiously in a restaurant parking lot and making up for the hundredth time. It didn't matter to me how much we fought. I knew when it came down to it, there was no one else I'd rather have fallen in love with.

I pulled back from the kiss and tried to catch my breath. "What is it?" Paul gasped as he smoothed his hands over my hair.

"Can I have my ring back now?" I sighed.

Paul smiled sweetly at me, pressing another kiss to my lips before sliding the delicate ring back on my finger. "Should I ask you to marry me again? Because I will."

I laughed as I climbed into the Bronco and waited for Paul to join me. He held my hand in his as I smiled at him. "You can ask me as many times as you want, Paul. But the answer will always be yes. I will always want to be your girl."

Paul sucked in a deep breath, his chest puffing out with pride and love. "Then marry me, Rachel. Be my girl forever."

And I was.

_**The End**_

A/N: the epilogue is coming soon!


	47. 47 - The Epilogue

_**The Epilogue**_

_**(CONSTANTLY)**_

_I've got you on my mind_

_(Constantly) And not just all the time_

_I think about you_

_(Constantly) If you only knew_

_I'm crazy for you_

_I think about you all the time_

_Constantly you're on my mind_

_At night I try_

_To close my eyes_

_But I, I can't get much sleep_

_You're always on my mind_

_You look so fine_

_I often pretend_

_That your my girl_

_Or at least my friend_

_If you could read my mind_

_The only thing you'd find is you_

_Girl don't you know_

_I long to be with you_

_Every single way of every single day_

_I start drifting away_

_And I think of you_

_I've got you on my mind_

_(Constantly) And not just all the time_

_I think about you_

_(Constantly) If you only knew_

_I'm crazy for you_

_I think about you all the time_

_Constantly you're on my mind_

_I practice my words_

_And I build up the nerve_

_But uh_

_Words disappear whenever you are near_

_I catch your eye_

_Time after time_

_Is love in the air_

_Or is it all in my mind_

_If you could read my mind_

_The only thing you'd find is you_

_Girl don't you know_

_I long to be with you_

_Every single way of every single day_

_I start drifting away_

_And I think of you_

_I've got you on my mind_

_(Constantly) And not just all the time_

_I think about you_

_(Constantly) If you only knew_

_I'm crazy for you_

_I think about you all the time_

_Constantly you're on my mind_

_I've got you on my mind_

_(Constantly) And not just all the time_

_I think about you_

_(Constantly) If you only knew_

_I'm crazy for you_

_I think about you all the time_

_Constantly you're on my mind_

_~ Immature 1994_

_**Paul's POV**_

"Rachel?"

"Go away, Paul."

"Rachel," I pouted. "Aren't you ready yet?"

"You'll know when I'm ready, because I'll come out and say I'm ready," she sassed.

I chuckled as I took in the sight of her. She was clad in white lace panties, matching bra and _oh fuck me, _a lacy garter belt with stockings. "Get out. I gotta get dressed," she huffed as she sat at her vanity, swiping mascara on her lashes.

I stepped behind her and bent my head, my nose going straight for the mark on her neck. I hummed as I nuzzled her skin, letting my tongue slip out for one languid lick before she shrugged me off. "Please don't start that. You know it's my weakness," she sighed, allowing her hand to slide up the side of my face.

I chuckled again, raising my gaze to see her smiling at me in the mirror. "Fuck, we look good together, don't we?"

Rachel nodded and I heard the hitch in her breath when my hands drifted around her waist, over her stomach and between her thighs. "No, don't," she gasped. "Everybody is waiting."

"Let them wait," I smirked against her mark, parting my lips to lick and suck it.

She shuddered when I slid my hand into her panties. "We don't have time," she whimpered, even as her head fell back on my shoulder.

"Make time," I growled, momentarily releasing my latch on her mark.

I used my middle finger to circle her clit as she opened her thighs wider. I urged her to stand with my free hand, positioning her ass in front of me as her head dropped forward and her hair swept the vanity. "Hurry," she breathed when she heard me lower my zipper and unbutton my pants. "I'm almost there and I need to feel you.

_Fuck, that turns me on._

I shoved her panties down and thrust into her quickly, watching her face in the mirror as I entered her. "Paul," she moaned. I continued pressing my fingers to her clit as I drove deeper, harder and loving that she had to hold on to the vanity just to maintain some control.

Her legs started to shake, hell...her whole body was shuddering and I knew she was waiting for me to join her. She raised her head slowly, eyes ablaze with lust as she made eye contact with me in the mirror and begged, "Come with me, Paul."

That's all it took, that look on her face, my name on her lips. I loved all of it. My free hand curled around her hip, pulling her body to mine as I continued to thrust, my climax bursting inside her wet warmth as she clenched me tightly. I whispered her name repeatedly, enjoying the fact I could see her face as her orgasm hit. Pure fucking bliss.

We both panted, trying to regain our composure as the tingles took hold. As soon as I pulled out, she scowled at me. "You couldn't have waited until tonight?"

I laughed as I tucked myself back into my pants and shrugged. "Me? I wasn't the one begging, 'Please hurry, Paul. Please hurry and fuck me before I implode.'," I teased, doing my best Rachel voice.

"Oh go to hell," she pouted as she squirmed away from me.

I yanked her back to me, spinning her to face me and crushing our chests together. "I've been in hell before, Rachel. All those months we were doing the long distance thing, I was in hell. And I'm just happy I never have to go back there again."

Her expression softened as she gazed up at me. Her delicate fingers traced my lips, pulling the bottom one down just a bit. "That was hell for me too."

I cradled her head and bent down, my lips hovering just above hers. "Now we ever have to be apart again. Not that I could ever survive a day or two without you."

"It's the same for me, Paul. I don't know how we ever did it, all that time not being able to touch each other."

"And now we'll never have to wonder," I sighed before pressing my lips to hers, loving how she opened right up to me and waited for me to slide my tongue under hers, like I always did.

I pulled away when she reached around me and pinched my ass. "What the hell?"

"Get out," she ordered. "Everyone is in the backyard waiting for us, so get out of here, Mister!"

I swatted her butt as she turned away from me and gasped in a sharp breath. "I'll get you for that," she promised as I slipped out of our room, laughing as I went.

I made my way out to our family and friends, my heart bursting with all the love I saw there. Jared approached me with a flask, offering it to me discreetly. "Celebrating already?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shit," he drawled. "You're lucky I'm still sober, dude. We've been here forever." Jared paused, lifting his nose and sniffing quickly. He shook his head and took another sip from the flask before adding, "Well now I know why she's not out here yet. Couldn't you wait until afterwards?"

I laughed and clasped my hand around my best friend's shoulder. "Did you just meet me?"

Jared raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, man but damn. Everyone out here is ready to get this party started."

I watched Jared's expression change as his gaze shifted to right behind me. "That's some dress," he sighed as he offered me another swig.

I brushed it off as I steeled myself to turn and look at my imprint. _Fuck me. _Everytime I see her looking gorgeous, I foolishly think that _this _is the best she will ever look. And I'm always wrong. My chest tightened as she smiled at me, her dainty feet carrying her closer to me with each step. "Absolutely the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen," I whispered to myself, but the look on her face let me know she heard it too.

She twirled around once, showing off the flowing pale pink chiffon dress that caressed her body so delicately. The hem flipped up a little, giving me another glimpse of those sheer stockings and reminded me of all the lace she wore underneath. _Yum._

I slid my hands around her waist and drew her close to me. "Are ready for this?"

"I can't wait," she gushed, before pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss me softly. I growled into her mouth, already ready to take her back to our room...and ravage her. She pulled away slowly and gave me a stern warning. "Behave...or it's no sex tonight."

I scoffed as I released her, keeping only one arm slung over her shoulder as we approached everyone. "Like that's gonna happen."

"It might," she teased, cocking her head and glancing my way.

I hooked my hand behind her head and pulled her close. "I'd like to see you try and deny me. You want me just as badly as I want you," I whispered directly into her ear.

"You wish," she sighed, pressing a small kiss to my lips as we arrived at the table, where our friends and family had gathered.

"So…" her father declared. "How are my two favorite graduates?"

"What about us?" Jared groused, throwing his arm around Kim as she pushed him.

Billy chuckled and nodded. "The four of you have achieved an amazing accomplishment today. But my daughter is a college graduate and I could not be prouder of her."

Rachel leaned down to give her father a big hug as Emily appeared with a large cake, adorned with a graduation cap and all of our names. I smiled at Rachel as she passed out the plates as Kim and Emily loaded them up with cake. Rachel offered me a piece and smiled brightly. I took a swipe of using my finger and spread a little on her lower lip. Her eyes grew wide as I leaned forward to taste her, moaning a little from how delicious she was.

"Better than sex?" she whispered against my lips.

I laughed. "It's good, Rachel. But it will never be _that _fucking good."

She laughed too and she pulled me close and we got lost in a loving hug. Everytime we held each other this way, I was reminded why I love her. Why I was so thankful she was chosen to be my girl.

When she released me with a sigh, I found Seth with a worried look on his face. "She isn't here yet," I announced, getting annoyed with how impatient the young wolf was to be reunited with sister.

Back in March, Seth and Leah had phased around the time of their father's death. It wasn't long after that that my father had died as well. He had been driving drunk and luckily had hurt no one but himself. That was a hard time for me, but Rachel stuck by me like always and we faced it together.

Now we had the youngest wolf ever. Seth had just turned fifteen and Sam was keeping him away from the action, but all I was concerned about was how he would treat Selena. I looked at Seth now, his face brightening with a smile so large that many people took notice. "Selena!" he called out to her as she crossed the lawn and made her way over.

I looked over as they stood staring at each other and sighing. I growled when I noticed that Seth had that far off look in his eyes. I knew that look well. I had it myself last December when Rachel first came home. I guess I figured this would happen, but seeing it in person was something else.

When the staring continued, Selena just couldn't stop smiling after not seeing Seth for almost five months. "I missed you," she declared, launching herself into his arms.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned as Embry and Rebecca approached us. "Did see this shit?" I motioned toward my sister as Rebecca laughed.

"Looks like another happy imprint couple to me," Rebecca sighed as Embry squeezed her around her waist and pulled her close.

"What's wrong, Paul? Seth's a good kid and now you know your sister will always be protected," Embry reasoned.

I scowled at Embry and nodded slowly. I knew he was right, but I never wanted my little sister to be exposed to this world. She was still only fifteen and I wondered how they would handle the imprint pull with her living in Tacoma. I could already see Seth worrying over it.

Now the young couple was walking over, arms wrapped around each other as Seth leaned down and whispered something that made Selena blush. "Seth, stop," she insisted playfully. Wow, these two were picking up right where they left off last Christmas.

I glared over at Seth and sighed deeply. "Do we need to have a talk?"

Seth cleared his voice and straightened up. "No, sir. I just told your sister how beautiful she looks, but she's so shy that I embarrassed her."

I hummed skeptically. "That's all it was?"

Selena scoffed. "Leave Seth alone! Don't be such a bully, Paul."

I threw my hand over my heart and scoffed back. "Who's a bully? I'm the sweetest guy you'll ever meet," I insisted sarcastically.

Now everyone was laughing. Jacob and Quil joined us, carrying plates of cake with them. "Oh chill out, Paul. If I could handle you being with my sister after you tried to beat us up, then you can handle Seth being with yours," Jacob insisted.

Seth took a plate from Quil and began offering Selena bites of cake. "None of that, you two. The only ones feeding each other cake should be me and Rachel, when we get married."

"And when's that gonna be?" Selena laughed. "I've been waiting for the invitation."

I nodded quickly. "Ask Rachel. I'd get married tomorrow if she would agree to it."

"Really?" she gasped, as if it were a secret.

"Really," I replied, pulling her close and smoothing her hair down with both hands. "Name the time and place and I'll be there. I can't fucking wait to marry you, Rachel Black."

She sighed dreamily as I let my hands drop to her lower back and held her tightly. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Paul Lahote," she smirked. "And I guess we should set a date."

I pressed my forehead to hers and groaned. "Yes," I hissed. "Especially when I held up my end of the bargain and graduated like you wanted."

"Yes, you did," she sighed. "But then again, why would I marry you when I already get everything I want from you without that little piece of paper."

I scoffed. "Well that could change," I teased quietly as the group continued to talk amongst themselves. Our fights were well known for getting pretty passionate, even when we were just teasing. I didn't mind the privacy. I was beyond ready for this party to be over and to be alone with my girl.

Rachel stepped away from me and I watched her flutter around to all the guests, stopping to greet them all. I breathed deeply, smelling the grill and seeing Billy lording over it like the grand grill master of La Push. Now all we needed was some of Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry. For a second, I forgot he was gone. I glanced at Seth and Selena, noticing how she smoothed her hands over Seth's face, calming him and pushing away his sadness. I knew that Seth had been having a hard time over the loss of his father and Selena had helped him, even if it was only over the phone.

I looked around at the other couples at the party, too. Rebecca had finally come home from Hawaii after trying and failing to save her ailing marriage. Embry finally seemed whole again. Of course, it wasn't perfect as Embry still had to finish high school and Rebecca was living with Billy. But somehow they made it work and Rebecca seemed to love Embry even more now than she did before she left. And I was glad we weren't at each other's throats anymore. Embry had turned out to be pretty loyal when it came to protecting Rachel and I was hoping he would keep an eye on her next year when she started her teaching job at La Push Tribal School.

Even Jacob seemed a little more upbeat. He was still mooning over Bella, but at least he seemed a little happier now that Quil had invited a few girls to the party. Quil was the happiest person I'd ever seen when it came to becoming a wolf. He finally got let in on the secret we had all been keeping from him for months.

Jared and Kim were content like always, already discussing getting their own place and jobs so they could have more alone time. I had to agree that living with your imprint was just about as good as it gets.

I looked for Rachel, finding her talking to Quil and Jacob. I thought back to that first summer and laughed at how obnoxious I was the first time we met.

_She looked down at our hands and frowned. "You think you're cute, don't you?"_

_I shook my head confidently. Then I released her hand, put my hands behind my head and beamed. "I know I'm cute."_

"_That massive ego of yours is gonna be the death of you."_

I really don't know why she ever talked to me again or why she took care of me after my father beat me up or kept being my friend after I made a pass at her when he abandoned me. She was too good for me, better than I deserved and almost too much for me to handle.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," I sighed as I turned in her arms as she hugged me from behind. "I was just thinking about that first summer together and how cocky I was when we met." I held her face in my hands and smiled. "It's been two years today since I walked into that diner and my life has never been the same. I love you, Rachel. I love you so fucking much it hurts."

"Paul," she gasped. "I had no idea this was our anniversary."

"I just realized it," I admitted. "I can't believe I didn't remember it sooner."

Rachel ran her hand down the side of my face and held my chin. "I really love you, too. Do you even realize how much?"

I pulled her to my chest and breathed deeply. "No, but you could show me."

She playfully shoved me back and groaned. "You can wait until after. And I'll be right back," she called as she retreated toward the house.

I laughed and shook my head, not knowing how long she would be gone but already missing her. I threw a couple of logs on the fire and when I turned to get more, I found Rachel sauntering toward me.

"I know you didn't make it all the way to the house and back that fast," I chuckled. "Did you forget something?"

She nodded quickly and sighed, "Just this."

I gasped when her hand slid around the back of my neck and she pulled me down into a fiery kiss. Her tongue swept over my lips, claiming my mouth and invading my senses. The smell of her hair, the feeling of her tongue in my mouth, the taste of her lips all had me begging for more.

I skimmed my hands down her body, over her ass, yanking her closer and not giving a fuck what anyone else thought. When she sucked on my tongue, I finally gave up. I pulled away slowly, hating that we weren't alone.

"Cheesecake," I murmured against her lips.

Rachel gave me a few more light pecks to my lips before leaning back to gaze at my face. "I love it when you use our safe word. Makes me wanna tie you up again."

Jared laughed from across the yard and I scowled at him. "That was a one time thing," I reminded her as I gripped her hips tightly, letting my fingers dig in a little.

Rachel got a naughty gleam in her eye as she tiptoed her fingers up my chest. "I bet I can make you change your mind."

"You can try," I smirked, loving our games and how wicked my imprint could be.

I knew it was hopeless. There was no way I could ever deny her. There wasn't much i wouldn't do for my girl. We had been through so much and everyday it still felt brand new; the kisses, the hugs, the sex and even our teasing. I loved it all and I couldn't wait to see what was next.

**(Really The End)**

...

A/N: well that's it! I got the idea for this story and started writing it 3 months ago. I realized that I never shared the musical inspiration for the story, hence the lyrics at the top. When I wrote my first Twilight fic, the parts with Paul had me wanting to try and write a story about him. I had an idea to have them meet years before the imprint and even when the readers continually bugged me about when it would happen, I tried to stay true to my original vision.

I appreciate everyone who took the time to encourage me along the way. If you've read all this and like it, please take a moment to let me know! I've enjoyed the ride with you and I hope you'll check out my other two Paul Lahote stories as well.

And I'm still considering a sequel to this ;)


End file.
